


Megfogni és Megszerezni

by Herika



Series: To have [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sötét Nagyúrtól érkező látomások lassan cselekvőképtelenné teszik Harryt. Piton úgy dönt, hogy segít, akár teszik a fiúnak, akár nem, akár igényli a segítségét, akár nem. Vajon amikor a köztük kialakult kapcsolatuk már nem pusztán vágy, képesek megtartani azt, amit megszereztek? Mindeközben Voldemort a végső csapásra készül Harry Potter ellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beismerések

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To have and to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31327) by Montana Dan. 



> **A szerző megjegyzései:** Piton belső hangját Diagonalist: Hibás sorok c. írása inspirálta, és az író engedélyével használtam fel. Rengeteg köszönet és csokoládé egyedülálló bétáimnak, mooppie-nak és Brennának. Az események a hatodik évükben játszódnak, és csak néhányat használok fel a Főnix Rendjéből. Ez a történet diák/tanár viszonyt is tartalmaz (ámbár Harry 17 éves, és a kapcsolat közös megegyezésen alapul – ha ez téged zavar, ne olvasd tovább) enyhe megkötözés, és megkísérelt erőszak.

**MEGFOGNI ÉS MEGSZEREZNI**

  
  
**Írója:**  Montana Daniels – Many thanks again  
 **Eredeti címe:**  To have and to hold  
 **Megtalálható:**  [a szerző oldalán](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=254)  
 **Fordította:** Herika  
 **Béták:**  Anagrama és Gernon – Mindkettőjüknek nagyon hálás vagyok a gyors, kiváló munkájukért.  
 **Párosítás:** > HP/PP   
 **Korhatár:**  NC–17 (végig)  
 **Sorozat:**  Megszerezni  
 **Műfaj és figyelmeztetések:**  Slash, románc, Chan 16–18, első alkalom, némi humor, némi angst, és AU, mivel a hatodévben játszódik, és csak néhány eseményt használok fel a Főnix Rendjének kánonjából.  
 **Spoiler:**  Az első 5 könyv  
 **Nyilatkozat:**  A Harry Potter univerzum és az összes csodálatos karakter JK Rowlinghoz, és néhány egyéb vállalathoz tartozik. Nekem anyagi hasznom nem származik belőle.  
  
 **A szerző megjegyzései:**  Piton belső hangját Diagonalist: Hibás sorok c. írása inspirálta, és az író engedélyével használtam fel. Rengeteg köszönet és csokoládé egyedülálló bétáimnak, mooppie-nak és Brennának. Az események a hatodik évükben játszódnak, és csak néhányat használok fel a Főnix Rendjéből. Ez a történet diák/tanár viszonyt is tartalmaz (ámbár Harry 17 éves, és a kapcsolat közös megegyezésen alapul – ha ez téged zavar, ne olvasd tovább) enyhe megkötözés, és megkísérelt erőszak.  
  
  


**Megfogni és megszerezni**

  
  
  
  
  
1\. Fejezet   
  
  
  


Beismerések

  
  
  
  
  
– Csókoltál már meg valaha is egy pasit, Harry?  
  
Harry Potter csaknem kiköpte szájából a vajsört, miközben majd’ megfulladt meglepetésében. Még mindig köhögve emelte fel döbbent tekintetét legjobb barátjára, aki a Három Seprű egyik sarki bokszában ült vele szemben.  
  
Ron Weasley egyre vörösödő füllel bámulta a kezeit, míg végül kék szemét felemelte, hogy tekintete találkozzon Harryével. A fiú arca is piroslott, és fülei lehetetlenül vörösek voltak.  
  
– Öhm, Ron – szólalt meg óvatosan Harry, miközben megtörölte száját az inge ujjával. – Ugye nem kell lefolytatnunk ezt a kínos, zavarba ejtő beszélgetést?  
  
Ron eléggé magához tért ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön saját, félreérthető célozgatásaira.   
  
– Merlinre, Harry, nem te – mondta gyorsan.  
  
Egyszer már túlestek egy némileg meglepő beszélgetésen, vagy még inkább, Harrynek része volt egy előadásban, ahol Ron elmagyarázta neki, hogy a varázslóvilágban a szexuális beállítottság valahogy még mindig vitás kérdés. A régebbi aranyvérű családok számára a tiszta vérvonal a fontos, míg mások inkább azzal tőrödnek, hogy megtalálják maguknak a megfelelő élettársat. Azt a mágikus, érzelmi, intellektuális és fizikai hasonmást, aki kiegészítheti a lelket, és aki akármilyen nemű lehet, de a kötelék, amelyet egyszer létrehoztak, ugyanolyan törvényes és ugyanolyan szigorú szabályokhoz kötött, mint bármely formális mugli szertartás.  
  
Amikor Harry megkönnyebbült, hogy legjobb barátjának az érdeklődése nem feléje irányul, elég biztonságosnak ítélte a helyzetet ahhoz, hogy ugratni kezdje őt. Lesütötte a szemét, és megbántottságot színlelt.  
  
– Nagyon köszönöm.  
  
– N... nos, nem mintha én nem akarnám… Úgy értem… nem mintha te nem lennél… – hadarta Ron, mostanra már tökéletesen elvörösödve.  
  
Harry vidáman felnevetett, kizökkentve ezzel barátját a nyomorából.  
  
Ron rosszallóan bámult rá.   
  
– A fenébe is, Harry, te élvezed ezt, igaz?  
  
Harry, még mindig vigyorogva megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Emellett te is tudod, hogy te vagy a legmenőbb varázsló Roxfortban.  
  
Harry kijózanodott és nyelvet öltött.   
  
– Az egy baromság, és ezt te is tudod – mondta. – Csak a Fiú–Aki–Túlélte Szindróma.  
  
Ron mindentudó vigyorral ingatta a fejét.  
  
Harry  _nem_  akarta ezt a különös vitát tovább folytatni, így visszairányította a beszélgetést Ron kérdésére.   
  
– Tehát, te már csókoltál meg férfit?  
  
Ron vajsöre hirtelen ismét nagyon érdekessé vált, és fülei újra felöltötték a skarlátszínt.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen ő csókolt meg engem.  
  
– Ki? – kérdezte Harry megemelve a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ígérd meg, hogy nem fogsz kinevetni.  
  
– Nem, hacsak az illető nem Crak vagy Monstro – volt Harry összes ígérete, de Ron hirtelen fuldokolni kezdett. – Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem ők! – könyörgött Harry.  
  
– NEM! – vágta rá gyorsan Ron.  
  
Harry ekkor a szívére tette a kezét.   
  
– Hála az égnek! – motyogta. – Ne hozd rám ennyire a frászt.  
  
Ron pajkosan kuncogott.  
  
Harry gyanakvó pillantással nézett fel.  
  
– Nem Malfoy volt az, ugye?  
  
A válasz egy megvető horkantás volt.  
  
– Kérlek, Harry. Ennél azért jobban is bízhatnál bennem. Mindenki tudja, hogy Malfoy bármit megtesz, akár egy kulcslyukkal is. – Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. – Elvégre nekem is van némi jó ízlésem.  
  
– Igen, hát Malfoy önfényező hajlama minden varázsló kölyök számára ismert – mondta Harry.  
  
– Igen, önfényező – mutatott rá Ron. – Még senki mástól nem hallottam, hogy ezt mondja.  
  
Tulajdonképpen Harry már  _hallotta_ , hogy mások miket beszélnek Malfoy „vitézségéről”, de nem látta értelmét, hogy Malfoy ágyon kívüli vagy azon belüli bármely képességét magasztalja.  
  
– Szóval épp azt akartad elárulni, ki csókolt meg téged – buzdította ismét Ront.  
  
– Ó, igaz. – Ron ismét vörös lett. – Zambini.  
  
Harry szemöldöke az égig felugrott. Na, ez, aztán meglepte.   
  
– Zambini? – mondta döbbenten Harry. – Úgy, mint Blaise Zambini?  
  
Ron bólintott.   
  
– Azt hittem, őt Hermione kedveli.  
  
Ron ismét érdekesnek találta az üvegét.   
  
– Hát, pont ez az, amiért nem mondjuk el neki, igaz?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.   
  
– Akkor olyan jó volt?  
  
Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Rendben volt. Semmi olyan, ami miatt nagy hűhót kéne csapni.  
  
– Akkor miért érdekel?  
  
– Csak más volt, tudod? Megcsókolni egy pasit – mondta Ron.  
  
– El tudom képzelni. De ha ez eltolja a dolgokat Hermione számára...  
  
– Tudom, tudom – mondta Ron. – Csak azon tűnődtem, mit gondolsz erről. – Ron ismét felnézett. – Szóval, megtetted már?  
  
– Megtettem? Mit?  
  
Ron a szemét forgatta.  
  
– Csókoltál már meg valaha másik férfit?  
  
– Hát persze, százával – mondta Harry nyeglén. – Tudod, hogy minden héten más az új szerelmi érdeklődésem tárgya. Már hallottam két ’szerelem gyermekemről’, akik a jövő hónapban esedékesek.  
  
Ron vigyorgott ugyan, de a tekintete megkeményedett.   
  
– Én nem a Próféta szennyéről beszélek, Harry. Az igazat mondd!  
  
Harry bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott, és megrázta a fejét.   
  
– Nem – ismerte be. – De már gondoltam rá.  
  
– Igazán? – Ron felnézett és egyszerre volt meglepett és izgatott. – Kivel?  
  
– Pitonnal.  
  
Ron pislogott párat, és Harry arcát tanulmányozta. Harry arckifejezéséből semmit nem lehetett leolvasni, csak ajkai görbültek lassan felfelé. Ron pontosan úgy értelmezte, ahogy azt Harry gondolta, hogy fogja.  
  
Hirtelen nevetésben tört ki.   
  
– Piton – köpte. – Ez csúcs! Nagyon jó, Harry.  
  
Harry csak a fejét rázva mosolygott. Tudta, hogy nyugodtan a világ elé tárhatja az igazságot, mert ha a benne élők nem helyeselnék, akkor pusztán nem hinnék el, csakúgy, mint semmi mást sem az életében. Harry állandóan alkalmazta a védekező mechanizmusnak ezt a formáját. Ezt Ron is tudta. Harry sejtette, hogy ebben az esetben Ronnak megvannak a saját okai, hogy ne higgyen neki.  
  
Igazság szerint Harry abban sem volt biztos, hogy önmagának hisz-e. Nem tudta bizonyosan, hogyan és mikor történt, de abban holtbiztos volt, hogy jelentős része volt benne a 17 éves hormonjainak. Abban is biztosnak érezte magát, hogy Piton egész fennkölt, sötét, rejtélyes lénye az, amire bukott, még akkor is, ha a férfi azért messze állt a jóképűtől. De amikor közelebbről kezdte szemlélni, különös módon, a lénye mellett minden más elhomályosult.   
  
Ott volt az az eset, amikor Piton helyreállította Harry látását. Egy meglehetősen brutális edzés után – amikor Piton legyőzte őt, mert Harry szemüvege elrepült –, ő vetette fel, hogy Harry engedje meg neki, hadd gyógyítsa meg a látását.  
  
A folyamat három napon keresztül tartott, közvetlenül a pupilláira ráolvasott számos bűbájjal. Az első alkalommal, amikor leült, és Piton mélyen belenézve a szemébe megfogta az arcát, Harry majdnem kiesett a székből. Piton feneketlen, fekete tekintete szinte magába szippantotta, és Harry azt sem vette volna észre, ha maga Voldemort hoppanált volna a szobába szertartásosan feláldozva a hugrabugosokat. A határozott, de gyengéd szorítás Harry állkapcsán szinte fogolyként tartotta fogva, míg átható tekintetének elektromos vonzása teljesen átjárta. Az egyetlen dolog, ami elvonta pillantását attól az örvénylő sötétségtől, a férfi szája volt. Harry meglepődve vette észre, hogy Pitonnak igazán érzéki szája volt. Már amikor nem húzódott gúnyos vigyorba. De a teljes alsó ajak határozottan beszívhatónak látszott.  
  
Aztán ott volt még a hangja is. Harry mindig elismerte, hogy Pitonnak impozáns a hangja, de a hatodik évében megemelkedett számú, megfeszített tempójú edzések óta már azt is elmondhatta, hogy nem csak felcsattanó utasítások és irritáló megjegyzések hagyták el a férfi száját. Hallott Pitontól normális hangvételű beszélgetéseket és ritka alkalmakkor dicséretet is; és ekkor Harry azt vette észre, hogy Piton hangjának zengése és hangszíne voltaképpen keménnyé tudja tenni.  
  
Amikor párbajedzése addig a pontig fejlődött, hogy Piton inkább megfelelő edzőtársnak találta, semmint egy meglehetősen alkalmatlan, botlábú bugrisnak, a férfi a szabadabb mozgás érdekében azzal kezdte az edzéseket, hogy levette a talárját. Na, ez volt az az alkalom, amikor Harry felfigyelt a testére, ami erős, vékony és izmos volt. Minden egyes szemszögből és síkból.  
  
Igaz, még mindig egy szörnyeteg volt – rendben egy aljas, szarkasztikus szörnyeteg –, de másvalamit is felfedezett: a humorát.  
  
Ez időnként, nos, önmagára emlékeztette. Piton megjegyzései között szerepelt néhány olyan gondolat, amiket Harry is szívesen kimondott volna hangosan, ha lett volna hozzá mersze. Pitontól ezek a dolgok elfogadhatóak voltak, teljesen normálisak, olyan Pitonszerűek, de ha Harry szájából hangoztak volna el, az biztos, hogy egy csomó embert alaposan megdöbbentett volna. Olykor eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy az ezzel okozott sokk már önmagában is megérte volna. De nem, ez nem rá vallott. Harry átkozott Potter nem mondana ilyen dolgokat!  
  
Piton azonban igen. Piton bármit mondhatna, akármit megtehetne, amit csak szeretne, és az senkinek nem szúrna szemet. Harry ezt csodálta és irigyelte benne. Még mielőtt egyéb érzések kezdtek volna formálódni és felismerhetővé tenni magukat, már meglehetősen tájékozott volt a férfi felől.  
  
Mostanra ténnyé vált, hogy valami határozottan vonzza hozzá. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, és egészen bizonyosan nem is akarta analizálni. Szerencsére, Ron sem kívánta ezt a dolgot részleteiben megvitatni.  
  
– Na, tényleg. Ki az? – nógatta Ron.  
  
Harry egy megfelelően hihető jelölt után gyötörte az agyát.   
  
– Oliver – mondta végül. Meg kellett magát dicsérnie. Ron megfelelően lenyűgözöttnek tűnt.  
  
– Wood? – kérdezte túláradóan bólogatva. – Igen. Valamiért lefogadtam volna.  
  
– Igen. – Neki is megfelelt, hogy nem kell összehasonlítani vagy tesztelni a teóriát.  
  
Harry megdörzsölte az arcát.  
  
– Fáradt vagy?  
  
Harry felnézett, és látta, hogy Ron a homlokát ráncolva néz rá. Harry egyik kezével a hajába túrva bólintott. Ezt sosem tudta elrejteni Ron elől. Étkezési és alvási szokásait rendszeresen ellenőrizte mind ő, mind Hermione.  
  
– Be kellett volna venned múlt éjjel a bájitalt – mondta Ron.  
  
– Kifogytam – vallotta be Harry.  
  
–  _Kifogytál?_  
  
– A jó anyagból ki – magyarázta Harry. A szokásos Álomtalan Álom bájital nem működött a víziói esetén, és Voldemort azon a héten különösképpen aktív volt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mennyire bosszantó.  
  
– Csak nem azt fontolgatod, hogy még többet készítesz?  
  
Harry megátalkodottan elvigyorodott   
  
– Vagy az, vagy lehet, hogy leesek a seprűmről a legközelebbi kviddics edzésen.  
  
– Azt nem engedhetjük – értett egyet Ron.  
  
– Emellett, ha McGalagony észreveszi a fedőbűbájokat…  
  
– Megint fedőbűbájokat használsz? – szakította félbe kemény tekintettel Ron. – Annyira rossz?  
  
Harry az üres üvegébe bámult.   
  
– Öhm, úgy valahogy.  
  
– Harry, miért nem szóltál nekünk? – kérdezte Ron csendesen. – Szereztünk volna némi anyagot Pomfreytől.  
  
Harry mélységesen szerette legjobb barátját, de mindketten tudták, ha Madam Pomfrey kitalálja, és úgy ítéli, hogy neki alvásra van szüksége, legalább két hétre a kórházi szárnyon ragad.  
  
Vállat vont.   
  
– Amúgy is jobb az én cuccom.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, de…  
  
– Ron, rendben leszek – vágott közbe Harry. – Ma éjjel készítek még, és a hétvége folyamán utolérem magam alvásügyileg. Mivel ez roxmortsi hétvége, így csend lesz.  
  
– És mi van, ha elkapnak?  
  
Harry nem akarta elmondani Ronnak, titokban azt reméli, hogy elkapják Piton laborjában. Nem értette, miért akarja, hogy Piton rajtakapja, de ez egy olyan szembesítés volt, amiért majd’ meghalt volna, hogy része legyen benne, még akkor is, ha Piton föld körüli, ballisztikus röppályára állította volna.  
  
Több mint egy éve rejtegette mágikus képességeinek néhány részét a tanárai elől, és a bájitalokkal kapcsolatosan újonnan megtalált szakértelme (leginkább persze szükségszerűségből), egy olyan volt, amit nagyon szeretett volna, ha felfedeznek.  
  
– Ha elkapnak – mondta vállvonogatva Harry –, akkor majd foglalkozom vele.  
  
Ron felhorkant.   
  
– Rendben. Majd gondoskodom róla, hogy a végén összeszedegessem a darabjaidat.  
  
Harry arca ismét felderült.  
  
– Kösz, Ron.  
  
  


**^^ To have and to hold **^^

  
  
  
– Átkozott, kezelhetetlen, szemtelen kölykök!  
  
Perselus Piton megszabadult takarójától, és kilépett a meleg, barátságos menedékéből, hogy a pincéje hálószobájának nyirkos hidege köszöntse.  
  
– Tökéletlen manók – motyogta, miközben megragadta pálcáját, és egy  _Incendiót_  küldött a kandallóra. A lángok azonnal életre keltek, és a lobogás annyira megvilágította Piton számára a szobát, hogy papucsába dugva csupasz lábait megtalálja iskolai talárját, és a pizsamája fölé húzza az éjféli hideg ellen.  
  
A védőbűbájából érkező riasztó hang még mindig a fülében zengett. Azok a kis tolvajok fosztogatják az osztálytermében levő laborját, és Merlinre, ezúttal elkapja ezeket a kis gazfickókat  
  
– Talán Potter az – mormogta, és kiszórt egy bűbájt, hogy elnémítsa a belső riasztót.   
  
 _Ó, azt nagyon szeretnéd. Nem így van, Perselus?_  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a belső hangot. Az a napokban amúgy is haszontalanságokkal tömte a fejét.   
  
 _Potter így, meg Potter úgy_. Átkozottul bosszantó tudott lenni. Amióta a kölyök beleültette magát a fejébe azzal a kemény valósággal, hogy nem gyerek már, és nem is az apja.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
\- A fenébe, Professzor! – kiáltotta Potter. – Átkokat és bűbájokat hajigált hozzám, már több mint két éve benne van abban a rohadt fejemben, legalább a keresztnevemen hívhatna már. És az Harry,  _nem_  pedig James vagy Sirius.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Persze, egyezségre jutni a ténnyel, hogy a fiút nem kényeztették el, vagy ajnározták állandóan, olyasmi volt, amit Perselus senkinek nem ismerne be, különösképpen nem a kölyöknek. Egy meglehetősen éretlen  _„kinek a gyerekkora volt rosszabb”_ , forduló után néma fegyverszünetet kötöttek ezen a kivételes területen, és egyszerűen ejtették a témát.  
  
Azt is be kellett vallania magának, hogy a fiú jóval összetettebb személyiség, mint az apja. Az idő nagy részében úgy látszott, egy maszk mögött él. Perselus ezt elsősorban azért vette észre, mert ő maga is egy ilyen mögött élt, és hiába irritálta őt, hogy a kölyök, ahogy idősödik, egyre inkább önmagára emlékezteti. Azt nem tudná elviselni. Abból a nyilvánvaló okból kifolyólag, hogy egyáltalán nem volt boldog azzal, hogy így kifordult önmagából, és hogy a fiú nem érdemli meg azt a sorsot. És amiatt a nem is annyira nyilvánvaló ok miatt, hogy Piton ki nem állhatta a tényt, hogy Potter képes volt bármit is eltitkolni előle.   
  
Ez a lét alapvető szabályaival, és a Griffendél szabályaival is ellenkezett.  
  
Perselusnak még nem volt teljes rálátása a fiú maszk mögötti személyiségére, de biztos volt abban, hogy lesz. Szerette a jó rejtélyeket, és a kihívás, hogy felgombolyítsa Potterét, határozottan vonzotta.  
  
 _Ó, rendben, ő maga volt a vonzó._  
  
Igen, nos, ott volt az az eset. Amikor egyszer kiragadta mugli rokonainak borzasztó gondoskodása alól, és elhelyezte őt, mint egy félig állandó kelléket a Grimmauld téren, a fiú teljesen kivirult. Bár valószínűleg sosem törekedhet majd apja magasságára vagy szélességére (ámbár Perselus nem mérhette végig a kölyköt, mivel ez szintén ellenkezett volna a természet egyensúlyával), de megfelelően nézett ki.  
  
 _Megfelelően? Megfelelően? Perselus neked újra át kell gondolnod a határozószavaidat._  
  
Szerencsére kinőtte a semmirekellő nemzőjéhez való túlzott hasonlatosságát. Igaz, még mindig észre lehet venni a jellegzetes Potter örökséget, de anyja törékenysége és eltérő, lágy vonásai mostanában egyre inkább láthatóvá váltak az arcvonásaiban.  
  
 _Tökéletesen. Szépségesen._  
  
Kecsesség lakozott abban a karcsú formában, amely erőt adott a tartáshoz. Olyan szerény méltósággal viselte magát, ami csak néhány embernek sikerülhet. Perselus ezt a kviddicsnek és a számtalan balesetnek tulajdonította. Perselus nem tudott segíteni a vigyoron. Potter kedvelt gyakorlatformái változatlanul arra vezettek, hogy keresztbe tegyen a Sötét Nagyúrnak, a kórházi szárnyon állomásozzon, majd végül, hogy a Griffendél nyerje a házkupát (és hogy Minerva kárörvendjen).  
  
Mindaz, ami a fiú fékezhetetlenen sötét hajfürtjeinek tömegéhez párosult, az a kifejező és némelykor átható zöld szempár, és az a szemtelen mosoly, ami úgy tűnt, a legfurcsább alkalmakkor csillogta körül Pitont. Potter felnőtt és…  
  
 _Szexivé vált? Szemet gyönyörködtetővé?_  
  
– Azok melléknevek – mordult, majd átkozta magát, amiért hangosan szólalt meg.  
  
A tény attól még megmaradt, hogy Potter a diákja, és mint olyan, Pitonnak meg kell nyirbálnia minden érzését, ami…  
  
 _Vonzalom? Vágy?_  
  
Piton nem volt egy szörny.  
  
 _Potter meg nem gyerek._  
  
Piton már kinőtte azt a szükségletét, hogy azzal a bizonyos izomdarabbal gondolkozzon.  
  
 _A fiú elég idős ahhoz, hogy gyilkosság tanúja legyen._  
  
A  _gyerekes_  impulzusai és naiv bátorsága miatt.  
  
 _Az a gyerek, Albus kivételével, mindenkinél többször nézett szembe a Sötét Nagyúrral._  
  
Gyerek.  
  
Érveket és ellenérveket félretéve, ez amúgy is rendkívül vitás kérdés volt. A fiú a kastély összes tanulója vágyának célpontja volt, éppúgy ahogy a varázsvilág kedvence. Teljesen bizonyos, hogy nem érdeklődne egy zsíros hajú vénember iránt, aki egész életében arra törekedett, hogy a fiú életét élő pokollá tegye.  
  
 _Azt hiszem, az a Sötét Nagyúr hivatása._  
  
Rendben, akkor a cinikus, szarkasztikus szemétláda, akinek…  
  
 _Igyekszel férfit kreálni belőle? Ez szintén az ő pompás dolga._  
  
Mindamellett Potter akkor is diák volt még. És Perselus nem fogja befeketíteni azt a bizonyos bizalmat.  
  
 _Még akkor sem, ha TE vagy az AZ, akiben kiváltképpen megbízik?_  
  
Perselus félretette az eszmecserét, figyelmen kívül hagyva a tényt, hogy a saját belső hangjával vitázik, és az aktuális feladatra fókuszált.  
  
Az osztályterméhez vezető folyosó kanyarulatában megállította lépteit, és körülnézett a sarkon. A laborjába vezető ajtó alig észrevehetően nyitva volt, de a folyosón senkit sem látott ácsorogni. Már ott tartott, hogy kilép a folyosóra, amikor a levegő hirtelen megmozdult az ajtó előtt.  
  
Perselus megmerevedve tépelődött, miközben a levegő mozgott, és Hermione Granger tűnt fel, a fejéről épp a vállára lehúzva Potter láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Nem tudta elnyomni önelégült vigyorát. Ahol egy van…  
  
Meglepetésére, Granger tétovázott az ajtónál. A köpeny többi részét is lehúzta, és alaposan körülnézett, mielőtt összehajtotta volna a köpenyt és bedugta a kastély számos Mardekár Malazár szobrainak egyike mögé, amely az ajtó közelében állt. Majd lassan kinyitotta az ajtót, és óvatosan benézett.  
  
Amint belépett, Piton gyorsan odalépett az ajtóhoz, megragadta a köpenyt, maga köré tekerte, és követte a lányt befelé.  
  
– Harry? – szólalt meg a lány halkan.  
  
– A fenébe! – Potter hangjának halk motyogása keresztülszállt a helyiségen. – Mit keresel itt?  
  
– Ron elmondta, hogy több bájitalt kell készítened, és azért jöttem, hogy meggyőződjem, biztosan jól vagy-e.  
  
 _Több bájitalt? Bájitalt!?_  
  
Potter mélyet sóhajtott.   
  
– Akkor csukd be az ajtót.  
  
Granger megfordult, betolta az ajtót, míg Perselus óvatosan kikerülte, és körbement a helyiségben, hogy jobban lásson. Látta, ahogy Potter egy üst fölé hajol, és a teret csak néhány gyertya világítja meg a munkaasztalon.  
  
– Te nem vagy eszednél! – korholta őt Granger, ahogy az asztal felé közeledett. Hirtelen megállt. – Istenem, Harry, te szörnyen nézel ki!  
  
Pitonnak egyet kellett értenie vele. Mindössze hat órával ezelőtt látta a fiút a vacsoránál, és akkor még jól nézett ki. Most ugyanakkor, még ebben a gyenge fényben is tökéletesen látszott, hogy sötét karikák árnyékolják a szemét.  
  
– Megint fedőbűbájt használsz, igaz?  
  
Ez nem igazán kérdés volt, de Potter felhorkant, és mindenesetre megválaszolta.   
  
– Nyilvánvaló – vágott vissza. – Voldemort ezen a héten felülmúlta önmagát.  
  
– És mi van az okklumenciával?  
  
– Az az elmém tudatos támadásától tartja távol, Hermione – mondta Potter. – De nem állítja meg a víziókat. Tudod, hogy ez az egyetlen dolog, ami segít.  
  
– De az anyag, amit készítesz, függést okoz.   
  
 _Függést okoz? Mi a poklot készít ez a kölyök?_  
  
– Mit gondolsz, miért csak akkor szedem, amikor súlyossá válik a helyzet? – Potter az üstre fordította a tekintetét és kétszer megkavarta. – És az most nagyon rossz.  
  
– Szükséged van segítségre?  
  
– Voltaképpen…  
  
Potter nem ért el odáig, hogy befejezze. Megrándult, majd ellépett a padtól. Azután egy mélyről kiszakadt fájdalomkiáltással a homlokára szorította a kezét, és térdre rogyott a földön.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltotta Granger a fiú mellé szaladva.  
  
Piton majdnem lelökte magáról a köpenyt, hogy segítsen, de a fiú abbahagyta a sikoltást, és mély kortyokban nyelte a levegőt.  
  
– Jól vagyok – zihálta. Keze a sebhelyét dörzsölgette. – Kérlek, ’Mione, hozd ide a táskám.  
  
Granger körülnézett, meglátta a hátizsákot, és odahúzta, ahol Potter volt a földön. A fiú ismét felsikoltott, és oldalát a földhöz verte, ahogy vonaglott.  
  
Perselus elborzadt döbbenettel figyelte, ahogy Potter a Cruciatus-átok alatt vergődik. Néhány perccel később a padlón fekve ellazult, és ismét mélyeket lélegzett.  
  
– A kék fiolát ’Mione – kérte érdes hangon Potter.  
  
Granger feltúrta a zsákot, és számos üvegcsét húzott elő belőle egyszerre, amíg meg nem találta a megfelelő színűt. Gyorsan kinyitotta és segített Potternek felülni. A fiú fürgén ledöntötte az üvegcse tartalmát és felsóhajtott.  
  
– Azt hiszem, befejezte – motyogta. – Átkozott szörnyeteg.  
  
A Nyugtató főzetnek kellett lennie. Az a legjobb bájital, hogy közvetlenül ellensúlyozza Cruciatus hatásait. De honnan szerezte Potter? És miért van rá szüksége?  
  
Granger talpra segítette Pottert, aki kissé tántorgott.  
  
– Most a holdkövet? – érdeklődött Granger.   
  
Potter bólintott, és Perselus meglepetésére a lány nem az ő polcaihoz közeledett, hanem ismét Potter táskájába nyúlt.  
  
– Ugye, tudod, hogy egy gyógyszertárat tartasz idebenn?  
  
– Ühüm – dörmögte Potter, ellenőrizve a lángokat a főzet alatt.  
  
– Ezt az összeset te készíted?  
  
Az egyértelműen nem jöhetett szóba, hogy csak  _néhányukat_  készítse el.  
  
– Persze – mondta Potter határozottan. – Tudod, hogy ha Piton észrevenné, hogy egy csipet hozzávalója is eltűnik, vizsgálat indulna.  
  
Granger kuncogott.   
  
– Talán, ha csak a felét tudná azoknak a dolgoknak, amiket képes vagy sikeresen megfőzni, megdöbbenne.  
  
Potter a lányra nézett és elvigyorodott.   
  
– Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy holtan esne össze a döbbenettől – mondta. – Mellesleg tudod, ha nem tudnám elkészíteni, akkor a fél életem a gyengélkedőn tölteném.  
  
Mi a poklot művel a Sötét Nagyúr a fiúval? És miért nem szólt neki Dumbledore a víziókról?  
  
– És ha bármelyik tanár kitalálja a maradékát annak, amit meg tudsz tenni…  
  
– Nem fogják – mondta Harry élesen. – Nem, amíg készen nem állok.  
  
– De Harry, talán segíthetnének.  
  
– De ez meghiúsítja a tervet. – Potter hajthatatlan volt. – Jobb, ha mindenki azt hiszi, hogy egy közepes tanuló vagyok, és nincs semmilyen különleges mágikus képességem. Akkor majd lebecsülnek. Néha a meglepetés a legsikeresebb taktika.  
  
Merlinre, a fiú tulajdonképpen figyelemmel követi az óráit. Perselus megmerevedett. De az ostoba fiúnak  _előle_  nem kéne rejtegetnie.  
  
– Mellesleg, ha nem jutok hamarosan némi valódi alváshoz – folytatta Potter –, akkor majd a mozgó lépcsők valamelyikéről ugrok fejest lefelé, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy akkor a gyengélkedőn végzem. – Felnézett Grangerre. – És tudod, Pomfrey mennyire rögeszmés velem kapcsolatban.  
  
– Oké, vettem – felelte Granger. – Szóval, mit tehetek?  
  
– Nem igazán van szükségem…  
  
– Tudom, tudom – szólalt meg békítő hangon Granger. – De amilyen állapotban most vagy, utálnám, ha valami rosszat szórnál bele, rossz időben.  
  
Potter mély levegőt vett.  
  
Perselus lenyűgözve nézte, ahogy ők ketten csendben főztek. Akármilyen bájital volt az, amit Potter kreált, az álomtalan álom alkotórészeinek változata volt (mindegyik Potter zsákjából és nem Piton szekrényéből), ami többé-kevésbé érzéketlenné teszi az agyi funkciókat. A helyes bűbájjal (melyről Piton hamarosan megtudta, hogy Potter ismeri), a bájital egy kisebb kómába helyezi azt, aki megissza.  
  
– Mire kell a bikornis szarv? – kérdezte Granger beleszórva a frissen őrölt port az elegybe.  
  
– Az megnöveli a tárolási időt, anélkül, hogy csökkentené a bájital hatását – felelte Potter halkan. – De csak azért, mert aprított gyömbérgyökér van a bájitalban.  
  
 _Nagyon jó, Potter._  
  
Perselus harmadik alkalommal látta, hogy Granger megragadja a fiú karját, amikor mintha a padlóra akarna csúszni. A fiú nyilvánvalóan teljesen kimerült volt. És az átok hatásaival…  
  
– Most már csak 10 percet főnie kell, mielőtt beleteszem a sárkánymájat – mormogta Potter.   
  
Granger bólintott, és belebámult az üstbe.   
  
– Jónak látszik – mondta. Összeráncolta az orrát. – A szaga szörnyű, de jónak látszik.  
  
Potter felhorkant.   
  
– Az íze rosszabb, mint a szaga – mondta. – Higgy nekem. De megéri.  
  
– Lefogadom, nem jössz velünk Roxmortsba.  
  
Potter megrázta a fejét, és megdörzsölte az arcát.   
  
– Nem, úgy tervezem, egész hétvégén kómázok – jelentette ki, mintha csak megkönnyebbült volna. – És talán képes leszek enni is.  
  
– Nem sokat ettél – értett egyet Granger.  
  
– Cruciatus után nem marad meg az étel a gyomromban – magyarázta.  
  
– Be kellett volna venned valamiféle táplálék-kiegészítő főzetet – mondta neki Granger.  
  
Ez nem volt rossz ötlet. Perselus valószínűleg létre tudna hozni egyet.  
  
– Holnap összekutyulok egyet – dünnyögte Potter. Eltéveszthetetlen volt a szarkazmusa, amely tisztán mutatta, hogy a fiú már attól is megkönnyebbült, hogy állt.  
  
Potter ismét megmozdult, és belebámult a fazékba. Granger felsóhajtott, és valamiért beletúrt a csomagba.  
  
– Harry?  
  
– Hmm?  
  
Granger felnézett a fiú arcélére.  
  
– Tényleg meg akarod csókolni Piton professzort?  
  
Perselus elnyomta a horkantását. Grangernek volt némi megjátszott nőies humorérzéke. Potter felkapta a fejét. Perselus ölni tudott volna azért, hogy láthassa az arckifejezését.  
  
– Ezt meg honnan vetted? – A fiú hangja meglepett volt.  
  
– Ron – felelte Granger. – Ő mesélt a beszélgetésetekről, és hogy csaknem bevette ezt a kis viccet. – Potter nem mondott semmit, pusztán bámult a lányra. – Nos, Ron olykor elfelejt dolgokat, de én nem.  
  
– Hogy érted ezt?  
  
– Harry, most velem beszélsz – mondta Granger. – Tudom, hogy milyen módon dobod oda az embereknek az igazságot, tudva, hogy sosem hinnék el.  
  
Á, ez többet felfedett a rejtélyből. Perselus eltűnődött, vajon a személyes igazság mely apró morzsáit szórta szét Potter, tudván, hogy úgysem hiszi el senki.  
  
 _Egy kis ízelítőként: 11 éven keresztül élt egy gardróbban, amelyről azt hitted, abszolút képtelenség._  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a bosszantó korholást, mivel felfogta az információ többi részét. Igaz volt?  
  
– Tehát? – motyogta végül Potter, és Perselus eltöprengett, vajon hajlamos volt-e arra, hogy válaszában eltitkolja az igazságot, amit senki nem hisz el, vagy, hogy tényleg meg akart csókolni egy tanárt.  
  
– Tehát igaz?  
  
– Mi igaz?  
  
– Istenem, időnként lehetetlen vagy – mondta a lány elkeseredve. Perselus érezte, hogy őt magát is átjárja az elkeseredés. – Hogy meg akarod csókolni Pitont.  
  
Potter visszanézett, bele az üstbe.   
  
– Mi van, ha igen?  
  
Piton kifújta a levegőt, amiről nem is tudta, hogy idáig benn tartotta. Noha belső hangja ujjongott, Perselusnak gondjai akadtak, hogy a légzésére koncentráljon. Az első dolog, ami az eszébe jutott, az volt…  
  
– Miért?  
  
Potter ismét a barátjára nézett és megvonta a vállát.   
  
– Kedvelem.  
  
 _Hallod ezt, Perselus? Az ennivaló bűnöző kedvel téged._  
  
Granger megint csalódottnak tűnt.   
  
– Nos, tudom, hogy ti ketten egy ideje már barátságosan dolgoztok együtt, de úgy értsem, hogy a kedveled őt azt jelenti, hogy tetszik neked?  
  
– Nem tudom – mondta Harry. – Talán.  
  
– Talán?  
  
Potter megint az arcát dörzsölte, tisztán látszott, hogy nagyon nem akarja most ezt a bizonyos beszélgetést.   
  
– Nézd, Ron megkérdezte, én megmondtam neki. Nem számítottam egy fajta spanyol inkvizícióra.  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry. – Őszintének hangzott. – Csak arról van szó, hogy te tényleg sosem említetted ezt ezelőtt. Csak segíteni akartam, ha tudok.  
  
– Tudom. Csak – bámult valahova a semmibe –, ő okos, erős, tehetséges, és Isten tudja, mennyivel érettebb, mint itt bárki más. És…  
  
– És? – nógatta a lány.  
  
– Megnevettet, Hermione. – Megkavarta a bájitalt. – A minap makacs, alkalmatlankodó, kis szőrcsomóként emlegette McGalagonyt.  
  
Kuncogás kerülgette a lányt.   
  
– Ez rémes.  
  
– Tudom – mondta Potter. – Esküszöm, majdnem átharaptam a szám, nehogy felnevessek. A nő pontosan mögötte állt.  
  
– Hallotta Pitont?  
  
– Igen – bólintott Potter, és egy fáradt vigyor keresztezte arcát. – McGalagony azt mondta, hogy: ’Amint megszülök egy szellemes visszavágást, Perselus, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy megfizetek érte.  
  
– És mit mondott Piton?  
  
– Azt, hogy: ’Ó, ne legyenek kiscicái, Minerva, csak tréfálkoztam’ – folytatta Potter. – Majd a tanárnő nyelvet öltött rá, és azt mondta neki, hogy ne legyen durva, ő már túl öreg ahhoz, hogy kölykei legyenek.  
  
Granger elnézően elmosolyodott.   
  
– Barátságos évelődésnek hangzik.  
  
– Igaz, de McGalagony nem sértődött meg és mérges sem lett, mivel Pitonról volt szó – állította Potter. – Ő ezzel megúszhatja.  
  
Granger, beleegyezése jeléül mormogott valamit.   
  
– És?  
  
– És. – Potter felsóhajtott és a lányra nézett. – Mit tennél, ha egy rosszul fésült, kotnyeles okoskodónak neveznélek?  
  
Perselus elfojtotta feltörő nevetését.  _Nem rossz._  
  
Granger eltátotta a száját, és szemei kitágultak.  
  
– Ez…  
  
– Hermione, pont ez a lényeg – mondta Potter. – Nem mondanék ilyet, mert megütnél.  
  
Granger elvigyorodott.   
  
– Nem ütnélek meg.  
  
– Malfoyt elég gyorsan megütötted.  
  
– Malfoy sárvérűnek nevezett, és emlékezz,  _őt_  nem kedveljük.  
  
Potter halványan elmosolyodott, és megdörzsölte az arcát.   
  
– Tudom. Sajnálom. Ne foglalkozz velem, csak annyira fáradt vagyok.  
  
– Habár azt hiszem, aminek neveztél, eléggé igaz – mondta Granger. – De ha bárkinek, különösen Ronnak elmondod, hogy beismertem, meg kell, hogy öljelek.  
  
Potter rábámult és elmosolyodott.  
  
– És sikeresen elterelted a beszélgetést a témáról, Harry.  
  
 _Igen, térjünk csak vissza a csókos részre._  
  
Piton nem tudott igazán vitatkozni belső hangjával. Sokkal többet megtudott a kölyökről most, mint amit valaha is gondolt volna. Lehet, hogy csak rá kéne akaszkodnia erre a köpenyre.  
  
– És mi is volt az? – kérdezte Potter.  
  
Granger sem vette be az ártatlan pillantást. Okos kislány.   
  
– Piton. Meg fogod mondani neki?  
  
– Ó, az megfizethetetlen párbeszéd lenne – gúnyolódott a kölyök. – Bocsásson meg professzor úr, de nem bánná, ha megcsókolnám?  
  
 _Ez nekem megfelel._  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát. Biztos volt abban, hogy a fiúnak több bátorsága van ennél. Hol maradt a beharangozott griffendéles bátorság?  
  
– Hullára röhögné magát – közölte Potter. – Miután engem a feledésbe átkozna.  
  
– Ó, hagyd abba – felelte Granger, a női önbizalom megtestesülése. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hízelegne neki.  
  
Potter kétkedőnek tűnik?   
  
– Hízelegne? Hermione, Piton nem fizet elő a Prófétára. Továbbá részvényt sem fektet ebbe a sebhelybe. A különféle jeles címek sem jelentenek neki semmit, és ez egyike azon okoknak, amiért kedvelem őt.  
  
Az utolsó megjegyzést olyan halkan motyogta, hogy Perselus csaknem elmulasztotta.  
  
– Újra keresztül kell ezen mennünk, Harry? – mormogta Granger bosszúsan. –  _Te vonzó vagy._  
  
– Hermione, nem semmiért hívják ezeket fedőbűbájoknak – felelte Potter fáradtan. – Vannak tükrök a toronyban. Tudom, hogy nézek ki nélkülük.  
  
– Tudod?  
  
Potter bólintott, figyelmen kívül hagyva az aggódó pillantást.   
  
– A hajam rémes. Olyan, mint amit mágikusan kiábrándítottak.  
  
Perselusnak egyet kellett vele értenie. Potter, az idősebbik, azért fáradozott szorgalmasan, hogy úgy viselkedjen a haja, ahogy a másik Potteré természetes módon. Volt benne valami varázslatos iróniaféle, hogy az ifjabbik Potter viszont gyűlölte.  
  
– Túl vézna vagyok és…  
  
– Veled nem lehet beszélni, amikor fáradt vagy. – Granger elkeseredettsége visszatért.  
  
Potter a lány felé küldte gúnyos mosolyainak egyikét.   
  
– Akkor most másodkézből is átélhetem hitvány hírnevem.  
  
 _Úgy hangzik, a fiúnak van egy kis önértékelési problémája._  
  
Perselus ezt első kézből sajnálhatta, és szinte nevetnie kellett ennek iróniáján. James Potter olyan fennhéjázó volt, amilyennek kinézett. Újabb bizonyíték arra, hogy Harry  _nem_  az apja.  
  
– Jobb, ha most mész – mondta Potter a karórájára nézve. – A többit majd én elintézem. A klubhelyiségben találkozunk.  
  
– Ne butáskodj – emelte fel az állát Granger. – Nem hagylak egyedül.  
  
– Hermione!  
  
– Mi van, ha jön egy újabb vízió? Mi van, ha…  
  
Potter felnézett, és akármilyen arckifejezés ült is az arcán, kétségtelenül elég volt ahhoz, hogy a lány beletörődő mosollyal megszólaljon.  
  
– Ha biztos vagy benne…  
  
– Biztos.  
  
Perselus végignézte, ahogy Granger hezitálva ugyan, de elhagyja a helyiséget, ám az elméje gondolatok kavalkádja volt, miközben azokon a dolgokon tűnődött, amiket az imént hallott.  
  
Potter rejtegeti a mágikus képességeit? Első kézből szenvedi el Voldemort áldozatainak kínzását? Vonzódik  _hozzá?_  
  
Ez az utolsó megingatta. Figyelmen kívül hagyta belső hangját, amely jelenleg kigúnyolta kétségeit, és arra buzdította, hogy inkább ugorjon rá a fiúra, mielőtt az meggondolja magát, minthogy azon töprengjen, miért, hogyan, és mikor.  
  
 _Saját szájából hallottad. Meg akar téged csókolni._  
  
Félrelökte minden egyes, valahogy megkérdőjelezhető gondolatát, miközben szembenézett a felmerült problémákkal. Potter kimerült volt, nem említve a jó néhány adagnyi Cruciatusból való felépülését. A saját kezébe kell venni a dolgokat (tisztán látszik, hogy a fiú nem tud magára vigyázni), és meggyőződni arról, hogy megfelelően kipiheni magát. Ha hozzáad némi hunyort az elegyhez…   
  
– Francba!  
  
Perselus visszafordította figyelmét a fiúra. Potter egy apró fiolát tartott a fény felé. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy majdnem üres.  
  
Kimerülten dőlt a labor asztalára, vállai megrogytak, fejét legyőzötten horgasztotta le. Biztosan ez volt a sárkánymáj. Perselus közelebb lépett. Mióta tartja vissza bármi is ezt a bajkeverőt attól, hogy valamit kölcsönvegyen az ő készletéből?  
  
Úgy tűnt, Potter fejében ugyanez a gondolat ütött szöget, mivel felkapta a fejét, és a szekrény felé fordult, amely Piton jóval értékesebb alapanyagait tartalmazta. Az ajtóhoz lépett, és egy olyan elgondolkozó tekintettel tanulmányozta, amit Perselus sosem látott korábban.  
  
Amikor Potter dolgozni kezdett a szekrényt védő bűbájon, Perselus csendesen leemelt egy fiolát a polcról, egy csipetnyit beleszórt belőle a bugyborékoló főzetbe, majd visszatért helyére, hogy felügyelje a kölyköt, aki abbahagyta az ajtóhoz intézett motyogó bűbájokat. Ezúttal az ajtón levő díszítést nézte érdeklődve.  
  
Perselus meglepetésére, beszélni kezdett a szekrényhez, fáradt hangja…  _sziszegett?_  Párszaszó? Á, igen. Az ajtó elején egy _kígyó_  volt. Újabb meglepetésként a kígyó visszasziszegett.  
  
– Rohadt, makacs kígyó – dünnyögte Potter. – Bízd Pitonra, hogy egy hűséges és hozzáférhetetlen bájitalos szekrénye legyen.  
  
A bezárt ajtó előtt lépkedett, szavakat szórva minden egyes lépéssel. Kétségtelen, hogy a kígyó arról tájékoztatta, hogy a zárhoz jelszó tartozott, és nem bűbáj. Potter kitalálásra vonatkozó kísérletei közül számos egészen csodálatraméltó volt, de Perselus tartott tőle, hogy valószínűleg el kell hagynia fedezékét, és segítenie kell a fiúnak. Potternek szüksége volt a támogatására, és Perselus most már lelkesen szembesítette volna ezzel.  
  
Mint ahogy szembesítenie kellett a fiút egy csomó olyan dologgal is, amiket hallott.  
  
 _És megcsókolni. El ne felejtsd, hogy meg kell csókolnod!_  
  
Perselus elfeledte a hangot, amikor Potter újból felkapta a fejét, és tágra nyílt szemekkel Perselusra bámult. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, Potter meglátta őt.  
  
Potter elégedetten elmosolyodott.   
  
– Elkaptam, Perselus Piton – mondta. A lágyan kiejtett szavak, és annak tónusa erőteljes impulzusként hatottak Perselus ágyékára.  
  
Már ott tartott, hogy leveszi a köpenyt, és szigorúan lehordja a gazfickót, amikor Potter visszafordult a szekrényhez.  
  
– Citrompor – mondta Potter, és az ajtó feltárult.  
  
Perselus ismét kieresztette a levegőt. Rendben, szóval Potter kitalálta a jelszavát.   
  
A fiú kiásta a sárkánymájas dobozt, és átvitte a főzetéhez. Elővett egy közepes méretű darabot, precízen felkockázta és megnézte az óráját. Egy sóhajjal eloltotta a lángokat az edény alatt, és a felszíne fölé tartotta az utolsó hozzávalót.  
  
Perselus úgy döntött, hogy eljött a cselekvés ideje. Az árnyék rejtekében hagyta, hogy a köpeny lehulljon róla, és közelebb lépett az asztalhoz. Úgy tűnt, Potter nem vette észre.  
  
– Sajnálom, professzor úr – mormolta Harry, miközben beleejtette a májat. – Esküszöm, pótolni fogom.  
  
– Meglátjuk, hogy valóban így lesz-e!  
  
Potter ijedten körbepördült, arcán egyszerre látszott a meglepettség és a rémület.  
  
– Professzor úr, én… öhm… nem hallottam bejönni.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló – mondta Perselus, képtelenül elnyomni önelégült vigyorát. – Tényleg meg kéne kavarnia a főzetét, Mr. Potter.  
  
– Mi? Oh! – A fiú megfordult és felkapta a kanalat. Perselus mögé lépett, hogy a válla fölött figyelje. Rögtön megérezhette, ahogy a fiú teste megfeszül. – Sajnálom, én…  
  
– Óramutató járásával megegyezően, maga ostoba! – csattant Perselus. Potter megmozdult, légzése nehézzé vált, és Perselus eltűnődött, hogy vajon mi volt az oka.  
  
 _A fiú akar téged._  
  
Perselus ismételten nem foglalkozott a belső hanggal, inkább az előtte álló reszkető testre összpontosított. Vanília és pézsmaillat lengte körül.  
  
Teremtő, annyira könnyű lenne elvenni azt, amiről tudja, hogy lehetőségként kínálja magát, ám azzal egészen új sorozatnyi gondot indítana el. Egy tanár egyszerűen nem bujtogat fel diákot semmilyen kapcsolatra, még bármilyen kémiai vagy kölcsönös beleegyezés esetén sem. Emlékeztette magát a kötelezettségeire.  
  
Ugyanakkor fontos volt, hogy gondoskodjon a fiú jóllétéről.  
  
– Na, lássuk, mit kotyvasztott, Potter – mondta egész szelíden. Potter oldalra lépett és kimerülten dőlt az asztal lapjára.  
  
A szín megfelelő volt, ami a további összetevők hozzáadásából adódott, és a szaga is pont olyan pocsék volt, amilyennek lennie kellett. Megtöltött egy kupát egy adaggal, és az asztalra tette. Majd megmozdult és megállt a fiú előtt, akinek arckifejezése még mindig a döbbenet és az aggódás érdekes keveréke volt.  
  
Közelebb lépett, lábaik szinte összeértek, és Potter – a kezeivel kitámasztva magát – hátradőlt. Perselus most, hogy elég közel volt, a fiú arcát tanulmányozta. Még ilyen fáradtan is gyönyörűnek látta.  
  
Harry elfordította a fejét, és Perselus gyorsan felemelte a kezét, majd tenyerébe fogva az állát, erősen tartotta, hogy alaposan megnézhesse. A fényes, zöld szemek véreresek és árnyékokkal szegélyezettek voltak, homloka zavartól ráncos. Érzéki, cseresznyepiros ajkai drámaian ellensúlyozták arcának sápadtságát. A meglepetés eredményeképp azok az ajkak még mindig tátva voltak.  
  
Perselus hagyta, hogy keze az állkapocsról a torkára sodródjon. Ujjbegye alatt vadul lüktetett a fiú pulzusa. Merlin, ezt meg fogja bánni.  
  
Lehajolt, és ajkát a piros szájhoz érintette. Először finoman megízlelte Potter meleg szájának édességét, majd nyelvével végigsimította a telt alsóajkat. Egy halk nyöszörgés szállt fel a fiú torkából, és Perselus felemelte a fejét.  
  
Potter szemei zárva voltak, álla felemelve, szája kínálásra tátva.  
  
Engedelmes, engedékeny. Perselusnak volt egy olyan ösztönös érzése, hogy ez csak a jéghegy csúcsa – hogy úgy mondja. Úgy érezte, ismét meg kell ízlelnie a tiltott gyümölcsöt…  
  
Merlin, közhelyekre redukálódott. Komoly gondban volt.  
  
Ismét lehajtotta fejét, karját Potter hátára simította, miközben újfent összepréselte ajkukat. Potter felnyögött, egyik kezét felemelte és megragadta Perselus vállát. Perselus nekinyomta csípőjét Potterhez, hogy megtartsa az elcsúszástól, miközben szája követte ujjainak útját a fiú állára, majd le a torkára. Odaérve kissé megharapta és beszívta a bőrt, hogy érezze a selymes felületet a fogai között. Potter egy újabb nyögéssel ívbe hajolt.  
  
Perselus szájával bejárta a sima nyakat felfelé, nyomvonalat húzva nyelvével végig a füléhez. A fülcimpa mögötti harapással Perselus ismét felemelte a fejét.  
  
Potter arca – megfosztva a maszkjától – totálisan elbűvölőnek és sebezhetőnek látszott. Volt abban valami tehetetlenség, szükség, ami teljesen megfosztotta Perselust az akaratától, annyira erősen, hogy elgondolkodtatta. Perselus sosem tett semmit csak félig. Ez számára a mindent vagy semmit jelentette. Vajon valóban felkészült arra, hogy keresztülmenjen ezen az úton egy diákkal, akármi is volt ez?  
  
A  _diák_  ismételten egy lényeges szó volt. Potter nem volt gyerek, ez már el lett döntve. Perselus nem szórakozott volna ilyen gondolatokkal, ha a kölyök szellemileg nem lett volna képes felfogni egy ilyen megkérdőjelezhető kapcsolat bonyolultságát.  
  
Potter végül is egy notórius szabályszegő.  
  
 _Engem nem kell meggyőznöd._  
  
Arra is kétségbeesetten szüksége van, hogy valaki törődjön vele. Hogyan mentse meg a fiú a világot, ha még magára sem tud vigyázni? A barátai csak apró segítséget jelentettek. Ám kire számíthat igazán Potter, aki biztosítja jóllétét?  
  
 _Akkor jössz te. Szüksége van rád._  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott. A morális kérdések ellenére ádázul akarta a fiút. Nem csak egyedülálló alakját, de úgy egyben az egész csomagot. Akarta a hűséget, a bizalmat, a hitet. Odaadta csókját a fiúnak, és most ki kell várnia, mit akar még a fiú. Milyen messzire hajlandó elmenni önszántából? Tőle függ.  
  
Perselus ellépett, karjánál fogva erősen megtartotta a másikat. Potternek különleges bánásmódra van szüksége. Feltartotta a serleget.   
  
– Igyon!  
  
Potter elvette a kupát.   
  
– De…  
  
– Igyon! – tartott ki mellette szilárdan. Potter tudta, hogy a főzet hatása szinte azonnali. – Most! – A fiú nézte a kupában levő folyadékot, majd Perselusra nézett. – Igya meg, Potter!  
  
Potter ledöntötte a kupa tartalmát, amit azután Perselus elvett és visszahelyezett az asztalra. A fiú keze erősen markolta az asztal szélét, de tekintete egyszer sem hagyta el az övét. Végül a zöld szempár lecsukódott, és amint ráborult az eszméletlenség, Perselus elkapta.  
  



	2. Ébredés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry felébred, és...

2\. Fejezet  
  
  


Az ébredés

  
  
  
Harry azonnal érzékelte testében a változást, amint magához tért. Úgy érezte… talán kipihentséget érzett? Alig tudta elhinni. Tényleg aludt, méghozzá milyen jót! Vajon mennyi ideig alhatott?  
  
A fenébe! Az a bájital volt…  
  
Ahogy ténylegesen felébredt, szeme megrebbenve felnyílt.  
  
Bájital? Piton?  
  
Hirtelen minden visszatért, és Harry akármennyire is igyekezett meggyőzni magát arról, hogy az csak egy álom, vagy valamiféle álomtól megfosztott hallucináció volt, tudta, hogy az nem igaz.  
  
Szinte még mindig érezte azokat a meleg, nedves ajkakat a száján, azt a követelőző nyelvet, amely meghódította az övét, azokat a fogakat, amelyek ösvényt égettek útjuk során az állától végig a torkán. Már önmagában ez az emlék is elég volt ahhoz, hogy sóvárgóan felnyögjön.  
  
És ő csak ott állt, mint egy engedelmes kis játékszer, amikor az a száj bejárta a bőrét, és sürgető birtoklási vággyal megcsókolta őt.  
  
Harry ismét felnyögött és felült, vagyis inkább megpróbált felülni. De nem sikerült. Úgy érezte, mintha ólomból öntötték volna a testét. Ez a helyzet valahogy nem száz százalékosan természetes. Kell, hogy legyen rajta egy marasztaló bűbáj, vagy valami más, ami őt ott tartja a…  
  
Mellesleg hol a pokolban van?  
  
Körülnézett, fejével apró mozdulatokat tett. Minden csak egy nagy, homályos massza volt. A szemüvege? Nem, már nincs szüksége rá többé. De akkor vajon miért nem lát rendesen?  
  
Újfent megpróbált tisztába jönni a szobával. Ez valami nappaliféleség lehetett. Pár pillanat múlva képes volt kivenni a kandallót abból a kis távolságból, ahol ő feküdt egy kanapén, és mellette egy közeli fotelt. A többi bútordarabot csak elmosódott foltként érzékelte a lakóhelyiség távolabbi részében.  
  
Megkönnyebbült, hogy nem észlel semmilyen mozgást. Úgy tűnik, pillanatnyilag egyedül van. Tényleg ki kéne jutnia innen valahogy. Agya a futás látszólag briliáns ötletéhez ragaszkodott. De hogyan, amikor megmozdulni sem képes?  
  
Ha ide tudná hívni magához a pálcáját, megpróbálkozhatna azzal, hogy elhárítsa, bármilyen bűbáj is van rajta.  
  
– A bátor griffendéles nem igazán foglalkozik a menekülés gondolatával, nemde?  
  
Harry egy röpke pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Ó egek, az a hang csak úgy csöpögött a leereszkedő szándéktól, ám számára vonzó, elektromossággal burkolt csemege volt.   
  
– Mit fog szólni a rajongói tábora?  
  
Annyira borzongatóan mély és olyan buja. Dallamként vibrált át a testén.  
  
– Mr. Potter, tudom, hogy hall engem.  
  
Harry ismét kinyitotta a szemét és megpróbálta bemérni Piton alakját. A magas, fekete massza lassan közelebb került hozzá. Harry egyszerű módon úgy döntött, hogy a hülyét játssza.  
  
– Professzor – sikerült kinyögnie. – Mi történt velem? Hol vagyok?  
  
Perselus mostanra már fenyegető közelségbe ért és leült Harry mellé. Lassan fölé hajolt, míg arca fókuszba nem került. Fekete szeme mindentudó kis fénnyel ragyogott és önelégült vigyora határozottan gúnyos hatást keltett.  
  
– Ugyan már, Potter, tud maga ennél jobbat is.  
  
Harry úgy döntött, pont annyira értékelte túl éleselméjűségét, ahogy Piton mindig is mondogatta neki.  
  
– Rendben – csattant fel Harry. – Sajnálom, hogy betörtem a laborjába. Ígérem, pótolni fogom a sárkánymájat. Szóval vonja le azokat az átkozott pontokat, adjon büntetőmunkát és engedjen ki innen!  
  
Piton szemöldöke várakozóan emelkedett a magasba és Harry haragosan bámult rá.  
  
– Hogyhogy nem tudok felkelni? – kérdezte.  
  
– Azért, Mr. Potter – közölte Piton –, mert egy csipet hunyort is adtam a maga kis kotyvalékához.  
  
– Hunyort? – Harry összeráncolt homlokkal gyorsan végigfuttatta fejében a hozzávalókat. A hunyor mérgező hatású, de a gyömbérgyökérrel és a porrá őrölt bikornis szarvval vegyítve bénuláshoz közeli hatást eredményez, valamint ideiglenesen megszünteti a testhez kapcsolódó mágiát, beleértve a fedőbűbájokat és a szemet erősítő varázslatokat is. – Ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért nem látok jól – motyogta Pitonra bámulva. – Miért?  
  
Piton pislogva nézte.  
  
– Mert kimerült, és pihenésre van szüksége, Potter.  
  
– Rohadtul tudok pihenni a saját hálókörletemben is!  
  
– Hogy merészel ilyen hangon beszélni velem, Potter? – kérdezte Piton és ismét a homlokát ráncolta, bár hangsúlya jóval inkább szórakozottnak tűnt, mintsem mérgesnek. – Egy tanárral?  
  
A bejelentés annyira kizökkentette Harryt, hogy egyszerűen csak bámult maga elé.  
  
– Demonstrálta, hogy teljességgel képtelen vigyázni magára – folytatta a férfi –, ezért azt én teszem meg maga helyett.  
  
Most Harryn volt a döbbent pislogás sora.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy mondja?  
  
– Ott marad, ahol van, amíg ki nem elégít azzal… hogy nem fog véletlenül fejest ugrani az egyik mozgó lépcsőről.  
  
Harry teljesen elszalasztotta Piton sokatmondó hatásszünetét.  
  
– A fenébe, Piton – mordult és újra megpróbálta rávenni végtagjait az akaratával való együttműködésre. – Maga szándékosan…  
  
Piton szemöldöke célzatosan ismét felemelkedett, és Harry azonnal megmerevedett, amint elméje felfogta az összes tényt. Hogy Piton szándékosan adjon hunyort a bájitalához, és ahhoz, hogy tudja, ezt a hatást fogja kiváltani, azt is tudnia kellett, mit készített Harry, és milyen alapanyagokat rakott már bele a főzetbe. Véletlenül fejest ugrani a mozgó lépcsőről? Nem pontosan ezt a frázist használta, amikor…  
  
Hirtelen tátongó űrt érzett a gyomra helyén.  
  
– Mennyi ideje volt a laborban? – kérdezte fakó hangon.  
  
Egy kéz gyengéden megérintette az arcát, és a hosszú ujjak óvatosan végigkövették állának finom vonalát. Piton figyelte, ahogy ujjai mozognak Harry arcán, majd tekintete ismét találkozott a fiúéval.  
  
– Elég sokáig.  
  
  


^^** To have and to hold **^^

  
  
  
Merlinre, a fiú felbecsülhetetlen volt. Perselus látta a pillanatot, amikor felébredt, teste bűnösen érzéki reflexszel mozdult, amikor minden bizonnyal felfogta, milyen kipihentnek érzi magát. Ó, áldott bájitalok!  
  
Majd világosan látta azt a bizonyos momentumot, amikor a gondolatok visszatértek abba a csökött agyába. Nem, nem is csökött, ha hinni lehet annak, amit meghallott. Amit alaposan meg is fog vizsgálni.  
  
 _Igen, muszáj megvizsgálnunk ezeket a rejtett képességeket. Kezdjük rögtön a csókolózással._  
  
Ám ahogy az előző este felidézése teljes súlyával elérte a fiút, úgy érte utol egy erős érzelemhullám is, ami szemüvegének védelme nélkül még tisztábban látszódott meg az arcán.  
  
Rádöbbenés, öntudatosság, végül a pánik. Potter első kísérlete a színlelt tudatlanságra klasszikus reakció volt, és tulajdonképpen nagyszerű kivitelezésnek számított. Tényleg mestere volt annak a bizonyos tekintetnek, és Perselus nem tehetett róla, de eltűnődött, hogy valamiféle, a fiú  _birtokában_  levő  _visszafogott ártatlanság_  tette lehetővé, hogy ő olyan könnyedén a csapdájába essen.  
  
Potter elég fürgén ledobta magáról a megtévesztő külsőt, hogy visszatérjen azzá a bosszantó, szemtelen, rossz természetű kölyökké, akit Perselus már annyira megszokott. Ám a férfi azt is látta, hogy ez is csak egy újabb álarc a sok közül, amit a fiú az önvédelme érdekében vett fel… Vagy ez vajon már önmaga megőrzését szolgálta? Aztán az is elmaradt, amikor Perselus megemlítette a hunyort, és a férfi nem tehetett róla, de észrevette Potter bájitaltudásának bizonyítékát, amikor annak arckifejezése visszatükrözte gondolatát, még mielőtt beismerte volna. Perselus világosan látta, hogyan érlelődik benne a felismerés, amíg aztán a végső megértés újra elérte.  
  
Az volt az a pillanat, amikor minden maszk lehullott, és Piton megkapta a kitüntető lehetőséget, hogy csak Harryt lássa, úgy ahogyan a múlt éjjel. És annak az arcnak a finom, férfias szépsége ismét szíven ütötte. Ez késztette Perselus kezét a spontán érintésre.  
  
Ha nem saját maga hallotta volna a híreket azokról az élvezni való ajkakról, ha nem érezte volna a választ a hajlékony testtől, sosem hitte volna el, hogy egy ilyen nagyszerű lény bármiféle érdeklődéssel tudna ránézni. De hallotta és érezte, és ez a tudás úgy vonult át rajta, -mint egy erős átok, ami minden létfontosságú szervét, minden tudat alatti ösztönét megrázta. Mostanra alapkövetelménnyé vált, hogy birtokolja ezt a hihetetlen egyént; az elméjét, a testét és a lelkét. Harry Potter az övé kell, hogy legyen.  
  
Ez túlnyúlt minden morális kérdésen és iskolai szabályon. Amíg a fiút a laborjából a lakosztályába cipelte, Perselus meghozta döntését.  
  
Könnyű volt megtisztítani a labort, mivel Potter nem csinált túl nagy koszt, és bepalackozta a bájitalt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú dühös lenne, ha tönkremenne a készítmény. Miközben összepakolta a kölyök zsákját, valóban elképedt. Amennyiben Potter tényleg egymaga főzte azt az összes bájitalt, komolyan el kell beszélgetnie vele és Albusszal.  
  
A fiú igyekezett, hogy mindent maga hajtson végre. Bátran megfőzte a saját bájitalait, dolgozott a saját védelmén. Egyedül birkózott meg a fájdalommal. Egymagában szenvedte át a látomásokat. A fenébe is! Mi a baj ezzel a kölyökkel?  
  
 _Nyilvánvalóan nem óhajt teher lenni._  
  
Nem kéne mindent egyedül elszenvednie. Erőltetni, hogy…  
  
 _De megpróbálja. És te csodálod ezt. A lelkierejét és a kitartását._  
  
Igen, Piton döntött.  
  
Perselus azt is elismerte, hogy az arcátlan kölyök, aki úgy gondolta, az ő kötelessége és joga, hogy minden és mindenki ellen dacoljon, derekasan küzdeni fog.  
  
Valószínűleg mindennel, kivéve a csókot.  
  
Most ugyanakkor a fiú arckifejezése határozottan zavart volt. Karjai rángatóztak, mintha mozdítani akarná őket: vagy azért, hogy megérintse Perselus hátát vagy, hogy eltolja a kezét az arcáról. Ez a különleges főzetnek köszönhetően természetesen nem sikerült.  
  
Potter zöld tekintete ismét megtalálta az övét és kíváncsian csillogott.  
  
– Maga… maga megcsókolt.  
  
Nem is kérdés volt. Nem is vádnak, sokkal inkább enyhén nyugtalan kijelentésnek hatott.  
  
– Így van – ismerte be Perselus, és tekintete tehetetlenül sodródott azokra a csábító ajkakra. Potter kidugta a nyelvét, hogy megnedvesítse az ajkait, és Perselusnak vissza kellett tartania a sürgető kényszert, hogy ismét befurakodjon abba a szájba a saját nyelvével. Teste örömmel üdvözölte ezt a gondolatot, és belső hangja tovább ösztönözte a testét.  
  
Emlékeztette lelkes libidóját, hogy a fiú tele van nyugtatóval, és semmi öröme nem telne abban, ha egy begyógyszerezett, bódult testet venne birtokba.  
  
– Miért?  
  
Perselus visszafordította szemét a még mindig bizonytalanságot tükröző tekintethez, ami továbbra is a test fáradtságáról árulkodott. A fiú még közel sem aludt eleget.  
  
– Könyörögtél, hogy megtegyem – válaszolta egyszerűen Perselus.  
  
Ismét zavarodottság ült ki Potter arcára, összevonta szemöldökét és szétnyitotta ajkait, mintha egy hangtalan zihálás hagyná el a száját.  
  
– Én?  
  
Perselus nem akarta megmagyarázni Potternek, hogy egyszerűen már pusztán a sebezhető arckifejezése is esdeklésnek számít, sem azt, hogy a fiú zihálása finom csábításként hat rá.  
  
– Tehát beismered?  
  
Perselus szeretett volna nevetni a másik meghökkenésén, de az volt az igazság, hogy a fiú ismét könyörgött. Az a zöld szempár – tágra nyílva a meglepetéstől – szinte hívogatta őt.  
  
Fejét lejjebb hajtotta, ajkai bizseregtek a várakozástól. Potter nagyot nyelt, ami Perselus tekintetét a fiú sápadt torkára vonzotta, és így arra az elszíneződött foltra, amit előző éjjel hagyott rajta. Végigcsúsztatta kezét a fiú arcán, le a selymes bőrén a nyakára, hüvelykujja finoman végigsimított a birtokló horzsoláson, amit szája ejtett.  
  
A rekedt nyöszörgés ismét a fiú arcára vonta Perselus tekintetét, még épp időben ahhoz, hogy lássa, Potter szemei félig lecsukódtak, és hátrébb hajtotta a fejét.  
  
 _Ó, igen. Határozottan könyörög._  
  
Perselus hozzányomta száját a félig nyitott ajkakhoz, nyelve a nemrég felfedezett területet kutatta. Fülei egy újabb szívesen fogadott nyögést hallottak, miközben egy nyelv találkozott a sajátjával.  
  
A válasz Perselusból is egy halk sóhajt csalt elő. Potter a gyógyszer által előidézett kábulatán keresztül visszacsókolt. Pont erre az emlékeztetőre volt szüksége.  
  
Perselus végighúzta kezét, le a fiú mellkasának közepére, és eltökélten ott tartotta, miközben elhúzódott tőle. Potter mellkasa gyorsan emelkedett és süllyedt a mély lélegzetektől, és a még mindig maszk nélküli, védtelen arckifejezése megmutatta csókja kábító hatását.  
  
Ajkai megduzzadtak, és a zöld szempár egyszerre tükrözött izgatottságtól fátyolos tekintetet és meghökkent ámulatot. Ha a fiú képes lett volna akaratlagos mozgásra, és valóban megérintette volna őt, Perselus teljesen elveszett volna.  
  
Úgymond emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy amikor Pottert a magáénak követeli majd, többet akar, mint egyszerű együttműködést. Akarta, igényelte, követelte volna azt a lelkes, szenvedélyes választ, amire a fiú képes volt, akarta, hogy tevékenyen és szenvedélyesen részt vegyen abban, amit vele tesz.  
  
Ez megérné, vigasztalta túlbuzgó testét. Még belső hangja is elfogadta, amikor látta, hogy Potter is elveszti az összefüggő viselkedés képességét. Szemhéjai ismét lecsukódtak, de nem az imént megosztott szenvedélytől.  
  
– Aludj! – parancsolta Perselus szigorúan.  
  
Potter ismét beszívta alsó ajkát a fogai közé, és Perselus újra azon a megőrzött ártatlanságon tűnődött.  
  
 _Akkor most másodkézből is átélhetem hitvány hírnevem._  
  
Perselus felidézte a kijelentést. Lehetséges volna, hogy tényleg azt jelentette, hogy ő  _ártatlan_  volt? Az elképzelés kétséges, ugyanakkor lenyűgöző volt. Valószínűleg nem lehetett érintetlen, mégis, ennek a kilátása hevesen megragadta Perselust, és a velejéig fel is villanyozta.  
  
– Aludj! – ismételte Potternek, amikor a szemhéjak enyhén megrebbentek.  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy a fiú álomba sodródik, s hagyta, hogy tekintete bebarangolja az ellazult alakot. Keze – ami még mindig a fiú mellkasán nyugodott – még az alvás egyenletes lélegzetvételeit is észlelte, és arra vágyott, hogy akadálytalanul beutazza az előtte kinyújtózott emberi testet.  
  
 _Türelem._  
  
Kezeit visszairányította az arcra, és kézfejével megsimogatta a sima arcot; ujjpercei gyengéden végigsimítottak a jó kiállású állon.  
  
Hamarosan ez a tökéletes burkolattal ellátott, nagy csomagnyi Griffendél-tisztesség, bátorság, és hűség, a maholnap-megmentő és a varázslóvilág vágya hozzá fog tartozni.  
  
  


^^** To have and to hold **^^

  
  
  
  
Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott, amikor két, Roxmortsból későn érkező egyén csatlakozott a Nagyteremben étkezőkhöz vacsorára. Mindketten valahogy nyúzottnak tűntek, és arckifejezésük különösen kifejező volt.  
  
Ahogy számított rá, a két belépő alak óvatosan a tanári asztalhoz ment, megállt az igazgató előtt, és türelmesen várták, hogy Albus nekik szentelje a figyelmét.  
  
– Á, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger – mondta az igazgató.   
  
Perselusnak oda sem kellett néznie, hogy tudja, a vén bolond tekintete csillog.   
  
– Mit tehetek Önökért? Élvezték a faluban tett kirándulást?  
  
Weasley bólintott és nyelt egyet, de Perselus észrevette, hogy a fiú tekintete az ő irányába röppent.  
  
– Igen, uram – szólalt meg Granger, a bátor szószóló. – Azon tűnődtünk… nos, hogy látta-e Harryt.  
  
– Elvesztettek valakit? – érdeklődött Perselus, képtelenül visszatartani magát, vagy a megjegyzését kísérő önelégült kifejezését.  
  
Mindkettőjük tekintete – arcukon égbekiáltó váddal –, azonnal felé fordult.  
  
 _Nos, Perselus, ha magadénak akarod őt nyilvánítani, tényleg kedvesebbnek kéne lenned a barátaihoz._  
  
Rohadtul nem valószínű.  
  
– Mit tett vele, maga…  
  
Granger, Weasley szájára szorította a kezét. Végül is a lány okosabb volt, mint sokan mások.  
  
– Á, igen – vágott közbe a mindig diplomata Albus. – Úgy tűnik, Mr. Potter némi kellemetlen rémálomtól szenvedett, ezért felkereste Piton tanár urat egy kevés Álomtalan Álom főzetért.  
  
Mindkét griffendéles ismét Perselusra nézett, mintha pontosan tudnák, mi történhetett, és tudni akarnák a fejleményeket.  
  
 _Ó, mesélj nekik a csókról! Szeretném látni, hogyan teszi magát túl rajta Weasley._  
  
– De hol van, uram? – kérdezte Granger ismét Albushoz fordulva. – Nincs sem a toronyban, sem a gyengélkedőn.  
  
– Igen. Nos, úgy látszik – tájékoztatta őket Dumbledore –, hogy a bájital hatása azonnali volt, így a tanár úr volt olyan nagylelkű, hogy hagyja Harryt ott elaludni, ahol éppen volt.  
  
– És, khm – Granger tekintete ismét Perselusra szállt –, most hol van?  
  
Perselus a szemét forgatta.  
  
– Miss Granger! – Piton szinte rámordult. Ostoba gyerekek, azt hiszik róla, hogy egy szörnyeteg. – Nem vagyok olyan könyörtelen, hogy hagyjak egy diákot, még ha az történetesen Potter is, a pince laborjának padlóján heverni.  
  
– Tehát, hova rakta?  
  
Őszintén, egy Weasley szájából soha semmilyen intelligens nem származhat.  
  
– Alszik, Mr. Weasley – Piton nem segíthetett a gúnyos vigyoron, ami elöntötte az arcát. – Méghozzá egész kényelmesen, az irodámmal szomszédos egyik dolgozószoba kanapéján.  
  
 _Más szóval a hálószobád melletti nappaliban.  
  
Részletkérdés._  
  
– Amint kipiheni magát, biztosíthatom, sietősen kilakoltatom őt – mondta Perselus. – Mint ahogy arról is, hogy megfelelő mennyiségű pontszámot vonok le, amiért betört a laboromba és a hozzávalókat tartalmazó szekrényembe. Nem beszélve a múlt éjjel megszegett összes többi szabályról.  
  
 _Mint például, könyörögni egy tanárnak, hogy csókolja meg őt. Hogy ilyen ízletes torokkal rendelkezzen. Ilyen vonzó legyen…_  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mr. Potter jól van – közölte Albus. – Most menjenek, később találkoznak vele.  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy a pár élénken sugdolózva elindul a Griffendél asztalához. Gondolatai visszavándoroltak a pincéjében fogva tartott, istenien alvó delikvenshez.  
  
 _Perselus, hogy ez milyen határozottan középkoriasan hangzott._  
  
Csendesen a teáscsészéjébe horkantott.  
  
  


^^** To have and to hold **^^

  
  
  
Harry óvatosan lépett ki a pincéből. A bájital hatása még nem múlt el teljesen, és attól a ténytől eltekintve, hogy látása még mindig pocsék volt, teste azért már úgy-ahogy engedelmeskedett az irányításnak. Semmi esetre sem fog „véletlenszerűen fejest ugrani” az egyik mozgásban levő lépcsőről és a gyengélkedőn kikötni mindazok után, ami történt.  
  
Ugyanakkor pont azok a „mindazok” voltak, amik elsősorban indulásra késztették. Nem állt még készen egy Pitonnal való újabb szembesítésre.  
  
Az Isten szerelmére, Piton megcsókolta őt! Kétszer is. Piton! És Harry ugyan nem volt szakértő, de a fenébe…  
  
Helen, vagy Helena, vagy Helene, vagy akármi is volt a neve, bizonyosan nem jól csinálta, mert semmi, amit akkor érzett, nem volt fogható ehhez. Talán ez azt jelenti, hogy Harry irányultsága más fordulatot vesz.  
  
Ron mondta ugyan, hogy ez másmilyen, de semmi olyasmi, ami miatt nagy felhajtást kéne csapni.  
  
Talán Ron is rosszul csinálta. Talán csak Piton miatt volt. Talán azért…  
  
Talán csak abba kéne hagynia, hogy folyamatosan erre gondoljon.  
  
De hogy tudná abbahagyni, amikor szinte még mindig érzi a férfi érintésétől származó melegséget a nyakát és a torkán. Szórakozottan tapogatta meg a nyakát, aztán megrándult, mikor rájött, hogy ott mennyire érzékeny. Francba! Hogy a pokolba kéne megmagyarázni ezt a faszságot? Hermione bizonyosan…  
  
A francba! A francba! Piton biztosan kihallgatta az egész, átkozott beszélgetést. Ő akkor valóban beismerte, hogy meg akarta csókolni Pitont.  
  
Megtorpant, mielőtt nekiment volna egy oszlopnak.  
  
Nem csoda, hogy Piton azt mondta, ő könyörgött érte. Gyakorlatilag  _tényleg_  kérte, hogy csókolják meg. Megkerülte az oszlopot és lassan megindult előre. Tehát erről volt szó. Piton kisegítette őt a bájitallal és megcsókolta.  
  
Istenem, mekkora egy bolond volt! Belegondolt, hogy másodszor már tulajdonképpen visszacsókolta Pitont. A férfi az idők végezetéig ki fogja használni ezt.  
  
Harry végül elérte a hálókörletét és fáradtan feküdt a saját ágyába. Teste kimerült volt, de elméje folytonosan visszakóborolt a férfi csókjaihoz. Elgondolkodva érintette meg ajkait.  
  
Vajon mi üthetett Pitonba, hogy megcsókolja? Most tényleg?  
  
Talán ez a könyörgés dolog nem is hangzik olyan nagyon rosszul, ha ettől még több csókhoz juthat.  
  
Vagy talán csak kezdi elveszteni az eszét. A kimerültség lehet az oka – mondta magának, miközben ujjai követték az utat, amit Piton ajkai bejártak, és közben emlékezett. Másik keze saját örömét keresve indult útra.  
  
Bárcsak…  
  
Az álom végül utolérte, és Harry duzzadt ajkán egy elégedett mosollyal aludt el.  
  
  


^^** To have and to hold **^^

  
  
  
– Harry? Harry?  
  
Harry homályosan hallotta Ron hangját.  
  
– Hmm?  
  
– Jól vagy?  
  
Nem tehetett róla, elmosolyodott. Olyan édes álma volt.  
  
– Aha, jól vagyok.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne? – rázta meg Ron a vállát. – Piton azt mondta, a laborjában voltál.  
  
– Elkapott. Nagyon is – mondta halkan. – Valamit beletett a bájitalomba. Rávett, hogy azonnal igyam meg.  
  
– Az a cucc azonnal kiütött – mutatott rá Ron.  
  
– Mmm. Jó anyag.  
  
– Ron, hagyd őt aludni – suttogta Hermione. – Majd később beszélünk vele.  
  
– Rendben, jól van – motyogta Ron. – Legalább a pincéből kijutott.  
  
  


^^** To have and to hold **^^

  
  
  
Piton növekvő haraggal nézett körül a lakosztályában. Az az átkozott kölyök elszelelt!  
  
 _Talán szófogadó engedelmességre számítottál?_  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott. Ez tulajdonképpen annyira tipikus volt. Potter nem is Potter lenne, ha nem mutatna be némi engedetlenséget. Ugyanakkor Potter részéről egy kis elismerés, egy kis hála Perselus segítségéért nem lett volna rossz, mire ő biztosan lehordta volna a fiút a jó modora hiányáért.  
  
 _Nem ő volt az, aki téged molesztált, míg be voltál gyógyszerezve._  
  
Perselus összerezzent saját gondolataira. Merlinre, valószínűleg gyors iramban haladt és ezzel túlontúl megfélemlítette a fiút.  
  
Pottert?  
  
Rendben, talán nem a „megfélemlítés” szó a legmegfelelőbb ide. Megijesztette? Megzavarta? Felkavarta? Bár ezen Perselus nem segíthetett. A látvány, ahogy mindenféle álarc nélkül Perselusra néz, hatását tekintve nem csak teljesen felizgató, de egyben megtisztelő is volt. Kételkedett benne, hogy akár Granger vagy Weasley látott valaha olyan rájuk vetett lemeztelenített arckifejezést az elmúlt néhány évben.  
  
 _A lemeztelenítés az jó._  
  
Persze Perselus már eldöntötte, hogy felnyitja azt a férgekkel telt átkozott dobozt. De ha Potter elég tehetséges volt ahhoz, hogy minden állítólagos képességét eltitkolja, akkor mi volt az a kis kölcsönös vágy?  
  
Mégis azon tűnődött, hogy elővigyázatosan kell eljárnia. És még ki kell puhatolnia, mit érzett Potter.  
  
  


^^** To have and to hold **^^

  
  
  
– Harry, ugye nem fontolgatod komolyan, hogy visszamész oda?  
  
– Vissza kell tennem a sárkánymájat, amit elhasználtam – válaszolta Harry, kinyitva ládáját. Előhúzott belőle néhány fiolát, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Jól emlékezett, hogy több is volt még belőle.  
  
– Nem lehet túl nehéz, ha gyorsan csinálom. Még ha meg is változtatta a védelmet, se perc alatt kijutok onnan. – Áttúrta a ládában levő tárgyakat. – Hol a köpenyem?  
  
Hermione hangosan felhördült és Harry felnézett rá. A lány tágra nyílt szemmel szorította mindkét kezét a szájára.  
  
– Mi van?  
  
– Ó, Harry, elfelejtettem.  
  
– Mit felejtettél el?  
  
– A köpenyed – mondta sietve. – Nem akartam, hogy megtudd, kölcsönvettem, így eldugtam odakint a Piton laborja előtti szobor mögé, és én…  
  
– Elfelejtetted! – Harry azonnal felpattant. – Hogy felejthetted el? – Ismét derengeni kezdett neki valami. – Nem csoda, hogy nem hallottam bejönni. Biztosan felkapta és követett téged befelé. Mindent hallott!  
  
Harry legalább már pontosan tudta, mit hallott Piton és hogyan.  
  
– Nos, az a férfi egy  _kém_  – közölte Ron ésszerűen.  
  
Harry egy csendre intő pillantást vetett a barátjára, majd kérdő tekintettel fordult Hermione felé.   
  
– Hallottál, Hermione? – kérdezte.  
  
– Igen, hallotta… – A lány álla leesett a mondat közepén. – Még…  
  
– Pont  _azt._  
  
– Ó, Istenem, dühös volt?  
  
– Mi? – kérdezte Ron utolérve a beszélgetést.  
  
– Ööö…  
  
– Harry, Ron amúgy is kitalálta volna – mondta Hermione.  
  
Harry csalódottan legyintett és végigfuttatta kezét a haján. Hermione ezt hozzájárulásként értelmezte.  
  
– Ron – kezdte óvatosan a lány –, Harry komolyan gondolta, mikor azt mondta neked, hogy meg akarja csókolni Pitont.  
  
– Ha-ha – mondta Ron. – Nagyon vicces.  
  
De amikor oda-vissza tekintgetett kettőjük között, összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Viccelsz, igaz? – Harryre nézett, aki megrázta a fejét. – Nem viccelsz.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– És ő hallotta, amikor te és Hermione erről beszélgettetek?  
  
Harry ismét bólintott.  
  
– És megcsókolt téged, igaz? – Ron hangja elmélyült, és Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, vajon a felháborodástól vagy a zavartól.  
  
Harry összerezzent és Hermione meglepetten nézett Ronra.  
  
– Nos, ki ne tette volna meg? – mondta Hermionének. – Megtette, igaz? – Ez Harrynek szólt.  
  
Harry ismét csak bólintott.  
  
Ron, immáron kíváncsian, megkérdezte.  
  
– Hogy történt?  
  
– Ron?!  
  
– Ron, ugye, mi egy oldalon állunk, igaz? – kérdezte Harry aggódva. – Ugye, felfogod, hogy Pitonról beszélünk?  
  
Ron bólintott.  
  
– Akár hiszed, akár nem, nem vagyok teljesen idióta – mondta nekik. – Rájöttem, hogy az igazat mondhattad, és volt némi időm gondolkozni erről. Te jobban ismered őt, mint mi azzal a rengeteg együtt töltött idővel, meg minden, és párszor észrevettem, hogy bámulod…  
  
Harry csak pislogni tudott.  
  
– Te rendben vagy ezzel?  
  
– A pokolba is, nem – felelte Ron. – Az a férfi élve fog darabokra tépni. Még ha nem is utál a végletekig úgy, ahogy régen, ő még mindig Perselus Piton, és hacsak nem teljesen flúgos, akkor tutira ki is fogja használni a helyzetet. Látnod kellett volna korábban, mennyire gúnyosan nézett.  
  
Harry komolyan bólintott.  
  
– Én is pont ezen gondolkozom. Biztosra veszem, hogy meg fog alázni.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy megteszi – mondta Hermione.  
  
– Már miért ne tenné? – akarta Ron tudni.  
  
– Mert ő egy tanár – bizonygatta a lány. – Kihasználta Harryt, amikor ő… öhm… nem igazán volt a józan eszénél, hogy úgy mondjam. Úgy értem, léteznie kell valamiféle szabálynak a diák-tanár kapcsolatokról.  
  
– Van abban valami, amit mond, haver – jegyezte meg Ron.  
  
– Miért nem hoztad fel ezt az érvet a múlt éjjel? – kérdezte számonkérően Harry.  
  
Hermione elpirult.  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry. Csak nem igazán gondoltam bele, mi sülhet ki mindebből. Úgy értem, te magad mondtad, hogy nem fogsz semmit tenni ez ügyben.  
  
Harry ezt fontolóra vette.  
  
– Rendben, és akkor most? Felejtsem el, hogy megtörtént? – Színlelni? Talán. Elfelejteni? Nem, egy emlékezettörlés nélkül tutira nem.  
  
– Majd meglátjuk, mi történik – érvelt Hermione. – Lefogadom, hogy Piton egyetlen szóval sem fog utalni arra, ami történt.  
  
– És mi a helyzet a köpenyemmel? Nem hagyom, hogy megtartsa!  
  
– Elment az eszed! Erről van szó? – Ron gyanakvóan nézett rá. – Nem lopakodhatsz vissza oda. Vagy azt  _akarod_ , hogy ismét elkapjon?  
  
– Nos, az egy átkozottul jó csók volt – motyogta Harry.  _Most valóban ezt mondta?_  – Nézd, sajnálom. Csak tényleg fáradt vagyok.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló – mondta Ron, mintha megpróbálná ráfogni az egész megpróbáltatást Harry kimerültségére. – Nézd, aludj rá egyet. Holnap óra után rákérdezhetsz a köpenyre.  
  
Harry beleegyezett és jó éjszakát kívántak Hermionének. A lány visszament a saját hálótermébe és Harry bezárta a ládáját. Már későre járt, és a szobában mindenki más már az ágyában volt, még ha nem is aludt. Ők is átöltöztek és bemásztak az ágyba. Ron – a hálóhelyéről érkező halk horkantásokból ítélve –, szinte azonnal beájult.  
  
Harry elgyengült elméje megadta magát és rémülten jött rá, hogy a többi bájitala szintén ott maradt Pitonnál. Ma éjjel semmilyen alvás nem lesz.


	3. Ésszerűsítés

3\. fejezet  
  
  
  


Ésszerűsítés

  
  
  
  
Harrynek minden különösebb probléma nélkül sikerült átvészelnie a délelőtti óráit. Aznap reggel feltett egy újabb fedőbűbájt, és kihagyta az ebédet, hogy pihenni próbáljon. Ami persze totális csődnek bizonyult, mivel valaki viccből elhajított egy trágyagránátot a klubhelyiségben, és a szag, ami beette magát a szobájába, még mindig nem múlt el.  
  
Szóval abszolút félt, amikor erőtlenül bevánszorgott a bájitaltan órára. Igyekezett egyáltalán nem nézni Pitonra, bár ez komoly megpróbáltatást jelentett a számára. Tudta, ha a tanárra nézne, pillantása azonnal a férfi ajkaira csúszna, és emlékezne… nos… dolgokra, amikre most igazán nem kellene.  
  
Épp elég nehéz volt a bájitalára koncentrálni, miközben Piton a tanteremben ólálkodott és maró megjegyzéseket tett. Az az átkozott delejes hang…  
  
– Mr. Potter, maga meg mit  _kreál_  éppen?  
  
Harry ijedten rezzent össze. Piton egyenesen fölé tornyosult. Hát ezt meg, hogy a fenébe csinálta? Harry összeráncolt homlokkal bámult az üstjébe. Ennek itt határozottan nem rózsaszínűnek kellene lennie.  
  
– Sebtisztító bájitalt? – vetette fel Harry, de még mindig nem nézett fel.  
  
– Valóban? – mondta Piton, és hangja csöpögött a gúnytól. – Rátenné azt a valamit azon sebhelyeinek egyikére, amiket meglehetős gyakorisággal szerez be?  
  
– Öhm… nem – ismerte be.  
  
– Mindjárt gondoltam. – Piton pont olyan önelégültnek hangzott, mint mindig. – Úgy vélem, ez büntetőmunkát érdemel.  
  
Harry mély lélegzetet vett, amikor Piton arrébb lépett.  
  
– Hát, ez nem is volt olyan vészes – suttogta Ron, miközben kezdte feltakarítani a piszkot maguk körül.  
  
– Hallottam ám, Weasley! – Piton csupán ennyit mondott. – Öt pont a Griffendéltől a szemtelenség miatt.  
  
Harry szorosan összezárta a száját. Még tíz perc, és végre kijuthat innen.  
  
A tíz perc csaknem egy egész örökkévalósággal ért fel; ez idő alatt az üstjüket tisztították és eltették a megmaradt hozzávalóikat. Végre megszólalt a csengő.  
  
– Potter, maga még maradjon! – utasította Piton. – Úgy döntöttem, most azonnal megkezdi büntetésének letöltését.  
  
Harry bensője megremegett. Erre nem készült fel. Piton vajon mérges rá, amiért elment? Mostanra bizonyára már tudott arról, hogy Harry fedőbűbájokat használ. Haragszik vajon emiatt? És mi van a csókkal? Viselkedjen úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna?  
  
A Pitonra vetett lopott pillantás semmit nem árult el számára. A férfi még csak nem is nézett rá. Az asztalán heverő pergameneket rendezgette, miközben az osztály a holmijait szedegette és távozott.  
  
Harry egy jelentőségteljes pillantást küldött Ronnak és Hermionének, majd folytatta dolgai elpakolását. Az utolsó diák is távozott és Harry nagyot nyelt, amikor hallotta az ajtó csukódását.  
  
– Kövessen!  
  
Határozottan felszólításnak hangzott. Talán az a néhány csók semmit sem változtatott meg. Harry idegesen ismét nyelt, megnyalta ajkait és beletörölte nyirkos tenyerét a talárjába. Piton betessékelte őt az irodájába vezető ajtón, majd azon túl egy másik ajtón keresztül, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy dolgozószoba. A maga egyszerű módján egész barátságos volt; sötét színű, fából készült bútorok és könyvespolcok töltötték meg. A kandalló hívogatónak tűnt, úgyhogy Harry arra vette az irányt, miközben Piton a hatalmas íróasztalához ment.  
  
Piton egy sor záró és némító varázslatot küldött az ajtóra, és Harry ismét összerezzent, amint meghallotta azt. Erre valóban, VALÓBAN nem volt felkészülve.  
  
– És most, Mr. Potter – kezdte a férfi miközben karba font kézzel dőlt neki az íróasztalának –, pontosan melyik részét nem értette annak a mondatnak, hogy „ott marad, ahol van, amíg azt nem mondom, hogy távozhat”?  
  
Harry elvonta tekintetét a lángoktól, és a bájitalmesterre nézett.  
  
– Azt a részét, amikor megcsókolt, uram. – Harry hátrahőkölt saját szavaitól. Az agya nyilvánvalóan nem működött.  
  
Piton először döbbenten pislogott, majd önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem volt kielégítő, vagy más módon nem felelt meg az elvárásainak?  
  
Harrynek akaratlanul is leesett az álla. Ami helytelen – vagy inkább helyes – dolog volt, mert szája váratlanul megtelt Piton nyelvével.  
  
Istenem, ez sokkal jobb volt, mint amire emlékezett. Karjait önkéntelenül is Piton nyaka köré kulcsolta és úgy kapaszkodott bele, mintha az élete függne tőle, miközben majd’ belehalt az élvezetes alaposságba, ahogy az az ügyes nyelv kóstolgatta és kutatta az ő száját. Mentatea és csokoládé ízének kombinációját érezte, miközben Piton a száját kényeztette a sajátjával.  
  
Mire komoly szüksége lett volna oxigénre, addigra a férfi eleresztette a száját és lejjebb haladt, hogy az álla mentén harapdálja és nyalogassa tovább. Harry tehetetlenül felnyögött, ahogy megérezte azt a hosszúra nyúló hatást, ahogy Piton ajkai mozogtak rajta.  
  
Megfosztottnak érezte magát, amikor Piton felemelte a fejét. Harry kinyitotta a szemét és örült, hogy a férfi köré fonta karjait, mivel szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a padlóra zuhanna, ha az nem támogatná. Piton tekintete körbetáncolva bejárta az arcát, míg meg nem állapodott az ő tekintetén, és Harry szinte levegő után kapott annak perzselő intenzitása láttán.  
  
Valami nagyon erős érzelem éltette azt a tekintetet, és ha Piton érzett valami ahhoz hasonlót, amit Harry, akkor kész csoda, hogy ők ketten nem égtek hamuvá, ott helyben.  
  
Remélte…   
  
– Igyál!  
  
Harry pislogott. Egy csészét tartottak a szájához. Hogy hogyan került Piton kezébe – ami enyhén reszketett –, nem tudta. Harry készségesen lenyelte a folyadékot, amit ajka szélének döntöttek, még mielőtt megkérdezhette volna, hogy mi az.  
  
Nem tartott sokáig rájönnie. Szeme lezáródott, ahogy a bájitallal előidézett álomba merült.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Perselus felnyalábolta Pottert és visszafektette a kanapéra.  
  
 _Ez kezd kedves szokássá válni._  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a belső hangot. Számos fontos teendője volt, de előbb kapcsolatba kellett lépnie Albusszal.  
  
Amikor már késznek érezte magát, hogy szembenézzen az igazgatóval, ellenőrizte Pottert, aki még mindig aludt, és a kandallón át hívta Albust. Miután elmagyarázta a történteket, és hogy miért alszik Potter ismét az ő kanapéján – persze a kulcsfontosságú részleteket kihagyva –, megpróbálta kihangsúlyozni Potter állapotának komolyságát.  
  
– A kölyök a végletekig kimerült, Albus.  
  
– Tudom, Perselus, de…  
  
– Albus. – Perselus áthajolt a kanapé karfáján és a kandalló felé fordította az alvó Potter arcát.  
  
– Nekem úgy tűnik…  
  
– Finite Obscurus – mondta Perselus, eltüntetve a fedőbűbájt.  
  
– Szent Egek! – kiáltott fel Albus megdöbbenve.  
  
– Valóban – nézett szembe komolyan az igazgatóval. – Miért nem mesélt nekem a víziókról, Albus?  
  
– Biztosíthatom, hogy megtettem!  
  
Az a felháborodott tekintet nem érte el a célját Perselusnál.  
  
– Beszélt nekem a kapcsolatról; arról, hogy Potter láthat néhány dolgot, amit a Sötét Nagyúr művel, és érezheti egyik-másik erősebben fellángoló érzelmét. – Piton kimérten felállt. –  _De azt nem mondta el_ , hogy Potter érzi is a Sötét Nagyúr átkainak hatását, nem csak látja azokat.  
  
Dumbledore egy ideig némán tanulmányozta Harry arcát. Perselus úgy hitte, el lesz árasztva az Albus védjegyeként ismert sületlenségek seregével. Majd rájött.  
  
– Nem tudta, ugye? – kérdezte.  
  
– Nem, Perselus – ismerte be szomorúan. – Nem jöttem rá a kapcsolat kiterjedésének mértékére. Nem bízott meg bennem. – Dumbledore nagyot sóhajtott, és hirtelen annyi idősnek látszott, mint amennyi valójában volt. – Habár figyelembe véve mindazt, amit én tartottam vissza tőle, nem vagyok meglepve, hogy így viselkedik.  
  
Perselus sóhajtott és elmondta, mit tudott meg arról a bájitalról, amit Potter készített magának, valamint arról is beszámolt, amiket azzal kapcsolatban fedezett fel, milyen „élményeket” tapasztal meg a fiú a látomásai során.   
  
– Azt hittem, az a véleménye, hogy Harry reménytelenül tehetségtelen bájitaltanból.  
  
 _Ó, áruld el neki, hogy tévedtél._  
  
– Úgy tűnik, a szükségszerűség erősebb kényszerítő eszköznek bizonyult nálam, amikor a kölyök hozzáállásának és szakértelmének ösztönzésére került a sor.  
  
– Valóban – mormolta Albus, és tekintete még mindig Potter halovány arcát tanulmányozta. – Úgy látszik, még egy tipikus Potter jellemvonás, amiben osztozik az apjával.  
  
 _Szóba ne hozd! Most Harryről beszélünk, nem Jamesről._  
  
Perselus megvetően elmosolyodott, de visszatartotta a megjegyzését.   
  
– Igazgató úr? – érdeklődött kíváncsian.  
  
Dumbledore ismét Perselus felé fordította a figyelmét. Úgy tűnhetett, mintha a vén bolond elméje elkóborolt volna, de Perselus mostanra már tudta, hogy az az elgondolkodó tekintet Albus arcán a már kialakulófélben levő elképzeléseit jelentette. Perselus megborzongott.  
  
– Eltitkol előlem dolgokat – magyarázta Albus. – A fedőbűbájt és a tehetséget – sorolta. – Azon töprengtem, vajon mi mindent rejtegethet még Harry.  
  
 _A fenébe._  
  
– Kétlem, hogy Potter képes lenne többet elrejteni  _maga_  elől, Albus – biztosította őt Perselus. Ő akart lenni az az egy…  
  
– Talán – mondta Albus komolyan. – De ahogy a látomások kapcsán a bizalmába fogadta magát, talán még tovább meg fog nyílni ön felé.  
  
 _Hát nem egy ravasz, hízelgő kígyó vagy, Perselus?_  
  
– Albus, egész múlt évben rengeteget dolgoztunk egymással, de én aligha számítok a bizalmasának.  
  
– Ne becsülje le a képességeit, Perselus – bátorította őt Albus. – Harry már így is nagyon tiszteli magát. Bizonyára el tudná érni, hogy bízzon önben.  
  
Perselus beletörődően bólintott.   
  
– Meg fogom próbálni.  
  
– Nagyon jó, akkor ezt a feladatot önre bízom – mondta Dumbledore végül. – Tájékoztatom a barátait, hogy egy kis ideiglenes elkülönítés szükségeltetik.  
  
– Az hasznos volna.  
  
– Nem gondolja, hogy Poppy…  
  
– Pihenésre van szüksége, Albus. – Piton hangja határozottan kemény volt. – Nem arra, hogy babusgassák, sem arra, hogy a barátai ki-bejárkáljanak a gyengélkedőre.  
  
– Az valószínűleg szintén bölcs dolog, Perselus – mondta sóhajtva Dumbledore. – Próbáljon meg kedves lenni vele.  
  
– Kedves? – kérdezte Piton méltatlankodva. – Szándékomban áll hosszú, pihentető álomban tartani – közölte –, de nem áll szándékomban szórakoztatni.  
  
 _A csókolózás nem számít szórakozásnak?_  
  
– És tudassa velem, amikor Harry állapota kellőképpen megfelelő ahhoz, hogy visszatérhessen az órákra.  
  
Piton bólintott, az igazgató pedig eltűnt a kandallóból.  
  
– Beárult engem?  
  
Perselus azonnal megpördült, hogy lássa, amint Potter – szemében a vád és az árulás szikráival – bámul fel rá. Felsóhajtott.  
  
– Potter, csak azt mondtam el az igazgatónak, ami szükségszerű volt – ismerte be. – Tudom, azt hiszi, tudja kezelni a helyzetet, de ez nem így van. A segítségem nélkül úgy végzi, hogy komoly sérülést okoz magának. Vagy jobb szeretne inkább néhány napot Madam Pomfreyval eltölteni?  
  
A fiú kinyitotta, majd becsukta a száját.  
  
– Ahogy gondoltam – mondta vigyorogva Perselus. – Mellesleg sokkal jobban csókolózom nála.  
  
Az a bizonyos áll ismét leesett, és az a rózsaszín árnyalat, ami Potter arcát színezte, egészen kielégítő volt.  
  
– Akkor ezt el is intéztük – jelentette ki Perselus, miközben leült a kanapé melletti egyik székre. – Amint elfogadhatóan kipihente magát, és több ereje lesz, tovább dolgozunk az Okklumencián. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ki tudunk találni valamit.  
  
– És mi van a… a…  
  
– Pontosan mivel is, Potter?  
  
– A csókolózással.  
  
Perselus alaposan felmérte a kanapéján heverő fiatal férfit. Hálát adott Merlinnek, amiért levette a bűbájt, és így láthatóvá tette annak kimerültségét. A kölyök éppenséggel még így is túl csábító volt.  
  
– Az magától függ.  
  
– Tőlem?  
  
– Minél hamarabb lesz jobban, annál hamarabb tisztázhatunk és fedezhetünk fel bármiféle viszonyt.   
  
 _Csókokkal vesztegeted meg a kölyköt, Perselus? Hogy ez mennyire mardekáros!_  
  
Potter felült – talán túl gyorsan –, és Perselus rögvest mellette termett.  
  
– Feküdjön le, Potter! – parancsolta élesen. – Ne kényszerítsen rá, hogy ismét bájitalt itassak magával!  
  
– Nézze, nem tudom, miféle játszmát játszik, de…  
  
– Feküdjön le!  
  
– Nem! – A kis imposztor felállt. – Nem, amíg meg nem mondja, mi a célja ezzel!  
  
Piton erősen megragadta a karjánál fogva és megtartotta.  
  
– Potter, azt hiszi, csókokat osztogatva járkálok a felsőbb évfolyamos fiúkhoz? – kérdezte feldúltan. Harry a fejét rázta. – Pontosan. Használja már az agyát! Ha kitudódik, ami kettőnk között történt, mindketten elveszíthetjük a minket megillető helyzetünket itt az iskolában.  
  
Potter elgondolkodóan bólintott és engedte, hogy Perselus visszasegítse, hogy ismét kényelmesen elhelyezkedhessen a kanapén.  
  
– Szerintem, mindketten túl fontosak vagyunk…  
  
– Éppen a mi tiszteletreméltó helyzetünk miatt – vágta el Perselus a vitát. – Engem az igazgató elszigetelne valahol a kastélyban, magát meg valami menedékházba küldené – mondta a férfi. Pottert látszólag megfékezte ez az elképzelés. Perselus felemelte a fiú állát, hogy az a szemébe nézzen. – Ezt akarja? Elrejtve lenni valahol, távol a barátaitól?  
  
Harry a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem. De…  
  
– De mi?  
  
– Nos, nyilvánvalóan hallotta a Hermionével folytatott beszélgetésem, és… – Harry ekkor elfordította a fejét, de Perselus ismét visszafordította. – Hát, pusztán feltételeztem, hogy a tettei csupán az én megalázásomra szolgáltak.  
  
Perselus megszorította fogását Potter állán, épp eléggé ahhoz, hogy felkeltse annak figyelmét.  
  
– Mr. Potter, tényleg azt hiszi, hogy olyat tennék?  
  
Potter lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Nem – mormolta. – Nem igazán. De – nézett ismét fel –, akkor miért… Úgy értem…  
  
– Bökje ki!  
  
– Még nem találtam meg rá a magyarázatot, hogy miért érdeklődik irántam.  
  
– Maga érdeklődik  _irántam!_  – pontosított Perselus.   
  
 _Bókokra áhítozol, Perselus? Érdekel, hogy miért?_  
  
– De hát maga vonzó – mondta Potter. – A mozgása kecses és céltudatos, egyáltalán nem törtető és esetlen. A hangja olyan szexi, hogy azt már be kellene tiltani. Maga bátor és tisztességes… – Feszélyezetten félrenézett.  
  
Perselus meglepődve pislogott. A Potterből kierőszakolt vélemény a velejéig megrázta őt. Komolyan gondolta? Már rég átlépték a tréfálkozás határvonalát, szóval muszáj, hogy az legyen, és ha kapcsolatuk fizikai aspektusa még csak folyamatban is van, a szándék nyilvánvalóan már megmutatkozott.  
  
– Olyannyira tisztességes, hogy erkölcsöm arra a pontra süllyedt, hogy viszonyt kezdjek egy diákkal.  
  
– Pont ezt nem értem – mondta Potter zavart arccal. – Miért tenne ilyet?  
  
 _Valóban, miért is? Merem állítani, hogy nem segíthettél rajta. Mondd el neki, hogy annyira ellenállhatatlannak találod, ahol a tisztesség már semmit sem jelent. Még a logika és az ész is csődöt mond a szív dolgában._  
  
– Mr. Potter, csak nem elfelejtette, hogy ki is maga?  
  
 _Gyáva!_  
  
– Azt hittem, maga nem ájult el az én úgynevezett hírnevemtől?  
  
Perselus állatiasan elvigyorodott.  
  
– Mindennek meg van az előnye.  
  
Potter elkomolyodott, amikor visszabámult.  
  
– Hhm. Mindenki akar egy szeletet Harry Potterből.  
  
 _Bolondok. Egytől egyig._  
  
– Valóban.  
  
Perselus nem hitte volna el, ha nem a saját szemével látja. Potter úgy nézett ki, mintha arcon csapták volna; sápadt vonásai megrándultak, majd arckifejezése teljesen semlegessé, leginkább üressé vált.  
  
Ismét felkelt és ellépett Perselustól, hogy a címeket vizsgálgatva megközelítse az egyik könyvespolcot.  
  
– Maga komolyan kezdeni akar velem valamit?  
  
Most meg mi történt? Potter maszkja ismét a helyére került.  
  
 _Az igazat kellett volna megmondanod neki. Most csak úgy számol veled, mind a bolondok egyikével._  
  
Inkább Potter mögé lépett, karjait a fiú dereka köré fonta, miközben finoman a mellkasához húzta. Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a belső hangját. Az igazság bizonytalan. Jelenleg mindössze csak a védelmező ösztönében és a birtoklási vágyában volt biztos. De semmiképpen nem számíthatják a bolondok közé.  
  
– Igen, de lesznek szabályok – súgta lágyan a fiú fülébe. – Az első szabály az őszinteség.  
  
– Ó? – Potter hangja tisztán szólt, de határozottan remegett.  
  
– Igen. Szóval ledobhatja az álarcát és elmondhatja, mi a baj.  
  
– Semmi. Miért gondolja…  
  
Perselus keze megindult felfelé a fiú mellkasán.  
  
– Mr. Potter, milyen régóta is ismer engem?  
  
– Hét éve.  
  
– Pontosan – lehelte Perselus a fülébe, és ajkai közben lágyan súrolták a fiú fülcimpáját. – És ez idő alatt törődtem valaha a hírneveddel?  
  
– Nem, de korábban nem is akart tőlem semmit. Most meg…  
  
Perselus hirtelen Potter torkának oldalára nyomta a száját, aki egy éles nyögéssel szinte csaknem beleolvadt Perselus mellkasába.  
  
 _Feljegyzés magamnak: rendkívül érzékeny nyak._  
  
– Pontosan mit látsz, amikor a tükörbe nézel?  
  
– Öhm. Én nem…  
  
Perselus kezei szabad utat találtak a pamut póló alá, és mozogni kezdtek a kínzóan selymes bőrön. Rátalált a mellbimbókra, és ujjbegyeivel addig dörzsölgette, míg ki nem csúcsosodtak.  
  
– Azt gondolja, hogy vonzó vagyok? – kérdezte Potter zihálva.  
  
– Az egész varázslóvilág így gondolja.  
  
– Pontosabban az egész varázslóvilág úgy gondolja, hogy a  _Fiú-Aki-Túlélte_  a vonzó.  
  
Perselus kihallotta keserűséget és a megvetést a szavaiból és a hangjából.  
  
– Nem te vagy a Fiú-Aki-Túlélte?  
  
– Csak akkor, amikor annak kell lennem – jegyezte meg csendesen.  
  
 _Hmm._  
  
– Értem – mondta Perselus.  
  
Karjai között szembefordította a fiút és megemelte az arcát. A Fiú-Aki-Túlélte csak egy másik álarc volt. Megértette és bólintott.  
  
– Szóval akkor miért?  
  
 _Mondd el neki!_  
  
Perselus elmélyülten tanulmányozta a fiú arcát. Jelen volt a nyílt kíváncsiság, de látszott egy kevés bizonytalanság is. Ez olyan tekintet volt, amit sosem látott James arcán, és határozottan nem kéne ott lennie ennek a bizonyos Potternek az arcán sem. Pitonnak nem tetszett. Még a létezését is el akarta törölni.  
  
 _Csókold le róla!_  
  
Hát így tett.  
  
Perselus nyelve megkereste Potterét és ismét egybefonódott vele. A bájital íze elhalványodó-félben volt, de Perselus ismét érezte a kamilla illatát. Ez biztosan a samponja. Merlinre, örökké tudná csókolni, olyan jó érzés. Karjait szorosabbra vonta a karcsú alak körül, kezei továbbra is érintették annak forrón selymes bőrét, ahogy közel tartotta magához.  
  
Végül felemelte a fejét, mielőtt teste túlságosan belemélyedt volna az érzésekbe.  
  
– Válasz ez a kérdéseidre? – kérdezte.  
  
A zöld szempár felnyílt, és fénylett a felizgultságtól.  
  
– Azta!   
  
Piton összevonta szemöldökét. Amilyen élvezetesen a fiú kinézett…  
  
– Határozottan több alvásra van szükséged, Potter.  
  
– Inkább a csókokból kérnék többet!  
  
 _Most meg rabjává válik a csókjaidnak. Hát nem nagyszerű?_  
  
Ő vajon… szintén meg fog csókolni?  
  
Potter karjai felkúsztak Perselus nyaka köré, és Harry most a férfi testének elejéhez tapasztotta hozzá magát, miközben annak száját kutatta a sajátjával.  
  
 _Gyorsan tanul – vagy nem is olyan tapasztalatlan, mint ahogy remélted._  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a belső hangját a fiatal, izmos domborulatok javára, miközben visszavette a csók irányítását.  
  
Szája ismét lefelé kúszott az ízletes, kóstolni való torok felé, és megtalálta azt a helyet, amit a múlt éjjel megjelölt, majd finoman újra beleharapott.  
  
Halk nyöszörgés hagyta el a mostanra megduzzadt ajkakat, és Harry csípője önkéntelenül előrelendült az övé felé. Perselus elmosolyodott, miközben Harry finom bőrét a fogai között tartotta.  
  
 _Ó, igen, jó kis hely._  
  
A fiú ujjai a hajába markoltak, majd kétségbeesetten húzni kezdte maga felé, és Perselus ismét megemelte a fejét, csakhogy ismét érzéki támadás érhesse a száját.  
  
 _Határozottan lelkes._  
  
Perselus teste mostanra már nem csekély érdeklődést mutatott, és tudta, vagy le kell nyugtatnia Pottert, vagy…  
  
Folyamatos csókok közepette nekidöntötte a hajlékony testet az óriási, íves karosszék magas háttámlájának; gyorsan kigombolta Potter nadrágjának elejét és becsúsztatta a kezét. Amint a keze a lüktető erekcióra fonódott, a fiú a szájába nyögött.  
  
Perselus nem hagyta abba a csókot, nyelvével feltérképezte az édes szájat, miközben a fiú farkát simogatta. Hüvelykujja a szivárgó hasíték fölött mozgott, és Potter ösztönösen a keze felé lökött.  
  
Perselus keze Potter lökéseinek ritmusával megegyező erőteljes ütemben pumpált, szája a fiú füle felé indult, miközben végigrágcsálta és nyalogatta az utat.  
  
– Gyere, élvezz! – suttogta.  
  
Potter ekkor ívben meghajlott, megfeszült és elélvezett. Piton figyelte a meztelen, őszinte érzelmek játékát, amelyek igézően szelték át a fiatal fiú arcvonásait, mígnem a fogai közé húzta az alsó ajkát és beleharapott, hogy élvezetében fel ne kiáltson.  
  
Perselus szilárdan tartotta, míg véget nem ért a remegés, majd magához hívta a pálcáját. Egy gyors tisztító bűbájt szórt a kezére, a fiúra és a ruháikra, miközben továbbra is fenntartotta támogató ölelését a fiú körül.  
  
Potter homloka kényelmesen pihent a vállán, karjai lazán átfogták Perselus nyakát. A férfi magához hívott egy fiolát, finoman belemarkolt a selymes hajba és hátrahúzta. Álmodozó mosoly látszott az alaposan megcsókolt ajkakon, és Perselus elégedetten elvigyorodott.   
  
Potter szájához tartotta az üvegcsét, mire a szemek rögvest felpattantak.  
  
– Ne! Kérem, ne többet…  
  
– Idd meg! – ragaszkodott hozzá Perselus és a szájába öntötte. Ez több volt álomitalnál, mivel erősítőszert is tartalmazott. Meggyőződött róla, hogy a fiú mindet lenyelte, majd letette az üvegcsét a közeli asztalra, pont amikor Potter elernyedt. Perselus ismét felkapta és visszafektette a kanapéra. Alig várta, hogy a fiút a saját ágyába fektethesse és betakarhassa a mardekáros takarójával.  
  
Több mint kényelmetlenül indult a fürdőszoba felé, hogy gondoskodjon önmaga rémes szükségleteiről. Potter elbűvölt tekintete sokkal erotikusabb volt, mint bármi, amire Perselus képes volt visszaemlékezni. A fiú átkozottul és túlontúl…  
  
 _Szexi? Érzékeny? Heves?_  
  
Perselus ezúttal nem tudott hibát felfedezni a felsorolt melléknevek egyikében sem.  
  
 _És parancsra elélvezett. Mit gondolsz, ezt a keresztapjától tanulta?_  
  
Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott, miközben megnyitotta a csapokat. Majd meglátja, hogy ezúttal itt marad-e a fiú.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
  
Harry gyorsan lépkedett felfelé a toronyba vezető lépcsőkön. Még mindig érzett némi fáradtságot, de teste jóval élőbbnek tűnt most, mint az elmúlt néhány hónapban. Piton – vagy mostantól legyen Perselus? – hihetetlen volt! És nem csak a csókolózással vagy a másik résszel kapcsolatban. Harry már akkor is mosolygott, ha csak gondolt rá. A kielégülés határozottan jobb volt egy partnerrel.  
  
Piton… öö… Perselus nagyon is aggódni látszott az egészsége miatt, és ez olyasmi, amihez Harry nem volt hozzászokva. Igaz, a férfi mindig gondos és alapos volt az edzések során, de most valódi nyugtalanságot mutatott a fáradtsága iránt. És megpróbálta rákényszeríteni őt arra, hogy többet aludjon; mintha gondoskodni akart volna róla.  
  
Be kellett ismernie, sosem törődtek vele ennyire. Jó lenne nem egyedül aggódni  _minden_  miatt.  
  
De vajon bízhat Pitonban? Megbízhat-e bárkiben ilyen mértékig? El kell mondania Pitonnak, hogy… Nos, mindent. A férfi eléggé komolynak tűnt. És Harry összes bájitalát bepalackozta. Megtalálta a fiolákat, mindegyik fel volt címkézve és pontosan egy dózissal megtöltve ott állt Piton egyik polcán.  
  
Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. De hát muszáj volt beszélnie Dumbledore-nak a látomásokról?  
  
– Harry!  
  
Megfordult, amikor Ron és Hermione kiabáltak fel a lépcsőn, hogy találkozzanak vele.  
  
– Hol voltál? – kérdezte számon kérően Hermione. Azt mondták nekünk, hogy gyengélkedsz, de ellenőriztük a gyengélkedőt, és nem voltál ott.  
  
Harry nem segíthetett az arcát elöntő melegségen.  
  
– A pincében.  
  
– Pitonnal? – kérdezte Ron óvatosan.  
  
– Igen – mosolyodott el Harry.  
  
– És megint megcsókolt? – követelte Ron.  
  
Harry körülnézett, hogy meggyőződjön róla, hogy rajtuk kívül senki nincs a környéken. Vacsoraidő volt ugyan, de biztosra kellett mennie. Piton nem volt a szobájában, amikor Harry felébredt, és mivel akkor sem tűnt fel, amikor Harry szólongatta, úgy vélte, távozhat.  
  
A folyosó üres volt, ahogy lépkedtek lefelé.  
  
– Csendesebben, Ron – mondta Harry célzatosan.  
  
– Ezek szerint megtette – következtetett Ron.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Ó, Harry, ez nem helyes – közölte Hermione a kezeit tördelve.  
  
Harry megállt és Hermione felé fordult.  
  
– Ez átkozottul jó.  
  
Hermione mindkettejüket beterelte egy közeli üres tanterembe.  
  
– Kikerestem a tanár-diák kapcsolatokat a Roxfortban – mondta, miután egy titoktartási bűbájt szórt maguk köré.  
  
– És? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– És tilos.  
  
Nos, ez nem lepte meg Harryt.  
  
– A legutolsó ilyen eset kerek húsz évvel ezelőtt történt. Egy fiatal Curtis Reed nevű férfinek és egy Florence Rivers nevű bűbájtan tanárnőnek volt viszonya egymással – folytatta Hermione.   
  
– Mi történt velük?  
  
Harry maga az ördög kedvéért sem vetett volna véget ennek – akármi is volt ez –, amíg nem látja, hogy hova is vezet. Piton látszólag mindennel rendelkezett, amire Harrynek szüksége volt: tapasztalat, diszkréció, intelligencia, felelősségtudat, és Harryért aggódott, nem pedig a Fiúért-Aki-Túlélte.  
  
– Curtist kicsapták, a tanárt pedig kirúgták.  
  
– És? – nógatta Harry. Le merte volna fogadni, hogy a párocska sem szakított.  
  
– Nos, ez nem áll a Roxfort történelmében, de…  
  
– Tudjuk, hogy utána jártál – mondta Ron. –, szóval bökd már ki.  
  
– Hát összeházasodtak, és Florence Reed…  
  
– Nem ő az írója azoknak a háztartási bűbájos könyveknek? – kérdezte Ron. – Azt hiszem, anyának van belőle pár.  
  
Hermione bólintott.  
  
– De igen, Curtis Reed pedig biztonsági őr volt Spanyolországban, abban a faluban, ahol éltek. Összeházasodtak, öt gyermekük született, és boldogan éltek.  
  
Nos, ez bátorító volt. Az a trükkje, hogy nem kaphatják el őket. Nem lehet túl nehéz egy mardekáros kémnek és egy Tekergő leszármazottnak, aki egyébként is hozzászokott, hogy eltitkoljon dolgokat. Nagy kár, hogy az animágus alakja nem egy bogár, vagy valami hasonló, ami honos a kastélyban.  
  
Hermione azzal folytatta, hogy Curtis Reed sosem tette le a RAVASZ-ait, és csak puszta szerencse, hogy talált magának állást.  
  
Harry ezt meg sem hallotta.  
  
– Szóval titokban kell tartani – mondta Harry a vállát vonogatva. – Mellesleg, amúgy sem hinné el senki. De mi már egyébként is megszoktuk, hogy titkokat rejtegetünk.  
  
Mind Ron, mind pedig Hermione úgy néztek rá, mintha még egy fejet növesztett volna.  
  
– Mi van?  
  
Egy zöld fejet, amiből két oldalt csápok nőttek ki.  
  
– Harry – mondta óvatosan Hermione –, komolyan folytatni akarod…  
  
– A pokolba is, igen! – közölte Harry indulatosan. – Ő is hajlandó megkockáztatni. Nem szalasztom el az esélyt valakivel, aki engem akar – ütött a mellkasára –, ENGEM! Harryt és nem a Fiút-Aki-Túlélte.  
  
– De annyi más, nála sokkal jobbal is kezdhetnél, haver – mondta Ron, és arckifejezése az undor és a hitetlenkedés között ingadozott.  
  
– Talán nem akarok – vitázott Harry. – Én kezdtem. Mindketten tudtátok, hogyan éreztem. Most már tudom, ő hogyan érez.  
  
Harry nem volt egészen biztos abban, mit érzett Piton, de tudta, hogy valamit biztosan. A bájitalmester nem az a fajta ember, aki hagyja, hogy a vágy uralja az életét. Piton akarta őt, és ez jóval többet jelentett a puszta szexnél.   
  
– Mi baj lehet azzal, ha megpróbálom? – kérdezte a barátait.  
  
– Honnan tudod, hogy nem csak megpróbál…  
  
– Ron – vágott közbe Harry. – Hallottad Hermionét. Ő ugyanakkora gondban lenne, mint én, sőt még nagyobban. Nem fogja a biztos helyzetét egy múló szeszély kedvéért kockáztatni.  
  
Harry elmondhatta a legyőzött arckifejezésük alapján, hogy ő nyert. Mindketten tudták, milyen makacs tud lenni. Harry tudta, hogy Hermione már nem ellenezte a szabályszegést; ő és Ron az évek folyamán sikeresen leszoktatták a lányt erről a problémáról. És Ron mindössze igyekszik befogadni az agyába a tényt, hogy Pitonról volt szó.  
  
– Nézd, nem arról van szó, hogy összeházasodnánk vagy mi – mondta Harry. – Ez csak egy kis… csak egy kis…  
  
– Egy kis mi? – akarta tudni Hermione.  
  
– Nos, még nem vagyok benne egészen biztos – vallotta be Harry. –, de tudatni fogom veled, rendben?  
  
Harry végre elérte, hogy megmozduljanak, és visszamentek a klubhelyiségbe tanulni. Útközben Ron a füléhez hajolt.  
  
– Csak csók, igaz?  
  
– Hát, igen, főleg – mondta Harry bizonytalanul abban, hogy vajon Ron tudni akarja-e az összes piszkos részletet.  
  
– Főleg? – kérdezte Ron összevont szemöldökkel. Miért van az, hogy Ron csakis olyankor figyelmes, ha szexről van szó?  
  
– Majd később elmondom.  
  
Ron több mint megbékültnek tűnt.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Perselus az étkezés után visszatért a lakosztályába. Bizonytalan volt abban, hogy vajon örüljön-e, hogy Granger és Weasley nem tűntek fel a vacsoránál, vagy inkább aggódjon. Amikor üresen találta a kanapéját, megvolt a válasza.  
  
A feltevés, hogy a fiú „marad”, nem talált.  
  
A férfi felsóhajtott. Nem lesz RAVASZ szintű bájitaltan órája a hetedik évfolyammal egészen szerdáig, és arra sem volt esély, hogy hajtóvadászatot indítson a kölyök után. Ámbár nála van Potter köpenye…  
  
– Perselus?  
  
A tanár a kandalló felé fordult.  
  
– Igazgató úr – üdvözölte –, mit tehetek önért?  
  
– Hogy van az ifjú Harry?  
  
Perselus haragosan vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Megmondanám, ha itt lenne, de a kölyök minden bizonnyal megszökött, amikor felébredt.  
  
Albus a homlokát ráncolta.  
  
– Értem – mondta elgondolkozva. – Azért próbálkozik, nemde?  
  
– Természetesen – felelte Perselus ingerülten. – De ha nem marad ott, ahova teszik…  
  
– Értem – jelentette ki Albus. – Ragaszkodni fogok hozzá, hogy folytassa az Okklumencia óráit.  
  
 _Ejha! Ez nagyon segítőkész az igazgatótól, nemde?_  
  
– Az volna a legjobb. – Erre mindössze ennyit válaszolhatott Perselus.  
  
– Reggel beszélek vele, és holnap este újrakezdik az órákat.  
  
– Rendben, Albus.  
  
– Jó éjszakát, Perselus!  
  
– Köszönöm, igazgató úr. Magának is.  
  
Dumbledore eltűnt a lángokból és Perselus újfent felsóhajtott, amikor tekintete az üres kanapéra tévedt. Mi van ebben a kölyökben, ami Perselust arra készteti, hogy elrejtve akarja tartani a világ többi része elől?  
  
 _A világ többi része nem látta a szenvedését._  
  
Ő nem hagyja, hogy a világ lássa a szenvedését! De hogy segíthetne neki Perselus, ha az az ostoba nem működik együtt vele?  
  
– Le kellett volna kötöznöm – motyogta.  
  
 _Hát, **annak**  az ötletnek meglenne a létjogosultsága!_  
  
Perselus felnyögött. Az elképzelés arról, hogy Potter ki van kötözve a zöld selyem lepedővel borított ágyára, bevarázsolta magát az elméjébe.   
  
Ez egy hosszú éjszaka lesz.


	4. Titkok

4\. Fejezet 

**Titkok**

  
  
– Mit gondolsz Potterről?  
  
Draco Malfoy arra a helyre nézett, ahol a griffendélesek összegyűltek, és kollektív figyelmüket a hasznavehetetlen félóriás tanárra irányították. Majd visszafordult Blaise Zambinihez.  
  
– Igyekszem nem gondolni rá – közölte óvatosan.  
  
– Komolyan kérdeztem.  
  
Draco most már teljes figyelmével Blaise felé fordult.  
  
– Hogy érted?  
  
– Nos, őszintén szólva, én úgy vélem, elég dögös.  
  
Draco nem tudta visszatartani a horkantását.  
  
Blaise a szemét forgatta, de tekintete visszavándorolt a griffendélesekre.  
  
–  _Néztél_  te már mostanában rá?  
  
Draco a legjobb barátja kedvére tett, és megpróbálkozott egy elgondolkozó pillantással. Igaz, Potternek feltűnő arcvonásai voltak, de rendszerint fáradtnak és nyúzottnak tűnt. Már amikor nem viselt fedőbűbájt. Igen, Draco tudott róluk. Sokkal többet tudott Potterről, mint azt valaha is említette volna Blaise-nek. Megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Ha neked a tragikus sorsú, kimerült hős az eseted.  
  
Blaise nyelvet öltött rá.  
  
– A kimerültségen túlmenően – sóhajtotta –, te vagy a legdögösebb varázsló a Roxfortban, Draco.  
  
– Valakinek annak is kell lennie.  
  
– De te a legjobb barátom vagy, és így rád mégsem nyomulhatok.  
  
Draco drámaian megborzongott.  
  
– Ezt értékelem is.  
  
Blaise bólintott.  
  
– Mondd, hogy nem kifogásolod, ha bepróbálkozom nála.  
  
Draco ismét átpillantott a tisztáson, majd szembenézett barátjával. Zambini egész jóképű volt, sötét hajával és világoskék szemével pont olyan feltűnő, mint Potter, de Blaise legújabb griffendéles kiruccanásai kezdték aggasztani.  
  
– Miben mesterkedsz, Blaise? – kérdezte kíváncsian Draco. – A fél iskola meg akarja hódítani Pottert. Na persze az  _egész_ iskola inkább  _velem_  próbálkozna, de feltételezem, a Fiú-Aki-Túlélte sem egy rossz vigasztalódás.  
  
– Próbálkozásban nincs hiány – gúnyolódott Blaise.  
  
Draco elvigyorodott, majd elérte a ráeszmélés.  
  
– Az engedélyemet kéred, vagy mi? Ha akarod őt, menj és szerezd meg!  
  
Blaise kutató pillantással méregette.  
  
– Szóval téged nem érdekel?  
  
– Ha akartam volna, már rég megkaptam volna, nem?  
  
– Hát… azt hiszem – mondta Blaise. – Csak arról van szó, hogy az egész múltunk miatt azt hittem, esetleg meg akarod próbálni a szenvedélyes gyűlölet egy részét más irányba terelni.  
  
Draco szemöldöke a magasba szaladt.  
  
– Érdekes gondolat. – Egy újabb pillantást vetett a Griffendéles Trió felé, majd megrázta a fejét. – Sajnálom, de nem valószínű, hogy megtörténik.  
  
Blaise széles vigyorral viszonozta.  
  
Draco összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Azt hittem, a Menyétkénél való bepróbálkozás érdekel.  
  
– Az csak egy kísérlet volt – intézte el egy vállrándítással. – Hogy lássam, érdeklődnek-e a griffesek a házak közötti szex iránt.  
  
Draco meglepődött.  
  
– A szex az szex.  
  
– Igaz – értett egyet Blaise. – Emellett Weasley szarul csókolózik.  
  
Draco tekintete visszavándorolt a trióra, és szemöldöke megemelkedett.  
  
– És miből gondolod, hogy Potter jól tud?  
  
– Egy próbát megér – mondta Blaise magabiztosan. – Ha nem tud, akkor az ördögbe is, legalább elmondhatom, hogy megbasztam a Fiút-Aki-Túlélte.  
  
Draco pislogva nézett rá.  
  
– Hát ez elég gyenge érv, tudod – közölte. Blaise mindig is sekélyes egyén volt, különösen a szexszel kapcsolatosan, de Draco nem hitte, hogy elég hülye is ahhoz, hogy így lebecsülje Pottert.  
  
Blaise megvonta a vállát és egy ragadozó pillantásával fordult Potter felé.  
  
– Kérdezd meg, hogy érdekel-e.  
  
Draco már épp figyelmeztetni akarta, amikor egy kezet érzett a karján körözni.  
  
– Még mindig áll az esti randink, Drakie?  
  
Draco arca megrándult erre a névre. Merlinre, néha igazán utálta a lányokat. Megfordult és egy ragyogó mosolyt villantott Pansy Parkinsonra.  
  
– Hát persze, drágám – felelte mézesmázosan. – Ugyanott, ugyanakkor.  
  
Pansy arca felragyogott és sugárzott a boldogságtól.  
  
Nem könnyű szexistennek lenni.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Másnap este Potter óvatosan lépett be Perselus irodájába. Perselus csak az étkezések közben látta Harryt, de a fiú, az enyhe fáradságot leszámítva, jobban nézett ki. A tanár egy varázslattal leellenőrizte az ebédnél, és nem talált semmilyen kendőző bűbájt. Tehát a kölyök – a kooperáció hiánya ellenére, már ami a „maradj” részt illeti – minden bizonnyal aludt.  
  
Perselus felállt, amikor Potter belépett a helyiségbe, és a kis gazfickó azonnal előhúzta a pálcáját.  
  
– Potter! – figyelmeztette Perselus.  
  
– Csak tartsa meg a távolságot! – mondta Potter. – Vagy esküszöm, megátkozom!  
  
Perselus kíváncsian fonta össze a karját, és az asztalának dőlt.  
  
– Probléma?  
  
– Igen – közölte Potter. – Minden alkalommal, amikor magával vagyok, vagy megcsókol, vagy bájitalokkal szedál.  
  
 _Ebben van igazság._  
  
És pont ez volt ismét a gond. Perselus gondoskodni akart a bolond fiúról, de egyben el is akarta bűvölni.  
  
 _És újfent kérdezem: miért is nem tudod mindkettőt megtenni?_  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Szükséged van rá.  
  
– A csók az rendben van – mondta Potter. – De bájitalokra nincs állandóan szükségem. Nem vagyok kisgyerek. Kiskorom óta gondoskodom magamról, és…  
  
– Potter, segíteni próbálok – mutatott rá Perselus. – Nem kell  _mindent_  magadnak végezni.  
  
Potter aprót bólintott, miközben elrakta a pálcáját.  
  
– Tudom, de nem akarok  _állandóan_  aludni.  
  
Perselus kiegyenesedett, boldogan, hogy szert tett némi előrelépésre abban az irányban. Talán most kap majd valami elismeréshez hasonlót.  
  
– Különféle bájitalok kombinációját adtam neked. Most hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Jól. Voltaképpen nagyszerűen.  
  
– Pontosan – vigyorodott el önelégülten Perselus.  
  
Potter oldalt fordított fejjel pillantott rá.  
  
– Hogy? Mit adott nekem?  
  
– Az erősítő főzet egy egyszerű származékát két fürgebab maggal és egy csipetnyi varangydudvával vegyítve.  
  
Potter egy percig tanulmányozta a férfit.  
  
– Működhet ily módon egymással keveredve?  
  
Piton csaknem maró megjegyzést tett, de aztán észrevette Harry őszinte érdeklődését. Ez emlékeztette, hogy van egy fontos megbeszélnivalójuk, amit le kell folytatniuk.  
  
– Igen – felelte. – A varangydudvában levő klorofil…  
  
– Reagál a hüvelyes növény magjára – mondta Potter azonnal felfogva a dolgot. – Már értem.  
  
– Úgy tűnik. És most rajtad a sor, hogy mesélj az eltitkolt, csodálatos tudásodról – mondta Perselus.  
  
Potter idegesen félrenézett.  
  
– Akarsz velem… színvonalas… időt eltölteni, nemde?  
  
A megjegyzés meglehetősen egyértelmű érdeklődést váltott ki.  
  
– Ó, igen. Akarok!  
  
Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ne vigyorogjon rám – mondta Potter bosszúsan. – Ez több mint puszta kamaszkori hormontúltengés.  
  
 _Jó megfigyelő. Újabb csodálatos jelző, amit hozzáadhatunk a növekvő listához._  
  
– Jól van – egyezett bele Perselus. – Meglátjuk hova vezet ez a kis kölcsönös kémia, de nem tudom eléggé hangsúlyozni a diszkréció fontosságát.  
  
– Az nem gond – mondta Potter legyintve, miközben lehuppant a Perselus íróasztala előtt álló egyik székre.  
  
Perselus tucatnyi alkalommal látta már Pottert belezuhanni abba a székbe a múltban, rendszerint egy-egy fárasztó edzés után, de sosem tűnt ennyire otthonosnak – mint aki épp oda tartozik.  
  
 _Mit nem tesz pár csók!_  
  
– Elég titkot rejtegetek – folytatta Potter –, és a köpenyemmel, amikor végre visszaadja – villantotta fel gúnyos mosolyainak egyikét –, még könnyebb lesz.   
  
– Ez még több bájitaltan korrepetálást jelenthet – mutatott rá Perselus.  
  
– És nem használom már azokat az Okklumenciára? – vágott vissza. – Itt vagyok vagy nem? Dumbledore nagyon nyomatékosan közölte, hogy folytassam.  
  
– Valóban. – Perselus megkönnyebbülten nézte Potter ellazult testtartását. Most, hogy Harry tudta, Perselus nem fogja erőltetni a bájitalokkal való tömését, viselkedése nyitottá vált. – És megbízhatsz Grangerben és Weasleyben?  
  
– Honnan tudja, hogy ők is tudnak róla?  
  
Perselus megemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
Potter félrenézett.  
  
– Ó, igen. A bájital labor – motyogta. Visszanézett, és találkozott Perselus tekintetével, ami nyomban megerősítette gyanúját. – Igen, bízom bennük. Ők mindig megtartották a titkaimat. És tudom, hogy Ron ezt senkinek nem fogja elmondani.  
  
Piton nem akarta tudni, hogy miért.  
  
– Ami a többi titkodat illeti, én is tudni fogom őket?  
  
– Miért?  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
– Potter, másfél éve vagyok többé-kevésbé a személyes oktatód. Ha vannak olyan képességeid, amik előrébb vihetnék az edzésedet, akkor tudnom kell róluk.  
  
Potter szinte önelégülten vigyorodott el.  
  
– Legalább tudja, hogy tudok titkot tartani.  
  
– Szemtelen kölyök – mondta mogorván Perselus.  
  
Potter a homlokát ráncolta erre a válaszra és visszavágott.  
  
– Honnan tudjam, hogy maga tud?  
  
Perselus pislogott.  
  
– Már elnézést kérek… – közölte ingerülten.  
  
– Beszélt Dumbledore-nak a látomásaimról.  
  
– Mr. Potter, az esetleg eszedbe jutott, hogy az igazgató azért adta meg nekem ezeket a kedvezményeket, mert én voltam az, aki észrevettem a problémáidat? Tudott az igazgató a látomásaidról?  
  
– Egy bizonyos mértékig igen – ismerte be Harry.  
  
Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Néha fel kell áldoznod némi információmorzsát, hogy garantáld a nagyobb szükség biztonságát.  
  
Potter rábámult.  
  
– Fordítást, ha lehetne!  
  
– Odadobtam egy csontot Albusnak, amin elrágódhat, hogy biztosíthassam magamnak a bájos társaságodat.  
  
Potter pislogott, arca többé-kevésbé elégedetté vált.  
  
Perselus elégedetten elvigyorodott.  
  
– Most jöjjenek a tehetségeid…  
  
Potter felült és kiegyenesedett.   
  
– Nos, a bájital szakértelmet a szükség hozta – magyarázta. – Nem tudtam aludni, és nem tudtam kirekeszteni a fájdalmat.  
  
Perselus volt már szemtanúja a látomásból eredő fájdalomnak, így csak bólintott.  
  
– És a tény ellenére, hogy magas a tűrőképességem…  
  
– Ó – vágott közbe Perselus. – Hogyan jutottál erre a következtetésre?  
  
– Hát, nem ájulok el tőle, és attól az erősségtől, amit éreztem…  
  
– Óh? Gondolod, hogy első kézből ismered a fájdalmat?  
  
Potter öntudatosan nézett a szemébe, majd megemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Voldemort a negyedik évemben nem teázni hívott a temetőbe, professzor.  
  
Perselus ajka némileg felkunkorodott a szarkazmus hallatán.  
  
 _Szórakoztató is._  
  
– Abból, amit hallottam, a véred miatt történt az egész.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Azért, és hogy bebizonyítsa a talpnyalóinak, hogy erősebb nálam. Aznap mind a három Főbenjárót rám szórta. De csak egy működött közülük.  
  
Perselus kérdőn pislogott néhányszor.  
  
– Így  _ **azt az egyet**_  többször is használta rajtam. Első alkalommal, amikor meg voltam kötözve. Másodszor, amikor bepipult, mert nem működött rajtam az Imperius.  
  
– Igen,  **van**  egy kis gondod az engedelmességgel.  
  
Perselus megkönnyebbülten látta ismét felvillanni a gúnyos vigyort. Tényeket akart, de nem akart keresztülmenni valamiféle traumakezelésen. Perselus hallott a pálcáik összekapcsolódásáról, így arra vonatkozóan nem volt szüksége a pontos részletekre. Harry nem is vesződött, hogy megemlítse azt.  
  
– Aztán ott van az egész megszállásos dolog… – Potter azt is elhessegette, mint aki biztos, hogy Perselus tud róla.  
  
– Mondd el – szólalt meg a férfi.  
  
Harry a homlokát ráncolta, és Perselus nem tudta biztosan, hogy azért, mert még nem áll készen ismét keresztülmenni rajta, vagy, mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy bízhat-e Perselusban.  
  
– Bízol bennem, Potter? – Egy bizonytalan bólintást kapott. – Jobban meg tudlak védelmezni még a Sötét Nagyúrtól is, ha ismerem a vele kapcsolatos múltbéli tapasztalataidat, és hogy ő milyen módon próbál befolyásolni téged.  
  
Potter úgy meredt rá, mint aki mérlegeli őt. Perselus visszatért az asztalához, leült és a szék karfáján nyugtatta karjait.  
  
Pillantása találkozott Harry tekintetével és nem eresztette.  
  
– Bármikor, amikor készen állsz.  
  
Egy mély sóhaj után Potter elmondta neki. Mindent; onnantól kezdve, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr megérintette az arcát a temetőben, és hogy ő azt hitte, szét fog robbanni a feje, majd azt is, hogyan látta a dolgokat Nagini elméjén keresztül. Perselus figyelmes csendben hallgatta, és időnként megemelte szemöldökét.  
  
Majd Harry elért ahhoz a ponthoz, amikor az ötödik évében Voldemort megszállta őt a Minisztériumban.  
  
– Én csak meg akartam halni a fájdalomtól. Rosszabb volt, mint a Cruciatus. Úgy éreztem, hogy a halál az egyetlen dolog, ami ezt meg tudja állítani. Voldemort arra bátorította Dumbledore-t, hogy öljön meg engem, azért, hogy őt is megölhesse ezzel, de Dumbledore nem tudta megtenni.  
  
Perselus mostanra megigézetten sürgette.  
  
– Tehát, mi történt?  
  
– Siriusra gondoltam.  
  
 _Átkozott eb! Mindenbe beleavatkozik._  
  
– És mindenre, amit megpróbált tenni értem. Hogy mindig rohant, hogy segítsen. Majdnem megölték, amikor két éve megpróbált megmenteni a Minisztériumban. Dumbledore azt mondja, hogy az a szeretet volt. A szeretet, amit éreztem. Azt mondta, hogy azon a ponton Voldemort már nem volt képes tovább elviselni, hogy megszálljon, azért hagyta el a testem.  
  
 _Rendben. Tudomásul kell vennünk, hogy Harrynek mérhetetlen mennyiségű fájdalommal van tapasztalata._  
  
– Nem hiszel az igazgatónak?  
  
– Azt hiszem, muszáj. – Harry a semmibe meredt, arckifejezése komoly volt, de nem elkínzott. – Nincs sok tapasztalatom a szeretettel – folytatta. – A barátaimtól eltekintve Sirius az egyetlen személy, aki mélységesen érdekel. Ő áll legközelebb egy apához, akit valaha is magaménak mondhattam.  
  
 _Na, ez egy ijesztő gondolat. De legalább nem maga James Potter._  
  
Perselusnak egyet kellett értenie. Mindazzal, ami a fiúval történt, csoda, hogy nem került még a Szent Mungóba.  
  
 _Jó erős, szilárd szervezet._  
  
– Rendben. Akkor lássuk a további képességeidet a bájitaloktól eltekintve…  
  
– Főként azokra a varázslatokra és bűbájokra koncentráltunk, amiket használni tudnék egy csatában. El tudom végezni az Aldnton könyvében szereplő összes varázslatot.  
  
– Ó? – Egy szemöldök ívelt meglepetten a magasba. Perselus akaratlanul is le volt nyűgözve.  
  
 _Valóban lenyűgöző._  
  
– Igen, és mindent ki tudok védeni, amit Hermione rám szór – folytatta Harry vigyorogva.  
  
Perselus rosszallóan nézett az öntelt fitogtatásra.   
  
– Csak nem büszkék vagyunk?  
  
A mosoly azonnal leolvadt Potter arcáról és a maszk került a helyére.  
  
– Természetesen.  _Annyira_  megszoktam, hogy a hátam paskolgassák, és orrba-szájba dicsérjenek, hogy már magától jön.  
  
– Potter…  
  
– Pont ezért tartottam meg magamnak az egészet, mert féltem, hogy fejem akkorára fog dagadni, hogy…  
  
– Potter!  
  
A fiú abbahagyta a kirohanását és kőkeményen bámult vissza.  
  
– Nem kell olyan érzékenynek lenned – mondta neki Perselus. – Ha olyat mondok, amit kifogásolhatónak találsz, szólj!  
  
 _A régi szokások nehezen halnak._  
  
– Azt hittem, pont azt tettem – felelte Harry felemelt állal és olvashatatlan arccal.  
  
– Nem, te átmentél védekező módba.  
  
Harry pislogott.  
  
– Ez az volt?  
  
– Ezt kell, hogy mondjam.  
  
– Azt hittem, szereti a szarkazmust – közölte gyanakvóan.  
  
– Értékelem, de nem akkor, amikor keserűséget és cinizmust takar.  
  
Harry félrenézett.  
  
– Sajnálom – mormolta. – Az életem története.  
  
Perselus fölé tornyosult, és ujjaival megemelte az arcát.  
  
– Az önsajnálat sem illik hozzád, Potter.  
  
A fiú vállat vont, de álarcában repedés következett be.  
  
 _Ideje megváltoztatni a beszélgetés irányát._  
  
Perselus ez egyszer vitázni akart a belső hangjával. Ismét le akarta csókolni azt a fránya maszkot.  
  
A zöld szempárban feltűnő pillantás visszatükrözte azt, amire Perselus gondolt.  
  
Harry ajka lágy mosolyba kunkorodott.  
  
– Mit javasolna helyette?  
  
Ő most vajon épp ravasz, vagy csak félreérthetetlenül provokatív?  
  
– Mit szólnál, ha visszatérnénk az eredeti témához? – javasolta a férfi. – Megengeded, hogy teszteljem ezeket a védelmi képességeket?  
  
A mosoly homlokráncba halványult, és Perselus eltűnődött, vajon ez azért volt-e, mert elengedte Harry arcát, vagy a javaslat miatt, hogy térjenek vissza dolgozni.  
  
Harry engedett.   
  
– Persze. Mókás lesz.  
  
– Potter, nekem egy kicsivel több tapasztalatom van, mint Miss Grangernek. Remélem, számodra jóval inkább kihívásnak bizonyul, semmint mókának.  
  
Perselus ezt kötekedésnek szánta, de csak egy gúnyos mosolyt kapott Pottertől.  
  
– Más egyéb? – érdeklődött a tanár.  
  
Potter vállat vont.  
  
– Ezeken kívül a haladó bűbájt gyakoroltam és némi transzfigurációt.  
  
 _Szép, kerek egész._  
  
– Ami átöleli a teljes oktatásod fontos alapjait – motyogta Perselus. Egy pillanattal később felötlött benne valami. Gyanakvó pillantása szinte felnyársalta Harryt.  
  
– Elsajátítottad az animágus transzformációt is, nemde?  
  
Harry arca felderült.  
  
– Igen. Akarja látni?  
  
Perselus nem volt meglepve.  
  
– Nem, nem – mondta gyorsan. – Még mindig gyenge vagy a fáradtságtól. Nem szeretném megkockáztatni ezt az átváltozást.  
  
Harry csalódottnak tűnt.  
  
– Nem vagyok annyira gyenge – közölte olyan hangon, ami duzzogásnak is beillett.  
  
 _Amitől meg akarod harapdálni azt a csábító alsóajkat._  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a hangot, és elgondolkozott, vajon Harry büszkélkedni akart-e, de a korábbi keserű kirohanása után újragondolta. A fiú mindezt jól elraktározva tartotta, és egy kis dicséret nem árthat.  
  
– Jóllehet le vagyok nyűgözve – szólalt meg, és Harry arca ezt hallva felragyogott. – Meséld el! – javasolta.  
  
– Hermione nézett utána leginkább, és segített a helyes, kezdeti bűbájokkal.  
  
Perselus bólintott.  
  
– És? – sürgette.  
  
– Nos, először féltem, hogy Voldemort, meg Nagini és minden egyéb után kígyóként végzem. Aztán majdnem biztos voltam abban, hogy szarvas leszek, mint az…  
  
– Egy animágus alak nem mindig veszi fel a patrónus alakot.  
  
– Rájöttem.  
  
– Ki vele, Potter!  
  
Harry elmosolyodott.  
  
– Fekete párduc.  
  
Perselus gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ne légy abszurd, Potter, olyan állat nem létezik.  
  
Ekkor Potter gúnyos mosolya teljesen kivirágzott.  
  
– Ezt mondta Hermione is, mikor Ron annak nevezett.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Griffendél két lábon járó enciklopédiája megszabadított ettől a tévedéstől.  
  
– Igaz. Beletelt ugyan néhány órába, de úgy döntöttem, hogy jaguár vagyok.  
  
– Úgy képzelem, a melanisztikus változat – mondta Perselus az információk alapján.  
  
– Hogy?  
  
Perselus felnézett és elmosolyodott.  
  
– A fekete, Potter, nem azt magyarázta Miss Granger is?  
  
– Ó, igen. – Öntudatosan félrefordította a fejét.  
  
– Bár ez nagyon érdekes.  
  
– Igen, annak fényében, amit találtunk, szét tudnám morzsolni Voldemort koponyáját az állkapcsommal, ha elég közel kerülnék hozzá.  
  
 _Lenne ott aztán ordítozás, nem?_  
  
– Hát, ez aztán a kihívás, nem igaz? – felelte ehelyett Perselus. – Nem engedne 10 yardon belülre, és hamar átváltoztatná a te nagymacska alakodat egy kiscicává. Majd, mivel ő egy csúnya, Sötét Nagyúr, azonnal eltaposna a csizmája sarkával.  
  
Harry összerezzent az élénk képre.  
  
– Igen, azt tudom. Ettől még kedves fantázia.  
  
– Azt hittem, egy 17 éves fiú ennél gazdagabb fantáziával rendelkezik – mormolta Perselus, és ismét megcsodálhatta a színt, ami elöntötte Harry arcát.  
  
 _Annyira helyesen pirul._  
  
– Nos, amikor Vold… úgy értem a Sötét Nagyúr az idő felét a fejemben tölti, ez elég nehéz. De mostanában hozzájutottam egy-két izgalmasabbhoz. – A mosoly visszatért.  
  
 _Átok és pokol!_  
  
Hogy tudott arról elfeledkezni Perselus? Ha bármi, akkor pont  **az**  a dolog az, ami távol tudja őt tartani az ő Harryjétől.  
  
 _Ó, ó, máris birtokló. És mikor is vált Harryvé?_  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte Potter kíváncsian.  
  
Arca nyilvánvalóan elárulta aggodalmait.  
  
– Potter, a Sötét Nagyúr nem jöhet rá semmire, amit tettünk.  
  
– Nem fog.  
  
– Hogy lehetsz ebben biztos?  
  
– Mert amikor ébren vagyok, érzem, ha megpróbál bejutni – mondta neki. – Csak amikor alszom, vagy különösen gyenge vagyok, hogy…  
  
Perselus a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem foglak veszélybe sodorni téged.  
  
 _Igen, és gyorsabban válnál Harry-csalétekké, mint ahogy kimondhatnád: Ebéd, Nagini!_  
  
– Mi? – Harry tanácstalannak tűnt.  
  
– Talán ez az egész rossz ötlet…  
  
Harry hirtelen talpra ugrott, amivel meglepte Perselust.  
  
– Várjunk csak egy percet! Kész kockáztatni az állását, és rohadtul minden mást is, hogy velem legyen, de elég megemlíteni a Sötét Nagyurat, és váratlanul finnyássá válik?  
  
– Potter! – figyelmeztette Perselus.  
  
– Nem – közölte Harry. – Sajnálom, de Voldemort minden mást elrontott az életemben, és nem hagyom, hogy ezt is tönkretegye.  
  
– Potter…  
  
– Szerencsés leszek, ha megélem, hogy levizsgázzak, így nem fogok elmulasztani egy csipetnyi életet, ami az utamba kerül. – Megállt egy pillanatra, hogy levegőt vegyen, és Perselus nem tudta nem észrevenni mellkasa emelkedését. – És… és, ha magát már nem érdekli többé a dolog, nos, akkor… akkor majd megyek és keresek magamnak másik halálfalót, akivel szexelhetek.  
  
 _Nos, ez egyáltalán nem ment jól._  
  
Harry összefonta karjait, átbámult az asztal felett, Perselus pedig nem segíthetett magán: nevetésben tört ki. A különös elképzelés ellenére, ami az egyik legnagyobb félelme volt, Harry szenvedélyes tirádája túlságosan is imádni való volt.  
  
– Gyere ide – utasította, és Potter tétovázás vagy félelem nélkül megtette. Valójában, dacosan fel is szegte az állát.  
  
Perselus felállt, és megfogta Potter kifejező arcát. Majd mindenki mással kapcsolatos gondolatát lecsókolta róla, mindenkiét, önmagát kivéve. Mire Perselus felemelte Harry szájáról a sajátját, addigra a fiú erősen beléje kapaszkodott, és nehezen szedte a levegőt. Szeme a nyomot bámulta, amit ismét Harry torkán hagyott. Ez a rosszcsont  **túl**  könnyen sérül.  
  
 _Ismerd be. Szereted otthagyni rajta a jeled._  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta ezt, és vállánál fogva kissé eltartotta magától Pottert. Tényleg muszáj dolgozniuk valamennyit. Muszáj tudnia, mennyire képes Harry megvédeni magát.  
  
– Rendben, akkor tesztelhetjük az Okklumencia képességedet?  
  
Potter szilárdan megállt a lábain, bár egy kicsit még kába volt a hirtelen jött légkörváltozástól. Perselus hagyta kissé hátrálni, ami így egy kis távolságot képezett kettőjük között.  
  
– Megmondtam – kezdte Harry és furcsán bámult rá –, én nem…  
  
A férfi nem hagyott lehetőséget neki, hogy befejezze. Előhúzta pálcáját.  
  
– Legilimens!  
  
Egy pillanatig látott egy villanásnyi valamit, ami emlék is, érzelem is lehetett. Perselus nem tudta volna megmondani, mivel nagyon hamar eltűnt. Aztán csak a semmi maradt.  
  
– Nagyon jó, Potter.  
  
– Ahogy próbáltam elmondani, csak akkor tud bejutni, ha fáradt vagyok, vagy ha alszom.  
  
Perselus bólintott.   
  
– Talán előhozakodhatunk egy új bájitallal – vetette fel a tanár és tett felé néhány lépést. – Valamivel, ami kevésbé káros, mint amit te készítesz. Gyakori használat esetén jóval elviselhetőbb.  
  
Potter felélénkült.  
  
– Elkezdtem valamit, de nem jutottam túl egy bizonyos fázison.  
  
Perselus ismét felé fordult.  
  
– Valóban?  
  
– Igen. Futóféreg bázisúval kezdtem, és onnan dolgoztam tovább, de úgy tűnik, nem tudom stabilan tartani, anélkül, hogy ne okozzon függőséget.  
  
Perselus egyetértett.  
  
– Az álomitalnál nagyon nehéz elkerülni a futóféreg használatát.  
  
Potter bólintott.  
  
– Tehát akkor segít?  
  
Annyi remény volt ebben az egy kérésben, hogy Perselus bárkit szívesen megátkozott volna, aki mindeddig semmibe vette a fiú szükségleteit.  
  
 _Nézz tükörbe!_  
  
Perselus nem figyelt a hangra, mivel minden szándéka megvolt, hogy kárpótolja a kölyköt. Ismét a fiú elé lépett, és egy gyengéd érintéssel megemelte az arcát.  
  
– Potter, te semmire nem figyelsz, amit mondok? – kérdezte szelíden. Majd több meggyőződéssel hozzátette. – Segíteni akarok neked. Segíteni  **fogok**  neked!  
  
Harry bólintott és maszkmentes arccal felnézett.  
  
– És megint megcsókol? – suttogta. Potter megfogta Perselus talárjának elejét, felemelte a fejét és felkínálta édes száját.  
  
– Elvileg dolgoznunk kéne – mondta rekedtes hangon Perselus. Emlékezni azokra az ajkakra nem segített. Úgy tűnt, agya nem a sajátja, amikor Harry a szobájában volt. Folyamatosan vonzódott a kis kísértőhöz.  
  
– Ösztönzés? – kérdezte Harry, és lélegzete elérte Perselus száját.  
  
 _Nagyon jó dolgokat hallottam az ösztönző programokról._  
  
Amint Potterére nyomta a száját, megpróbált emlékezni, miért is gondolta, hogy ez akár távolról is helytelen lehetne. Ekkora tökéletesség csakis az istenek ajándéka lehet. Kezeket érzett a bőrén és elhúzódott. Potter szétnyitotta a talárját, és már félig kigombolta az ingét. Kíváncsi ujjak játszottak a bőrén, a mellbimbóján, ami kőkemény lett a fiú kutató érintései nyomán.  
  
Felnyögött, és az asztalnak nyomta Harryt, szinte csak le nem letépte a pólót a sima testről. A selyem fedte izmok csak úgy hullámzottak az ujjbegyei alatt, miközben Harry mellkasát kutatta az ujjaival. A fiú teste ívbe hajlott és nyöszörögve sóhajtozott, amikor Perselus a száját kedvenc pontjára helyezte Harry torkán.  
  
Felemelve a fejét magához húzta Harryt, és meztelen mellkasuk egymáshoz dörgölőzött. Potter nyöszörgött és ismét mohón letámadta a szájával, hevesen csókolta Perselust, miközben ügyetlenül húzkodta a férfi talárját.  
  
– Hohó – lihegte Perselus, visszahúzódva. – Lassítsunk.  
  
Potter egy pillanatig zavartnak tűnt, majd ismét Perselus arcához nyúlt.  
  
– Abban az esetben, ha elkerülte volna a figyelmedet, Potter, az irodámban vagyunk.  
  
– Micsoda? Semmi csíntalan, erotikus fantázia, hogy magadévá teszel az íróasztalodon?   
  
Piton meglepetten pislogott.  
  
– Nem? Akkor talán te vagy a passzív.  
  
Perselus ismét csak pislogott, majd önelégülten elvigyorodott. Rögvest lecsókolta az önelégült mosolyt Potter duzzadt ajkairól.  
  
– Rendben. Nem vagy passzív – ismerte el Harry szenvedélytől érdes hangon. – Akkor, mi a gond? Nem vagyok szűz.  
  
Perselus tekintete végig pásztázott Harry arcán, ujjai követték állának és arcának finom vonalát. Majd belenézett a ragyogó, zöld szempárba.   
  
– Ó?  
  
Potter félrenézett.  
  
– Hát, nem teljesen.  
  
Perselus feje visszafordult.  
  
– Mit értesz azon, hogy „nem teljesen”?  
  
– Hát, hogy voltam már lánnyal… vagyis nővel.  
  
Perselus szemöldöke felívelt.  
  
– Sok hódításod egyike? – kérdezte gonosz vigyorral az arcán.  
  
Potter összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Ó, igen. Az. Sorban állnak értem, ha nem tudnád.  
  
 _Már megint az a védekező szarkazmus._  
  
– Potter, úgy gondolod, mindent elhiszek, amit olvasok?  
  
Perselus megtartotta szorítását Harry arcán, így ő a tekintetét fordította félre.  
  
– Nem tudok lépést tartani a hitvány hírnevemmel.  
  
– Igen, emlékszem. Szóval, mi az igazság? – feszítette tovább a húrt Perselus. Folytatta a lassú cirógatást Harry arcán, aki beledőlt az érintésbe. – Mi volt a neve?  
  
Potter felsóhajtott.  
  
– Helen vagy Helene vagy…  
  
– Nem emlékszel? – kérdezte szórakozottan a férfi.  
  
Potter kinyitotta a szemét és felszegte az állát, majd beletörődően felsóhajtott.  
  
– Voltaképpen nem… – ismerte be. – Sirius nem akarta, hogy szűzen haljak meg, így elvitt egy… egy…  
  
– Nem mondod, hogy vett neked egy nőt?  
  
– Csak néhány órára – megállt. – Nos, egyre.  
  
Perselus felhorkant.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy nagyon jó volt – morrant Harry –, de talán az én hibám volt.  
  
Perselus ezt fontolóra vette. Visszaemlékezett, milyen volt, amikor ő is bizonytalan volt a saját beállítottságában.   
  
– Felmerült benned valaha, hogy talán nem a nőket részesíted előnyben?  
  
– Hát, igen, de nem addig, amíg te… – félbeszakította magát és félrepillantott; nyilvánvalóan nem akart annyi mindent felfedni.  
  
– Azt akarod ezzel sugallni, hogy én vagyok az első férfi…  
  
Potter mostanra már mereven bámult.  
  
– Hozzáláttam volna, hogy…  
  
– Mikor? – kérdezte kihívóan Perselus. – Amikor a te tökfilkó keresztapád vesz neked egy dzsigolót? Az valószínűleg teljesen elfordított volna téged a szextől.  
  
– Kérlek, nem lehetne, hogy ne említsük egy mondatban a szexet és Siriust?  
  
 _Jobban nem is érthetnék egyet vele._  
  
– Azt hiszem, ezt el tudom intézni – vigyorodott el.  
  
Harry ismét elmosolyodott; határozottan feslettnek tűnt a vörösre csókolt szájával és az összeborzolt hajával. Harrynek most, félig meztelenül Perselus karjaiban, nagyon is könnyedén sikerült volna rávennie őt arra, hogy bármibe beleegyezzen.  
  
– Amíg ilyen egyetértő hangulatban vagy…  
  
Perselus megmerevedett, azon tűnődött, vajon Potter megtanulta-e a Legilimenciát is, amíg ő nem figyelt oda.  
  
– Mi van?  
  
– Talán sikerülne még párszor megcsókolnod – javasolta.  
  
 _Te vagy az első férfi, aki megérinti. Senki más nem érezte azokat a reakciókat, hallotta azokat a vágytól éles hangokat._  
  
Perselus gondolatai szinte felülkerekedtek józanságán, és teste lelkesen reagált. Kicsit vonakodott, amikor Harry végül sikeresen letolta a talárját a vállairól. Inge aztán gyorsan eltűnt, majd Harry kezeinek érzése a hátán és az oldalán teljesen átvették az uralmat az érzékei fölött.  
  
Miközben Perselus elkezdte felfedezni Harry mellkasát a szájával, ujjakat érzett a nadrágja kapcsánál. Potter felnyögött, de Perselus nem tudta, vajon attól, hogy Perselus épp megszívta a mellbimbóját vagy a csalódottságtól.  
  
– Meg akarlak érinteni – mormolta Harry Perselus hajába.  
  
– Nem itt – válaszolta Perselus, és száját Harry vállára mozdította.  
  
Potter feje ismét hátradőlt, és Perselus újból a torkára tette a nyelvét.  
  
– Padló? Kanapé? Ágy? Hol?  
  
Perselus ismét megemelte a fejét, és kezei Potter arcához indultak. Végighúzta a homlokán, félresöpört egy fürtöt a sebhelyéről.  
  
– Mohók vagyunk?  
  
A zöld tekintet találkozott az övével, és Perselus meglepődött az abban látott bizalom mértékén.   
  
A fiú bólintott.  
  
– Igen. Te nem akarod?  
  
– Fogalmad sincs róla mennyire – mondta Perselus akaratlanul, amit mosoly jutalmazott –, de…  
  
Perselus karja perzselően égetett, és Pottertől elhúzódva felmordult, miközben bal karját a mellkasához szorította. Meglepődött, hogy mellette a földön Pottert látta térdelni.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
Majd észrevette, hogy Harry a homlokához nyomja a kezét.  
  
– Fáj a sebhelyed, amikor hívja a halálfalóit? – kérdezte aggódva Perselus.  
  
– Eddig nem voltam benne biztos – mondta Harry –, de néha látszólag minden ok nélkül megfájdult.  
  
Perselus bólintott. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Potter a jelenlétében volt, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr szólította őt, így ésszerű a feltételezés, hogy amikor a Sötét Nagyúr a követőit hívja, Potter sebhelye is megfájdul.  
  
Segített Potternek talpra állni, majd összeszedte az eldobott ingét és talárját.  
  
– Kezdj öltözni, Potter! – mondta neki. – Mennem kell!  
  
Potter varázslattal megjavította a megrongálódott pólóját és áthúzta a feje fölött.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy menned kell?  
  
– Mennem kell, Potter! – csattant fel Perselus. – Hív minket. – Perselus kisimította talárját és Potterre nézett, aki csendben állt és nézte. – Mire vársz?  
  
– Én… én… öhm…  
  
– Bökd már ki, Potter!  
  
– Rendben. – Harry megfordult és az ajtóhoz ment, várt, míg Perselus feloldja a védelmet a helyiségről. Visszafordult, és egy idegen arca nézett vissza Perselusra.  
  
– Legyen óvatos, professzor!  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy Potter távozik.  
  
 _Aggódott érted._  
  
Perselust melengette a gondolat, miközben felmarkolt egy marék hopp-port, és a lángokba hajította.  
  
Nem tartott sokáig az igazgatónak, hogy válaszoljon.  
  
– Á, Perselus – szólalt meg Albus vidáman. – Milyen volt az órája Harryvel?  
  
– Majd később elmondom, igazgató úr. Hívtak.  
  
Albus arca aggodalmas sajnálatba csavarodott.  
  
– Ó, jaj. Legyen óvatos, rendben?  
  
 _Mindig ugyanaz a szöveg._  
  
Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Mennem kell!  
  
– Majd később találkozunk.  
  
Visszahúzódott a lángokból, összeszedte a dolgait és elhagyta a pincét.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Harry meggyőzte magát, hogy Piton csak azért volt bosszús, mert Voldemort hívta. Akkora utat bejártak, hogy az teljességgel elképzelhetetlen, hogy a férfi váratlanul olyan hideggé vált volna.  
  
Igen, biztosan az volt az ok.  
  
Visszagondolt az estére. Csodálatos volt, és most már tudta, hogy bízhat Pitonban. A férfi meg fogja óvni a titkait és mindig ott lesz neki; segíteni fog neki a bájitalokkal és a védelmével, és az összes csókot megkaphatja, amit csak akar.  
  
Még többet is, mint csókokat. Nem, ki sem tudja várni. Piton nem látszott csalódottnak attól, hogy Harrynek nincs sok tapasztalata. Valójában inkább boldognak tűnt.  
  
És neki sikerült megnevettetnie Pitont. Tudta, hogy a férfi bizarr humorérzékkel rendelkezik, ami sötét és szarkasztikus. Ki tudta, hogy van fekete humora is?  
  
És még sokkal több is van benne, ebben Harry biztos volt. És ő mindet tudni akarta. A világon mindent tudni akart, ami Perselus Pitonnal kapcsolatos.


	5. Elszántság

5\. Fejezet  
  


**Elszántság**

  
  
  
Minél messzebbre jutott Harry a pincén keresztül, annál nyugtalanabbá vált. Gondolatai az elmélkedéstől eljutottak a jelenig és megragadtak annál a ténynél, hogy Voldemort magához hívatta a halálfalóit. És Perselus ment.  
  
Harrynek túl sok látomásban volt már része, némelyik iszonyatos dolgokról szólt – olyanokról, amiket Voldemort a halálfalóival művelt –, így a gondolat, hogy Perselus is velük van, jeges borzalommal töltötte el.  
  
Persze Perselus évek óta kém volt, és mindeddig sikerült bolonddá tennie Voldemortot, de mi van, ha Piton Okklumenciája hibázik? Mi van, ha Voldemort kitalálja, hogy csókolózott Perselussal. Hogy majdnem…  
  
Harry körülnézett.  
  
– A fenébe – motyogta.   
  
Hol a pokolban van? Annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy biztosan rossz felé fordult. Elindult visszafelé, amíg fel nem ismert néhány szobrot. A helyes irányba indult, ami majd elvezeti őt a pincéből kivezető lépcsőhöz.  
  
Igyekezett megtisztítani az elméjét, ahogy Perselus tanította, de a gondolatai folyton visszaszálltak a férfihez. Minden alkalom, amikor Voldemorthoz megy, az akár az utolsó is lehet.  
  
Talán, ha beszélne Dumbledore-ral…  
  
De akkor lehet, hogy Dumbledore gyanakodni kezdene. Végül is, a nyilvánosság számára köztudott volt, hogy ők alig bírják elviselni egymást a férfivel. Egyikük sem említette meg egy teremtett léleknek sem, hogy valamikor időközben a gyűlöletük valamiféle kölcsönös tiszteletbe váltott. És most ebbe.  
  
– Potter.  
  
Egy test állta el az útját. A fenébe, már megint nem figyelt.  
  
Harry felnézett és felismerte Blaise Zambinit, majd gyorsan körülpillantott, hogy felmérje a környezetét. Megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a mardekáros egyedül volt, így ismét visszafordította rá a figyelmét.  
  
– Zambini – szólt egyszerűen.  
  
– Mit keresel itt egymagad egy magányos éjjelen? – Zambini hangja szuggesztív volt és csaknem derűs.  
  
Harry kényszeredetten hátrált egyet, és az előre kitalált mentséggel állt elő.  
  
– Bájitaltan korrepetálás.  
  
Zambini egy pillanatig megdöbbentnek tűnt.  
  
– Te bájitaltan korrepetálásra jársz?  
  
– Öhm, igen – ismerte be Harry.  
  
Zambini zavartnak tűnt.  
  
– De hát te a RAVASZ szintű osztályba jársz!  
  
Harry gyors iramban gondolkozott.  
  
– Azért, mert külön segítséget kaptam. Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy járjak bájitaltanra, így… – Harry félbeszakította magát és Zambinire bámult. – Miért is magyarázkodom neked? – motyogta maga elé, senkinek sem különösebben címezve. Elindult, de Zambini megfogta a karját.  
  
– Várj – mondta. – Sajnálom. Csak meglepett. Nem hittem volna, hogy Piton felajánlana bármi ilyesmit.  
  
Harry nem segíthetett a vigyorán.  
  
– Nem mondtam, hogy Piton boldog volt miatta.  
  
Zambini elvigyorodott, ami meglepte Harryt.  
  
– Le merném fogadni – közölte.  
  
– Nos, most, hogy ez elrendeződött – mondta Harry, miközben elhúzta a karját –, kivezetem innen magam.  
  
– Várj!  
  
Harry megfordult.  
  
– Mi van? – kérdezte elkeseredetten.  
  
Zambini közelebb lépett.  
  
– Mit akarsz Zambini?  
  
Zambini felemelte a kezét, megérintette Harry arcát és tekintete hirtelen sóváran ragyogott fel. Harry egy pillanatig zavarodottan pislogott, majd felfogta.  
  
Felhorkant, félretolta a fiú kezét és lépett egyet hátra.  
  
– Ez nagyon vicces, Zambini – mondta. – Elmondhatod Malfoynak, hogy nem vagyok olyan hülye.  
  
Zambini tanácstalannak tűnt.  
  
– Ennek semmi köze Dracóhoz.  
  
Harry tovább folytatta a hátrálást.  
  
– Valóban? – mondta kétkedőn, miközben tartotta a szemkontaktust. Jobban tudta, minthogy hátat fordítson egy mardekárosnak. Majd visszaemlékezett Ronra.  
  
Szeme elkerekedett.  
  
– Á, már értem. Éppen végigjárod az utad a Griffendél klubhelyiségén keresztül.  
  
Zambini elvigyorodott, és igen elégedettnek tűnt, hogy Harry kapcsolt.  
  
– Bizonyos fokig így is mondhatjuk – mondta. – Csak a  _hozzád_  vezető utat köveztem ki, Harry.  
  
 _Nagy ég, micsoda poén._  
  
Zambini továbbra is lassan, de kitartóan üldözte a hátráló Harryt.  
  
– Nincs semmilyen komoly dolgod senkivel, igaz? – kérdezte Harryt. – Bár az meglehetősen kétségesnek tűnik, mivel az egész suli tudna róla.  
  
Harry eltűnődött, vajon meg kellene-e válaszolnia ezt a kérdést. Még egy forduló és el tud szabadulni innen, kijut a pincéből, ki ebből a bizarr, szürreális beszélgetésből.  
  
– Nem igazán – válaszolt mindenesetre.  
  
– Akkor viszont az a dolog ott a nyakadon magyarázatért könyörög – mutatott rá Zambini.  
  
Harry keze a torkára repült, és küzdött a mosollyal, ami szét akart terülni az arcán. Ehelyett inkább rosszallóan bámult Zambinire.  
  
– Nem vagy az anyám, Zambini, és nem szükséges magyarázkodnom neked a kapcsolataimról.  
  
– Nem, tényleg nem – söpörte félre a fiú az elképzelést. – Csak azt mondom, ha  _ez_  komoly, akkor hogy fogod megmagyarázni a kis piszkos találkádat velem?  
  
Harrynek erre nevetnie kellett. Hát ez meg  _honnan_  jött?  
  
– Ilyen gondom nem lesz, Zambini – mondta neki Harry. – Először is, ez – mutatott a nyakára – nem komoly. Másodszor, nem érdekelsz, szóval, kösz, nem. – Hálásan nézett a lépcsőházra. Végre. – Sajnálom – intett. – Mennem kell.  
  
– Potter… Harry.  
  
– Emellett – szólt vissza a válla fölött Harry, miközben felugrott a lépcsőre – Ron azt mondja, hogy nem vagy egy nagy szám.  
  
Harry – elégedetten a búcsúzásképpen elejtett csípős megjegyzésével – nem látta a megalázott, haragos kifejezést, ami átsuhant Blaise Zambini arcán.  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  
Még mielőtt észrevette volna, már a Kövér Dáma előtt állt. Túl sok lett volna azt remélni, hogy Ron és Hermione elmentek lefeküdni, minden bizonnyal készen álltak arra, hogy lecsapjanak rá, amint belép a klubhelyiségbe.  
  
Harry érdeklődése Piton iránt, teljesen nyilvánvaló volt, és barátai a legjobb tudásuk szerint ismételten biztosították őt arról, hogy Piton tudja, mit csinál. A zambinis ügyet már meg sem említette; az valószínűleg amúgy is csak egy Malfoy által gerjesztett felhívás volt, így nem is látta értelmét.  
  
A fő probléma az volt, hogy megpróbáljon-e aludni. Ron és Hermione igyekeztek őt rávenni, hogy vegyen be bájitalt. Harry vonakodott, mert ha Voldemort készül valamire, akkor talán meglátja, és szükség esetén értesíteni tudja Dumbledore-t.  
  
Ugyanakkor aludnia is kellett. Ha kimerült állapotba kerül és Piton erre rájön, akkor kétségkívül újból kényszerrel itatja meg vele a bájitalokat.  
  
Akárhogyan is, a barátai – mint általában –, szövetkeztek ellene és győztek. Ron kivette a fiolát Harry kezéből, miután lenyelte annak tartalmát.  
  
Pillanatokon belül érezte a hatást.  
  
– Ó, és Harry – suttogta Hermione a fülébe.  
  
– Hm? Mi van? – kérdezte álmosan a fiú.  
  
– Reggel meggyógyíthatnád azt a szerelem-harapást a nyakadon – mondta a lány, de hangjából kihallatszott a szórakozottság.  
  
Harry azonnal a torkára tette az ujját és elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem is tudom – mormogta –, valahogy szeretem.  
  
Ron és Hermione ágyba segítették őt. Ron lehúzta a cipőjét, miközben Hermione a talárját vette le róla.  
  
– Talán, de az emberek eltűnődhetnek rajta, vajon honnan szerezted – mutatott rá Hermione.  
  
Ron felhorkantott.  
  
– Aha – értett egyet. – És mivel  _rólad_  van szó, kész botrány kerekedne belőle. És mindenki tudni akarná, ki az a titokzatos személy, és…  
  
– Megértettem – mordult homlokát ráncolva Harry. – Eltüntetnéd, Hermione?  
  
A lány a hátára lökte, és Harry érezte, hogy lábát az ágyra emelik. Szemei megrebbenve lecsukódtak és egy puszit érzett a homlokán. A nyakán levő folt felbizsergett, ahogy a horzsolás meggyógyult.  
  
– Ne aggódj – suttogott a lány ismét a fülébe –, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton hamarosan add belőle másikat. Úgy tűnik, szereti azt a bizonyos pontot.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy elégedett mosoly formálódik a száján.  
  
– Ezt nem kellett volna hallanom – motyogta Ron.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
– Perselus, maradj még.  
  
A férfi megállt hátrálás közben és bólintott. A többi halálfaló kivonult a gyűlésteremből, ami alig volt több egy trónszéket tartalmazó kiürített étkezőnél. A Sötét Nagyúr szert tett egy kastélyra, ahol találkoztak. Senki nem tudta, pontosan hol is van a hely, ahova hoppanáltak hozzá, de a kastély építészeti stílusa azt sugallta, hogy inkább Angliában vannak, mint Skóciában.  
  
– Nagyuram – szólalt meg Perselus, amikor egyedül maradtak.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr közelebb intette, és Perselus reszkető bensővel közeledett. Mentális falai a maximumon voltak, de az sem segíthet, ha a Sötét Nagyúr bosszús hangulatban van.  
  
Az, hogy a „családot” elbocsátotta, halvány jelzésként szolgált, hogy Perselus nem kínzási céllal maradt hátra. Arra a Sötét Nagyúr közönséget akart volna.  
  
– Közel áll valakihez Potter? – kérdezte a Nagyúr minden bevezető nélkül. – Úgy sejtem, van valaki, aki iránt erős érzelmekkel viseltetik.  
  
– Ó? Hogyan…  
  
A férfi elhessegette a kérdést.  
  
– Megvannak rá a módszereim.  
  
Perselus eltitkolta önelégült vigyorát. Mostanra volt róla fogalma, viszont ha Potter nem nyílt volna meg előtte, teljesen zavarba jött volna. Összerezzent arra gondolva, vajon mit tervezhet a Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
Perselus felöltötte a tűnődő ábrázatát.  
  
– Már tisztában vagy Black és Potter barátságával…  
  
– Romantikus természetűre gondoltam – konkretizálta türelmetlenül a Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
Perselus mélyet sóhajtott magában.  
  
– Arról nem tudok, uram. Ő…  
  
– Van valaki – bizonygatta. – Tudom! Találd ki, kibe szerelmes a fiú, Perselus. Tudd meg, ki az!  
  
– Ahogy óhajtod. Öhm… Csalétek, Lordom?  
  
– Talán. Most távozz!  
  
Perselus jobban tudta, minthogy erőltesse.   
  
– Igen, uram. – Meghajolt és visszavonult.  
  
Perselus a mániákus holdkórosokról szóló halk szitkozódással a fogai között hagyta el a kihallgató helyiséget.  
  
 _Nocsak, nocsak, némiképp megszállott lettél Harry Potter tekintetében?_  
  
Perselus nem érezte szükségét, hogy rámutasson a bosszantó hangnak, hogy ő nem megszállott, mindössze vonzódik. És mindez nem számít, mivel az érzés kölcsönös. Ugyanakkor örült Okklumencia tudásának, mert ismét képes volt távol tartani elméjétől a Sötét Nagyurat. Ha rájön, hogy Harry Potter az ő… az ő…  
  
 _Barátja? Szeretője?_  
  
A férfinek nem volt lehetőségbe számba venni a választ, mivel egy alak zárkózott fel mellé, ahogy kilépett a kastélyból. A magasság és a testfelépítés azt sugallta számára, hogy az illető Lucius Malfoy.  
  
 _Csodálatos._  
  
– Mit szólnál egy italhoz, Perselus? – Valóban  _Lucius_  volt az.  
  
– Későre jár – felelte Perselus. – Vissza kell térnem a Roxfortba.  
  
– Nincs még olyan késő. – Malfoy megfogta, és a karjánál fogva megállította. – Gyere velem vissza a kúriába. Igyunk egyet – nógatta.  
  
Perselus a szemébe nézett – az volt az egyetlen jellegzetes arcvonás, amit látott a maszkon keresztül –, és ott eltökéltséget talált, reményt és egy villanásnyi kétségbeesést. De azért Lucius rendkívül meggyőző tudott lenni.  
  
 _Ez egy teszt is lehet._  
  
Vajon ismét gyanú alatt áll?  
  
A férfi beletörődve bólintott, és Luciusra összpontosított, amikor a férfi mindkettőjüket a Malfoy-kúria védelmén túlra hoppanálta.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Perselus egy bőr kanapén pihent Lucius dolgozószobájában és átvette a felkínált brandys poharat. Lucius mélyet kortyolt a saját poharából és járkálni kezdett.  
  
Valami nagyon nem volt rendjén.  
  
– Mi a gond, Lucius? – kérdezett rá nyíltan.  
  
– A Nagyúr kész beavatni Dracót.  
  
 _Meglepetés._  
  
– Ilyen hamar? – Ez riadókészültségbe helyezte Perselust. Nem akarta, hogy Draco részese legyen ennek a szörnyű kultusznak, de úgy gondolta, Lucius el lesz ragadtatva ettől. Nos, úgy tűnt, a férfi igencsak távol áll attól, hogy örüljön.  
  
– Igen. Azt hiszi, ha halálfalóként tudja az oldalán Dracót, nagyobb lehetősége lesz elkapni Pottert. – Gúnyos vigyor jelent meg az arcán, amikor Lucius elmorogta a Sötét Nagyúr célkitűzését.  
  
Ami persze kész abszurdum volt.  
  
– De ők ki nem állhatják egymást – közölte egyszerűen Perselus. – Te is tudod.  
  
– Természetesen tudom – csattant fel Lucius. – De a Nagyúr érzékelései torzzá válnak, és felfogásai logikátlanok lesznek, amint Potter kerül szóba. Úgy véli, hogy ha Draco közel kerül Potterhez, nagyobb a lehetősége, hogy félrevezesse őt.  
  
Potter szerencsére ennél sokkal okosabb.  
  
– És te mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Perselus.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez az egész nevetséges – értett egyet Lucius. – Ha Potter olyan ostoba, vagy olyan hiszékeny lenne, mostanra már rég halott volna.  
  
– De? – sarkallta Perselus, érezvén, hogy van még folytatás.  
  
– De a mesterünk azt bizonygatja, hogy Draco el tudná… – Lucius elfintorodott – csábítani őt.  
  
Ez már felkeltette Perselus figyelmét. Draco? Elcsábítani Harryt? Ez sosem fog megtörténni, de a gondolat, hogy Draco megpróbálja megérinteni az  _ő Harryjét…_  
  
Perselus rendbe szedte a gondolatait, és megregulázta arcvonásait.  
  
– Nos, közismert tény, hogy a fiad egy szexuális ragadozó. Bárkit képes könnyedén megkaparintani az iskolában, és akkor azt meg is kúrja – ugratta merészen Perselus. – Büszke lehetsz rá. Még a te hőstetteidet is felülmúlta.  
  
Lucius nem segíthetett önelégült vigyorán, de Perselusnak az a benyomása támadt, hogy több van emögött, és igaza is lett.  
  
– Biztonságban akarom tudni a fiam, Perselus – közölte nyomatékosan. – Az én sorsom a Sötét Nagyúrhoz van kötve. Narcissa nem látja be, hogy a minisztériumi eset óta mennyire mániákusan megszállottá vált a mesterünk Potterrel kapcsolatban. – Lucius ismét nagyot kortyolt az italából. – Én elfogadom a vereséget a Lordunk oldalán, de mindent megteszek, ami csak a hatalmamban áll, hogy távol tartsam az én Dragonom ettől a harctól, ami máris kezd erősen megkérdőjelezhetővé válni.  
  
Perselus pislogott párat. A férfi nyíltan kimondta, hogy megkérdőjelezi a Sötét Nagyúr céljait.  
  
– Miért mondod ezt el nekem, Lucius?  
  
– Perselus, régen barátok voltunk – mondta Lucius szembefordulva vele, hogy az arcába nézzen. – Közel álltunk egymáshoz. Te vagy Draco keresztapja.  
  
– Tudod, hogy én megtennék…  
  
– Tudom, Perselus – vágta el egy türelmetlen sóhajjal –, de azt akarom, hogy mondd el Dumbledore-nak, hogy mindent megteszek, hogy megóvjam Dracót.  
  
Perselus felállt. Lucius a Sötét Nagyúr elárulását fontolgatja?  
  
– Már elnézésed kérem, de hogy mondod?  
  
– A kúria biztonságos, Perselus – csattant türelmetlenül Lucius. – Beszéljünk világosan! Tudom, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr úgy hiszi, kettős ügynök vagy, és én több alkalommal is biztosítottam őt a hűségedről.  
  
– Te?  
  
– Ó, igen! Azonban ismerlek téged, Perselus, és tudom, hogy a világos oldalt támogatod, és több okot is tudok rá, hogy miért.  
  
Perselus gyanakvóvá vált.  
  
– Valóban? Hogyan?  
  
– Nem szeretnék vitába elegyedni, de fogjuk rá, hogy Draco pont olyan remek kém, mint te.  
  
 _Ó, hát ez pazar._  
  
– Nem számít – közölte visszavonhatatlanul Lucius. – Ami számít, az Draco! Nem akarom, hogy a mester rátegye a kezét. Megérted?  
  
– Igen, Lucius, értem – Szóval ez egy zsarolás. Segíts Luciusnak, vagy pusztulj, amikor felfedi a Sötét Nagyúrnak Perselus Piton valódi hűségét.  
  
– Ez nem fenyegetés – biztosította őt Lucius. – Egy régi barát kér segítséget a fia számára. A fiának, aki sok szempontból még mindig naiv, és igen, el is van kényeztetve, de attól még az ő fia.  
  
Perselus áthatóan tanulmányozta Luciust. Arckifejezésében semmilyen fortély nem tűnt fel.  
  
– Értem.  
  
– Tehát, segítesz nekem, Perselus? – könyörgött Lucius.  
  
Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Igen, Lucius, segítek.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Következő délután a mágikus lények gondozása órán Harry már csaknem őrjöngött. Egész álló nap nem látta Perselust. A férfi nem tűnt fel sem a reggelinél, sem az ebédnél, és Harry szinte ott tartott, hogy megrohamozza a pincét.  
  
Mind Ron, mind Hermione nyugtatgatták, hogy Piton valószínűleg jól van, hiszen nem törölték az óráit, és az összes mardekáros normálisan viselkedik. Ez elűzte Harry félelmeinek nagyrészét, de tudta, nem lesz meggyőzve arról, hogy minden rendben van, amíg Perselus ismét ki nem szívja a nyakát.  
  
A gondolat azt az elhatározást szülte, hogy aznap este lefekszik a férfivel, még ha neki magának is kell elcsábítania a másikat. Nem volt benne biztos, mit von majd mindez maga után, de tudta, ki fog találni valamit. Tudta, hogy Perselus is akarja őt, és úgy gondolta, nem lesz nehéz ágyba csábítani a férfit.  
  
Igen, az idegei határozottan az egekben voltak, és a világban folyó események miatti helyzet megkövetelte, hogy Harry tudatára ébredjen ezeknek az új érzéseknek, amik megrohanták, és a végletekig felderítse azokat. A lassú haladás megfelelt volna egy hétköznapi ember számára, de egyikük sem volt az, és tudta, kész megosztani a tapasztalatot Perselusszal.  
  
A puszta rémület, amit az üres szék látványára érzett a tanári asztalnál aznap reggel, mindent elárult. Határozottan többre vágyott Perselustól, és most rögtön akarta azt!  
  
Akármilyen kapcsolat is volt köztük, annak előbbre kellett lépnie.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Amint Perselus becsukta az ajtót és megfordult, karjai egy nagyon lelkes Harry Potterrel teltek meg.  
  
Csókok között ezeket hallotta: „Jól vagy?” És „Annyira aggódtam, amikor nem jelentél meg egyetlen étkezés alatt sem!” És végül: „Esküszöm, megölöm!”  
  
– Potter! – Perselus végül képes volt egyetlen szót közbeszúrni, majd a vállainál fogva eltartani magától a fiút. – Jól vagyok.  
  
Az intenzív zöld szempár az arcát tanulmányozta, mintha jelek után kutatna, hogy még sincs „jól”.  
  
Egy tétova kéz nyúlt fel, és kisöpört egy tincset Perselus szeméből. A férfi Harry arckifejezését vizsgálgatva rájött, hogy annak álarca darabokra tört, nyílt aggodalmat és megdöbbentő félelmet hagyott maga után.  
  
 _Hűha!_  
  
– Jól vagyok – ismételte Perselus egy csókkal kihangsúlyozva.  
  
Amikor ismét felnézett, látta, hogy Harry már gondosabban ügyelt az arckifejezésére, de alsó ajkát a fogai közé szívta.  
  
– Sajnálom – motyogta félrenézve.  
  
– Bármekkora megtiszteltetés is számomra a híres Harry Potter aggodalma a jóllétemmel kapcsolatban, azért dolgoznunk kell!  
  
A zöld szempár felpattant, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen, és úgy tűnt, Harry kész egyszerre szégyenlősen visszahúzódni vagy robbanni. Perselus önelégült mosolya csodákat tett, hogy megakadályozza mindkét eseményt.  
  
A fiú ajkain egy vigyor tűnt fel.  
  
– Szóval meg van tisztelve? – gúnyolódott. – Piton professzor, én meg vagyok döbbenve!  
  
Perselus megemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ne megdöbbent legyen, Mr. Potter – válaszolt. – Féljen! – Ezzel ismét magához húzta Harryt és teljes erőből megcsókolta. – Nagyon féljen!  
  
– Igen, uram!  
  
Perselus csaknem felnyögött a megtévesztően ártatlan válaszra, amit egy mindentudó mosoly kísért. Na, ezt a technikát vajon honnan tanulta ez a kölyök? Eltartotta magától, amivel némi távolságot képezett kettőjük között, és egyfolytában emlékeztette magát, hogy dolgozniuk kell.  
  
 _Rendben, előbb a munka, aztán a szórakozás._  
  
Perselus védelmi tesztek sorozatának vetette alá Pottert, amiken – a férfi nagy örömére –, Harry jól szerepelt. A védelmi bűbájok gyűjteménye és az ellenátkok, amiket Potter ismert, közel álltak egy kezdő auror felkészültségéhez.   
  
Ezeken dolgoztak, némelyiket tovább finomították, és különös figyelmet szenteltek néhány komiszabbnak, amiket a Halálfalók előszeretettel használnak. Bár tavaly rengeteget dolgoztak Harry reflexein, hogy távol tartsák a létező összes meglepetéstől, most, hogy Perselus tudta, mire képes Harry, az átkok erejét és nehézségi fokát kellett növelni.  
  
– Szóval elmondod, mi történt? – kérdezte Harry, mikor visszamentek Perselus magán dolgozószobájába.  
  
– Nem – közölte Perselus egyszerűen.  
  
– Nem? – fordult felé Harry. – Hogy érted azt, hogy „nem”?  
  
Piton elvigyorodott.  
  
– A nem azt jelenti, hogy…  
  
– Kímélj meg a gúnyolódástól – vágott vissza Potter.  
  
– Dumbledore nem hiszi…  
  
– Dumbledore? – szólalt meg növekvő haraggal Harry. – Dumbledore csakis akkor közöl dolgokat, amikor valaki meghal! – tette hozzá keményen.  
  
Perselus összerezzent.  
  
– Azt a részt inkább kihagynám, ha nem bánod – jegyezte meg Harry.  
  
 _Van benne valami._  
  
– Úgy hittem, te azok között vagy, akik az én oldalamon állnak. Aki úgy véli, tudnom kell, mi folyik. Nem akarsz mindig a sötétben és tudatlanságban tartani.  
  
Haragos tűz lobbant a fiú zöld szemében, érzelmei teljesen átvették az irányítást az arcán. Általában szeretett ordibálni a fiúval, amiért az kívül hordja a szívét, de most jobban szerette látni a kölyök szenvedélytől felgyúlt arcát. Még mindig viselte álarcait, de Perselust mosolyra késztette a tudat, hogy Harry oly gyorsan készen állt levetni azokat a jelenlétében.  
  
– Min mosolyogsz? – kérte számon Potter.  
  
– Csak csodálom a maszk nélküli arcodon virító érzelmeket – felelte a tényeknek megfelelően Perselus.  
  
Harry visszahőkölt.  
  
– Nem tetszenek a Harry Potter álarcaim? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan. – Pedig öt állandó arckifejezésem is van:   
#1 – alapos harag  
#2 – halvány érdeklődés,   
#3 – szánalmas vidámság  
#4 – megbántott félénkség  
#5 – elragadtatott kíváncsiság, ami ártatlan zavartsággal kétszereződik meg.  
  
Perselus összeszorította a száját, hogy nehogy felhorkantson.  
  
– Szép kerek – közölte. – És nem, ne használd ezeket a jelenlétemben!  
  
Potter elmosolyodott.  
  
– Az kéne, hogy te… – félbeszakította magát, és a férfire meredt. – Ez nem tisztességes! – csattant. – Hagyd abba, hogy megpróbálsz témát változtatni!  
  
 _Gyorsan kapcsol._  
  
– Rendben – sóhajtott Perselus és nekidőlt az asztalának. – A Sötét Nagyúr tisztában van vele, hogy romantikus érzelmek fűznek valakihez.  
  
Harrynek leesett az álla.  
  
– Honnan tudhatná azt? Ez lehetetlen. Nem volt a fejemben, mióta… nos, a labor éjszakája óta. Nem tudhatja.  
  
Perselus csendben emésztette az információt.   
  
– Talán csak olvasni tudja az érzelmeidet, és érzi az észrevehető különbséget – vetette fel ésszerűen. – Az nem lehetséges?  
  
– Nem hiszem – mondta Potter egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után. – Úgy értem, nem lehetetlen, de nem valószínű. Azt mind a ketten ki tudjuk védeni.  
  
– Lehetséges, hogy belső információja van – mondta neki Perselus.  
  
– Mi? Ki? Várjunk, csak nem hiszed, hogy Malfoy az, igaz?  
  
Perselus keményen nézett rá. A fiú arca nyílt kíváncsiságot mutatott, és semmilyen megvetést.  
  
– Jól van, Potter – szólalt meg. – De amit most elmondok, az nem hagyhatja el ezt a szobát. És ez magában foglalja a griffendéles titokgazda társaidat is.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Perselus mindent elmagyarázott neki. A fiú gondosan végighallgatta, csak akkor mutatott meglepettséget, amikor Perselus arról beszélt, hogy Lucius meg akarja védeni Dracót. Na, ekkor tört ki nevetésben.  
  
Perselus keresztbe fonta a karjait és várt, míg a jókedv elmúlik.   
  
– Sajnálom – hadarta a fiú. – Csak ez annyira nevetséges. Vold… A Sötét Nagyúr azt hiszi, hogy Draco Malfoy el tud csábítani engem? Ez… ez annyira… nevetséges. Ki nem állhatjuk egymást.  
  
Perselus a homlokát ráncolta. Valamilyen oknál fogva nagyobb reakciót várt Luciusszal kapcsolatban, mint apáról, aki meg akarja védeni a fiát Harry Pottertől. De talán az a rész még nem esett le.  
  
– Ó, talán ezt kihasználhatnánk – folytatta Harry. – Igen. – Most izgatottnak tűnt, mint aki kész előállni egy tervvel. – Ez volna a tökéletes fedősztori. Úgy teszek, mint aki Malfoyt akarja látni, miközben mi…  
  
Perselus homlokránca tovább mélyült.  
  
– Most mi van? Ez további okot adna nekem, hogy itt legyek a pincében. És a végén még mindig mondhatom azt, hogy csak azért volt, hogy Malfoyt védjem. Ő is megtenné Vold… úgy értem a Sötét Nagyúr kedvéért, így nem büntetnék meg sem őt, sem az apját. És Dumbledore elég szamárságot mondhatna, amivel aztán teletömhetném Draco fejét, hogy mondja el Luciusnak, aki aztán tovább mondhatja Voldemortnak. Mindenki le lesz fedve.  
  
– Felfogod, hogy minél több embert vonsz bele egy ilyen hazugságba, annál több minden üthet ki balul?  
  
– Gondolom – húzta össze szemöldökét elgondolkodva Harry.  
  
– Ráadásul – lépett Harry elé Perselus – ebben az általad javasolt forgatókönyvben úgy kéne viselkedned, mintha egy pár lennétek. Gondolod, vagy olyan jó színész, hogy megtedd ezt, Mr. Potter?  
  
Harry pislogott.  
  
 _Egészen őszintén? Van._  
  
Perselus közel hajolt hozzá.  
  
– Meg tudnád tenni? Színlelni, hogy nem utálod? Elviselni az állandó társaságát? – Harry erre visszahőkölt. – Megfogni a kezét a folyosón? – Perselus megemelte a fejét és ujjaival a fiú arcát pásztázta. – Megengedni, hogy megcsókoljon?   
  
– Nem tetszene, de…  
  
Perselus megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, Mr. Potter – mormogta az ajkának dőlve. – Az határozottan elfogadhatatlan.  
  
 _A leghatározottabban elfogadhatatlan._  
  
Perselus félrebillentette a fejét és ajkát Harry szájának préselte. Az erős, birtokló csók pont azt demonstrálta, mennyire elfogadhatatlannak találja az elképzelést.  
  
– Nos, csak egy kósza ötlet volt – mondta Harry egy reszketeg lélegzetvétel után.  
  
Perselus gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Hagyd rám a gondolkozást, Potter – közölte, és szájával ismét ráhajolt.  
  
Ajka birtoklóan sajátította ki Harry száját, nyelvük vad táncot járt. Perselus el sem engedte Harryt, míg a fiú hevesen dobogó szívvel hozzá nem simult.  
  
– Megtennéd talán azt, hogy nem Potternek hívsz, amikor épp kiszívod a tüdőm?  
  
– Talán el lehet intézni – vigyorodott el, majd rövid hatásszünetet tartott –, kölyök.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát, de szemei jókedvtől csillogtak.  
  
– Olyan szemét vagy – mordult és ismét megrohamozta a férfi ajkát a sajátjával.  
  
Harry szorosan Perselusnak préselte testét, és a rengeteg ruhaanyag ellenére mindkettőjük erekciója egyenesen ágaskodott a másik felé. Harry ujjai Perselus talárjának elején ügyködtek.  
  
 _Ne itt._  
  
Harry minden bizonnyal ugyanerre a gondolatra jutott, mert elfordította a fejét, hogy körülnézzen. Perselus kapott az alkalmon, hogy a fiú torkához férhet.  
  
Harry nyöszörögve kapott levegő után.  
  
– Ágy.  
  
– Potter! – mordult Perselus figyelmeztetően. – Muszáj a fiataloknak mindent elsietni?  
  
– Rendben, akkor a padló.  
  
A férfinek határozottan nem állt szándékában a földön folytatni. Egy sóhaj kíséretében elindította Harryt hátrafelé, túl a dolgozószobán át, egyenesen a hálószobájába, anélkül, hogy az ajkát elvette volna a fiú torkának selymes bőréről. Mire Harry lábai elérték az ágyat, már rekedt hangokat adott ki a vágytól.  
  
Perselus fölé hajolt és a matracra döntötte, miközben felrángatta Harry pólóját. Harry mohón húzta át azt a feje fölött. Perselus végigfuttatta kezét a mellkason, és végre az ujjai alatt érezte a meztelen, sima bőrt. Tenyere emlékezetébe vésve simogatta a lapos has vonalát, majd vissza fel az oldalán, hogy végül mind a két hegyesen felmeredő mellbimbó körül körözzön.  
  
Harry nyöszörgött, és lerángatta a férfi válláról a talárját. Perselus gyorsan lerázta magáról és Harry fölé feküdt, szájával folytatva tovább a támadást. Útja során végignyalogatta Harry torkát, rátalált az egyik mellbimbóra, és a nyelvével, fogaival játszadozott vele. Amikor megszívta, Harry egy sóhajjal ívbe hajlott, és keze Perselus hajába markolt.  
  
A férfi feltolta magát és megtámaszkodott a kezein.  
  
Harry felnyitotta csillogó, mély szenvedélytől sugárzó szemeit. Keze megmozdult, és Perselus félig szétnyílt ingébe kapaszkodott.  
  
– Ó, nagy ég, Perselus – súgta a vágytól érdes hangon. – Akarlak!  
  
Perselus sosem hallott még ilyen gyönyörű kijelentést.  
  
– Azt akarom, hogy biztos légy benne! – mondta a férfi reszketve saját vágyától.  
  
 _Ó, minden mágikus lényre, kérlek, add, hogy biztos legyen. És most Harry megnyalja duzzadt ajkát, és azt suttogja: biztos vagyok benne. Holnapra egyikünk halott lehet. Nem akarom ezt elszalasztani. Akarlak. Kérlek, ne állj meg!_  
  
Harry megnyalta duzzadt ajkait.  
  
\- Biztos vagyok benne – súgta. – Holnapra egyikünk halott lehet. Nem akarom ezt elszalasztani. Akarlak. Kérlek, ne állj meg!  
  
 _Micsoda szónoki képesség!_  
  
És édes Merlin, annyira igaz.  
  
– Kérlek – suttogott újra Harry könyörögve. – Megérdemeljük.  
  
Ezek a szavak mágikus hatással voltak Perselusra; felült és segíteni kezdett Harrynek a saját ingét kigombolni. Amikor sikerült lehámozni magáról, Harry felnyúlt és végigfuttatta ujjait Perselus immáron mezítelen mellkasán. Perselus beszívta a levegőt, hogy visszanyerje önuralmát, majd elkapta Harry csuklóját és lenyomta az ágyra a fiú mellé.  
  
– Meg akarlak érinteni. – A lágy könyörgés majdnem működött.  
  
– Nem. Ha most elkezdesz megérinteni, elveszthetem az önuralmam. Nem foglak szükségtelenül bántani.  
  
Úgyszólván habozni kezdett. A kis gazfickó, az ő  _kis gazfickója_ , itt fekszik az ágyában meztelen felsőtesttel és esdekel, ez pedig csaknem elég volt ahhoz, hogy még a legvallásosabbakat is fesztelen tettekre sarkallja. Gyorsan az éjjeli szekrényhez nyúlt, ahonnan elvett egy tégelyt és maga mellé tette az ágyra.  
  
– De…  
  
Perselus azzal a módszerrel vágta el, ami a legjobbnak bizonyult. A rosszcsont amúgy is túl sokat beszél. Amint visszatette száját Harry torkára, és végighúzta a sima szaténnak ható mellkason át, Harry egyből túl elfoglalttá vált azzal, hogy arra emlékezzen, hogyan kell lélegezni, semmint hogy vitázzon. Perselus rátapadt az egyik mellbimbóra, miközben Harry nadrágját húzkodta lefelé. A fiú segítőkésznek bizonyult, lerúgta magáról a cipőit, és kicsit megrángatta magát, hogy a többi testrésze is megtalálja a kiutat a farmerjából.  
  
Perselus tovább csókolta és nyalogatta a lapos hasat lefelé, eltüntetve az útjából az egyszerű pamut boxeralsót. Szája megtalálta az utat a szivárgó merevedés körül, és Harry nyöszörögni és vonaglani kezdett a türelmetlenségtől. Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta, tovább folytatta felfedezését Harry belső combjainak sima bőrén. Széjjelebb tárta a térdeit, és finoman követte kezeinek útját felfelé Harry lábainak belső felén.  
  
Az élvezetes hangok, amiket Harry kiadott, arra bátorították, hogy ujjait a síkosítóba mártsa, miközben szája visszatért, hogy megnyalja Harry heréit. Lassan, vontatott mozdulatokkal tért át szájával és nyelvével Harry merevedésére, miközben beolajozott ujjait a fiú fenekének hasítékában mozgatta fel és alá. A többcélú olaj Perselus saját találmányainak egyike volt, és persze több volt, mint egyszerű síkosító.  
  
– Ké… Kérlek – hallotta az esdeklést, miközben Harry tovább folytatta a tolakodást a nagyobb kontaktus érdekében. Perselus mostanra elhelyezkedett, és a hímvessző teljes hosszát a szájába véve egyik ujját a szűk lyukba dugta.  
  
Harry levegő után kapkodva zihált, miközben Perselus lassú iramban tágította. Szopogatással és nyelve farka körüli körzésével szórakoztatta, miközben ujjainak behatolásával tágította őt.  
  
Nyelvét a hasítékba mártva Perselus megízlelte Harry előváladékát.  
  
– P… Per… Perselus, kérlek!  
  
A férfi tekintete Harry arcát pásztázta. A kifejező tekintet egyenesen elkínzott volt a kéjtől; feje hátravetve, ajkai eltátva, torkán teljes egészében feltárva a belilult dicső foltot. Perselus elmosolyodott és hümmögő hangot adott ki, miközben szája összezárult Harry farka körül.  
  
A fiú elélvezett, szinte görcsösen, és Perselus minden cseppjét lenyelte.  
  
Perselus nem vonta vissza ujjait, amikor visszafelé is csókokkal hintve bejárta az útját Harry gyorsan emelkedő mellkasán. Megállt, hogy még több figyelmet szenteljen a kölyök torkának, mielőtt visszatért a szájához.  
  
– Tetszik? – mormolta Perselus, kényelmesen megcsókolva Harryt, és engedve neki, hadd ízelje meg saját magát, Perselus csókjában.  
  
Amikor felemelte a fejét, Potter teljesen elcsábultnak, ugyanakkor tanácstalannak tűnt.  
  
– Miért tetted?  
  
– Mit miért tettem?  
  
– Elérted, hogy elmenjek – mondta. – Az ég szerelmére, rajtad még mindig ott a nadrágod. Nem akarsz engem?  
  
 _Merlinre, még **te**  sem lehetsz ennyire bizonytalan._  
  
– Azt hiszed, végeztem? – érdeklődött Perselus megemelt szemöldökkel, miközben megforgatta a kezét. Harry szemei szélesre tágultak, ahogy a benne levő három ujj újra tágítani kezdte az izomgyűrűit. Perselus visszavonta őket és felemelkedett, hogy Harry arcába nézzen. – Higgyen nekem, Mr. Potter, mire végzek magával, tökéletesen és ténylegesen el lesz bűvölve.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, és arca megtelt reménnyel és csodálkozással.  
  
– Ez egy ígéret? – Majd pajkos szikrák gyúltak a szemében, és lustán kinyújtózkodott. – Talán akkor előbb szundítanom kellene egyet.  
  
 _A kis ingerlő_.  
  
Perselus szemöldöke a magasba szökött és ujjait végighúzta Harry alakján, a szegycsonttól az ágyékáig. Kicsit megnyomta a bőrt a heréje mögött, majd körkörös mozdulatot tett körülötte, és a még mindig nedves nyílás körül. Harry farka megugrott, és a fiú halkan felsóhajtott.  
  
– Talán mégsem – közölte, majd felült. – De akkor ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy tüntesd el ezeket – jelentette ki, és ismét Perselus nadrágjának gombjain kezdett munkálkodni.  
  
– Ragaszkodsz hozzá? – kérdezte jókedvűen a férfi, miközben nézte, ahogy Harry fürge ujjai végül szétnyitják a nadrágját. – Mit gondolsz, ki vagy te, hogy parancsokat osztogatsz az én ágyamban?  
  
Harry kiszabadította Perselus beszorult dákóját, amilyen mélyre csak tudta, letolta az alsót, majd gyengéden kezeibe fogta a fájóan lüktető merevedést. Felpillantott Perselusra a szempilláin keresztül és elmosolyodott.  
  
– Az, aki ezt itt mélyen magában akarja tudni – közölte érzelmektől fátyolos hangon.  
  
Na, álljuk csak meg! Ki csábít el kit? Harry mindenesetre nem tűnt sem nyugtalannak, sem szégyenlősnek ezügyben.  
  
 _Határozottan nem szégyenlős._  
  
Perselus kifejezetten várta már, hogy teljes mértékben beletemesse magát abba az édes fenékbe, és ismét hallja őt könyörögni. De annak rendje és módja szerint fogja megtenni, nem úgy, ahogy az ő első alkalma történt, amikor lefektették.  
  
Perselus felmordult, és hanyatt lökte őt, miközben ezzel egyidejűleg elhullajtotta a maradék ruháját. Amikor ismét végignyúlt Harry fölött, a bőr-bőrön kontaktus mindkettőjükből nyögést váltott ki. Perselus ismét befedte Harry száját a sajátjával, és miközben egymáshoz dörzsölte merevedésüket, a síkosító tégelyt kereste.  
  
Harry szétnyitotta lábait és Perselus csípője elhelyezkedett köztük, miközben saját vágyának fájdalma egyre nagyobb méreteket öltött.  
  
A csók tovább fokozódott, és miközben egymáshoz dörzsölték erekcióikat, Harry a férfi hátát markolászta.  
  
– Ó, teremtőm, Perselus, kérlek! Most – lihegte Harry. Egész testét felkorbácsolta a közelgő gyönyör. Minden izma lelkesen reagált Perselus érintésére, és minden elkínzott hang zene volt Perselus füleinek.  
  
 _Neked készítették őt. Minden módon._  
  
– Ne siessük el – könyörgött Perselus ismét az önuralmáért küzdve. Ez a gazfickó megöli őt. Talán…  
  
– Most, a fenébe is! Most akarlak!  
  
 _Bassza meg!_  
  
Perselus gyorsan bevonta péniszét a síkosítóval, és elhelyezkedett. Harry fölé hajolt, bokáit a vállához emelte és lassan behatolt.  
  
– Lazíts! – biztatta Perselus, amikor Harry keze kezdett ökölbe szorulni. – Engedj be! – Perselus szeme megrebbenve becsukódott, amikor az izomgyűrű utat adott, és ő fájó lassúsággal a szűk, forró járatba csúszott.  
  
 _Annyira tökéletes!_  
  
Perselus teljesen mozdulatlan maradt, elraktározva az érzést, hogy ott van mélyen beásva Harry testének melegében. Majd mélyet lélegzett, és kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét, egész teste megmerevedett és kezei szorosan markolták a lepedőt.  
  
– Jól vagy?  
  
Harry élénken bólintott.  
  
– Annyira jó.  
  
Perselus félig kihúzta, majd egy másik szögben visszalökte magát, amivel eltalált egy édes pontot.  
  
Harry mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és ezzel egy időben felkiáltott. Kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Megtennéd ezt újból? – kérdezte halkan. Perselus elmosolyodott, és újból előrelökött. Harry felnyögött és hátravetette a fejét gyönyörében.  
  
Perselus lehajolt, és ismét kisajátította Harry száját, ritmikus lökésekkel mozgott ki és be. A fiú vonaglott és a súrlódást kereste. Perselus ennek buzgón eleget téve maguk közé nyúlt, és lökései ütemével megegyező összhangban simogatta Harry farkát.  
  
– Per’sus – nyöszörgött Harry, öntudatlanul harapdálva a férfi alsóajkát. – Annyira közel járok.  
  
A férfi növelte a tempót, tovább döngölte Harryt, miközben folytatta a fiú hímvesszőjének kitartó húzgálását. Harry légzése akadozóvá vált, és a férfi felemelte fejét, hogy az elektromossággal feltöltött zöld szempárba nézzen.  
  
– Jöjj, Harry, élvezz nekem!  
  
Harry szemei lecsukódtak, ahogy a világba kiáltotta örömét. Perselus érezte, hogy a járat falai összeszorulnak körülötte, amikor Harry elélvez, és maguk közé lövelli a magját.  
  
 _Gyönyörűséges._  
  
– Az enyém vagy.  
  
Perselus még egyet lökött és elélvezett, száját Harryére szorította, hogy egy újabb, mindent elsöprő csókban forrjanak össze. Harry hevesen viszonozta a férfi csókját, és keze Perselus haját markolta, miközben a férfi az orgazmus tetőfokán lovagolt.  
  
Amikor Perselus légzése ismét normálissá vált, felemelte fejét és lenézett Harryre. A fiú tekintete felnyílt és ajkán lágy, kielégült mosoly ült. Perselus elengedte Harry lábait, óvatosan kihúzta magát, és Harry mellé fekve kinyújtózott.  
  
Harry kinyújtotta lábait, annál többet nem mozdult, minthogy arcát Perselus felé fordította. Pont olyan bágyadtnak látszott, mint amilyennek Perselus is érezte magát.  
  
– Ugye ez valójában nem lehet ennél jobb? – jegyezte meg kérdő hangsúllyal.  
  
Perselus felhorkant.  
  
– Lehet. Bár nem sokkal.  
  
– Nem is fájt.  
  
A férfi felsóhajtott, és elégedettnek érezte magát.  
  
– Azt sem vetted volna észre, ha fájt volna – vágott vissza. – Átkozottul is túl lelkes voltál.  
  
Harry szemtelenül elvigyorodott.  
  
– Nos, örülök, hogy végre valamit jól csináltam.  
  
– Kölyök – szólalt meg Perselus, ám túlságosan is ellazult volt ahhoz, hogy egy csepp mérget is beletegyen mondandójába.  
  
– Legközelebb lehetek én felül?  
  
Perselus mélyen kifújta a levegőt, és megszorította körülötte a karját.  
  
 _A szeretője körül._  
  
– Szemtelen kölyök – korrigált.  
  
– Ez igent jelent? – kérdezte Harry fejét a férfi vállára fektetve.  
  
– Aludj, Harry – közölte vele. – Majd felébresztelek, amikor ideje indulnod.  
  
– Csak egy gondolat volt – tette hozzá Harry, miközben az álom felé sodródott.  
  
Perselus végigsimított kezével Harry fején, ujjai között érezve a puha hajat.  
  
– Bármit, amit csak akarsz, Harry – suttogta, és egy csókot nyomott a szemöldökére. – Mindent megmutatok neked.


	6. Közbeavatkozás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry azt hiszi, Perselus elárulja és bizalmatlanná válik. Sikerül vajon a férfinek meggyőznie őt az ellenkezőjéről?

6\. Fejezet  
  
  


**Árulás**

* * *

  
  
  
Perselus figyelte Potter szendergését.  
  
 _Harryét._  
  
Ismerem azt az átkozott nevet!  
  
 _Akkor talán használd is!_  
  
Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott, amikor visszaemlékezett arra, amikor az első alkalommal  _használta_ , Harry elélvezett.  
  
 _Azt azonban nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a fiúnak mindig és mindenhol magömlése legyen, nem igaz?_  
  
Perselus erre még jobban elvigyorodott. Kisimított egy elkóborolt hajtincset Harry szeméből, és csodálta a békés képet, amit a fiú festett. Arcvonásai ellazultak, ajkai kissé szétnyíltak.  
  
Azok az ajkak, amik könyörögtek neki, a nevét zihálták, megrövidítve azt a szenvedély hevében. Amik azt pihegték, akarják őt. Végigfuttatta ujjait a mindig oly makacs áll vonalán, és tekintete a kör alakú horzsolásokra kúszott, amik körbefutottak Harry torkán.  
  
 _Mint egy nyakörv…_  
  
Összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben gyengéden, óvatos mozdulatokkal nyomon követte a mintát. Bármennyire is tetszett neki a kép, muszáj lesz begyógyítania. A kölyök bőre annyira érzékeny. Reagálásai teljességgel ösztönösek és érzékiek voltak, neki magának mégsem volt fogalma arról, mennyire vonzó is. Harry egész karaktere tele volt ellentmondásokkal.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
Perselus tekintete Harry nyakáról az arcára villant, és összetalálkozott egy nyugtalan, zöld szempárral.  
  
– Valami rosszat tettem? – Megmozdult, hogy kihúzódjon Perselus karjaiból. – Azt akarod, hogy elmenjek.  
  
Ez nem kérdés volt. Perselus azonnal megszorította karjait Harry körül, és testéhez húzta a karcsú alakot.  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Mogorva tekintettel bámultál rám – mutatott rá Potter, mintha az mindent megmagyarázott volna.  
  
– Mostanra már tudnod kellene, hogy a haragos tekintetemnek vajmi kevés köze van az adott helyzethez.  
  
– Akkor talán tenned kellene valamit ez ügyben.  
  
Perselus elhúzta a száját.  
  
– Gúnyolódsz velem?  
  
– Nem – felelte Harry bátran. – Voltaképpen, pofátlankodni próbálok.  
  
Perselus megmozdította azt a karját, amin Harry feküdt, és kezét végighúzta a hátán lefelé, hogy végül megállapodjon a fiú farpofáján.  
  
– Valóban? – markolta meg erősen, és Harry csípője azonnal előre lendült az övé felé. – Azt hiszem, ezt el kell fogadnom. Szeretem a pofáidat, kiváltképpen, ha azok nekem tárulkoznak fel.  
  
Pír öntötte el a fiú arcát, és elfordította a fejét. Perselus nem hagyta. Megfogta Harry állát és visszafordította. Potter szorosan a fogai közé harapva tartotta alsó ajkát.  
  
– Szabad nevetned.  
  
Harry erre felhorkant.  
  
– Nagyon ördögi, gonosz, perverz humorérzéked van.  
  
– Sok más dolog mellett – közölte Perselus kétértelműen.  
  
– Tehát, mit bámultál olyan haragosan?  
  
– Magamat.  
  
– Hogy?  
  
– Úgy tűnik, egy nagyon bosszantó belső hangra tettem szert.  
  
– Ó! Feltámadt a lelkiismereted?  
  
 _Aligha._  
  
Perselus elfintorodott.  
  
– Valójában inkább az ellenkezője történt.  
  
A cseresznye színű ajkakat mosoly öntötte el.  
  
– Tényleg?  
  
Perselus megemelkedett, megfordult, és Harry csípőjére ült.  
  
– És ez a belső hang meglehetősen birtokló is.  
  
– Valóban?  
  
Perselus komolyan bólintott.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy nem osztozom azon, ami az enyém?  
  
Harry pislogott párat, majd tekintetében ismét csintalan szikra villant.  
  
– Ó, hát igen. Akkor el kell mondanom Ronnak, hogy ezzel véget is ért a fogadás.  
  
Perselus ismét haragosan vonta össze a szemöldökét, miközben kezei ökölbe szorultak Potter feje mellett.  
  
– Hm?  
  
– Igen, arról, hogy lássuk, hány tanárt tudnánk megszerezni – közölte Harry könnyedén. – Ron győzött. Neki már megvolt Flitwick és Hagrid, így…  
  
Perselus hirtelen nevetésben tört ki. A világ minden kincséért sem ismerte volna be, hogy egy pillanatra aggodalom töltötte el. Hogy  _egy_  ponton bizony félt, hogy Potter figyelme iránta valóban csak az volt… egy fogadás. A megkönnyebbülése kézzelfogható volt.  
  
 _Kezdjünk olyan bizonytalanok lenni, mint Harry?_  
  
– Erre a képre igazán nem volt szükségem – közölte Perselus visszafogva jókedvét. Figyelme Harry kezeire irányult, amik most Perselus combjainak külső oldalát simogatták fel és alá.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott.  
  
– Megnevettettelek.  
  
– Nekem is szabad ám nevetnem, Mr. Potter – mondta Perselus.  
  
Harry mosolya homlokráncolásba halványult.  
  
– Sajnálom,  _tanár úr._  
  
Perselus szemöldöke magasra ívelt a fiú hangszínére.  
  
– Hozhatnánk egy szabályt vagy valami hasonlót, hogy ne hívj Mr. Potternek, amikor meztelenül fekszem az ágyadban?  
  
A férfi önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Szemtelen kölyök – felelte, majd kezével végigsimított Harry mellkasán, hogy csökkentse a szó rosszindulatú élét. – Úgy foglak hívni, ahogyan csak akarlak, miközben meztelenül fekszel az ágyamban.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, de arckifejezése ellazult. Kinyújtózott Perselus kalandozó kezei alatt, majd levegő után kapott és megmerevedett.  
  
– Fájdalmaid vannak? – kérdezte Perselus.  
  
– Azt hiszem egy kicsit – ismerte be a fiú. – De hát ez várható volt, nem?  
  
– Kétségtelenül – felelte Perselus és ismét az éjjeli szekrényéhez nyúlt. Kihúzott valamit, amit mindig úgy azonosított, hogy „jó anyag”. – Fordulj meg!  
  
– Mi?  
  
– Azt mondtam, fordulj meg!  
  
Harry kétkedően nézett rá, és a férfi kezében tartott tubusra. Sóhajtva engedelmeskedett mire Perselus elhelyezkedett a térdein a fiú lábai között. Az olajat szétoszlatta a tenyerén, majd Harry lapockáinál kezdve, elkezdte beledörzsölni bőrébe a masszázsolajat.  
  
– Ó, te jó ég! – mormogta Harry – Mondanod kellett volna!  
  
Perselus kuncogott.  
  
– És rontsam el a meglepetést?  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Bizsergés áradt szét bőrének minden pontján, amit Perselus megérintett. A férfi kezei hihetetlenek voltak. Ezt már korábban is megtanulta, most úgy érezte, hogy húsa és csontjai szinte beleolvadnak a matracba.  
  
Perselus tovább masszírozta az olajat a hátán lefelé, bele minden izmába, majd elért a fenekéhez. Harry csak sóhajtozni tudott. Már azóta félkemény volt, hogy a férfi felébresztette őt azzal, hogy gyengéden megérintette az arcát, de mostanra teljes izgalmi állapotba került, és porhanyóssá vált. Felnyögött.  
  
Egy ujj csúszott végig farpofái között, bevonva azzal a csodálatos olajjal, és Harry ösztönösen az ágyhoz dörzsölte vesszejét.  
  
Egy kuncogást hallott mögüle.  
  
– Semmi olyasmi – mondta Perselus, és felemelte Harry csípőjét az ágyról, míg a fiú a térdeire nem került. – Azt tartogasd nekem.  
  
– De…  
  
Egy ujj tört utat magának, és vágta el Harry szavait. Az olaj beleivódott a bársonyosan puha csatorna belső felületébe, belülről masszírozva és enyhítve az izmok feszültségét.  
  
– Ó, Merlin – krákogta Harry, hátrapréselve csípőjét Perselus kezének.  
  
Nyögés érkezett mögüle, majd Perselus másik keze Harry hátát kezdte cirógatni. A férfi megfordította a kezét, és ujjai megérintettek valamit odabenn Harryben. Perselus már korábban is hozzáért ahhoz a ponthoz, amitől Harry duplán látott.  
  
Ám ezúttal szikrázó csillagok jelentek meg előtte, és felkiáltott.  
  
– Pe… Perselus, mi  _az?_  – zihálta.  
  
Perselus föléje hajolt, és erekcióját Harryhez dörgölte, majd megcsókolta a fiú vállát.  
  
–  _Az_  a prosztatád – mondta, és ismét megérintette.  
  
Harry szemei forogni kezdtek, és becsukta, amikor Perselus tovább csókolta a hátát, miközben ujjai olajozott varázslatossággal dolgoztak benne.  
  
– Kérlek – mondta elfojtottan. – Csinálj valamit. – Harry nem hitte, hogy még egyszer tud így érezni egy éjszaka alatt. A szükség, a vágy belülről égette, csaknem addig a pontig, hogy már fájt. – Kérlek! Akarlak!  
  
Perselus felnyögött mögötte, és fogait Harry lapockájába mélyesztette. Az ujjak visszahúzódtak, és Harry a kontaktust keresve hátradöntötte csípőjét. Majd valami nagyobbat és gömbölyűbbet érzett a bejáratának nyomódni. Megpróbált ismét hátralökni, de Perselus keze megragadta a csípőjét.  
  
– Igen – könyörgött a fiú. Perselus lassan behatolt. Harry bármennyire is szerette, hogy a férfi ennyire óvatos, most nagyjából ott tartott, hogy meghal a szükségtől. Ringatózni kezdett, és Perselus hamarosan felvette a ritmust.  
  
Mihelyst a másik teljesen benne volt, Harry felsóhajtott, és teste megremegett. Nem létezett nagyszerűbb érzés, mint ez a fajta összekapcsolódás. Harry közelebb érezte magát Perselushoz, mint életében valaha is bárkihez. Azok a varázslatos kezek tovább cirógatták a hátát, miközben a férfi belemerült és visszahúzódott, alkalmanként végigcirógatva azt a pontot, amitől elektromosság áradt szét egész testében.  
  
– Harry – suttogta Perselus a nevét a fülébe azon az édes hangon. – Annyira gyönyörű vagy! – Ajka a tarkóját, állának vonalát érintette. A lökések egyre erősebbé váltak, és Harry saját, lüktető erekciójára fonta a kezét. Perselus arrébb lökte. – Megmondtam, hogy azt hagyd meg nekem.  
  
Harry levegő után kapkodott.  
  
– Kérlek, Per’sus. Kérlek!  
  
Két kar fogta át; az egyik a mellkasára érkezett, és a mellbimbóját cirógatta, míg a másik kéz a heréje köré fonódott. Ölelésük szorosabbá vált a cirógatás közben, és Perselus megnyomta a bőrt herék mögötti területen.  
  
Harry beszívta a levegőt, amikor a fehér melegség szétáradt benne. Perselus másik keze végül megmarkolta Harry farkát, és a fiú egyetlen rántás után elélvezett.  
  
– Pers! – kiáltott fel lihegve, és egész teste reszketett az orgazmus hullámaiban, ami elérte őt.  
  
Távoli kiáltásként hallotta a saját nevét, amikor Perselus kezei összeszorultak körülötte és a férfit elérte saját beteljesülése.  
  
Perselus elhelyezkedett, magához húzta a fiút, akinek légzése kezdett egyenletessé válni. Harry megfordult a karjaiban és befészkelte magát Perselus álla alá. Egy erős kar ölelte át, és ujjak túrtak bele a hajába, simogatták a fejbőrét. Harry nem hitte, hogy érezte-e valaha magát ennyire védve, ennyire…  
  
Nem tudta megnevezni. Ez egy csodálatos gondolat volt, és bármit megadott volna azért, hogy élete hátralevő részében is így érezzen.  
  
– Tényleg menned kellene.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
Te aztán remekül tudod, hogyan lehet tönkretenni a pillanatot!  
  
Az arcán érzett mellkas kissé megremegett.  
  
– Sokkal több megy tönkre, ha valaki rájön, hogy eltűntél.  
  
Harrynek mosolyogni támadt kedve a Perselus hangjából kihallatszó jókedv hallatán.  
  
– Tudom, de… – Hagyta, hogy a gondolat elszálljon. Felemelte a fejét, és lenézett Perselusra. A sötét szempár megértő fénnyel ragyogott.  
  
Harry lágy tekintete bejárta a másik férfi arcát, a kampós orrot, a fakó bőrt. Finoman végighúzta rajta a kezét, félresöpört néhány zsíros hajszálat. Ami Harryt illeti, szerinte a férfi így volt tökéletes. Ez a férfi tökéletes az ő számára, hiszen Harryt akarta, a valódi Harryt.  
  
– Mit nézel, kölyök?  
  
Harry tekintete ismét találkozott a férfiével, és ajka lágy mosolyra húzódott. Ujjaival kisimította a ráncokat Perselus homlokán.   
  
– Fejezd be, hogy a homlokod ráncolod rám – közölte eltökélten. – Ez nem tesz jót a szexuális kisugárzásodnak.  
  
Perselus megragadta a haját és lehúzta egy tüzes csókra, majd gyengéden eltolta.  
  
– Most menj!  
  
Harry felsóhajtott és rávette magát, hogy kimásszon az ágyból. Perselus egy nyitott ajtóra mutatott a szobával szemben, amelyikről a fiú gyanította – méghozzá helyesen –, hogy a fürdőszobába vezet.   
  
– Itt mindig ilyen jégverem van? – jegyezte meg.  
  
– Időnként emlékeztetnem kell rá magam, hogy varázsló vagy – motyogta Perselus.  
  
Harry kuncogva intett kezével körbe a szobán, az elhajigált ruhái fölött. Pálcája kipattant a romok alól, és a tenyerébe ugrott.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
_Láttad ezt?_  
  
Perselus kerekre tágult szemmel nézte, hogy Harry egy bűbájt szór a kandallóra. A fény és a meleg azonnal elárasztotta a szobát.  
  
Eltűnt a fürdőszobában, de Perselus még mindig meg volt hökkenve a pálca nélküli varázslat akaratlan kimutatásán.  
  
Könyökére emelkedett, és várt. Eltűnődött, vajon Harry tudta-e, hogy ez egy fontos dolog. Vajon mióta van meg ez a képessége? Mi mindent tud még megtenni?  
  
Potter felbukkant és elkezdte felszedegetni a padlóra hajigált ruháit. A tűz fénye körbetáncolta Harry testének sima vonalát, amikor felvette alsóját és farmerét. Annyira fájóan…  
  
 _Csábító? Bájos? Fincsi?_  
  
Ó, Merlin. Hogy juthatott eszébe pont a „fincsi” szó… Bár amikor Harry lehajolt, hogy visszaszerezze az egyik zokniját…  
  
Perselus félretolta ezeket a gondolatokat.  
  
– Potter – kezdte, mivel szándékában állt szóba hozni a pálca nélküli képesség témakörét.  
  
Harry azonban kiegyenesedett, és rosszalló arccal nézett rá.  
  
– Még mindig remegek életem legjobb orgazmusától, amit te hoztál ki belőlem, és te még mindig azon a néven nevezel, amin az  _apámmal_  osztozom?  
  
 _Jaj!_  
  
– Harry – ismételte meg.  
  
A mosoly határozottan önelégültnek látszott.  
  
 _Te kis körmönfont gazfickó._  
  
Harry – még mindig mosolyogva – leült az ágyra.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte, miközben a zokniját húzta fel.  
  
– Mióta vagy képes magadhoz hívni a pálcád? – kérdezte Perselus óvatosan.  
  
A fiú megvonta a vállát, és ismét lehajolt, hogy közelebb húzza az edzőcipőjét.   
  
– A Trimágus Tusa óta csaknem mindent magamhoz tudok hívni.  
  
– Úgy értettem, hogy pálca nélkül.  
  
– Ahogy én is – felelte Harry könnyedén. Bemutató gyanánt felemelte kezét, és csaknem érthetetlenül megszólalt. Az ágy melletti szekrényen levő síkosító tubus a kezébe röppent. Még mindig mosolyogva megnézte a címkét. – Te készíted ezt a dolgot, igaz?  
  
Perselus odanyúlt és elvette tőle.  
  
– Igen – mondta bosszúsan attól, hogy Potter nem érti őt. Visszarakta a helyére és megfordult. Harry fölé hajolt.  
  
– Talán meg kellene mutatnod nekem – javasolta a fiú szuggesztíven. – Házi feladatként bájitaltan korrepetálásra?  
  
– Po… Harry, milyen más varázslatokat tudsz elvégezni pálca nélkül?  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.   
  
– Nem tudom – ismerte be. – Sosem próbáltam igazán semmit.  
  
– Nem fordult elő veled vagy a barátaid körében…  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy bárki is észrevette volna.  
  
Perselus ezt nem hitte el. Granger biztosan észrevette volna és mondott valamit.   
  
– Szóval nem gyakorlod a pálca nélküli varázslást.  
  
Harry vizsgálni kezdte a férfit.  
  
– Mindig kéznél van a pálcám – mondta. – Miért?  
  
– Mert ez ajándék, Mr. Potter – mondta neki Perselus. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy láttad már az igazgatót is így tenni, de valójában ez egy rendkívüli dolog.  
  
– Ó, nagyszerű – sóhajtott Potter és felült. – Újabb valami „más”. Gondolom, ez ismét elidegenít, mint az, hogy párszaszájú vagyok.  
  
 _Gondolom, ideje másfelé irányítani._  
  
Perselus megfogta Harry karját és visszahúzta őt az ágyra. Úgy fordította magukat, hogy most ő nézhessen le Harry arcába.  
  
– Ez olyan valami, amit együtt foguk kutatni – mondta. – De bölcsebb lenne titokban tartani.  
  
Harry bólintott, és felnyúlt, hogy megfogja Perselus fejét. A férfi nem állt ellen, amikor Harry gyengéden lehúzta. Szájuk összetalálkozott, és Perselus megérezte, hogy Harryt kezdi érdekelni a csókolózás. Felemelte a fejét.  
  
– Tényleg menned kell.  
  
– Tudom.  
  
– Nos… – sürgette Perselus.  
  
– Öhm, nos, előbb neked kell megmozdulnod.  
  
Perselus rádöbbent, hogy Harry fölött fekszik, és ujjai ismét a bársonyos, éjsötét hajfürtöket cirógatják. Egy hosszú, szenvedő sóhajjal megmozdult, és nézte, ahogy Harry kigurul az ágyból és lesimítja a ruháját.  
  
A fiú az ingét gyűrögette, és óvatosan méregette Perselust. Alsó ajkát ismét a fogai közé vette.  
  
– Bökd már ki, Potter.  
  
– Csináljuk  _ezt_  újra, igaz?  
  
Perselus végignyúlt az ágyon, és eligazította a takarót a mellkasa fölött.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ezt el lehet intézni.  
  
A mosoly ismét felragyogott.  
  
– És hívhatlak Persinek?  
  
 _Fúj!_  
  
Elpihent a párnán és behunyta a szemét.  
  
– Csak ha a nyelved a legközelebbi bájitalomban akarod tudni – közölte szelíden.  
  
– Feladom. Inkább nem, Persi – felelte Harry elég komolyan, bár hangjában ott bujkált a nevetés. – Akkor tehát most nézzem meg magad odakinn?  
  
– Tedd azt!  
  
– Ne is zavartasd magad a felkeléssel.  
  
– Egyet se félj!  
  
– Talán azt kellene…  
  
– Csak eredj – türelmetlenkedett Perselus. A hálószobájába vezető ajtó megnyikordult, ahogy kinyílt és becsukódott, majd Perselus hallotta, ahogy a védelem azonnal bekapcsol, amint Harry elhagyta a lakosztályát.  
  
– Szemtelen kölyök – mormogta, miközben erőt vett rajta az álom.  
  
 _ **A te szemtelen kölyköd!**_  
  
 _Szemtelen kölyök._  
  
Perselus nem készült vitatkozni, amikor egy mosoly lopódzott az ajkaira.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Harry nem volt biztos benne, képes lesz-e valaha is abbahagyni a mosolygást. Olyan volt, mintha végül megtalált volna mindent, amit csak akart. Perselus bámulatos volt.  
  
És nem csak a szex miatt. Harry most már meg tudta érteni, miért preferálta a pincéjét a férfi. Csendes és békés volt, olyan, mintha a saját kis világában élne. Tényleg olyan volt. Amikor egyedül voltak, csak ők ketten léteztek.  
  
Talán végre talált valakit, akivel együtt lehet.  
  
Harry elindult felfelé a lépcsőn a saját körletébe, és csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy ismét a láthatatlanná tevő köpenye nélkül sétafikált végig a kastélyon. Már  _megint_  elfelejtette visszaszerezni. Igaz, azután a biztosítékot kicsapó szex után, ki lenne képes gondolkodni…  
  
– Megtette, igaz?  
  
Harry megfordult és látta, hogy Ron elődugja a fejét a függönye mögül. Körbepillantott, hogy meggyőződjön róla, mindenki más alszik, aztán közelebb ment Ron hálóhelyéhez. Bólintott, képtelenül arra, hogy elnyomja elégedett mosolyát.  
  
– Milyen volt?  
  
Harry feltartotta hüvelykujját legjobb barátja felé.  
  
– Nem akarok részleteket, haver. Csak az eredményt.  
  
– Fergetegesen jó.  
  
– Tényleg?  
  
– Igen. Perselus…  
  
– Perselus?  
  
– Ez a neve, Ron. Nem fogom őt Pitonnak, vagy professzornak, vagy uramnak szólítani az ágyban.  
  
Ron felhorkant.  
  
– Miért nem? Lehet, hogy ez felizgatná őt.  
  
– Alkalomadtán majd igyekszem emlékezni rá.  
  
Ron elpirult és félrenézett, mint aki megbánta, hogy ötleteket ad Harrynek.  
  
– Szóval, mesélj! Fájt? – kérdezte.  
  
– Nem igazán. Valóban előkészített, és én nem féltem.  
  
Ron eltűnődve bólintott.  
  
– Mi van? – kérdezte Harry a bosszúságával küzdve. Most nem igazán állt készen arra, hogy meghallgassa a Perselus ellen irányuló becsmérlő megjegyzéseket.  
  
Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Semmi. Csak azt hittem, én leszek az első.  
  
Harry majdnem felnevetett. Bízd csak Ronra, hogy jobban aggódjon amiatt, ki veszti el elsőként a szüzességét.  
  
– Azt hittem, hogy te és Mandy már csináljátok.  
  
– Félbeszakítottak – morgott Ron.  
  
– Talán legközelebb.  
  
– Nos, még mindig ott van Zambini.  
  
Ron vállat vont.  
  
– Nem volt olyan csúcs, már mondtam. Emellett úgy hallottam, hogy most Deanen akadt meg a szeme.  
  
Jó – gondolta Harry. Dean majd kikeféli az agyát is belőle, és aztán tovább lép.   
  
– Szegény Hermione.  
  
Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Ugyan. Hermione túl okos hozzá. Nem akar ő egy ilyen fickót. Rajtakaptam, hogy most azt a hollóhátas hajtót bámulja.  
  
Ron annyira kiszámítható volt. Nem tudta az illető nevét, de ismerte a kviddics posztját, amin játszott.  
  
– ’éjt, Ront.  
  
Ron eltűnt a függönye mögött.   
  
– ’éjt, Harry.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Harry életének egyik legjobb napját élte át. Békésen aludt az éjszaka hátralevő részében, és időben ébredt, hogy zuhanyozzon és elindulhasson reggelizni, ahol pont a kedvenc reggeli ételeit szolgálták fel. Perselus egyszer sem nézett Harryre, de egyszer majdnem elmosolyodott a tanári asztalnál.  
  
Harrynek sikerült nem elpirulnia bájitaltanon, és Perselus többnyire figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, mindössze egyetlen megjegyzést fűzött a legmegfélemlítőbb hangján a bájitalához, hogy az alig megfelelő. Harry erre csúfondárosan elmosolyodott.  
  
A bűbájtan lendületes volt, és öt pontot szerzett a Griffendél javára azzal, hogy elsőként sajátította el a Kaméleon bűbájt.  
  
McGalagony egy váratlan tesztet adott nekik, amiben Harry magabiztosan tudta, hogy jól szerepelt. Ismét éhséget érzett, és alig várta az ebédet.  
  
– Éhezem – motyogta mellette Ron, miközben épp pakolták össze az átváltoztatástan tankönyveiket.  
  
– Én is – mondta Harry.  
  
– Mr. Potter, kérem, maradjon még egy pillanatra.  
  
Harry átnézett a terem másik felére, ahol McGalagony ült az asztalánál, és felsóhajtott.  
  
– Néhány perc és én is lenn leszek – mondta Ronnak.  
  
Az osztály többi része elment, Harry McGalagony asztalához vonszolta csomagját, és lerakta előtte, miközben arra várt, hogy a tanárnő felfigyeljen rá.  
  
Amikor felnézett, a nő levette szemüvegét, és egy félmosollyal jutalmazta Harryt.  
  
– Mr. Potter, nagyon örülök az idei tanévben elért jegyeinek – kezdte. – Megmutatta, hogy keményen is tud dolgozni, és az eredmények több mint elfogadhatóak.  
  
– Köszönöm, asszonyom – mondta Harry óvatosan, és azon töprengett, vajon mindez hova is vezet.  
  
– De ez hívta fel a figyelmem arra, hogy talán nagyobb tehetséget birtokol, mint amit megmutat.  
  
Harry pislogni kezdett.  
  
– Nem értem, mire gondol…  
  
– Átváltozás – tisztázta a tanárnő. – Piton tanár úr elmondta, hogy rejtegeti néhány képességét.  
  
Harrynek leesett az álla.  
  
– Pi… Piton tanár úr mondta?  
  
McGalagony felállt az asztala mögött.  
  
– Igen, azt mondta, hogy találkozott néhánnyal a számos eltitkolt képességei közül, és…  
  
McGalagony folytatta tovább, de Harry már nem hallotta a fejében dübörgő vértől. Piton elmondta neki? Titkai napfényre kerültek?  
  
Perselus elárulta őt?  
  
Harry nem akarta ezt elhinni, de McGalagony ott állt, karba font kézzel, és arra várt, hogy ő tegyen valamit.  
  
Nagyot nyelt. Gombóc formálódott a torkában. Pitonnak elvileg meg kellett volna védeni az ő titkait. Piton ezt mondta… és Harry bízott benne. Remegni kezdett, ahogy a sérelem és a harag egyre növekedett benne.  
  
– Szóval nyűgözzön le, Mr. Potter – kínálta fel McGalagony.  
  
– De…  
  
– Most, Mr. Potter!  
  
Harry összeszedte magát, és helyére illesztette álarcát. Egy sóhajjal átváltozott az animágus alakjába, és néhány percig McGalagony íróasztala előtt járkált.  
  
A nő levegő után kapott, és kezét a szívére szorította.  
  
– Csodálatos, Mr. Potter.  _Valóban_  le vagyok nyűgözve! Az édesapja nagyon büszke lenne magára.  
  
Harry ismét átváltozott, és felvette a táskáját.  
  
– Most már elmehetek, asszonyom? – kérdezte Harry, teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyva az apjával kapcsolatos megjegyzést. – Éhes vagyok. – Ez mostanra hazugsággá változott. Harrynek teljesen elment az étvágya, és inkább a hányinger kerülgette.  
  
McGalagony meglepett pillantással az arcán elbocsátotta, és a fiú kiszáguldott a teremből, mielőtt rosszul lett volna.  
  
Harry le se ment a Nagyterembe ebédelni. Helyette inkább a könyvtárt kereste fel, hogy állítólag a Mágiatörténelem esszéjén dolgozzon, de azt már befejezte, így csak merengett.  
  
Nem tudta felfogni, hogy tehette ezt Piton. Piton volt az, aki erőltette a titoktartást. Úgy viselkedett, mintha az életük függne tőle. Piton biztosította Harryt, hogy bízhat benne. Akkor miért…  
  
– Mi a pálya, Potter? Szenvedsz, mert már nem üldözlek többé?  
  
Harry felpillantott és meglátta Zambini önelégült vigyorát.  
  
– Aligha – közölte, mielőtt hátat fordított neki, és visszatért a könyveihez.  
  
– Thomas kidőlt, akár egy kentaur.  
  
Harry még mindig nem nézett fel, de elvigyorodott.  
  
– Remélem, nagyon boldogok vagytok együtt.  
  
Hallott egy hangot, ami valószínűleg egy Zambinitől származó morgás volt, de szerencsére Madam Cvikker elhallgattatta őket, és közölte a mardekárossal, hogy menjen tovább.  
  
A fiú így is tett, de menet közben kinyúlt, és kezével beletúrt Harry hajába.  
  
Harry egyetlen villámgyors mozdulattal megragadta Zambini csuklóját, és az asztalnak penderítette.  
  
– Mi a faszt művelsz, Potter? – sziszegte a mardekáros fiú.  
  
– Én ugyanezt kérdezhetném tőled! – vicsorgott Harry, miközben Zambini kezét még mindig a sajátjába fogta. – Rohadtul ajánlom, hogy maradj távol a hajamtól!  
  
– Mi… – Zambini félbeszakította magát, miközben figyelte, hogy Harry egyetlen elkóborolt hajszálat söpör le a kezéről. Majd elhúzta, és úgy tartotta a csuklóját, mintha Harry eltörte volna. – Rohadtul paranoiás vagy, és ezt te is tudod.  
  
– Talán – közölte Harry. – De azt is tudom, mi célt szolgálhat a Százfűlé-főzet.  
  
Zambini, Potterre vigyorgott.  
  
– Én mardekáros vagyok – emlékeztette. – Ha a hajadat akarnám valami olyan fondorlatos célból, nem lennék ilyen nyilvánvaló.  
  
Harry látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Madam Cvikker megkerüli az asztalát.  
  
– Csak tartsd meg magadnak a kezeid, Zambini – motyogta. – Vagy könnyen nélkülük találhatod magad.  
  
Harry leült, és összecsapta a könyveit.  
  
Nézte, ahogy a fiú eltűnik a könyvrakások között, és megrázta a fejét.  
  
Átkozott mardekárosok! Egyikben sem lehet megbízni. És a házvezetőjük a legrosszabb.  
  
Harry igyekezett meggyőzni magát, ez így a legjobb. Legalább már nem szűz többé, és volt része néhány nagyszerű szexben. De nem tudta lerázni az összetartozás érzését, amit mindig érzett, amikor kettesben voltak.  
  
Amikor maguk között voltak, Harry képes volt levetni a maszkját, önmaga lehetett, és Piton is így tett. Megnevettette Perselust és elérte, hogy a férfi akarja őt. Harry olyan dolgokat osztott meg a férfivel, amiket soha, egyetlen tanárnak nem mondott el.  
  
És megosztoztak valamin. Harry erre megesküdött volna. A szex mellett volt még valami más is. Harry nem volt benne biztos, mi az, de tudta, hogy az a valami valós és őszinte.  
  
Ismét visszatért szívébe a harag. Nem kellett volna megbíznia Pitonban! Nem kellett volna leereszteni a védelmét olyan gyorsan és teljesen!  
  
És miért  _akarja_  még mindig azt zsíros hajú tetűt?  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
– Hát ez meg mi a pokol volt? – szorította Draco a könyvtár egyik sötét sarkába Blaise-t.  
  
Zambini összehúzta a szemét.   
  
– Láttad?  
  
– Hát persze – mondta undorodva Draco. – Tudod, hogy az egyik szemem Potteren tartom. – Gyanakvóan méregette Blaise-t. – Valójában nem gondolkodtál azon, hogy bájitalt használsz rajta, igaz?  
  
– Aligha gondolom, hogy szükségem van rá – felelte Blaise ingerülten.  
  
– Onnan, ahol én álltam, nem úgy tűnt – gúnyolódott Draco. – És ő sem olyannak látszott, mint aki érdeklődne irántad.  
  
– Ó, fog ő még érdeklődni – biztosította Blaise. – Garantálom.  
  
– Valóban? – fonta össze a karját Draco. – Azt hiszem, őt már valaki más érdekli.  
  
– Igen? – Blaise szemöldöke a magasba ugrott. – És ezt miből gondolod?  
  
– Figyelek – közölte kitérően Draco. – Úgy vélem, vissza kellene vonulnod.  
  
– Mármint most?  
  
Draco bólintott.  
  
– Sokkal többről van itt szó, mint te azt gondolnád.  
  
– Nézd – villant meg Blaise szeme. – Azt mondtad, hogy téged nem érdekel, szóval ne szólj bele.  
  
Draco elvigyorodott.  
  
– Ne mondd, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek.  
  
– Jegyeztem – motyogta, majd kiviharzott.  
  
Draco felsóhajtott.  
  
– Átkozott barom – mormolta maga elé.  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Perselus titokban figyelte, ahogy a három barát közeledett a Griffendél asztalához, hogy megebédeljen. Az a nyavalyás kölyök kerüli őt. Erre nem volt más mentség. Potter nem jött előző este az Okklumencia órájára (beteget jelentett), és a pincébe sem jött magától az azt megelőző éjjel, ahogy arra Perselus számított.  
  
Nagyon barátságos viszonyban váltak el akkor reggel, amikor Harry elhagyta a lakosztályát. Mi történhetett azóta, ami elijesztette a fiút?  
  
Potter meglehetősen fáradtnak tűnt pillanatnyilag, de az az átkozott maszkja erősen a helyén volt, így Perselus csak keveset láthatott. Ám ma délután dupla bájitaltan órája lesz a griffendélesekkel és a mardekárosokkal. Perselusnak csak ki kell kényszerítenie, hogy a kölyök ismét megnyíljon előtte.  
  
Nem tetszett neki, hogy nem tudja, mi folyik itt, és még kevésbé tetszett az, hogy Potter kerülte őt.  
  
Szenvedélyes éjszakájuk után Perselus arra számított, hogy Harry, mint egy normális, hormon vezérelt tizenhét éves kamasz, vissza fog térni hozzá, hogy még többet kapjon. Miért nem tud Potter úgy viselkedni, ahogy azt elvárják tőle?  
  
 _Az túlságosan unalmas lenne, Perselus. És ezt te is tudod. Ez a kihívás éltet._  
  
Minerva szakította félbe gondolatait, amikor felállt, hogy elhagyja az asztalt.  
  
– Perselus, ha nem bánod, szabadna egy szóra?  
  
A férfi bólintott és némán lépdelt Minerva mögött a nő osztálytermébe. Amikor becsukta az ajtót, Perselus várakozóan fordult felé.  
  
– Örülök, hogy végre van esélyem beszélni veled, Perselus – közölte. – Már azóta akartam, hogy…  
  
– Kérlek, térj a tárgyra – sürgette váratlanul Perselus.  
  
Minerva bólintott.  
  
– Nos, rendben. Szembesítettem Mr. Pottert a javuló jegyeivel, és eléggé megdöbbentett, amit mutatott nekem.  
  
Perselus pislogott.  
  
– Perselus, miért nem árultad el nekem, képességeinek mértékét?  
  
– Miről beszélsz, Minerva? – kérte számon a nőtől, teljesen összezavarodva.  
  
A nő büszkén elmosolyodott.   
  
– Hát természetesen az animágus alakjáról.  
  
Perselus érezte, hogy gyomra hirtelen összeszorul.  
  
– A mijéről?  
  
Minerva kissé elpirult.  
  
– Ó, kedves, hát nem tudtad?  
  
– Én, öhm… – Mély levegőt vett. – Mit mondtál neki?  
  
– Mindössze azt, hogy tájékoztattál arról, hogy kissé nagyobb tudással rendelkezik átváltoztatástanból, mint amit kimutat. És azt mondtam neki, hogy mutassa meg nekem.  
  
 _Átok és pokol._  
  
– És átváltozott? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
  
Minerva ránézett.  
  
– Meglehetősen zaklatottnak látszott a kéréstől. Szóval ragaszkodtam hozzá. És megmutatta. Majd visszavette emberi alakját és kimentette magát. Miért nem mondtad el nekem?  
  
 _Azt hiszi, hogy elárultad őt!_  
  
Perselus elméje sebes gondolkodásba kezdett.  
  
– Senkinek nem szabadott tudnia róla – mondta a nőnek. – Biztonsági okokból, ez nyilvánvaló.  
  
– Nos, ez megmagyarázza a zaklatottságát – foglalta össze Minerva. Elküldött egy festményalakot, hogy keresse meg Pottert, majd visszafordult Perselushoz.  
  
– Nagyon meg vagyok lepve, hogy megmutatta neked – tette hozzá a férfi.  
  
Minerva sértettnek tűnt.  
  
–  _Én_  vagyok a házvezető tanára, Perselus – szipákolt sértetten. – A diákjaim megbíznak bennem!  
  
Perselus szívesen rátért volna arra a bizonyos tárgyra, de Potter feltűnése megakadályozta ebben.  
  
– Hívatott, tanárnő? – kérdezte belépve a terembe. Azonnal megállt, amikor meglátta Perselust. Álcája szorosan a helyére került, és rövid bólintással nyugtázta a jelenlétét. – Tanár úr.  
  
– Igen, Harry, jöjjön be – mondta neki Minerva. – Tartok tőle, hogy kárt okoztam.  
  
Harry egyértelmű zavarodottsággal nézett a nőre.  
  
 _Harry Potter # 5. számú alapvető arckifejezése._  
  
– Nem voltam tudatában annak, hogy az átváltozásra vonatkozó képessége titok – magyarázta a nő.  
  
– Ó?  
  
 _Halvány érdeklődés. # 2. számú tekintet._  
  
– Igen – ismerte be Minerva. – Piton tanár úr és én, épp az imént vitattuk meg ezt.  
  
Potter pislogott.  
  
– Igen?  
  
Perselus észrevette Harry állkapcsának apró mozdulatát, ahogy a fiú összeszorította a fogait.  
  
– Igen, Potter. Mesélt nekem néhány különleges képességéről. Fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy maga egy Animágus. Piton tanár úr csak annyit mondott, hogy maga javult, de azt nem, hogy mennyire. – A nő most Perselus felé fordult. – Gondolom, Dumbledore professzor tudja, igaz?  
  
– Öhm – Harry nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon.  
  
– Még nem – szúrta közbe Perselus fürgén. – Én magam is csak most fedeztem fel, és valójában még nem is láttam az átváltozását.  
  
– De elmondja neki – erőltette Minerva.  
  
Perselus lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
– Meg fogom vitatni az igazgatóval.  
  
– Nagyszerű – közölte Minerva, majd visszanézett Potterre. – Szép munka volt, Potter.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Ugye nem mondja el senki másnak? – kérdezte, közben a földet bámulva.  
  
 _Alázatos szerénység. # 4. számú tekintet._  
  
Minerva elmosolyodott.  
  
– Természetesen nem, Harry. Ezekben az időkben alaposan el kell rejteni az ilyen képességeket. Különösen magának.  
  
Harry beletörődően bólintott, és felsóhajtott.  
  
– Most már elmehetek, asszonyom?  
  
– Persze, hiszen órád van.  
  
Perselus már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy utasítsa Pottert, hogy várja meg őt, de a kölyök egy szemvillanásnyi idő alatt eltűnt.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
A dupla bájitaltan maga volt a pokol. Az átkozott belső hangja nem hagyta abba a nyaggatását azokkal a különféle módszerekkel, amelyekkel megnyugtathatná az ő Harryjét, hogy nem árulta el a bizalmát. Akármennyit is segített Minerva apró vallomása, Perselus biztos volt abban, hogy Harry felveszi a védekező, távolságtartó magatartását.  
  
Sikerült átvészelni úgy az órát, hogy senki vagy semmi nem robbant fel vagy olvadt el, így Perselus nagy megkönnyebbültséggel eresztette el őket.  
  
Az asztalához indult, és észrevette, hogy Potter nagyon siet összepakolni a dolgait.  
  
 _Szökni próbál!_  
  
Perselus kívánalma, hogy helyrehozzák ezt a félreértést, minden más fölé kerekedett. Még a múlt éjjel élvezetes képei – amik újra lejátszódtak elméjében – is csodálatos gyötrelemmé változtatták az órát és Potter jelenlétét, és semmi nem tudta eltéríteni őt attól, hogy egyenesbe tegye ezt a dolgot.  
  
Harry már majdnem kijutott. Perselus egy gyors bűbájt szórt Potter munkaasztalára, és visszahívta a fiút.  
  
– Mr. Potter, maga itt marad, és eltakarítja a piszkát!  
  
Harry meglepetten megfordult és az asztalára nézett. Álla leesett és szeme elkerekedett a rendetlenség láttán, amit Perselus varázsolt.  
  
 _Legalább még mindig meg tudod őt lepni._  
  
Perselusnak egyet kellett értenie. Harry álarca teljesen lehullott.  
  
Potter csak állt, teste megmerevedett a haragtól, keze ökölbe szorult, száját becsukta és szorosan zárva is tartotta, amíg a többi diák elhagyta a termet.  
  
Amikor ismét magukra maradtak, ránézett Perselusra.  
  
– Ez átkozottul tisztességtelen! – közölte hangosan.  
  
– Nagy kár – felelte Perselus. Záró bűbájt küldött az ajtóra, és utógondolatként egy némító varázslatot is. – Miért nem jöttél hozzám, amikor…  
  
– Hogy mondhattad el neki!? – kiáltott fel Potter.  
  
– Nem mondtam el! – csattant fel Perselus. – Te is hallottad őt.  
  
–  _Valamit_  mondanod kellett – bizonygatta.  
  
– Apró engedmények, Potter. Emlékezz!  _Aprók_  – mordult Perselus. – Lehetséges kielégíteni a kíváncsiságot a nagyobb titok egyetlen szeletkéjével. Hát  _nem_  figyeltél?  
  
– Miért kellett neki  _bármit_  is elmondani? – követelte Harry.  
  
– Azért, Mr. Potter – vicsorgott Perselus –, mert McGalagony nem hitt a bájitaltan korrepetálás kifogásnak. Elment az igazgatóhoz, és magyarázatot követelt, hogy a kedvenc griffendélese miért marad távol a torony biztonságától, és tűnik el a komor pincében csaknem minden éjjel.  
  
Perselus tisztán látta, ahogy a harag szinte szó szerint kifolyik Harry testéből.  
  
– Sajnálom.  
  
Perselus azonban még nem végzett.  
  
– Egyszerűen feltételezted, hogy mindent elmondtam neki. Meg kellett volna ismerned a tényeket, mielőtt ebben bízva átváltozol előtte… vagy bárki más előtt.  
  
– Sajnálom.  
  
– Rá kell jönnöd, pontosan mennyi információja is van az illetőnek, mielőtt bármi mást a tudomásukra hozol!  
  
– Igazad van.  
  
– Erre nincs mentség – mondta a magáét Perselus rendületlenül. – Ezután még két napot elvesztegettél azzal, hogy duzzogsz, amikor azonnal hozzám kellett volna jönnöd!  
  
– Sajnálom.  
  
– Rájöhettél volna az igazságra, és megbeszélhettük volna a kár enyhítését, és megtervezhettük volna a jövőbeni megelőző lépéseket.  
  
Perselus még folytatta volna, de Harry félbeszakította azzal, hogy száját a férfiére nyomta. Majd az a bársonyos nyelv az ajkai közé csúszott, mire minden dorgálást elfelejtett.  
  
 _Hmm… milyen mennyei ez a száj!_  
  
Amikor Harry visszahúzódott, keze Perselus nyakából annak mellkasára csúszott, és ártatlan arccal nézett fel rá. Megnyalta az ajkát.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy sajnálom – közölte. – Igazad van, ostoba voltam.  
  
– Valóban – mormolta Perselus és visszahúzta az engedelmes testet a karjaiba. – Az én forrófejű ostobám – motyogta és lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
 _Ó, igen. Előbb a csókolózás, aztán a dorgálás._


	7. Külső jegyek

7\. fejezet  
  


**Külső jegyek**

  
  
  
Szó sem lehetett tévedésről, a kastély középső részén felfordulás történt. Perselus azonnal felismerte a jeleket, amint kilépett a pincéből.  
  
Úgy tűnt, már lanyhulóban van, és a gyerekek kezdtek szétszóródni. Perselus elkapta az egyik diákot az egyenruhájának a gallérjánál fogva.  
  
– Mi történt?  
  
– Valaki leesett a mozgásban levő lépcsők egyikéről – tájékoztatta a mardekáros.  
  
Esett? Nem zuhant… Esett! Ostoba gyerekek. Na, várjunk csak egy percet!  
  
– Ki volt az?  
  
– Nem tudom – vont vállat a fiú. – Úgy hallottam, hogy egy griffendéles.  
  
Amikor Perselus eleresztette, a fiú gyorsan arrébb lépett.  
  
A rohadt életbe.  
  
 _Nem tudhatod, hogy Harry az._  
  
Ki más lehetne? Balesetek és gondok veszik körbe azt a kölyköt.  
  
Amint megérkezett a gyengélkedőre, egyből beigazolódott a gyanúja. Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie Weasleyre és Grangerre, akik zavartan tördelték a kezüket, hogy rájöjjön; de a tény, hogy Dumbledore és McGalagony is jelen voltak, kizárt minden kétséget az elméjéből.  
  
–Á, Piton professzor!  
  
– Potter az? – Perselus igyekezett kizárni a félelmet a hangjából.  
  
– Igen, professzor, de rendbe jön – biztosította Albus. – Csak néhány törött csont és zúzódás. Madam Pomfrey egy pillanat alatt rendbe hozta.  
  
– Örülök, hogy mind itt vannak – szólalt meg Madam Pomfrey, amikor melléjük ért. – Potter jól van. Szeretné látni az igazgatót, és titeket is – mutatott Minervára és Perselusra.   
  
Mindhárman megközelítették az ágyat, és Harry ülőhelyzetbe küzdötte magát. Perselus tekintete végigsöpört rajta, közben ellenőrizte az alakját. Legszívesebben végigfuttatta volna a kezét a kölykön, hogy meggyőződjön róla, tényleg egy darabban van.  
  
Mi történhetett? Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú ismét rendszeresen alszik.   
  
– Harry fiam, hogy vagy? – kérdezte az igazgató minden jókedvét elővéve.  
  
– Én jól vagyok, Dumbledore professzor, de…  
  
– Nagyszerű! Sőt, remek! Komisz dolog így leesni.  
  
– Igen, de jól vagyok. Nézze…  
  
– Egy kis pihenés, és teljesen rendbe jössz – folytatta az igazgató.  
  
– Tudom, de…  
  
– Nagyon örülünk, hogy…  
  
– Igazgató! – Perselus csaknem felcsattant. – Lehetséges lenne megengedni, hogy Potter befejezze a mondatát? – Harryre nézett, aki önkéntelenül is hálásnak tűnt. – Nos, Potter, mi történt?  
  
– Látomás.  
  
Ez az egyetlen szó elég volt ahhoz, hogy felkeltse a figyelmüket.  
  
– Olyan hirtelen jött, hogy esélyem sem volt blokkolni – magyarázta a fiú.  
  
– Folytassa, Potter! – ösztökélte Minerva.  
  
– Váratlanul egy gyűlöletrohamot éreztem, aztán… azután…  
  
– Mi történt? – nógatta Perselus, miközben a saját türelmetlenségével küzdött.  
  
– Megölt valakit.  
  
Albus leült az ágyra és kezébe vette a fiú kezét. Perselus a fogait csikorgatta, szó szerint el akarta tüntetni onnan az igazgatót, és átvenni a helyét.  _Neki_  kellene vigasztalnia Harryt.  
  
– Ki volt az, Harry? – kérdezte Dumbledore lágyan. – El tudod mondani?  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Egy halálfaló. – Perselusra nézett. – Mind halálfaló öltözéket és maszkot viseltek. Az illetőnek elvileg információt kellett volna szereznie, de hibázott. És Voldemort azt mondta, hogy belefáradt az ostobaságába, és egyszerűen csak megölte.  
  
– Ki volt az, Harry?  
  
– Voldemort csak Geoffreynek nevezte.  
  
Perselus, Albusra nézett, pillantásuk összekapcsolódott és a tekintetük értőn villant.  
  
– Crak – mondták egyszerre.  
  
– Ó, magasságos! Szegény Vincent. – Albus felállt. – Menjünk. Látnunk kell, mekkora utat jártak be ezek a hírek!  
  
A többiek elindultak, míg Perselus összevont szemöldökkel nézett a kölyökre. Majd később foglalkozik a kis kígyójával. Vincent alig ismerte az apját, az anyja majd könnyedén megvigasztalja. Potter ugyanakkor…  
  
– Én jól vagyok – biztosította őt Harry.  
  
Perselus gyanakodva húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Tényleg.  
  
– Rá fogok jönni, ha nem így van! – Perselus önkéntelenül is felmordult.  
  
– Tudom – bólintott Harry. – De jól vagyok.  
  
Perselus ismét bólintott, majd megfordult és elhagyta a helyiséget.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Lucius elborzadva nézte, amikor a házimanók elszállították Geoffrey Crak testét, hogy elküldjék a feleségének. Voldemort nem égette el a testet. Tudta, hogy a hatás nagyobb célt szolgál, ha van egy test, amit el lehet temetni, és látni egy családot, aki gyászol a halott fölött.  
  
– Nos – szólalt meg Voldemort, miközben a többi halálfalóhoz fordult.  
  
Csak azok a követők voltak jelen, akiknek gyerekei voltak Roxfortban. A Sötét Nagyúr figyelmeztette őket, elmagyarázta nekik, mennyire ellenszenves számára megbüntetni egy diák apját, aki ellenkezett az óhajával. Lucius csak félig-meddig figyelte. Azon töprengett, vajon mire utasították Vincentet, mit kellett volna tennie. A fiú igazoltan ostoba volt. Még a Sötét Nagyúr sem számíthatott tőle sok mindenre. Mivel érdemelte ki ezt az… ezt az értelmetlen gyilkosságot?  
  
– Lucius, te maradj még!  
  
Lucius körülnézett, és látta, hogy az összes többi halálfaló társa elhagyja a termet. Közelebb lépett a Sötét Nagyúr trónusához, és levette a maszkját.  
  
– Nagyuram?  
  
– Mire vár még mindig Draco? – Mint mindig, a szörnyeteg egyből a tárgyra tért.  
  
– A gyűlölködés mélyen gyökeredzik, Nagyuram. Sok időbe telik, amíg…  
  
– A fiú láthatóan szemrevaló. Ha a források helyesek, a vágynak elégnek kell lennie mindkettőjüknek. Ő  _tizenhét_  éves.  
  
A férfi ezen eltöprengett. Források? A Sötét Nagyúr bizonyára nem hisz a Prófétának, vagy igen?  
  
– Így van Nagyuram, de…  
  
– Eredményeket akarok, Lucius, nem kifogásokat – vakkantott. – És most akarom azokat!  
  
Lucius lehajtotta a fejét.   
  
– Igen, uram.  
  
– Egy hetet adok neki. Ha ez alatt nem tudja elérni, hogy történjen valami, akkor elém hozod őt.  
  
Lucius megregulázta arcvonásait.  
  
– Ahogy óhajtod, uram – mondta.  
  
Miután elbocsátották, Lucius elhagyta a kihallgató helyiséget. Már értette. Nem volt nagy dolog, amit Vincentnek tennie kellett, csak ahhoz volt köze, amit a Sötét Nagyúr elvárásai szerint Dracónak kellett megtennie. Crakék voltak a feláldozhatóak, akikkel példát statuáltak. A precedens, amit felállítottak, hogy így Draco és Lucius tudja majd, mi vár rájuk, ha nem produkálják a kívánt eredményeket.  
  
Lucius csapongó gondolatok közepette hagyta el a kastélyt. Ez rendkívül nyugtalanító volt. Ő egy Malfoy, és lehet, hogy volt néhány megkérdőjelezhető döntése, amit a múltban meghozott, de sikerült mindent megtartania, ami kedves és fontos volt neki. Nem készült feladni semmit sem ezek közül – különösen nem a fiát – egy irracionális, nagyzási mániás őrült hóbortja miatt, és pokoli bosszúra határozta el magát.  
  
Ismét beszélnie kell Perselusszal, mégpedig a lehető leghamarabb.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
  
Perselus végzett az esti mosakodásával. Pomfrey ott tartotta Harryt éjszakára a gyengélkedőn, így beletörődött, hogy kijavítja azokat a nyamvadt esszéket, amiket aznap szedett össze az elsőévesektől.  
  
Magában már kialakította azoknak a témaköröknek a listáját, amiket meg akart beszélni Potterrel: a pálca nélküli varázslást, a csata közbeni átváltozást, és látni akarta a kölyök animágus alakját is.  
  
Felakasztotta a törülközőjét és belenézett a tükörbe. Majd újra.  
  
 _Miért csak akkor nézel abba a tükörbe, amikor van valaki az életedben, akinek a véleménye számít?_  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést, és figyelmét lelapult hajára fordította, ami mérhetetlenül megszenvedte a hivatását. Szinte érezte Harry selymes haját az ujjai között, amikor végigsimított rajta, vagy amikor megragadta azt. Beletúrt a sajátjába, majd kezét a köntösébe törölte.  
  
 _Ez nagyon durva, Perselus_  
  
Ideje főzni abból a gőztaszítóból valamennyit és hozzáadni a samponjához. Merlinre, mikor is használta legutóbb? Á, igen, David. Ő egy igényes szemétláda volt. És követelődző is. Nem csoda, hogy csak egy hónapig tartott. David mindig ügyelt rá, hogy valamilyen módon „megjavítsa” őt.  
  
Harry nem tette ezt. A fiú tudta, hogy kicsoda ő, és elfogadta úgy, ahogy van. Pont emiatt az elfogadás miatt akarta Perselus a lehető legjobb formáját nyújtani. Nem azért, mert Harry kérte, vagy követelte, vagy akár csak említést is tett róla. Hanem azért, mert Harry a legjobbat érdemli.  
  
Perselus tudta, hogy rengeteg olyan tulajdonsággal rendelkezik, amit mások irigyelnek benne: a kitartását, a varázserejét, a bájitalokban való szakértelmét, a tisztességét…  
  
 _Ami nyilvánvalóan nem foglalja magába a diákok molesztálását._  
  
Olyan diákokét, akik már túllépték a nagykorúság határát, Harry pedig határozottan túl van rajta és bele is egyezett.  
  
 _Igen. Egészen megnyerően könyörög._  
  
Perselus erre a gondolatra önelégülten elmosolyodott, de máskülönben figyelmen kívül hagyta. Ő egy ronda gazember. Meglehetősen keményen megdolgozott azért, hogy megteremtse és fenntartsa ezt a személyiséget. Összeráncolta homlokát a megjegyzésére.  
  
 _De Harry viccesnek találja. Megnevettetted!_  
  
Homlokránca kisimult. Valóban. Apró izgalmat okozott felidézni azokat a szavakat. A kölyöknek annyira kevés oka és lehetősége van mosolyogni. Az, hogy Perselusnak sikerült megnevettetnie, igazi teljesítménynek számított.  
  
Perselus ismét összeráncolta a homlokát idős tükörképére. Sajnálatos módon testi adottságai hiányosak voltak. Merlin nevére, vajon mit látott meg benne Harry? Sápadtsága több mint elfogadhatatlan. Úgy vélte, talán többet kellene kimozdulnia. A napfénynek van több jó tulajdonsága, vagy legalábbis így hallotta. Valami köze van az A és D vitamin felszívódásához. Talán létezik erre egy bájital…  
  
Az orrával nem igazán lehetett sokat kezdeni. Az egy Piton orr, és a metamorfmágusi képesség nélkül nem tudja megváltoztatni. Nos, tudná. Végül is, ő egy  _varázsló._  
  
Szeszélyétől vezérelve felkapta a pálcáját és behunyta a szemét. Kiszórt egy bűbájt, és barátságtalan arcvonásaira koncentrált. A fedőbűbáj bizsergetően átvonult rajta, és ő kinyitotta a szemét, hogy belebámuljon a tükörbe.  
  
Alaposan megszemlélte az arcát. Ezt javulásnak nevezné? Határozottan.  
  
 _Ez nem te vagy, Perselus._  
  
Nem, tényleg nem, ezzel egyet kellett értenie. És emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy utálta, amikor Harry használta a fedőbűbájokat. Azon kívül, hogy ez azt jelentette, a fiú szenved, el is rejtette azt a részét, ami Harryvé tette őt. És Perselusnak be kellett ismernie, hogy a fiút pont ugyanolyan szépnek találta, amikor az arca fáradt volt és szemei karikásak a kimerültségtől.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott. Azzal kell dolgoznia, amije van. Röviden nyugtázta háláját, hogy negyven éves teste jól kidolgozott. Az éjszakai őrjáratai és villámgyors reflexei, hogy kordában tartsanak egy teremnyi, veszélyes bájitalokkal dolgozó diákot, kifizetődtek.  
  
 _Aztán ott vannak a halálfaló alapismeretek._  
  
Igen, azok is ott vannak. Muszáj fizikailag is felkészültnek lenni mindenre, amikor az ember egy Sötét Nagyúr alkalmazásában áll. A számos sebhely kivételével, ami elcsúfította a testét, az nagyon is elfogadhatóan fitt és jól karbantartott volt.  
  
 _Jól karbantartott?_  
  
Rendben, akkor legyen vézna.  
  
De hát Harry is az. Bár Harry teste fiatal és erős, és átkozott legyen Perselus, ha nem tudná továbbra is így fenntartani.  
  
 _Harry nem törődne vele, ha durván túlsúlyos volnál, és ízületi gyulladás kínozna._  
  
Perselus a homlokát ráncolta saját észrevételére, de a fene essen bele, ha nem igaz. Mégis mi a gond ezzel a kölyökkel? Olyanokra kellene vadásznia, mint Zambini vagy akár Malfoy. Nem pedig…  
  
Mert ő  _téged_  kedvel, Perselus.  
  
A fenébe, ha ez nem fakasztja mosolyra.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  **^^

  
  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, amikor a védőbűbájok megengedték, hogy belépjen Perselus magánlakosztályába. Úgy gondolta, hogy legutóbb csak mázlija volt, mivel amúgy is órára kellett jönnie, de most már biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi úgy állította be a védelmét, hogy azok Harryt is magukban foglalják.  
  
– Tanár úr – szólalt meg, miközben belépett a helyiségbe.  
  
Perselus örvénylő talárral lépett a szobába és Harry önkéntelenül elmosolyodott. Ebben a férfiben minden felkeltette Harry figyelmét.  
  
Perselus megállt előtte néhány lépésnyi távolságban, és összefonta a karjait.  
  
– Min mosolyogsz?  
  
Harry elfordította az arcát és rendezte vonásait. Amikor visszanézett, már közömbös arcot vágott.  
  
– Semmin, én…  
  
Perselus szemöldöke kihívóan a magasba emelkedett, és Harry beharapta az alsó ajkát.  
  
– Rajtad – ismerte be. – Hihetetlen vagy!  
  
Perselus elvigyorodott, legyintett, és folytatta útját az íróasztala felé.  
  
– A hízelgés nem fekteti le magát gyorsabban, Mr. Potter. Javaslom, emlékezzen erre! – Amikor elhelyezkedett az asztala mögött, még hozzátette. – Dolgoznunk kell!  
  
– Nem arra gondoltam, hogy… Úgy értem, ez nem az, amit… – dadogta Harry. – Ó, a fenébe, lehetetlen egy alak vagy! Komolyan gondoltam.  
  
– Nagyszerű – közölte Perselus. – Akkor folytassuk ugyanolyan komoly mederben. Szeretném látni az átváltozásodat.  
  
– Átkozott ünneprontó – motyogta Harry és levette a talárját. Letette az egyik fotelre és szembefordult Perselusszal. – Pont itt?  
  
– A szoba biztonságos, Potter – közölte vele Perselus. – Akármikor kezdheted, amikor készen állsz.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és önmagára koncentrált. Az előidézés mostanra már könnyebben ment, és érzékelte, ahogy belső mágiája megremeg egy pillanatra, mielőtt megérezte a változást. Tiszta, egyszerű varázslat; az érzékletei megváltoznak, érzékei kiélesednek, és a teste felveszi egy fényes bundájú fekete jaguár alakját.  
  
Körbetrappolt a szobában, beszippantotta az összes szagot, ami megtámadta érzékeny orrát. A legdominánsabb természetesen Perselusé volt, mire Harry körbelopódzott az asztal körül, és két mellső mancsával a férfi ölébe ugrott.  
  
– Potter! – figyelmeztette Perselus, de már túl későn, mivel Harry nyalogatni kezdte a bájitalmester arcát. – Hagyd abba, te ostoba fiú! – követelte.  
  
Harry nem tette. Tovább nyalta Perselus arcát, le az állán, körbe a füléig. Nevetés kezdett feltörni a férfi mellkasából, míg végül szabadon kiült az ajkára.  
  
– Harry, hagyd abba – zihált, miközben megpróbálta lelökni a macskát az öléből. Harry ugyanakkor nem egy cirmos cica volt, így a feladat is sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint ahogy azt előre látta. – Komolyan gondolom, te szemtelen kölyök, vagy esküszöm, megbánod!  
  
Harry abbahagyta. Visszavette emberi alakját, ám még mindig a szék háttámlájának szorította Perselust, és tovább folytatta a férfi nyaka elleni támadást a szájával.  
  
– Szeretem, amikor megnevettetlek – mormogta, a feszes bőrnek.  
  
– Mondd ezt el  _bárkinek_ , és bájitallá változtatlak – morogta Perselus, és megpróbált fogást keresni Harry karján, hogy eltolja magától a fiút. – Harry…  
  
Harry azon a módon hallgattatta el, ahogy a férfi is mindig tette vele. Mélyen és alaposan megcsókolta, miközben kezeit a mellkasára tette, majd szétnyitotta a talárját és az alatta levő inget.  
  
Perselus felnyögött, amikor Harry keze megérintette a bőrét, és belemarkolt a fiú hajába, amikor annak szája elindult lefelé, hogy csatlakozzon Perselus mellkasának a felkutatásához. Harry folytatta a ruha szétnyitását, miközben egyre haladt lefelé, nyelvével és ajkával végigízlelve minden egyes feltárt területet. Megnyalta és beszívta a számos sebhelyet, majd figyelmét újra a férfi mellbimbóira fordította, miközben a nadrágján kezdett dolgozni.  
  
Harry már megtanulta a trükkjét Perselus gombjainak megoldására, és gyorsabban végzett velük, mint ahogyan a férfi fejében a tiltakozás gondolata megszülethetett volna. Harry az egyre duzzadó izgalma köré fonta az ujjait, és csábítóan megsimogatta azt, miközben kiszabadította a fogságából.  
  
– Harry.  
  
Harry gyorsan térdre hullott Perselus lábai között, és lehajtotta a fejét. Nyelvével megnyalta a csúcsot, mire a férfi felszisszent és csípője megrándult. A fiú szélesre tátotta a száját, és ajkai közé vette a makkot, majd lejjebb csúsztatta rajta a száját, egyre nagyobb részét elnyelve így. Nyelvével a makk körül körzött, majd végignyalta fel- és le, és alkalomadtán fogaival is gyengéden hozzáért a finom bőrhöz.  
  
Perselus sóhajtozásai egyre hangosabbá váltak, így Harry úgy sejtette, jól csinálja. Nem volt túl nagy tapasztalata ezen a téren, és azt sem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire fogja élvezni, hogy ezt műveli. Perselus keze belemarkolt a hajába, mire Harry megszívta a férfi merevedését.  
  
– Óh! – kapott levegő után a férfi.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott odalenn, és tovább folytatta a nyalogatást és a szopogatást, miközben a kezeit használta, hogy azt is simogassa, amit nem tudott bekapni, és hogy a súlyos herezacskót cirógassa. Perselus csípője rángatózni kezdett, és Harry tudta, hogy a férfi közel jár.  
  
– Harry, én…  
  
A fiú felnézett, Perselus pedig visszanézett rá. Arca feszült volt a gyönyörtől és szinte eltorzult a szükségtől. Gyönyörű volt.  
  
– Hmm? – akarta kérdezni a fiú, de csak egy hümmögés jött ki belőle. Ekkor Perselus hátravetette a fejét, becsukta a szemét és elélvezett.  
  
Harryt először felkészületlenül érte, és csaknem fulladozni kezdett, majd sikerült felfognia és lenyelnie csaknem az összeset. Finoman megszívta, hogy kifejje Perselus örömét, és Harry csak sóhajtozni tudott saját extázisában, miközben Perselus a haját simogatta.  
  
A férfi hirtelen felrántotta az ölébe és szinte ugyan olyan erőteljesen meg is csókolta. Perselus nyelve úgy rohanta le a száját, mint egy tomboló, győztes hódító, miközben felkutatta és kifosztotta az összes helyet. Harry belekapaszkodott, mialatt a férfi megemelkedett és fölé hajolt a karfán át.  
  
– P… Perselus – nyöszörgött Harry, amikor végül szabaddá vált a szája.  
  
– Csönd – mordult a férfi, és száját a fiú torkának nyomta.  
  
Harry alig vette észre, hogy ruháját szétnyitják, miközben Perselus csodálatos szája végigjárta a nyakát és a vállát. Perselus szabad keze végigsimított a mellkasán, szívfájdítóan kínozta a bőrét, és addig cirógatta a mellbimbóit, míg azok kemény pontokká nem váltak.  
  
Felnyögött, amikor a férfi szétnyitotta farmerját, és a térdéig lerántotta. Perselus hosszú, varázslatos ujjai körülfonták vesszejét és Harry újra felsóhajtott.  
  
– Szemtelen kölyök – motyogta Perselus a fiú fülénél bele a bőrébe. Fogai közé vette a fülcimpáját, miközben keze rántott egyet a másik merevedésén. – Mit gondoltál?  
  
Harry zihálva kapott levegő után, miközben a férfi ujjával erősen benyomta a bőrt a herezacskó mögött. Eltűnődött, hogy lehetséges, hogy Perselus máris jobban ismeri a testét, mint ő maga.  
  
– Harry – érkezett az újabb mormogás, miközben megnyalta a fiú fülét, és kezeit tovább pumpálták erekcióját és a golyóival játszottak. – Válaszolj nekem!  
  
– Én… Én… – Az óvatos fogak, amik végigrágcsálták a nyakát, megzavarták őt. – Örömet akartam neked szerezni.  
  
– Azt tetted, Harry – suttogta Perselus. – Ó, de még mennyire! – Egyik ujja körbesimított a fiú farkán, és Harry megborzongott. Majd az az ujj a lábai közé mozdult, hogy végigsimítson a bejárata fölött.  
  
– Ó, magasságos! – zihálta Harry.  
  
– Érintsd meg magad, Harry!  
  
Harry felnyögött, fejét hátravetette, miközben lenyúlt, hogy megsimogassa péniszét. A férfi ujjai időközben visszatértek a makkhoz, és ismét végigsimítottak a csúcsán.  
  
– Folytasd, Harry! Látni akarom!  
  
Majd visszatért Harry bejáratához, és ha a fiú széjjelebb tudta volna tárni a lábait, minden bizonnyal meg is tette volna. Perselus megnedvesített ujja végül beléje hatolt és Harry levegő után kapott.  
  
– P… Pers, kérlek – szólalt meg rekedten. Keze tovább mozgott hímvesszője fölött, megtalálva a ritmust, amit Perselus használt benne. – Ó, te jó ég – zihálta.  
  
Majd a férfi megtalálta a titkos pontot, és Harry felrobbant a kéjtől.  
  
Alig volt tudatában annak, hogy a férfi simogatja őt, miközben lassan magához tért a gyönyörtől, ám hamarosan érzékelte az ajkat, ami végigsimított az arcán.  
  
Amikor Perselus végül felemelte a fejét és lenézett Harryre, a homlokát ráncolta.  
  
– Úgy gondoltam, hogy komolyak leszünk, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg.  
  
Harry megnyalta érzékeny ajkait.  
  
– Öhm, én úgy vélem, ez meglehetősen komoly volt – felelte.  
  
– Ez – mondta Perselus – meglehetősen buja volt.  
  
– Öhm, elég közel jártam? – érdeklődött Harry, és ismét beharapta az ajkát.  
  
Perselus elvigyorodott.  
  
– Hát legyen úgy, Mr. Potter – közölte határozott hangon. – Most pedig dolgunk van. Kelj fel!  
  
– Muszáj? – panaszkodott Harry halkan és nekidörgölte orrát a férfi álla alatti puha bőrnek.  
  
A férfi felsóhajtott és egyszerűen felállt, amitől Harry a földre pottyant.  
  
Perselus átlépett fölötte és elfordult, valószínűleg megigazította a ruháját, miközben Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét.  
  
– Ó, nagyon romantikus – motyogta Harry, miközben rendbe szedte magát, amibe beletartozott egy gyors  _suvickus_  is.  
  
Én  _nem_  romantikázom – közölte Perselus.  
  
Harry talpra kecmergett és begombolta farmerjét.   
  
– Minő meglepetés – válaszolt Harry halkan, ámbár ezzel tudott volna vitázni. Perselus nagyon is romantikus, Harryhez mindenesetre az. Elfogadta, hogy a leszopás és a kiverés Perselus irodaszékén nem tekinthető romantikus közjátéknak, de az azt követő simogatás és a csókolózás neki határozottan annak számított. A gondolattól elvigyorodott.  
  
Amikor tekintete visszatért Perselushoz, a férfit az íróasztalának támaszkodva találta, aki elgondolkozva figyelte őt.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte tőle.  
  
Perselus megemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Meg kéne tisztítanod magad, mielőtt rászárad.  
  
– Mi? Ó. – Harry érezte, hogy arca felforrósodik. – Már túl vagyok rajta. Elvégeztem egy tisztító bűbájt.  
  
– Valóban? – Ívelt még magasabbra a szemöldöke. – Mikor?  
  
– Egy perccel ezelőtt – mondta védekezőn Harry.  
  
– És hol van a pálcád?  
  
– Tessék? – Harry körülnézett. Pálcája még mindig talárjának zsebében lapult.  
  
– Ahogy gondoltam – szólalt meg Perselus. – Anélkül teszed, hogy tudatosan gondolnál rá, igaz?  
  
– Gondolom – harapta be újra az ajkát a fiú. – Néha.  
  
– És senki nem vette észre?  
  
Harry erősen elgondolkozott ezen, de az élete árán sem tudott visszaemlékezni rá, hogy bárki is mondott volna valamit arról, hogy pálca nélkül varázsol. Ezt meg is mondta a férfinek.  
  
– Rendben – bólintott rá a másik. – Bár célzatosan törekedned kell rá, hogy folyamatosan nyomon kövesd.  
  
– Jól van – egyezett bele Harry. – Akkor most ezen fogunk dolgozni?  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
– Nem terveztem – mondta, és odalépett a kandalló előtti egyik székhez. Leült és rámutatott a másikra. – Ma este jelentős mennyiségű időt vesztegettünk el – megállt és belenézett Harry szemébe – egyéb dolgokra.  
  
Harry értette a célzást és leült. Jobb szeretett volna a férfi ölébe ülni, de nem hitte, hogy Perselus ebbe beleegyezne.  
  
Bizonytalanul, hogy ez rosszallás vagy dicséret, Harry a tűz felé fordult.  
  
– Sajnálom, uram – motyogta.  
  
Perselus felhorkant, és Harry tekintete visszavándorolt a férfire, aki önhitten mosolygott.  
  
– Nincs szükség bocsánatkérésre, Potter. Megállíthattalak volna, ha ez lett volna a szándékom.  
  
Harry beképzelten vigyorodott el.  
  
– A jaguár megállításával nem volt sok szerencséd.  
  
– Igen, bár, kétlem, hogy ez az előnyödre fog szolgálni a közeljövőben.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott és visszafordult a tűzhöz.  
  
– Tudom. Az első gondolatom, amikor megláttam magam az volt, hogy milyen szuper, de aztán rájöttem, hogy alapjában véve nem veszem semmilyen valódi hasznát.  
  
– Igaz. Egy ekkora méretű macska Britanniában bizonyára nagy felbolydulást okozna – értett egyet Perselus. – Az a legvalószínűbb, hogy levadásznának és bedugnának állatkerti látványosságnak.  
  
– Harry erre felhorkant.  
  
– És nem vagyok máris az a mindennapi életemben? – Ez egy kuncogást váltott ki a férfiből, mire Harry visszanézett rá. – De talán jobb volna, ha béka vagy valami ilyesmi lennék.  
  
– Nincs szükség melodrámára, Potter – gúnyolódott Perselus. – Lehet, hogy ez nem a megfelelő forma, de nem te választod meg az alakod. A forma alkalmazkodik hozzád. Arra kell törekedned, hogy megfeleljen a céljaidnak.  
  
– Tudom – jegyezte meg Harry ingerlékenyen. – Csak sosem értettem meg a jaguár mögött meghúzódó okokat.  
  
– Granger átment a jaguár jellemvonásain?  
  
– Hát persze – mondta Harry, majd Perselus arckifejezése láttán sorolni kezdte.  
  
– Gyorsaság, erőteljes állkapocs.  
  
– Valóban.   
  
Harry kihallotta az önelégültséget Perselus hangszínében és feleselni kezdett.  
  
– Amennyiben most valamilyen gúnyos megjegyzést készülsz közölni, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy túl sokat beszélek, akkor elmegyek.  
  
Perselus ördögien elmosolyodott.  
  
– Akkor örülök, hogy nem mondtam.  
  
– Helyes – jegyezte meg Harry kimérten, hirtelen elégedetten a kötekedéssel. – Majd emlékezni fogok rá, ha legközelebb azt akarod, hogy könyörögjek.  
  
Piton bosszúsan felmorrant.  
  
– Mr. Potter, amikor azt akarom, hogy könyörögj, kétlem, hogy akkor  _emlékezni_  fogsz akár a saját nevedre is.  
  
Harry elvörösödve harapott az ajkába. Ennyit arról, hogy olyasvalakivel próbált kötekedni, mint Perselus. Még mindig nem tudta megszokni Perselust, amikor így beszélt vele.  
  
– Potter – térítette vissza Perselus a fiút a tárgyhoz –, amire én gondoltam, az jóval szimbolikusabb. Mondd csak, amikor te beszélsz, ki figyel rád?  
  
– Komolyan? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Senki – felelte Harry. – Nem számít, hogy mit mondok, az emberek azt hisznek el, amit ők akarnak.  
  
– Onnan, ahol én állok, nem így van – vitatkozott Perselus. – Az emberek az hisznek el, amit te el akarsz velük hitetni. Amennyiben azt akarod, hogy azt higgyék, amit el akarsz velük hitetni, akkor vedd rá őket. Amennyiben azt akarod, hogy valami mást gondoljanak, olyat, ami neked kényelmes, akkor mondj valami mást.  
  
Harry – még mindig kicsit elveszve – megfontolta a szavait.   
  
– Mit is akarsz mondani ezzel pontosan?  
  
– Azt mondom, hogy megvan benned egy egyedülállóan ösztönző erő. Csak gondolj arra, amit ötödévedben tettél azzal az interjúval, amit adtál.  
  
– Mindenki azt hitte, hogy flúgos vagyok – mondta Harry hitetlenkedve.  
  
– Néhányan – értett egyet Perselus. – De még ők is el akarták olvasni, amit nyilatkoztál. Miután a hírek beigazolódtak a Sötét Nagyúrral kapcsolatosan, az a cikk egy vagyont ért, ahogy én hallottam.  
  
– Tehát – sürgette Harry, még mindig zavartan.  
  
– Tehát – utánozta Perselus – az, egy olyan része a hírességednek, amit ki tudsz használni, Potter. A médiát lehet manipulálni.  
  
– Igen, ezt próbáltuk tenni ötödikben – bólintott Harry.  
  
– Pontosan.  
  
– De, mi köze ennek egy jaguárhoz? – kérdezte.  
  
– Igazából, Potter, ez egy párhuzam – magyarázta a tanár. – Mindketten hasonló módon erősek vagytok. A jaguár képes összeroppantani egy koponyát az állkapcsával, míg neked a szavaid lehetnek megsemmisítők.  
  
– Aha – jegyezte meg vontatottan Harry, miközben felidézte a kárt, amit a Minisztériumnak okoztak és azoknak a halálfalóknak. – Mint az a káosz, amit az interjúm okozott.  
  
– Igen. Még engem is lenyűgözött az a ravasz lépés, amivel rászedtétek Umbridge-ot.  
  
Harry elégedetten elvigyorodott.  
  
– A Teszlek Süveg nem ok nélkül akart beosztani a Mardekárba.  
  
Perselus pislogni kezdett.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Hm?  
  
– Mit mondtál? A Teszlek Süvegről?  
  
Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy pislogni kezdjen.  
  
– Nem tudtad?  
  
– Pontosan mit nem tudtam?  
  
– Biztos voltam benne, hogy Dumbledore elmondta neked – mondta Harry megfontolva a szavait. Perselus homlokránca tovább mélyült, és Harry engedett. – A Teszlek Süveg először a Mardekárba akart beosztani – magyarázta a férfinek. – De addigra már találkoztam Malfoyjal és hallottam, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr is abból a házból került ki, így könyörögtem neki, hogy ne oda tegyen.  
  
Perselus áthatóan tanulmányozta a fiút.  
  
– Miért nem mondtad ezt el nekem?  
  
– Azt hittem, tudod – válaszolt őszintén Harry.  
  
– Fel sem tételeztem, Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry felállt, keresztüllépdelt a szőnyegen, ami elválasztotta őket, belehuppant a férfi ölébe, és a nyaka köré fonta a karjait.  
  
– Legutóbb, amikor feltételezésekbe bocsátkoztam veled, emlékszel, mit tettél?  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott, és karjával átfogta Harry derekát.   
  
– Úgy hiszem, traumás sokknak vetettelek alá.  
  
– Az az első csók meglehetősen traumásnak számított – sóhajtotta Harry.  
  
– És most?  
  
Harry eltöprengett a kérdésen.  
  
– Most azt hiszem, illik hozzám a traumás hős szerepe.  
  
Perselus felhorkantott és megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, Mr. Potter. Az nem. A csókjaim illenek hozzád.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, és kezei közé vette Perselus arcát.  
  
– Maga annyira okos, tanár úr, nemde?  
  
– És ezt hét évedbe tellett kitalálni?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
– Nagy ég, hogy te milyen lehetetlen vagy! – dünnyögte, majd ajkát éhesen Perselus szájára szorította.


	8. Bűntudat

8\. Fejezet  
  
  


**Bűntudat**

  
  
  
  
– Mit művelsz, Potter?  
  
Harry Perselus mellett nyújtózott, hozzábújt meztelen testének teljes hosszával, feje a férfi mellkasán pihent, finom ujjai pedig mintákat rajzoltak társa mellbimbója körül.  
  
Harry felemelte a fejét, hogy szembenézzen Perselusszal.   
  
– És ha az „ölelkezés” vagy az „odabújás” szavak elhagyják a csábító kis szádat, esküszöm, megátkozlak!  
  
Harry felsóhajtott és fejét visszahajtotta Perselus mellkasára.   
  
– Csak érintelek – jött az álmos felelet. Úgy dörgölőzött a férfi oldalához, akár egy macska. – A csupasz bőrünkkel. Olyan jó érzés.  
  
Perselus már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon.  
  
 _Ne mondd ki. Olyan kevés fizikai szeretet-megnyilvánulásban volt része, miközben felnőtt._  
  
Perselus sóhajtott egyet, és végigsimított Harry hátán. Végül is igaz volt. Úgy tűnt, mindketten vágynak a másik érintésére. Ujjaival újfent végigkövette a kiemelkedő dudort Harry csípőjén.   
  
– Ezt hol szerezted? – kérdezte Perselus beszélgetésképpen, és végighúzta ujját egy sebhelyen. Nem akarta, hogy Harry elaludjon. Akármennyire is vonakodott tőle, Harrynek hamarosan távoznia kell.  
  
– Beleestem egy bokorba – felelte Harry halkan.  
  
Ezzel meglepte Perselust, aki arra számított, hogy Harry valamelyik korábbi kalandjáról fog hallani.  
  
– Valóban? – nógatta.  
  
– Nem sikerült elég gyorsan kitérnem Dudley útjából. – Harry finoman Perselus vállára tette a kezét. Kalandozó ujjával felfedezett egy sebhelyet a férfi vállán, majd egy másikat Perselus bordáján. – És te hogy tettél szert ezekre?  
  
– Alig hinném, hogy…  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Te kezdted.  
  
 _Valóban._  
  
– Rendben – szólalt meg Perselus hűvösen. – Ezt – mutatott a sebhelyére az alhasán – az én apámtól kaptam. – Hátradőlt a párnára, és behunyta a szemét. – Ezt a másikat meg a tiédtől.  
  
Harry láthatóan megmerevedett.  
  
– Folytassam?  
  
Halálos csend követte a kijelentését, és Perselus kinyitotta egyik szemét, hogy lenézzen Harryre. A kölyök arcán tökéletes borzalom honolt.  
  
Perselus csaknem önelégülten elvigyorodott, ám Harry arca szégyenkezővé vált, és kifordult Perselus karjából.  
  
– Ó, istenem – kapott levegő után.  
  
 _A rohadt életbe!_  
  
– Harry – szólalt meg gyorsan Perselus, miközben megragadta a karját. A fiú kicsavarta magát a kezéből, és elkezdett kimászni az ágyból.  
  
– Harry! – Perselus ismét utána nyúlt, és maga fölé húzta. – Hagyd abba!  
  
A fiú küzdeni kezdett, mire Perselus addig forgatta magukat, míg maga alá nem gyűrte a kisebb testet. Harry még mindig kerülte a tekintetét, és nagy kortyokban nyelte a levegőt.  
  
– Potter! – Parancs hallatszott a hangjából, ami végül magára vonzotta Harry pillantását. – A te neved Harry, nem James vagy Sirius – idézte szándékosan Harryt.  
  
– Én… Én… sajnálom.  
  
A férfi összehúzta a szemét.  
  
– Ha azért kérsz bocsánatot, mert túlreagáltad a hallottakat, azt elfogadom – mondta. – Amennyiben az apád miatt sajnálkozol, akkor nem. Nem a te dolgod, és nem is a te jogod elnézést kérni, vagy kárpótlás nyújtani valaki más nevében.   
  
– De hát emiatt utáltál engem annyi éven keresztül.  
  
– Igen, de te is láthatod, mekkora hiba volt. Hogy mit mulaszthattunk volna. És hogy mégis mi minden történt.  
  
 _Hiba volt? Még azt sem tudod kimondani, hogy te hibáztál, igaz?_  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Nem hibáztatlak, amiért utálsz.  
  
– Én nem utállak.  
  
– Istenem, minden egyes alkalommal, amikor rám nézel, az apámat látod!  
  
Harry ismét küzdeni kezdett, és Perselus megemelkedett, hogy jobban lefogja.  
  
– Tévedés! – csattant fel Perselus.  
  
– De…  
  
– Az utóbbi időben tulajdonképpen egyre inkább az édesanyád vonásai bukkantak elő belőled.  
  
Harry abbahagyta a tekergőzést.  
  
– Valóban?  
  
– Az apád magasabb, szélesebb és szögletesebb arcú volt – bólintott a férfi, amivel elérte, hogy Harry szeme elkerekedjen a kíváncsiságtól.  
  
 _És könyörögjön az elfogadásért._  
  
– És lehet, hogy örökölhettél néhányat az igen bosszantó griffendéles jellemzőiből – folytatta Perselus –, de mindent egybevéve – tartott egy kis szünetet, hogy tekintetét végighordozza Harry nyílt, álarc nélküli arcán – te sokkal vonzóbb vagy, mint ő valaha is volt.  
  
 _Hízelgéssel veszed le a lábáról a kölyköt?_  
  
De hát  **ez**  az igazság.  
  
 _Igen. És olyan imádnivaló, amikor elpirul._  
  
Harry vett néhány mély lélegzetet, miközben elmerengett Perselus szavain. Félig zavartan, félig megkönnyebbülten nézett fel a férfire.  
  
– Tehát akkor ostoba vagyok?  
  
– Eléggé.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani a kezeit, amelyek még mindig Piton vasmarkában voltak.  
  
– Nem kell olyan készségesen egyetértened.  
  
– Nem? – vigyorodott el önelégülten Perselus.  
  
– Most már elereszthetsz.  
  
Perselus tanulmányozni kezdte Harry helyzetét, és elámult fizikai erőküzdelmük bámulatos eredményén. Meztelenül és az ágyában. Harry kezei a feje fölé szegezve, mellkasa emelkedik és süllyed, és Perselus a fiú két lába között helyezkedik el. Harry férfiassága úgy tűnt megrándul, amikor a férfi tekintete rávetődött.  
  
– Nem is tudom – nézett mélyen Harry szemébe –, én igen… ígéretesnek találom.  
  
Harry szemöldöke magasra ívelt.  
  
– Valóban? – Behajlította egyik lábát, és lábujjaival végigsimított Piton lábszárának hátsó részén. Megemelte magát, és gyorsan növekedő erekcióját Perselushoz dörgölte.  
  
– Kielégíthetetlen kölyök – mormolta a férfi és lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Harry aprót rántott a kötésen, amivel csuklóit az ágy fejtámlájához rögzítették. Nem számított, hogy selyemből voltak vagy, hogy a testhelyzete a végletekig fokozta Perselus elégedettségét. Az eredmény ugyanaz volt: nem tudta megérinteni Perselus hátát.  
  
Neki pedig mindene fájt a szükségtől, hogy érinthesse a másikat. Ugyanolyan alapossággal akarta felfedezni Perselus testét, ahogy a férfi mindig is tette vele. Fel akarta térképezni a szájával, és minden porcikáját bejárni a csókjaival, miközben nyalogatja és harapdálja. Érezni akarta maga körül a férfit, elérni, hogy Perselus nyöszörögjön és könyörögjön, hogy Harry tegye őt a magáévá.  
  
– Perselus – nyafogott Harry, de csak rekedtes könyörgést tört elő belőle. – Kérlek.  
  
Perselus végignyalta Harry merevedése teljes hosszát, amitől Harry felszisszent.  
  
– Kérsz? Mit kérsz?  
  
– Meg akarlak érinteni. – Harry mostanra már határozottan könyörgött. – Mikor kerül rám a sor?  
  
– Az én testem közel sem olyan érdekes, mint a tiéd, én ízletes kölyköm – mondta Perselus, miközben nyelvét beleásta Harry köldökébe, és az egyik ujja lassan haladt felfelé fenekének vágatában az érzékeny nyílás felé. A fiú csípője válaszul megugrott.  
  
Perselus tovább csókolgatta őt a mellkasa felé haladva.  
  
– Öreg, és tele van hiányosságokkal – mormolta az egyik mellbimbót majszolgatva.  
  
– Szerintem gyönyörű vagy – bizonygatta Harry mindenre, ami szent, amitől Perselusnak még inkább szándékában állt elérni, hogy Harry tovább gyötrődjön. Perselus szavai elérték, hogy Harry akarja, hogy a férfi felfalja őt. Perselus valóban Harryt akarta látni, tényleg Harryt akarta.  
  
A férfi időközben a másik mellbimbóra tért át, és tovább folytatta az érzéki játékát.  
  
– Lehet, hogy ellenőriznem kell a bűbájt a szemeden – mormogta, miközben tovább haladt Harry torka felé.  
  
– Pers…  
  
Ám elakadt, amikor a férfi gyengéden beleharapott a máris felhorzsolt, kiszívott foltba.  
  
Perselus feltámaszkodott, majd lenézett Harryre. Tekintetét a vágy fényesítette és majd’ felfalta Harryt.  
  
– Tökéletes – suttogta.  
  
Harry felnyögött, amikor a férfi átható hangja végigborzongatta. Felhúzta a térdeit, és olyan szélesre tárta magát, amennyire csak tudta.  
  
Perselus egy morgással lehajtotta a fejét és behatolt a fiúba, aki még mindig elő volt készítve az éjjeli tevékenységük folytán. Harry megemelte a csípőjét, hogy hamarabb találkozzon az őt kitöltő érzéssel, és boldog elégedettséggel fogadta vissza az ismét megtapasztalt teljességet.  
  
– Én Harrym – súgta Perselus a fiú szájába. Harry sóvárogva nyöszörgött és elmerült a férfi csókjainak édességében.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
– Harry.  
  
A fiú megfordult és elfordult.  
  
– Gyerünk, te hősszerelmes, ideje felkelni.  
  
– Tűnj el – morogta Harry bosszúsan.  
  
– Gyerünk, haver! Dupla bájitaltanóra a Mardekárral, méghozzá tizenöt percen belül. – Ron jókedve kihallatszott a hangjából, – Vagy talán szeretnéd megmagyarázni Piton professzornak, az  _egész_  osztály előtt, hogy miért is nem voltál képes ma reggel felkelni?  
  
Harry felhorkant. Az csúcs lenne. „Sajnálom, professzor, hogy elkéstem. Képtelen voltam kimászni az ágyamból ma reggel, mert fájt mindenem attól, hogy múlt éjjel bennem volt a farka.”  
  
– Harry?  
  
– Fenn vagyok. Kelek már – szólt ki Harry a függöny mögül.  
  
– Nos, akkor igyekezz! – kiáltott be Ron. – Szerzek neked kolbászt és találkozunk odalenn a pincében.  
  
– Szuper – közölte Harry. – Kösz.  
  
Ismét visszamegy a pincébe. Harry sosem hitte volna, hogy ennyi időt fog odalenn eltölteni, és ráadásul még élvezni is fogja. Nagy ég, de még mennyire élvezte!  
  
Rávette magát, hogy kimásszon az ágyból, és arra gondolt, hogy okosan tette, amiért vette a fáradtságot és lezuhanyozott múlt éjjel, mielőtt az ágyába zuhant. Vagy az már ma reggel volt? Az éjszakai időszakok lassan kezdtek összefolyni.  
  
A leckéivel jól haladtak, legalábbis Dumbledore látszólag így gondolta. Perselus beszámolt az igazgatónak Harry képességeiről, mint ahogy az előmeneteléről is. De csak néhányukról, és nem olyan részletekbe menőkig, mint ahogy azt a férfi a valóságban felfedezte.  
  
– Csak annyit, amit feltétlenül tudnia kell, Potter – említette neki Perselus.  
  
Amikor a férfi nem információkkal bombázta vagy a védelmét tesztelte, akkor a matracba döngölte és a szexuális határait feszegette. Az igazat megvallva, Harry nagyon is meglepődött a férfi állóképességén.  
  
Gyorsan felöltözött és összeszedte a tanszereit az órára.  
  
És annyi mindent tanult Perselusról, a férfiről. A férfi parancsolgató és szigorú volt, ugyanakkor nagyon erőteljesen védelmező is. Amint egy átok áthatolt Harry pajzsán, nagy hűhót csapott, és addig tett-vett Harry körül, míg alaposan meg nem győződött róla, hogy minden rendben van, miközben ezzel egyidejűleg zsörtölődve motyogott arról, hogy a fiúnak jobban kellene figyelnie.  
  
Szex után, amikor egyszerűen csak csendesen merengve feküdtek egymás mellett, Perselus meglepően nyitott és érzékeny volt. Mesélt Harrynek az apjáról és néhány történetet a gyerekkoráról. Volt egy lánytestvére, akit egy bosszantó rokoni kapcsolatként jellemzett, de Harrynek az volt a benyomása, hogy a férfi valójában meglehetősen kedveli a nővérét. Ő pedig azon kapta magát, hogy szintén furcsa dolgokat árul el. Hogy már nem biztos benne, hogy valóban auror akar-e lenni. Nem tudta, hogy tudna-e azzal foglalkozni, hogy állandó jelleggel a sötétség ellen harcoljon. Hogy voltaképpen nem is igazán hitte, hogy aggódnia kellene emiatt, mivel egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy valóban megéli-e majd.  
  
Perselus mélységesen felháborodott ezen a megjegyzésén, és azzal vádolta Harryt, hogy ő kellemetlen nyűg, beleértve, hogy hálátlan, hitvány és önző kölyök. A férfi megsértődött, hogy Harry azt feltételezi róla, pazarolná rá a drága idejét, ha nem hinné, hogy a fiú sikerrel járhat.  
  
Ez a beismerés, amit a legcsodálatosabb csók követett, valamit megolvasztott Harry mellkasában. Sokkal értékesebbnek érezte magát, mint bármikor valaha az eddigi életében.  
  
Majd múlt éjjel Harry megtalálta a bizonyosságot, hogy Perselus  _valóban_  Harryként látja őt, és nem az apja fiaként.   
  
Annyi mindent szeretett Perselusban, és pontosan annyi minden bosszantotta is benne a végletekig. Harrynek muszáj volt ezen mosolyognia.  
  
Beszélgetéseik mindig értelmesek és kihívóak voltak. Elkezdtek dolgozni egy új altatófőzeten. Ez meglehetősen serkentően hatott rá. Bájitalokkal összefüggő eddigi tudásával képes volt meglátni, hogyan működik Perselus agya a bájitalkészítéssel kapcsolatban, és ez teljesen lenyűgözte.  
  
Harry csaknem hangosan felnevetett. Harry Potter megőrül Perselus Pitonért? Ki gondolta volna? Sirius önfejűen fog reagálni erre, de emiatt majd csak később kell aggódnia.  
  
A dupla bájitalóra jól ment. Perselus háromszor kiabált rá, hogy nem figyel, és levont tőle öt pontot, amiért beszélgetett Hermionével. Ami egy hozzávalóval kapcsolatos konzultáció volt, és amiről Piton úgy döntött, hogy nem hiszi el, ezért péntek estére büntető munkát adott neki, mert vitába szállt vele.  
  
Némiképp önelégülten hagyta el a bájital tantermet, miközben osztálytársai együtt éreztek vele a balszerencséje miatt, és egyáltalán nem vett tudomást Hermione mindentudó vigyoráról.  
  
Már éppen a lépcsőház előtti fordulónál jártak, amikor Harry táskája szétszakadt, és tartalma a földre borult.  
  
– A fenébe – morogta Harry, miközben elkezdte összeszedegetni a cuccát. – Menj csak előre, Hermione – szólt oda a lánynak–, majd átváltoztatástan órán találkozom veled és Ronnal.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Hermione elindult, hogy csatlakozzon Ronhoz, miközben Harry egy varázslattal megjavította a tarisznyáját. Már nagyban pakolta vissza a dolgait, amikor két láb tűnt fel előtte. Arra számított, hogy Malfoy lesz az, de amikor felnézett, meglepődve látta meg Zambinit.  
  
Felállt és körülnézett. Teljesen egyedül voltak.  
  
– Szia, Harry – köszönt rá Zambini egészen kedvesen.  
  
– Hello, Zambini – viszonozta Harry óvatosan.  
  
Zambini rosszalló arccal nézett rá.  
  
– Tudod, Blaise-nek is szólíthatnál.  
  
– Akkor legyen, Blaise – méregette őt Harry gyanakvóan.  
  
Zambini szélesen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Tetszik, ahogy kimondod a nevem – mondta és közelebb lépett Harryhez, aki egészen addig hátrált, amíg hátával elérte a falat. Zambini egyik kezét Harry feje mellé helyezte a kőfalra, és még közelebb lépett. Harry megszorította fogását a tarisznyáján, és megmarkolta a pálcáját.  
  
– Órára kell mennem – jegyezte meg egyszerűen Harry.  
  
– Nekem is – vonta meg a vállát a mardekáros fiú. – Csak látni akartam, hogy jól vagy-e.  
  
– Tessék? – pislogott Harry.  
  
– Nos, Piton igen komisz volt ma veled – magyarázta. – Én csak…  
  
– Évek óta elviselem Piton szemétségeit – szakította félbe Harry. – Tökéletesen képes vagyok megbirkózni vele.  
  
– Helyes – döntötte oldalra a fejét Zambini. – Tudod, ha szeretnéd, talán el tudom érni nála, hogy leszálljon rólad egy kicsit.  
  
Harry szemöldöke a homlokáig szaladt.  
  
– Ó? És hogyan? – kérdezte kihívóan. Ez egész érdekesnek hangzott.  
  
– Nos, talán, ha megtudná, hogy milyen kedves voltál egy mardekároshoz – magyarázta Zambini. – Lehet, hogy nem tekintené élethivatásának, hogy mindig téged szekírozzon.  
  
Harry nem tudta visszatartani az arcán megjelenő gúnyos mosolyt.  
  
– Kétlem – közölte. – Úgy tűnik, ez az erőssége.  
  
– Ne légy már olyan pesszimista – mosolygott rá Zambini.  
  
– Nos, kösz, de nem – hárította el Harry. – Azt hiszem, én…  
  
Zambini szája minden előjel nélkül, hirtelen lecsapott rá, félbeszakítva őt, miközben testével erősen a falhoz szorította Harryt. A griffendéles fiúnak egy másodpercébe tellett, amíg összeszedte magát, majd eltaszította Zambinit. A fiú a lökés erejétől a fenekén landolt, és Harry ráemelte a pálcáját.  
  
Mielőtt még megállíthatta volna magát, egy átok hagyta el a száját.  
  
Nézte, ahogy Zambini tekergőzik az átok alatt, majd eleresztette. Hagyta, hogy egy percig magához térjen az érzéstől, hogy bogarak mászkálnak mindenfelé a bőrén, majd fölé hajolt.  
  
– Érints meg ismét, Zambini – szólalt meg fenyegetően –, és a legközelebbi átok, amit használok, letépi a golyóidat.  
  
Zambini szemei tágra nyíltak a döbbenettől, miközben ülőhelyzetbe tornászta magát.  
  
Harry ekkor magához hívta a maradék holmiját, szétnyitotta a tarisznyáját, hogy minden belehulljon, majd nyugodt tempóban elsétált.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Perselus idegesen becsapta irodájának ajtaját, úgy, hogy annak erejétől a szobában minden megcsördült. A rohadt fattyú! Magánirodájának ajtaja volt a következő, ami becsapódott, mikor a férfi áthaladt rajta.  
  
 _Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez semmiség volt csupán._  
  
Semmiség? Hogy lehetett volna semmiség? Zambini egy átkozottul jóképű fiú.  
  
 _Harry **téged**  kedvel. _  
  
És ráadásul egyidős Harryvel.  
  
 _Harryt nem érdekli._  
  
A látvány, hogy Blaise csapdába ejti Harryt a falnál, és ajkaik összeérnek…  
  
Munkaasztalának tartalma a földön landolt, amikor a férfi dühében lesöpörte azt a karjával.  
  
 _ **Az**  Harry kísérleti bájitala volt._  
  
Harry rávetette imádnivaló mosolyát. És Zambini visszamosolygott rá. A könyvespolc volt a következő áldozat. Darabokra tört a földön, és a könyvek szanaszét hevertek a földön.  
  
– Harry az enyém volt! – dühöngött Perselus hangosan.  
  
 _Harry még mindig a tiéd._  
  
Még egy hónap sem telt el, és a kölyök máris másvalakit keres. További fiolák törtek össze. Perselus úgy vélte, ezúttal mindent jól csinált.  
  
 _Hagynod kellett volna, hogy Harry megérintsen úgy, ahogy akarta, amikor volt rá esélyed._  
  
Ám Harry máris túlzottan közel került ahhoz, hogy megérintse Perselus szívét.  
  
Egy üst repült keresztül a szobán.  
  
Egyébként is jobb, ha eltűnik!  
  
 _Ne, a sárkányvért ne!_  
  
Perselus mély levegőt vett. Lenézett a kezére, majd óvatosan visszatette az értékes üvegcsét a polcra.  
  
 _Még mindig szüksége van rád._  
  
Talán, de nem eléggé. Harry végzett vele.  
  
 _Nem!_  
  
Hagyta, hogy Zambini megérintse. Izzó harag lobbant fel benne, és ezzel egyidejűleg gyötrő fájdalom hömpölygött keresztül rajta. Miért nem tud megtartani semmit, ami tiszta és jó? Miért fordul el tőle mindenki?  
  
Perselus visszaállította a védőbűbájokat, figyelmen kívül hagyta a mocskot, amit dühében előidézett, és a biztos helyre dugott Lángnyelv whiskyjéhez fordult.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Mindent egybevéve ez egy jó éjszaka volt. Harry félig-meddig örült, hogy aznap este nem kellett megjelennie a pincében. Valóban szüksége volt néminemű zavartalan alvásra. Egészen jól tudott pihenni Perselus ágyában, de az alvás csak szórványos volt, és együtt járt más tevékenységekkel is.   
  
Ráadásul rengeteg házi feladatával végzett, így igen boldogan és elégedetten feküdt le. Ron megpróbálta őt cukkolni, hogy nem hiányzik-e neki az éjszakai szex, de ő mindössze csak megvonta a vállát és elvigyorodott, amivel az őrületbe kergette a barátját.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Lucius Voldemort trónusa előtt várta annak a beszélgetésnek az utóhatását, amelyet korábban folytatott Dracóval. Az imént adta át az információt a Sötét Nagyúrnak, és most remélte a legjobbakat.  
  
– Biztos benne? – kérdezte a Sötét Nagyúr. Lehetetlen volt megmondani, hogy kétkedő volt-e, kíváncsi, vagy csak kíméletlenül meghosszabbította a feszültséggel teli várakozási időt, mielőtt bőséges fájdalommal járóan megátkozza Luciust.  
  
– Igen, Nagyúr – válaszolt Lucius azonnal. – Érdeklődik valaki iránt. Draco előnyére szolgál, hogy igen feledékenynek látszik.  
  
– Ki az?  
  
– Még nem biztos benne – felelte Lucius –, de Draco minden tőle telhetőt meg fog tenni, hogy kiderítse – sietett hozzátenni.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr pillantása félreérthetetlen és intenzív volt. Lucius kitartóan nézett bele.  
  
– Rendben, Lucius – sóhajtott végül a Sötét Nagyúr. – Hiszek neked. Draco kiérdemelt egy kis haladékot. Ugyanakkor nem vagyok elégedett.  
  
Minő meglepetés.  
  
– Tudom, Nagyuram – sütötte le Lucius a tekintetét. – Bocsánatodért esedezem, hogy nem szolgálhattam jobb hírekkel.  
  
Voldemort felemelkedett trónusáról, és elhessegette a bocsánatkérést.  
  
– Ebben egészen biztos vagyok – mondta. – Gyere, keresnem kell valamit, hogy levezessem a csalódottságomat.  
  
Ó, ez rossz lesz.  
  
– Hova, nagyuram?  
  
– Úgy hiszem, meg kell látogatnunk Surreyt.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Harry kifejezett elégedettséggel meredt a négyes számú ház bejáratára. Ez teljesen összezavarta, mivel korábban sosem érezte ezt a különös érzelmet, amikor a rokonai házát nézte.  
  
Két feketébe öltözött alak tűnt fel a szeme előtt, akik szintén a házat bámulták.  
  
– Kezdjük – mondta Harry.  
  
Kezdjük?  
  
A két férfi felemelte a karját, és Harry tisztán kivehette a pálcáikat. Fény áramlott ki a hegyükből, de úgy tűnt, lepattannak valamiféle láthatatlan burokról, ami körülvette a házat. A két alak tovább szórta a varázslatokat a házra, és hamarosan mások is csatlakoznak hozzájuk, de a védelem semmit nem eresztett át.  
  
– Semmi, Nagyuram.  
  
Nagyuram?  
  
Harry ekkor felemelte a karját, és egy olyan varázslatot kiáltott, amiről még sosem hallott. Harry szerette volna, hogy bár ne ismerné azt a hideg, magas hangot. De az átok semmit nem tett.  
  
Voldemort csalódottsága viharos erővel tombolt Harry bensőjében, és Harry küzdeni kezdett ellene. Megpróbálta követni a Voldemort elméjéhez vezető köteléket, és eltökélte, hogy megtöri a kapcsolatot.  
  
Voldemort szünetet tartott.  
  
– Rendben – jelentette ki. – Egy kis szünet. De most, hogy az enyém a teljes figyelmed, Harry, szándékomban áll azt teljes mértékben kihasználni.  
  
NEM! Harry elméje rémülten felsikoltott, de érezte Voldemort gondolatainak jeges indáit, ahogy azok kinyújtották felé undorító csápjaikat és megszorították fogásukat.  
  
– Nott, McAbe – szólalt meg Voldemort. – A második ütem, most rögtön!  
  
Harry csak félig volt tudatában, hogy valahova máshova hoppanáltak, miközben ő azzal foglalta el magát, hogy megpróbálja összeszedni magát és rendezni a gondolatait. Igyekezett kiüríteni az elméjét, de Voldemort jelenléte miatt a fejében érzett, mostanra már állandósult, kínzó nyilallás ezt rendkívül zavaróvá tette.  
  
Egy férfit rángattak elé, majd lábai előtt a földre lökték. Voldemort megszólította a férfit, és Harry kezdett pánikba esni. Pontosan tudta, hogy Voldemort mit fog tenni és miért.  
  
Mentális védelmével és immáron a bűntudatával küzdve, Harry elkeseredetten próbálta magát kihúzni a kapcsolatból. Ekkor Voldemort megemelte a pálcáját.  
  
Harry felsikoltott, amikor az első átok elérte, és ez kiszakította őt az álomból. Bár ettől a fájdalom még nem szűnt meg. Voldemort erősen tartotta a köztük levő köteléket, és Harry immáron tehetetlen volt, hogy megtörje azt a kapcsot.  
  
Te jó ég, ez annyira rémes. Mennyi fájdalom! És egyre csak folytatódott. Harry teste vonaglott és ívbe hajlott tőle. Hogy jutott be az elméjébe Voldemort? Mennyit fog még rákényszeríteni arra a szegény férfire, csak hogy biztosítsa, hogy Harry szenvedjen tőle?  
  
Egy átmeneti szünetben Harry rákényszerítette magát, hogy kimásszon az ágyból, és elvánszorgott a tarisznyájához. Bájitalra volt szüksége, bármire, hogy megállítsa ezt. De semmi nem volt a zsákjában, ami segíthetett volna. Mit kellene…  
  
Perselus. El kell jutnia Perselushoz!  
  
Maga köré tekert egy talárt, lebotorkált a lépcsőkön, elvétve az utolsó két lépcsőfokot, amikor egy újabb fájdalmas átok érte el őt. Talpra küzdötte magát, és csak a puszta akaratereje tartotta meg a lábain.  
  
Valahogy lejutott a pincébe, bár fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan sikerült. Perselus ajtaja azonban nem nyílt ki neki. Bekopogott. Semmi válasz. Újra kopogott.  
  
A fájdalom ismét elérte, és Harry térdre esett. Maga köré tekerte a talárt, és tovább folytatta a kopogást, és a kaparászást az ajtón. Hol van Perselus?  
  
Ó, te jó ég, talán őt is hívta. Talán ő is ott volt.  
  
A gyötrelem újabb hulláma csapott át rajta, és szorította össze az izmait. Harry átvészelte, és ismét kopogott.  
  
Tovább dörömbölt az ajtón, bár ütései egyre tompábbak lettek, kaparászása egyre gyengült. A faajtó felsértette a bőrét, és ujjpercei vérezni kezdtek.  
  
Az erős, lüktető fájdalom ismét elérte, és ő az ajtó elé rogyott.  
  
Hol van Perselus? Miért nem jutott be?  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Perselus félrészegen cammogott be a laborjába. Hála Merlinnek, hogy abban az állapotban nem lépett be abba a helyiségbe. Ügyetlenül tapogatózott, míg meg nem találta az üvegcsét, amit keresett, majd gyorsan lenyelte a gyógyírt. Alaposan megbosszulta, hogy ilyen állapotba itta magát.  
  
Undorodott magától. Jobban kellett volna tudnia, mintsem hogy megbízzon egy griffendélesben, különösen nem egy fiatal, tapasztalatlan…  
  
 _Szépségesen vonzó, hűséges…_  
  
Perselus felhorkant. Hűséges, na persze!  
  
– Perselus?   
  
 _Nagyszerű._  
  
Perselus – amennyire csak tudta – rendbe hozta külsejét, majd visszatért a dolgozószobájába, hogy válaszoljon a hívásra.  
  
– Igen, igazgató úr? – kérdezte fáradtan.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy ilyen kora reggel zavarom magát, Perselus. – Az igazgató arca ugyanolyan elnyűtt volt, mint a sajátja, ami azonnal élesítette a férfi érzékeit. – De úgy tűnik, Harry eltűnt.  
  
Kínzó fájdalom lobbant fel ismét a mellkasában és Perselus lenyelte a torkában képződött gombócot. Nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy Zambini úgy intézte, Draco szobájában ejti meg a szerelmi légyottját.  
  
Perselus fáradtan felsóhajtott.  
  
– Tizenhét éves. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csupán együtt van vala…  
  
– Perselus – szakította félbe komoly hangon Albus. – Harry nagynénjének és nagybátyjának házát a múlt éjjel támadás érte.  
  
 _Merlinre!_  
  
– És? – kérdezte elfojtott hangon Perselus, miközben imádkozott magában, hogy senkinek ne essen bántódása. Nem hitte, hogy Harry azt el tudná viselni. Még ha nem is szerették őt ott, azt biztosan tudta, hogy a fiú nem akarna nekik ártani.  
  
– Dursleyék nem sebesültek meg – tájékoztatta őt Albus. – Nem tudtak bejutni a házba, de Voldemort mágikus lenyomata jelen volt.  
  
– Ami azt jelenti, hogy ott volt, és megpróbálta.  
  
– Igen – bólintott Dumbledore komoran. – Ami egyben azt is jelenti, hogy személyes érdekből tette. Megpróbálhatott kapcsolatot teremteni Harryvel és rákényszeríteni őt, hogy végignézze.  
  
Perselus megborzongott.  
  
– Arról is kaptunk egy névtelen bejelentést, hogy egy halálfaló rajtaütés történt az elmúlt éjjel.  
  
– Igen? – Perselus egy szót sem hallott semmilyen kísérletről Harry háza ellen, sem bármilyen merényletről. – Ki?  
  
– Mr. Babbit az Iktatási Osztályról.  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr azon a helyszínen is jelen volt? – A férfi ritkán vett részt egyéni rajtaütéseken, kivéve, ha azok fontosak voltak.  
  
– Igen, és attól tartok meglehetősen kegyetlen volt. A sérülés mértékének nagysága és a jelen levő nagy mennyiségű sötét mágia azt a látszatot kelti, hogy órákon keresztül kínozta az áldozatát.  
  
Perselus elmerengett. Babbit bizonyosan nem volt olyan fontos. Hacsak nem azt akarta, hogy…  
  
 _Harryt kínozza a kapcsolatukon keresztül!_  
  
– És Mr. Weasley azt mondja, hogy Harry a többiekkel együtt lefeküdt tíz óra tájban. De pillanatnyilag nincs sem a hálókörletében, sem a klubhelyiségében. A kastélyban széles körű kutatás indult – persze tapintatosan –, de mivel hajlik rá, hogy magát keresse fel…  
  
Albus hangja elcsuklott, és Perselus gyomra összeszorult. Érezte, ahogy kifut a vér az arcából. A Sötét Nagyúr látomása Crak haláláról keresztüljutott Harry pajzsán. Vajon Harry lejött hozzá, ahogy azt ő mondta neki, vagy Zambinihez fordult vigaszért? Blaise biztosan nem tudja, hogyan kezelje a sikoltozó, megkínzott Harryt. Blaise biztosan segítségért indult volna.  
  
– Átkutatom a pincét, igazgató úr – ígérte.  
  
– Köszönöm, Perselus.  
  
Albus eltűnt a kandallóból, és Perselus gyorsan befejezte az öltözködést. Az ajtóhoz sietett, kinyitotta és csaknem átesett a testen, ami a lábainál hevert.  
  
 _Hatalmas Merlin!_  
  
Perselus óvatosan megfordította Harryt, megrándult az arcára száradt vér látványától, ami nyilvánvalóan a sebhelyéből fakadt. Harry jobb keze szintén véres volt, ujjpercei és ujjbegyei nyers húsig horzsolódtak a kopogástól és a kaparászástól.  
  
Amikor Perselus levédte a szobáját, elfelejtette hozzátenni, hogy Harryt bocsássa át a védelem.  
  
 _Harry nem tudott bejutni hozzád!_  
  
Perselus óvatosan felemelte az eszméletlen testet és a magánlakosztályába vitte.  
  
 _Eljött hozzád, ahogy azt belesulykoltad, aztán kizártad őt!_  
  
A bűntudat túlontúl ismerős érzelem volt Perselus számára. Eltekintve Harry szexuális partnereitől és viszonyaitól, még mindig az ő kötelessége volt, hogy a gondját viselje.  
  
 _Azt mondtad neki, hogy segíteni fogsz!_  
  
Perselus erősen küzdött, hogy képes legyen figyelmen kívül hagyni a belső hangját, ami folyamatosan visszhangozta az összes elítélő gondolatot, amit a csontjaiban érzett, miközben az ágyra fektette a fiút. Gyorsan elővarázsolt egy nyirkos ruhadarabot, és elkezdte lemosni Harry arcáról a rászáradt vért.  
  
Harry erre felriadt, és zihálva kapkodott levegő után.  
  
– Shh – csitította Perselus. – Minden rendben.  
  
A zöld szempár elkerekedett, és zavartan nézett körbe.  
  
– Pe… Pers’us?  
  
– Itt vagyok, Harry. Nyugodj meg!  
  
– Nem tudtam bejutni – suttogta rekedten Harry. – Próbáltam. Nem sikerült.  
  
– Tudom, Harry – nyelt fájdalmasan Perselus. – Sajnálom.  
  
– Annyi fájdalom – suttogott tovább zihálva Harry. Izmai elernyedtek, ahogy Perselus tovább dörgölte homlokát a meleg ronggyal. – Nem tudtam bejutni hozzád. – Szemei megrebbentek, majd lecsukódtak. – Én próbáltam.  
  
Perselus tovább simogatta Harry haját, miközben a fiú ismét álomba merült, és átkozta a saját természetét és makacs birtoklási vágyát. A mellkasához húzta a fiút, és úgy szorította magához, mint egy mentőkötelet.  
  
Itt kellett volna lennie. Uralkodnia kellett volna magán.  
  
 _A **TE**  hibád, hogy szenvedett!_  
  
– Annyira sajnálom, Harry – suttogta a fénytelen, sötét fürtökbe. Perselus folytatta a fiú hajának simogatását, egyre csak ringatta, és megpróbálta uralni a saját légzését. Szemei égtek, torka fájdalmasan elszorult. – Annyira sajnálom – krákogta.  
  
 _Ez életed története, nemde?_


	9. Zűrzavar

9\. fejezet.  
  
  


**Zűrzavar**

  
  
  
– Úgy gondolod, hogy  _ÉN_  tartozom  _NEKED_  magyarázattal? – Perselus nem csak hitetlenkedőnek, de sértettnek is látszott.  
  
A férfi végül kieresztette Harryt az ágyból. Még a fürdőszobába is besegítette. Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy még sosem érezte magát ilyen nyomorultul, de azért rokkant még nem volt. Lezuhanyozott és tiszta ruhába bújt, amit Dobby hozott le neki, és immáron elég erősnek érezte magát a szembesítéshez.  
  
– Mivel te vagy az, aki folyamatosan a sajnálatát fejezi ki, igen, így gondolom – fejtette ki Harry. Valójában a múlt éjjel történt sokadik bocsánatkérést követően – Harry nem tudta biztosan, mennyi is hangzott el belőlük –, Perselus ma reggel még két alkalommal kért bocsánatot. Ez biztosan valamiféle új rekord.  
  
– Azért kérek bocsánatot, hogy kizártalak.   
  
Igen, ezt Harry is felfogta. De biztosan kellett itt lennie valami másnak is.  
  
– És  _miért_  zártál ki?  
  
Perselus elfordult.  
  
– Elfelejtettem megnyitni számodra a védőbűbájokat.  
  
– TE… elfelejtetted? – Harry majdnem felnevetett. Már az elképzelés is röhejes volt. Perselus Piton nem felejt el semmit. Dacára a férfi szarkasztikus szurkálódásainak, Harry nem volt ostoba, és így tudta, hogy valaminek történnie kellett.  
  
– Igen. – A férfi hangja még mindig komolyan csengett, és továbbra sem nézett Harry szemébe.  
  
– Perselus? – kérdezte immáron kíváncsivá válva. – Miért? – lépett közelebb.  
  
Ha Perselus elég mérges vagy feldúlt volt ahhoz, hogy lezárja a lakosztályát Harry elől, majd utána kellő bűntudatot érzett ahhoz, hogy aztán bőségesen elnézést kérjen érte, akkor…  
  
A csend messzire nyúlt.  
  
Ó, nagy ég! Talán ő tett valami rosszat. Talán nem kellett volna Perselushoz jönnie. De hát nem a férfi ismételgette folyton, szinte unalmas gyakorisággal, hogy  _mindig_  hozzá kell mennie elsőként? Mi mást kellett volna tennie? Harry ismét összezavarodott.  
  
Különösen a tegnap éjjel után. Harry felébredt néhányszor, és mindig Perselus karjaiban találta magát. A férfi minden egyes alkalommal bájitalt erőltetett belé, puha, meleg ruhával mosdatta az arcát, és addig ringatta, amíg vissza nem aludt.  
  
Harry még sosem érezte, hogy ilyen nagyon törődtek volna vele az életében.  
  
– Elfelejtetted megemlíteni, hogy szeretnél véget vetni a velem folytatott egyesülésednek.  
  
Harry pislogni kezdett. Egyesülés? Ez elég rideg megfogalmazása a kettőjük közt történteknek. És mi a fészkes fenéről beszél Perselus?  
  
Harry újból összezavarodva habogni kezdett.  
  
– Én… én nem. Úgy értem, én még mindig… mármint én…  
  
Perselus végül megfordult, hogy egyenesen ránézzen. Tekintete megfejthetetlen volt.  
  
– Mr. Potter, illendő befejezni egy viszonyt, mielőtt belekezd egy másikba!  
  
– Belekezd egy…? Mi? Én nem kezdtem bele semmibe.  
  
A fekete szemöldök kihívóan emelkedett a magasba.  
  
– És Mr. Zambini, Potter…  
  
Harry szeme megvillant, ahogy visszaemlékezett a csókra, amit rámértek.  
  
Perselus ismét elfordult.  
  
– Á, a bűntudat – olvasta félre a másik arckifejezését.  
  
– Nem. Az nem olyasmi volt – próbálta Harry megmagyarázni.  
  
– Meglehetősen jártas vagyok abban, amit láttam, Mr. Potter.  
  
– Ha láttad, akkor azt is látnod kellett, hogy megátkoztam őt. – Piton ismét visszafordult, szemöldöke ezúttal kérdőn emelkedett a magasba. – Ellöktem, és megátkoztam őt a csúszó–mászó bőr átokkal, majd megmondtam neki, hogy ha ismét hozzám ér, leátkozom róla a go… öhm… eltávolítom a nemi szerveit.  
  
Ezzel kiérdemelt egy vigyort.  
  
– Ezt tetted?  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Figyelme nemkívánatos volt?  
  
Perselus bizonytalan? Féltékeny netán? Ez olyan imádnivaló! Harry közelebb lépett, felnézett a bájitalmester kifürkészhetetlen tekintetébe.  
  
– Professzor úr, uram – kezdte csendes, tisztelettudó hangon, ami az őrületbe kergette Perselust. – Nincs időm semmilyen kisiskolás rajongásra.   
  
Harry látta, hogy egy szikra lobban a férfi tekintetében, amit aztán gyorsan el is fedett.  
  
– Mosolyogtál.  
  
– Azt mondta, hogy meg tudna engem védeni  _tőled_. – Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, így Harry folytatta. – Azt mondta, ha kedvesebb lennék a mardekárosokhoz, akkor rá tudna venni téged, hogy leszállj rólam.  
  
Perselus mostanra már jókedvűnek látszott, de még nem tudta teljesen lezártnak tekinteni a dolgot.  
  
– Megérintett.  
  
– Nem  _hagytam_  neki – biztosította őt magasba emelt állal Harry. – Mintha hagynám, hogy bárki megérintsen. – Elbizonytalanodott és lábait bámulta. Majd merőn felnézett a félig lesütött szeme alól. – Mármint rajtad kívül bárki.  
  
Harry halványan hallott egy morgást, ami valahogy úgy hangzott „Én Harrym”, mielőtt Perselus szája lecsapott az övére. A falnak lökte Harryt, egész testével nekipasszírozta, miközben szája könyörtelenül támadta a fiú arcát.  
  
Határozottan volt benne valami, amire azt lehet mondani, hogy erős birtoklási vágy és izzó féltékenység.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
_Én megmondtam._  
  
Perselus nem hagyta abba Harry csókolását még annyi időre se, hogy végiggondolja a reagálását az átkozottul bosszantó belső hangjára. Az igazat megvallva, jobban kellett volna tudnia. A Mardekáros csapat kéjvágyó társaság, és Harry túlzottan is ízletes, csábító falat a számukra, kizárt dolog, hogy ne vegyék őt észre.  
  
Perselus nyelve felfedezte magának Harry szájának kontúrjait, felkutatta és megszüntette annak az esztelen csóknak a maradványát, amit előző nap Harryre erőltettek. Harry nyelve ugyanolyan szenvedéllyel találkozott az övével, miközben Perselus megragadta Harry selymes, puha haját.  
  
Harry még mindig az övé, továbbra is szüksége van rá. Még most is elragadóan nyöszörög, mikor Perselus nyelve és fogai csipkedve járják be az állkapcsát. Perselus bűntudatát valahogy lecsillapította Harry odaadó reagálása, lelkiereje kedvét lelte a közös szenvedélyben.  
  
Harry úgy kapaszkodott a férfibe, mintha ez lenne az egyetlen, amit tenni tudna, hogy kitartson egy ilyen mindent elsöprő támadásban.  
  
Semmi, senki, soha, sehol nem volt ilyen fantasztikus ízű, mint Harry.  
  
 _Mert szereted őt._  
  
Perselus eltolta magától Harryt, és szeme automatikusan a fiú arcát kutatta. A kölyök éppenséggel túlságosan is csábító a kócos-zilált, fekete hajával, ennivalóan felduzzadt rózsás ajkaival és ragyogó, zöld szemeivel.  
  
 _MI? Még beismerni sem tudod?_  
  
– Indulnod kell reggelizni. Óráid vannak – közölte Perselus szigorúan, miközben lesimította Harry talárját.  
  
 _Gyáva alak. A tegnap éjjel után megint eltaszítod?_  
  
Harry pislogni kezdett és tekintete hitetlenkedővé vált.  
  
– Azt akarod, hogy  _most_  menjek el? – Hangja feszültté vált. – Egy  _ilyen_  csók után?  
  
Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Igen, Potter – bólintott és elfordult. Az asztalához indult, és kotorászni kezdett néhány pergamen között. – Elég időt fecséreltél már el az ágyban.  
  
– De…  
  
– Potter. – Ez az egyetlen szó akár figyelmeztetésnek is beillett. – Egy egész nap éppen elegendő, hogy felesleges spekulációkat szüljön a hollétedről, valamint az elvonultságod okairól.  
  
Harry a fejét rázta, mintha ki akarná szellőztetni.  
  
Perselus visszafordult felé, és nézte, ahogy rendbe hozza magát.  
  
 _Ez egy igazán mesteri csók volt. Talán…_  
  
– Elég jól érzed magad?  
  
Harry felnézett.  
  
– Öhm… igen – bólintott. – Jól vagyok.  
  
Perselus karba tett kézzel dőlt neki az íróasztalának. Amikor Harry elérte az ajtót, megállította.  
  
– Este várlak az órára – közölte.  
  
Harrynek már az ajtógombon volt a keze, amikor visszafordult.  
  
– Igen, professzor – vette tudomásul, majd riadtan szökkent hátra, amikor meghallotta, hogy a külső ajtó becsukódik.  
  
– Tanár úr?  
  
A hang Perselus irodájának belsejéből szólt, és Perselus azonnal Harryhez ugrott, karjával körülfogta őt. Egyik kezét a kölyök szájára tette, a másikkal pedig átölte, miközben elhúzta őt az ajtótól.  
  
– Maradj csendben! Ez Draco – sziszegte a fülébe. Harry bólintott, és Perselus megesküdött volna, hogy érezte, hogy a kölyök belenyalt a tenyerébe.  
  
Perselus betolta Harryt a hálószobába.  
  
– Maradj itt! – parancsolta. – És ne csapj semmilyen zajt!  
  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Harry hallotta, hogy nyílik a külső ajtó, majd a további mozgások zaját is.  
  
– Mit tehetek érted, Draco?  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy zavarom, tanár úr, de egy kicsit homályos a tegnapi házi feladat.  
  
A francba, a francba, a francba! Ez még gondot okozhat. Körülnézett, és elméje gyors pörgésbe kezdett. Ki kell innen jutnia! Miközben körbe-körbe járkált, felborította a képet Perselus fiókos szekrényén, majd ijedten megrázkódott az okozott puffanás miatt. Szinte robbanásszerű zajnak hallotta.  
  
– Mi volt ez? – Harry ismét meghallotta Draco hangját. Szinte reménykedőnek hallatszott. Az a rohadt seggfej gyanít valamit. Harry már csak tudta.  
  
– A macskám – válaszolt Perselus unott hangon.  
  
– Macska? Mikor tettél szert egy macskára?  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szekrényajtót. A fenébe, ide soha nem férne be… de mi ez?  
  
– A nővérem adta néhány héttel ezelőtt. Egy rohadt, kellemetlen nyűg, ha engem kérdezel.  
  
– Hogy van Abigail?  
  
Harry szeme először elkerekedett, majd elégedetten elvigyorodott. A láthatatlanná tévő köpenye. Micsoda váratlan szerencse.  
  
– Jól van. Draco, azt hiszem, ezt később is el tudjuk intézni. Most rengeteg dolgom va… Hova mész?  
  
Harry villámgyorsan visszaperdült az ajtó felé.  
  
– Látni akarom!  
  
Harry egy mozdulattal magára terítette a köpenyt, és mivel az ajtóval szemközti ágy mellett állt, átváltoztatta az egyik párnát egy fiatal kölyökmacskává.  
  
– NE!  
  
Az ajtó pont akkor nyílt ki, amikor Perselus megszólalt. Draco belépett, és egyből megállt, amikor meglátta a macskát tisztálkodni Perselus ágyán.  
  
Draco közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, és végigsimított a macska hátán.  
  
– Mi a neve?  
  
Harry élt a felkínálkozó lehetőséggel, kisurrant a nyitott ajtón, és csendben elhagyta a lakosztályt.  
  
Ez közel volt!  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Harry alig tett meg pár folyosónyi utat, amikor egy hangot hallott.  
  
– Nem tudod magad távol tartani tőlem, mi, Harry?  
  
Harry megpördült és előhúzta a pálcáját. Te jó ég! Az előbb Malfoy, most meg Zambini.  
  
– Ne érj hozzám, Zambini!  
  
– Harry – szólalt meg gyorsan a mardekáros fiú magasba tartott kézzel. – Nyugodj meg!  
  
– Te követsz? – kérdezte Harry vádló hangsúllyal? – Rosszabb vagy, mint egy rohadt orvvadász.  
  
–  _Én_  idelenn lakom – védte magát a másik. – Egyébként meg reggelizni indultam.  _Te_  mit keresel itt lenn már  _megint?_  
  
Harry felsóhajtott. Ez kezdett unalmassá válni. Összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Igazából a házvezető tanárod után ácsingózom. Tudod épp most volt egy buja, izzasztó találkánk. Piton ízig-vérig férfi a javából, akinek egy tüzes csődört takarnak a ruhái.  
  
A tekintet Blaise arcán megfizethetetlen volt. Harry azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak itt lett volna Perselus, hogy lássa ezt.   
  
– Ezzel még csak ne is viccelj, Potter! – szólalt meg végül Zambini még mindig rendkívül rémültnek tűnve. – Ez a gondolat mindenképp helytelen.  
  
Harry megbántott pillantást erőltetett magára.  
  
– Te nem hiszel nekem. – Aztán ravaszkásan elmosolyodott. – És még bennünket, griffendéleseket neveztek hiszékenynek.  
  
– Akkor áruld el nekem az igazat, különben  _lehívom_  ide a házvezetőnket – állította Zambini. – Merem állítani, imádná, ha rajtakaphatna, hogy egész álló nap a pincében kóborolsz. Az idén nagyon vissza akarja szerezni a Házkupát.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Abszolút  _nem_  akarta ebbe Perselust is belerángatni. A férfi szónokolna, házpontokat vonna le és a tökéletesen felháborodott Pitont játszaná Zambini előtt. De aztán ő, Harry lenne az, akinek végig kellene hallgatnia a későbbi kioktatást. Hogy fogja legyőzni Voldemortot, ha még egy szexuálisan túlfűtött mardekárossal sem tud megbirkózni?  
  
Mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett, aki továbbra is azzal a fátyolos tekintettel nézett vissza rá, miközben felmérte Harryt, és a válasz magától érkezett. Ráadásul mindent megold.  
  
– Nem mondod el senkinek, igaz? – kérdezte.  
  
Zambini érdeklődőnek, de egyszersmind kissé gyanakodónak is tűnt.  
  
– A szavamat adom.  
  
Harry majdhogynem felhorkant erre.  
  
– Malfoyjal találkoztam.  
  
Zambini álla leesett, és szemei elkerekedtek.  
  
– Malfoyjal?  
  
– Igen – ismerte be Harry, miközben magára öltötte állandó arckifejezéseinek egyikét. A # 4. számú HP tekintet megteszi. – Ő igazán jó abban, hogy nem mondja el senkinek.  
  
– Dr… Draco?  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát, megemelte a fejét, és enyhén megnyomta a nyakán levő horzsolást, ami mindig ott volt, akármikor is hagyta ott Perselust.  
  
– Pokolian csókol.  
  
Jóindulatúan Zambinire mosolygott, és ott hagyta őt abban a teljesen ledöbbent állapotában, miközben gratulált magának a saját éleselméjűségéhez.  
  
Csak azt felejtette el, hogy a saját éleselméjűségét időnként kissé túlbecsüli.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Blaise háborogva nézte, ahogy Harry elsétál.  _Malfoy?_  De hát Draco azt mondta, hogy nem érdekli őt Potter. Persze egyikük akár hazudhat is. Dracótól az is kitelne, hogy közömbösséget mutasson, amikor valójában  _nagyon_  is érdekelt a dologban. És egyébként meg ki tudna megérteni bármit is abból, ami elhagyja Potter száját?  
  
Persze Blaise-t sokkal inkább az a rész érdekelte, mit kezdhetne Potter a szájával, és nem az, hogy mit mond. Harrynek fantasztikus íze volt, puha ajkai és behódolóan csókol. Blaise a padlóra akarta dönteni, és kikúrni belőle még az agyát is, akár ott a folyosó közepén.  
  
Ámbátor Potter igen gyorsan szórta az átkait – gondolta Blaise a homlokát ráncolva. Túlságosan is gyorsan, ami azt sugallta, hogy van valamiféle kapcsolata. Ha az Draco, akkor Blaise-nek azt még csírájában kell elfojtania, vagy legalább valamiféle osztozkodásban megállapodnia.  
  
Mert Blaise akarta Harry Pottert, jobban, mint eddig bármi mást az életében, és ettől semmi nem fogja őt eltántorítani.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Perselus sietősen kiterelte Dracót a szobájából és amint becsukta az ajtót, visszatért a hálószobájába.  
  
– Harry?  
  
A macska felnyávogott.  
  
 _Az átváltoztatás lenyűgöző példánya._  
  
Perselusnak egyet kellett értenie ezzel, miközben a macskát simogatta és ismét körülnézett.  
  
 _Legalább nem magát változtatta át._  
  
Perselus önkéntelenül felhorkant a hatalmas fekete jaguár képére, aki ott tisztálkodna az ágyán.  
  
 _Ám a fiú még mindig nem marad._  
  
Valódi mosoly jelent meg Perselus ajkán.  
  
– Pimasz kölyök – suttogta maga elé.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Draco gyorsan felmérte a Nagytermet, amikor belépett. Minden ismét normálisnak tűnt. Pottert körbehízelegték a Griffendél asztalánál, minden tanár megjelent a tanári asztalnál, és a kis mardekárosai érintetlenül hagyták a helyét.  
  
Remélhetőleg a mai nap jobb lesz, mint a tegnapi, amikor az apja hívta őt a hopp-hálózaton keresztül, és Potter egész napra eltűnt. Az idegei már így is a pattanásig feszültek.  
  
Azt hitte, felfedezett valamit a pincében. Piton hetek óta furcsán viselkedett, és Draco majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy valami köze volt hozzá egy férfinek. A vén Perselus bácsi nagyon nagy titokban tartotta a magánéletét, de Draco imádta volna rajtakapni őt egy kompromittáló helyzetben, olyanban, amiből neki is előnye származik.  
  
Kecsesen leereszkedett a helyére Blaise mellé.  
  
– Úgy hittem, téged nem érdekel Potter, igaz?  
  
A kérdés olyannyira váratlanul érte őt, hogy vissza kellett kérdeznie.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
Blaise megismételte a kérdését, arca szenvedélyes tűzzel égett, és gyanakvóan méregette, még ha kérdését súgva tette is fel.  
  
– Miért kérded? – kérdezett vissza Draco, utánozva a másik csendes hangját.  
  
– Nos, Potter említett néhány dolgot… – jegyezte meg Blaise kétértelműen.  
  
– Potter? Mit mondott?  
  
– Hogy titokban veled találkozik – közölte most már egyértelműen gyanakodva Blaise.  
  
A mindig opportunista Draco azonnal lecsapott rá.  
  
–  _Elmondta_  neked?  
  
– Igen – bólintott immáron elégedett arccal Blaise. – Rajtakaptam néhányszor, hogy a pincében csatangolt, és végül kikényszerítettem belőle.  
  
Draco pislogott. Ez az egész túlságosan szürreális volt. Az apja tegnapi, a Mardekár-ház klubhelyiségének kandallójából kihallatszó sürgető szavai ismét felidéződtek benne.  
  
 _Hamarosan tenned kell valamit, Draco. A Sötét Nagyúr kezd türelmetlenkedni.  
  
De hát még csak civilizált módon sem tudunk beszélni egymással – védte magát akkor Draco.  
  
Találj rá módot – sürgette ismét az apja. – Méghozzá gyorsan! NEM akarod ugye, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr maga elé szólítson?!_  
  
– Tehát igaz? – követelte a válaszát Blaise.  
  
– Nem mondom, hogy igaz, és azt sem, hogy nem – válaszolta sejtelmesen Draco.  
  
Blaise összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Akkor tehát mit mondasz?  
  
– Beszélnem kel Potterrel – mormolta Draco elgondolkozva. Szemei felpattantak. – Neked pedig, azt ajánlom, addig tartsd a szád!  
  
– Oké, oké.  
  
– Komolyan gondolom, Blaise – figyelmeztette őt Draco. – Egy szót se!  
  
Blaise felszegte az állát.  
  
– Minek nézel te engem?  
  
Draco lassan végigmérte őt a tekintetével. Blaise egy hülye barom, valóban az, de általában túl gyáva ahhoz, hogy összetűzzön vele. Hát jobban is teszi, ha befogja a száját.  
  
Draco elviharzott, agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok. Hogy a pokolba fog ezúttal összeakadni Potterrel?  
  
Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott Blaise mondandójának többi része arról, hogy hol is kapta el. Potter egész idő alatt a pincében volt? Elméje megtorpant a hirtelen jött megérzéstől.  
  
Egy ravasz kis mosoly kúszott fel lassan az arcára. Merlinre! Ki gondolta volna?  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Mire Harry leült vacsorázni, már farkaséhes volt. Dumbledore egy rövid megbeszélés erejéig az irodájába hívatta, ami arról szólt, hogy érzi magát Harry, és a látomásának tartalmáról. Dumbledore vele ellentétben kevésbé volt készséges informátor Voldemort kalandozásának eredményeivel kapcsolatosan; mindössze annyit közölt, hogy Dursleyék jól vannak, és hogy valami minisztériumi fickó meghalt (Harry már mindkét tényről tudott, lévén, hogy ott volt). Majd később megkérdezi Perselust a részletekről.  
  
Annyira éhes volt, hogy alig vette észre, hogy a Nagyterem felé menet lehagyta Ront és Hermionét, és észre sem vette a furcsa pillantásokat, amelyek a helyiségből felé irányultak.  
  
– Harry, tudtad, hogy az a szóbeszéd járja a suliban, hogy dugod Malfoyt?  
  
Harry majd megfulladt a húsos tepsiskrumpli egyik falatjától, amit épp bekapott, és a barátaira nézett, akik az imént csatlakoztak hozzá az asztalnál. Még egy teljes nap sem telt el, és már körbejárt a hír. Ron a hátát veregette, miközben Harry fuldokolva köhécselt. Nyugtalanul emelte szemét a barátjára.  
  
– Komolyan? – kérdezte.  
  
Ron komoran bólintott.  
  
Az asztal végén ülők hirtelen mind furcsán néztek rá. Néhányan még becsapottnak is látszottak.  
  
Rendben, ennyit Harry éleselméjűségéről. A fene vigye el Zambinit! Egy lopott pillantást vetett a tanári asztal felé. Perselus épp a teáját kortyolta és McGalagonnyal beszélgetett, mintha semmi rendkívüli dolog nem történt volna.  
  
Egy gyors pillantással felmérte a Mardekár asztalát, és meglátta, hogy Zambini őt bámulja. Malfoy ugyanakkor nézett fel és… mosolygott? Elég fura egy mosoly volt, olyan megfejthetetlen, félig önelégült, félig szórakozott. Harry most igazán nagy bajban volt.  
  
Figyelmét visszairányította válaszára várakozó társai felé. Rendben, álca fel, és megfékezni a kárt!  
  
Mindent tagadni!  
  
– Ugyan már – emelte szemét a mennyezetre, miközben a csoporthoz szólt. – Most komolyan. Én vagyok egyben Mardekár utóda, a legközelebbi Sötét Nagyúr és mellesleg teljesen elmebajos. A következő, amiről értesülni fogtok az lesz, hogy már Pitonnal is lefekszem.  
  
Az arcok lassan visszatükrözték, hogy felfogták. Hogy természetesen az egészből egy szó sem igaz. Végül is Harry Potterről van szó. És ők mind ismerték Harryt.  
  
Ron és Hermione leültek a két oldalán, bár Ron úgy nézett ki, mint aki épp akkor nyelt le egy Durrfarkú szurcsókot.  
  
Harry visszatért a vacsorájához, és a többiek is folytatták szokásos étkezési magatartásukat. Mint ahogy mindig, úgy most is sikerült elérnie, hogy azt higgyék el, amit el akart hitetni velük. A francba, muszáj, hogy Perselusnak mindig igaza legyen?  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Perselus az irodájában járkált fel és alá, miközben várta, hogy Harry megérkezzen. Mindazok ellenére, ami az elmúlt néhány napban történt, a kölyök még mindig egy elszabadult ágyúgolyó. Valahogy meg kell találnia a módját, hogy kihangsúlyozza a gondolkodás fontosságát, mielőtt bármit is tesz, vagy mond.  
  
 _Ó, ismerd be, Perselus! Imádsz Harry segítségére sietni. A kihívás meg minden._  
  
A világ szemei és fülei mindig rajta csüngnek. És azzal együtt jár a felelősség, ami diszkréciót követel, különösen, ha Harry bármiféle magánéletet akar. És nekem nincs szükségem ennél több rohadt kihívásra, köszönöm szépen.  
  
 _Ez a természetének része. Szinte könyörög valaki hozzád hasonlóért, hogy légy mellette, és segíts… hogy megmentsd önmagától. Azt akarod, hogy függjön tőled._  
  
Neki ellenőrzésre van szüksége…  
  
 _ **Rád**  van szüksége. Te tökéletes pár vagy a számára. Nem kell mindent neki elvégeznie. TE magad mondtad._  
  
A védőbűbájok felzümmögtek, amikor Harry belépett az irodájába. Mosolygott,  _mosolygott_ , miközben az íróasztal felé sétált. A macska a padlóra ugrott, és könnyedén odaügetett, hogy megvizsgálja az új élőlényt a szobában.  
  
Harry megsimogatta a szürke bundát, egy percig tanulmányozta az állatot, mielőtt érdeklődve nézett Perselusra.  
  
Perselus továbbra is ráncolta a homlokát. Be kellett szereznie egy macskát, ami a lehető legjobban hasonlított arra, amit Harry transzfigurált át. A fiatal Maine Coon*, amit egy kétes, külföldi kereskedőtől szerzett, kicsit sötétebb és némileg fiatalabb volt, de ez is megtette.  
  
Harry nyitotta a száját, de Perselus még nem akarta, hogy a beszélgetés elterelődjön a legutóbbi kérdések megvitatásától.  
  
– Potter, miért nem tudod azt tenni, amit mondtak neked? – kérdezte számonkérően.  
  
– Tessék? – pislogott Harry.  
  
– Azt mondtam, hogy maradj a szobámban!  
  
– Bejött Malfoy.  
  
– Nem érezte volna szükségét, ha nem csapsz akkora zajt, mint egy felbőszült hippogriff.  
  
– Megpróbáltam keresni egy helyet, ahol elbújhatok.  
  
– Csak annyit kellett volna tenned, hogy csendben maradsz – bizonygatta Perselus. – Az irányításom alatt tartottam a dolgokat.  
  
– Valóban? Mit mondtál volna, ha meglát… a hálószobádban? – kérdezte Harry kihívóan. – Ha nem találtam volna meg a köpenyem, és nem transzfiguráltam volna elég gyorsan egy macskát…  
  
– Én…  
  
– És azt is észrevettem, hogy elmentél, és rögvest beszereztél magadnak egy igazi macskát. – Hosszú mozdulatokkal simogatta a macska bundáját, hogy kidomborítsa érveit. – Csak tájékoztasd a testvéredet, hogy ő is tudjon róla, hogy egy macskát adott neked.  
  
– Újabb példa azokból a gyors, elmés ötletekből, amikről nem gondoltad, hogy utóhatásai is lehetnek.  
  
– Te voltál az, aki eredetileg megemlítette ezt Malfoynak – mutatott rá Harry.  
  
 _Igaza van._  
  
Perselus a fogát vicsorgatta.  
  
– A lényeg az…  
  
– A lényeg, hogy kimásztunk belőle… együtt. Miért nem tudod beismerni, hogy nem vagyok egy agyatlan barom?   
  
– Nem gondolom, hogy egy agyatlan barom vagy.  
  
– De nem hiszed, hogy tudok magamra vigyázni.  
  
– Mert nem is tudsz. Nem hallgatsz a jó tanácsra. Ragaszkodsz ahhoz, hogy szükségtelen kockázatokat vállalj. Te magad mondtad, hogy  _együtt_  tettük… tehát, segítségre van szükséged.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold ^^****

  
  
  
Harry nyitotta a száját, hogy vitába szálljon, de aztán becsukta. Hogy a bánatba csinálja? Harry tudta, hogy Perselus nem erről a különös esetről beszél, hanem vegyíti a listát minden mással.  
  
– Merlinre, kibírhatatlan vagy!  
  
Perselus megemelte az állát.  
  
– Te meg egy bolond kölyök, akinek szüksége van emlékeztetőre, hogy mindennel tisztában legyen, amit mond.  
  
– Hogy?  
  
– Mr. Zambini, Potter!  
  
– Mi van vele? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.  
  
– Feltételezem, nem te kezdted terjeszteni a pletykát magadról és Mr. Malfoyról.  
  
Harry nem segíthetett előtörő vigyorán.  
  
– Legalább elterelődött rólad a figyelem.  
  
– A figyelem soha nem is terelődött rám.  
  
– Mondanom kellett valamit. Zambini már az idegeimre ment. Mindig ott lófrált körülöttem. Kérdéseket tett fel, hogy mit keresek idelenn.  
  
– Miért nem jöttél hozzám ezzel kapcsolatban?  
  
– Mit tettél volna? Attól eltekintve, hogy megleckéztetsz, hogy még egy begerjedt évfolyamtársat sem tudok kezelni, mi?  
  
Perselus rosszallóan meredt rá.  
  
– Ha tudtam volna, hogy Zambini gondot okoz…  
  
– Nem teszi – csattant fel Harry ingerülten. – Semmi olyasmi, amit nem tudok kezelni. Megmondtam neked, hogy nem fog ismét hozzám érni.  
  
– Harry, már nem csak Zambiniről van szó. Már Malfoy is belekeveredett.  
  
– Nos. Azt hittem, erre van szükség. – Harry úgy vélte, ez ugyanolyan különösen nagyszerű ötlet volt.  
  
– Talán, de te előreugrottál. Megint nem gondolkodtál előre, tetteid következményeire a tervedben. Megbeszélted ezt egyáltalán Malfoyjal?  
  
A fenébe!  
  
– Nem – ismerte be. – Rendben, akkor most mit tegyünk?  
  
– Semmit. Pillanatnyilag – felelte elgondolkozóan Perselus. – Látnom kell, milyen messzire harapózik el ez a kis szóbeszéd. – Harryre nézett. – Te mit mondtál ezzel kapcsolatban?  
  
– Mindent tagadtam – válaszolt a fiú. – Vagyis burkoltan utaltam a tagadásra. – Perselus elvigyorodott, amit Harry csaknem a büszkeség jeleként azonosított. Óvatosan közelebb lépett a férfihez. – Sajnálom – mondta habozva.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
– Ígérd meg nekem, hogy sokkal óvatosabb leszel. És, hogy mielőtt bármit teszel, előtte beszélsz velem. El kell kezdened számítani rám… ránk… még jobban. Tudod, hogy bízhatsz bennem.  
  
Harry a sötét, fürkésző szempárba bámult, amik őt kutatták, és Harry úgy érezte, a férfi egészen a lelkének mélyéig belelát.  
  
– Tisztában vagy ezzel, igaz, Harry?  
  
Addig, amíg Perselus a keresztnevén szólítja, és amíg az így csendül meg abban az édes szájban, azzal a tikkasztó, mély hanggal, elég ahhoz, hogy Harry csak sóhajtozni tudjon. És Harry tudta. De annyi minden forgott kockán, amikor valakiben teljesen megbízott. Voltak barátai, akikre számíthatott, de mindig meglehetősen független volt. Nem igazán akart egy őrzőt; egy partnert akart.  
  
Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogy számíthat-e erre Perselustól. Nem tudta, mennyire készült fel a férfi arra, hogy adjon. A segítségnyújtás és a törődés, ahogy a kedvesség, amit Perselus tegnap nyújtott, az egy dolog, de a teljes, feltétel nélküli bizalomtól Harry tehetetlennek érezte magát. Mintha elveszítené valamennyire a függetlenségét, amivel mindig kérkedett.  
  
Perselus az ujjai segítségével felemelte a fiú állát.  
  
– Harry?  
  
– Tudom – sóhajtott ekkor. – De még mindig úgy gondolom…  
  
– Úgy emlékszem, megegyeztünk, hogy rám hagyod a gondolkodást.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is elvigyorodott, miközben átkulcsolta Perselus nyakát.  
  
– Nem,  _te_  egyeztél bele ebbe. Én fizikai kényszer hatása alatt álltam.  
  
Perselus szemöldöke a magasba ugrott.  
  
– Valóban?  
  
– Hát, akkor épp csókolgattál, így nem kezeskedhettem az elmém állapotáért.  
  
Ezzel kiérdemelt egy önelégült vigyort.  
  
– Igen, nos, miután tisztességesen megcsókoltalak, akkor vagy a legszeretetreméltóbb.  
  
– Nem mondhatom, hogy ezzel egyetértek.   
  
Perselus ördögien elvigyorodott, és lehajtotta a fejét. Mire ismét felemelte, Harry ajkai kellemesen kipirosodtak, és már teljes szívéből egyetértett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A Maine Coon Amerika nemzeti macskája, őseik egyrészt a vikingekkel érkezett norvég erdei macskák lehettek, másrészt az Amerikába érkező európai tengerészek által a hajókon utaztatott hosszú szőrű macskák, amelyek képesek voltak elviselni a zord körülményeket. Igazi jelenség és egyéniség: viszonylag nagytestű volta ellenére megtestesül benne a szépség, a kedvesség, az önállóság és a szabadságszeretet. Jókora termetű, 8-12 kg súlyú "apróság", aki úgy apportíroz, mint bármelyik kutya, sőt némelyik fajtánál sokkal nagyobb.


	10. Szóbeszédek

10\. fejezet  
  
  
  


**Szóbeszédek**

  
  
  
  
  
Lucius megborzongott, amikor fia előrelépett, hogy letérdeljen a Sötét Nagyúr lábai elé. Draco követte a részletes utasításokat, amiket előzetesen megkapott, és hibátlanul el is végezte azokat, miközben megcsókolta a Nagyúr talárját.  
  
– Emelkedj fel, ifjú Malfoy! – utasította őt a Sötét Nagyúr. – Feltételezem, tájékoztattak a kötelezettségedről.  
  
Draco hálásan kiegyenesedett, testtartása tökéletes volt, bár szemét lesütve tartotta. Arcának nagy részét árnyékban tartotta a talár csuklyája.  
  
– Igen, Nagyuram – válaszolt Draco, és ha kicsit ideges is volt, a hangja nem árulta el őt.  
  
– És?  
  
– Közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz – tájékoztatta a fiú. – Kell lennie valaki másnak is – folytatta Draco elgondolkozva –, de úgy hiszem, beleunt abba a kapcsolatba, és kezd másfelé kacsintgatni.  
  
Voldemort izzó ragyogással a szemében tanulmányozta Dracót, figyelte a testbeszédét és elgondolkozó hangsúlyát.  
  
– És rájöttél, ki az?  
  
Draco élesen felpillantott, mérlegelve, hogy beszéljen-e.  
  
 _Csak amit muszáj tudnia, Draco_  – próbálta Lucius sugározni a szavakat fia felé.  
  
– Voltak feltevéseim, Nagyuram – ismerte be Draco, majd lehorgasztotta a fejét. – De mind tévesnek bizonyultak. Potter képzettebbé vált abban, hogyan rejtse el az érzéseit.  
  
– Mm, igaz – ismerte el a Sötét Nagyúr, miközben járkálni kezdett trónusa előtt. – Megvan rá az okom, hogy egyetértsek veled. – Egy időre elhallgatott.  
  
Draco az apjára pillantott, és Lucius alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét, hogy jelezze: a Sötét Nagyúr még semmiképp nem végzett vele.  
  
– Tehát az iskolában szállongó híresztelések hamisak?  
  
Draco zavartnak látszott, így Lucius előrelépett.  
  
– Milyen híresztelésekről beszél, uram? – kérdezte. – Pillanatnyilag sok szóbeszéd kering.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr elfojtotta azt a hangot, amit csak és kizárólag előre megfontolt kuncogásként lehetett volna leírni, és ettől Lucius gerincét a rossz előérzet fagyos szele borzolta végig.  
  
A Nagyúr abbahagyta a járkálást, megállt Draco előtt, előrenyúlt és letolta a csuklyát a fiú fejéről.   
  
– A rólad és Potterről szóló pletykákról – mormolta egyenesen a mardekáros fiú szemébe nézve.  
  
Draco észrevehetően nyelt egyet és bólintott.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy azok a pletykák csakis abból a tényből fakadnak, hogy sokkal több időt töltünk egymással. Egyesek képzelete…  
  
– Draco – szakította félbe a Sötét Nagyúr. – Mi a gond?  
  
Lucius csodálta Draco lelkierejét, miközben a Sötét Nagyúr éles tekintetével a fia arcát pásztázta.  
  
– Még nincsenek meg a kellő érzelmek – felelte a Malfoy fiú, és hangja kissé megremegett. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy kis idő elteltével…  
  
– Idő? – vágott közbe ismét elsötétülő arccal és összeráncolt homlokkal. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy ilyen csinos fiú, mint te – a Sötét Nagyúr itt megállt, hogy az egyik ujjával végigsimítson a szőke fiú arcán –, könnyedén eléri, hogy minden roxfortos a tenyeréből egyen.  
  
Draco pupillái csészealj nagyságúra tágultak, és teste szinte a remegésig megfeszült. Luciusban fel sem merült a kétely, hogy fia is felismerte a Sötét Nagyúr izzó tekintetében azt a különös éhséget.  
  
A Nagyúr nem tett különbséget, amikor  _„olyan”_  kedve volt. Általában Bella, a még mindig némiképp őrült és kétségkívül hűséges kurva szolgálta ki a mester effajta szeszélyeit, de amikor rátört a  _hangulat_ , azt tett magáévá, akit csak akart. Lucius még a legszerencsésebbek közé tartozott, mivel a Nagyúr még nem szólította magához az újjászületése óta.  
  
Már pusztán maga a gondolat is épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy undorodva megborzongjon.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr elvette a kezét Draco arcáról.  
  
– Fogytán a türelmem, Draco! Végezd el a feladatot!  
  
– Meglesz, Nagyuram! – suttogta a fiú, miközben meghajolt és elhátrált a tróntól.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr visszatért emelvényéhez, és leült a székére. Luciusra emelte vörösen izzó tekintetét, és arckifejezése rossz előjelet sejtetett.  
  
– Ne hagyj cserben, Lucius! – utasította.  
  
– Sosem tenném, Nagyuram! – hajolt meg mélyen a férfi.  
  
A férfi elbocsátotta őket, és a többi, alacsonyabb rangú halálfaló felé fordult, akik az emelvényéhez közeledtek. Lucius gyorsan kivezette Dracót a kihallgató szobából. Még beszélgetni sem álltak meg, miközben folytatták útjukat a házon keresztül.  
  
Miközben Lucius nagyokat lépve igyekezett, fia felzárkózott mellé. A szőke férfi most már szinte biztosra tudta, hol helyezkedik el a Nagyúr kúriája. Mindössze háromszögbe kell foglalni a legközelebbi városra vonatkozóan, és akkor három alternatívára szűkítheti le a lehetőségeket.  
  
Draco érthető módon csendben volt.  
  
– Most már érted? – kérdezte tőle Lucius csendesen.  
  
– Igen, apa – felelte a fiú és egy erőteljes bólintás kísérte a válaszát. – Tehát, mit teszünk?  
  
– Mielőbb kiszabadulunk ebből az őrületből – válaszolt Lucius határozottan. – Vannak más módszerek is. Ami idáig a legegyszerűbb ösvénynek látszott, mostanra a legveszélyesebbé vált.  
  
Draco ismét bólintott.  
  
– Sajnálatos módon, hathatós segítségre lesz szükségünk – ismerte be Lucius.  
  
– Dumbledore?  
  
– Kétségtelenül, de hogy gondoskodjunk az időről, amire égető szükségünk van, másokat is szereznünk kell.  
  
– Potter?  
  
– Sajnos. – Lucius a hoppanáláshoz kellő távolságban megállt és fiához fordult.  
  
– Igaz volt abból bármennyi is, amit a Sötét Nagyúrnak mondtál?  
  
– Mivel kapcsolatban?  
  
– Azzal, hogy Potter továbblép?  
  
Draco megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Blaise így gondolja. És nincs senki más, aki nála jobban figyelné Pottert. Átkozottul megszállottja lett a griffendélesnek.  
  
Lucius összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Látsz valami problémát ezzel kapcsolatban?  
  
– Nem – felelte Draco eltökélten. – Blaise-t sok mindennek lehet nevezni, de hülyének nem!  
  
Lucius bólintott helyeslése jeléül.  
  
– Jó. – Elgondolkozva nézett a fiára. – Mellesleg szerinted kivel állhat kapcsolatban Potter?  
  
Draco az ajkába harapott és bizonytalannak látszott.   
  
– Perselus bácsival – felelte végül.  
  
Nem fordult elő gyakran, hogy Lucius ennyire meglepődjön.  
  
– Perselus?  
  
– Igen. Minden bizonyíték…  
  
Lucius képtelen volt ellenállni, nevetés tört fel a mellkasából. Perselus Piton és a Fiú–Aki–Túlélte? Ez óriási!  
  
Draco a homlokát ráncolva, döbbenten nézte az apját.  
  
– Hogy juthatott ez az eszedbe?  
  
– Nem olyan furcsa, mint ahogy azt gondolnád.  
  
Lucius halkan nevetgélt.   
  
– Perselus Piton és Harry Potter – motyogta még mindig igen jókedvűen. – Gyere fiam – fogta meg Dracót –, vissza kell vigyelek az iskolába.  
  
– De…  
  
Az iskola védővarázslatain kívülre érkeztek, és Lucius – immár komoly tekintettel – ismét a fiához fordult.  
  
– Apa…  
  
– Draco – vágott közbe a férfi –, figyelj rám! Tudom, hogy nem akarod felbőszíteni a Sötét Nagyurat. Még a csalódottság is felkelti a haragját. Pillanatnyilag azt tesszük, amit ő mond, legalábbis látszólag.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
– Beszélned kell Potterrel, hogy kiaknázd ezt a szóbeszédet – folytatta a férfi. – Valamilyen oknál fogva a sors adott a kezünkbe valamit, amit felhasználhatunk a céljainkra. A pletykákat és a találgatásokat a mi javunkra lehet fordítani. Mindössze még egy kis időre van szükségünk.  
  
– Értettem.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte Lucius kihívóan. – Tényleg érted?  
  
Draco láthatóan megborzongott.   
  
– Láttam, hogyan nézett rám – felelte Draco. – Hidd el, nagyon is értem!  
  
Lucius ünnepélyesen bólintott.   
  
– Rendben. – Megfogta fia fejét és lehajolt, hogy megpuszilja a homlokát. – Hamarosan túl leszünk rajta, sárkányom. Büszke vagyok rád!  
  
Draco bólintott.  
  
– Köszönöm, apa. Nem hagylak cserben.  
  
Lucius oldalra döntötte fejét.  
  
– Tartsuk a kapcsolatot.  
  
Draco ismét bólintott, mire apja hátralépett és a Kúriába hoppanált.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold **^^**

  
  
  
Kétszeresen ellenőriznie kell a térképét, és ezután muszáj lesz ismét beszélnie Perselusszal. Lucius nem segíthetett a vigyoron, ami kiült az arcára, miközben egy házimanó tűnt fel a szobában és vette el tőle a talárját és a kesztyűjét.  
  
Perselus és Harry Potter! Merlinre, ez akkor is túl…  
  
Ekkor hirtelen megmerevedett.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr arról panaszkodott, hogy valaki bizonyosan Okklumenciára tanítja a fiút. Lucius azt már eddig is tudta, hogy Perselus kém. Dumbledore nem lehetett ott  _mindenhol_  és csinálhatott  _mindent_. Mi van, ha...?  
  
Valóban… A  _mi van, ha_  gondolat nagyon is provokáló. És Draco azt mondta…  
  
– Áh, én sárkányom. Sosem lenne szabad kételkednem benned – mormolta. – Végül is az  _én_  fiam vagy.  
  
Lucius kuncogva lépett be a dolgozószobájába. A Reggeli Próféta az asztalán hevert, borítóján egy igen fiatal terhes lánnyal. És a kép fölött a következő felirat virított: Harry Potter szerelemgyermekét hordom.  
  
Lucius felhorkant. Egy újabb? A fiúnak szüksége lenne egy sajtóügynökre… és egy jó ügyvédre.  
  
Ámbár minek vesződne ezzel. A nyilvánosság amúgy is azt gondol, amit akar. A pokolba, Potter maga állíthatná, hogy fülig szerelmes Caramelbe, akkor sem hinné el neki senki. Potter bármit megtehet, amit csak akar…  
  
Ami nagyon mardekáros jellemvonás, és egyben Perselus vesszőparipája.  
  
Saját szavai jöttek kísérteni őt.  
  
 _A pletykákat és a találgatásokat a mi javunkra lehet fordítani._  
  
Az egész átkozott teória már nem is volt olyan vicces, mint akár egy perccel ezelőtt. A kérdés csak az: hogyan tudja mindezt felhasználni?  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold **^^**

  
  
  
Perselus felfelé lökött Harry édes melegébe, miközben a fiú ráereszkedett a férfi combjára, ezzel teljesen felnyársalva magát. Harry szépséges teste ívbe hajlott, fejét hátravetette, és karjai megragadták Perselus vállait, majdnem kitépve őket a helyükről.  
  
Perselus nem tudta melyik a jobb: a látvány, ahogy Harry meglovagolja, vagy a fiú arckifejezése, ahogy minden egyes lökés még intenzívebb gyönyörhullámot indít el Harry testében.  
  
Még sosem látta Harryt ilyen boldognak vagy ilyen rohadtul szenvedélyesnek. Megengedte, hogy megérintse őt. Kész tortúra volt. Harry finom, ártatlan érintései, ahogy elragadtatva fedezik fel a testét, csaknem megölte őt. Amikor majd vénember lesz belőle, ez az emlék kétségkívül önmagában is elég lesz ahhoz, hogy katatonikus sokkba ejtse.  
  
Képtelenül arra, hogy tovább várjon, azzal a feltett szándékkal ragadta meg Harryt, hogy a matracba döngöli, de az az átkozott kölyök rosszalló arccal meredt rá.  
  
– Megígérted – közölte, és olyan csalódott pillantás kísérte kijelentését, hogy az az átkozott belső hangja oly mértékű bűntudattal árasztotta el, amit nem volt képes figyelmen kívül hagyni.  
  
– Csinálj  _valamit_  – könyörgött Perselus, mire az a csábító kis gazember síkosítót kent szét a farkán, majd  _magát_  kezdte előkészíteni.  
  
Sokkal erotikusabbnak találta, mint bármelyik előzetes légyottját Harryvel. És amikor Harry elkezdte magát ráereszteni fájdalmasan kemény merevedésére, úgy érezte, elveszíti a józan eszét.  
  
Harry akár agóniában sikoltozhatott volna tőle, Perselus akkor sem volt egészen biztos abban, hogy észrevette volna, de vére őrült iramban dobolt a fülében és ami jóval fontosabb… a farkában is. Valójában Perselus megesküdött volna, hogy hallott egy…  
  
 _Határozottan egy vihogást_.  
  
Végül elmerülve abban a szűk csatornában a férfi képes volt kifújni a levegőt. Harry a Perselus fölé hajolt, szája súrolta az arcát, miközben álláról a szájához ért.  
  
– Ó, te jó ég, gyönyörű vagy, Perselus – mormolta a férfi ajkának dőlve.  
  
– Pimasz kölyök – motyogta a férfi félig öntudatlanul, és ujjaival átfurakodott a selymes, fekete halmon, hogy közelebb húzza Harryt egy mélyebb és jóval komolyabb csókra.  
  
– Most már mozogj, kölyök – szólalt meg, és hangja rekedt volt a vágytól. – Vagy átátkozlak a jövő hétbe.  
  
– A jövő hétbe?  
  
– Mm, akkor aztán ki kell várnod az időt, hogy megérd, mielőtt hagyom, hogy elélvezz.  
  
Harry kiegyenesedett és lenézett rá, arcán a tiszta döbbenet látszott, mintha azt akarná kérdezni, vajon Perselus tényleg meg tudná-e tenni. Sajnálatos módon a férfi képtelen volt az arcát kifejezéstelenül tartani; főleg nem ezzel a benne égő sürgető vággyal. Ajka megrándult, és Harry szeme kerekre tágult, majd egy pillanat múlva mély hangon felnevetett.  
  
Perselus behunyta a szemét, és felsóhajtott, amikor a péniszét körülvevő burok megrázkódott.  
  
–Harry – suttogta – Te… megölsz.  
  
A fiú ismét lehajolt és megcsókolta, szinte kétségbeesetten, majd hintázni kezdett a férfi csípőjén.  
  
– Jobb – sóhajtott fel Perselus.  
  
 _Ez egy nyögés és nem egy sóhaj volt, és a „jobb” egy nagyon nem kielégítő szó_.  
  
Perselus gondolatai teljesen elszálltak, amikor a Griffendél sztárjátékosának erős lábizmai mozgásba léptek. Perselus csaknem irigyelni kezdte azt a Tűzvillámot, amíg Harry fel nem ült és vissza nem csúszott.  
  
 _Ezt határozottan nem láttad, hogy a seprűjén műveli.  
  
Fejed ide-oda csapódik a párnán, miközben ismét felfelé löksz, és tekinteteddel cirógatod Harry arcát. A fiú a fogai közé veszi alsó ajkát, szemét lehunyja a koncentrálásában, miközben egyenletes, érzéki ritmusban meglovagol téged. Izzadtság teszi nyirkossá a haját, ami a homlokára tapad, és bőre a nedvességtől ragyog, amit az izzó tűz fényétől kap, és ettől szinte csillog. Harry kezei Perselus mindkét oldalán megragadják az alattuk levő takarót._  
  
Perselus feje ide-oda csapódott a párnán, miközben ismét felfelé lökött. Kinyitotta a szemét, és tekintetével végigcirógatta Harry arcát. Harry a fogai közé vette az alsó ajkát, szemét bezárta koncentrálásában, miközben egyenletes, érzéki ritmusban meglovagolta a férfit. Az izzadtságtól nyirkossá vált a haja, és a homlokára tapadt. Bőre ragyogott az izzó tűz fényében, szinte csillogott a nedvességtől. Kezeivel megragadta Perselus két oldalán az alattuk levő takarót.  
  
A kép pont oly izgató volt, mint az előjátékuk. Perselus már közel járt, óh, annyira közel. És azt akarta, hogy Harry is vele tartson. Azt akarta, hogy Harry tudja…  
  
Előrenyúlt, és ujjait Harry megfeszülő vesszeje köré fonta. A fiú felsóhajtott és már az első érintésre ívbe hajlott. Kinyitotta szemét, és Perselus tekintetét kereste. A zöld szempár összetalálkozott a feketével, és csak ez volt, ami számított.  
  
 _Mondd ki! Mondd ki!_  
  
Perselus gyengéden simogatta, miközben Harry tovább ringatta magukat.  
  
– P… Pers – lihegte Harry. – Én… Én. – Nagyot nyelt, szemei lecsukódtak, amikor az erőlködés elérte arcát. Perselus nem tudta, azért, mert megpróbálja visszatartani magát, hogy ne menjen még el, vagy valami mástól.  
  
– Minden rendben, Harry – sikerült kinyögnie – Itt leszek neked!  
  
Harry elfojtott krákogást hallatott, légzése akadozóvá vált, miközben izmai összezáródtak, majd lökésszerűen ellazultak. Magja kiáradt közéjük, amikor elérte a beteljesedés, és szinte zokogásszerűen kiáltotta Perselus nevét.  
  
Az őt körülvevő izmok erőteljes szorítása és Harry kéjtől vonzó arcának látványa elég volt ahhoz, hogy Perselust is a csúcson túlra repítse. Harry nevét kiáltva ő is kirobbant.  
  
A fiú még mindig remegő testtel, kimerülten rogyott Perselus mellkasára. Amikor szétváltak, Perselus felsóhajtott. Arra vágyott, bárcsak az örökkévalóságig lehetne eltemetve mélyen Harryben.  
  
– Sajnálom – motyogta Harry, miközben legördülni készült róla.  
  
Perselus megállította, karjait a fiú köré fonta, és szorosan magához ölelte a kimerült testet. Harry súlya voltaképpen egész kellemes volt, és nem volt miért bocsánatot kérnie.  
  
– Tíz pont a Griffendélnek – mormolta.  
  
Harry felhorkantott.  
  
– Nagyszerű. És hogy fogom én ezt megmagyarázni?  
  
– Természetesen úgy, hogy végre sikerült megalkotnod egy tisztességes bájitalt – felelt a férfi.  
  
– Természetesen – morgott Harry, majd felemelte a fejét. – Hé, TÍZ? Ez minden?  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott, félresöpörte a nyirkos hajat Harry homlokáról, miközben kissé felemelkedett és megcsókolta a sebhelyet.   
  
– Ha annyit adnék, amennyit szerintem megérdemelnél, komoly bajba kerülnénk.  
  
Harry mosolya felragyogott, miközben lehajolt és szájon csókolta Perselust, majd elhelyezkedett a férfi széles mellkasán.  
  
– Akkor jó – közölte álmosan.  
  
Perselus elrendezte karjait ifjú szeretője körül. Annyira tökéletes volt. Mindig olyan tökéletesnek érezte Harryt. Nem akart több tévedést véteni.  
  
 _Akkor mondd meg neki._  
  
– Harry.  
  
– Hmm?  
  
– Én…  
  
 _ **Szüksége**  van rá, hogy hallja._  
  
– Én…  
  
Harry felemelkedett, és nyugtalan homlokráncolással nézett Perselusra.  
  
– Igen?  
  
Perselus érezte, hogy azok a smaragd drágakövek ismét magukba húzzák. Ujjaival finoman megérintette az arcát és végigcirógatta.  
  
– Én…  
  
– PERSELUS?  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold **^^**

  
  
  
Mindketten megijedve ugrottak fel és nyúltak a saját pálcájukért.  
  
– Csitt – súgta Perselus. – A szobán záró és egy belső hangszigetelő varázslat van.  
  
– Amennyiben mi hallhatjuk azt, aki odakinn van, de ő nem hallhat minket, akkor miért kell…  
  
– Merlinre, Perselus, hol a csodában vagy?  
  
– Hogy az a rohadt, örökké tartó pokol vigye el! Ez Lucius! – szitkozódott Perselus, miközben kiugrott az ágyból és magára kapta köntösét.  
  
– Lucius? Mit akar itt Malfoy? – követelte Harry.  
  
– Épp azt akarom kitalálni, nem?  
  
Harry összehúzott szemmel nézte, ahogy Perselus összeszedi magát és az ajtóhoz lép. Kezét az ajtógombon tartva fordult vissza egy erélyes pillantással.  
  
– Most maradj itt! – parancsolta. – Komolyan gondolom.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Harry…  
  
Mivel a Harryt használta a Potter helyett, a fiú megadta magát.  
  
– Esküszöm, maradok.  
  
Perselus ismét bólintott, és épp csak annyira nyitotta ki az ajtót, hogy kisurranjon rajta. Amint Perselus ajtón kívül volt, Harry kiugrott az ágyból, farmerjába dugva a lábait közelebb ugrált az ajtóhoz, hogy jobban halljon.  
  
– Minden mágikusra, mi történt veled?  
  
– Aludtam, Lucius – közölte Perselus bosszúsan. – Az éjszaka  _közepén_  járunk.  
  
– Aludtál? – Harry megesküdött volna, hogy szórakozottságot hall a mély hangban. – Rossz álmok… vagy inkább jó álmokat kellene mondanom?  
  
Ez tutira egy kandallón keresztüli hívás – döntötte el Harry a szobán belüli mozgás hiánya miatt.  
  
– Mi a célja ennek az időszerűtlen és mindinkább fárasztó hívásnak?  
  
A hangsúly azonnal komollyá vált, és Harry közelebb hajolt az ajtóhoz. Tompán hallotta a Draco nevet.  
  
– Mi van vele?  
  
– Ma este kihallgatásra kellett vinnem.  
  
– Valóban?  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Mi történt?  
  
– A hosszú és a rövid változat az, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr sürget minket.  
  
– És? – nógatta Perselus.  
  
– És úgy látszik, hogy szóbeszédek keringenek az iskolában, hogy Draco „küldetése” részben máris sikerrel járt.  
  
– Hmm… igen, én is hallottam azokat a pletykákat – ismerte be Perselus.  
  
Harry semmit nem tudott kivenni a hangjából.  
  
– Van bennük bármennyi igazság is?  
  
– Nem tudok róla – válaszolt Perselus könnyedén.  
  
– Tehát nem tudod? – Lucius hangja valahogy tűnődőnek tűnt. – Talán van valaki más?  
  
Perselus mélyről jövően felsóhajtott.  
  
– Ahogy már korábban is megmondtam, aligha én vagyok Mr. Potter bizalmasa.  
  
– Mmm. Igen, ahogy már említetted. – Harry nem érezte, hogy Lucius meggyőzöttnek hangzott volna.  
  
– Hogy halad a másik  _feladatod?_  – kérdezte Perselus, valószínűleg azért, hogy témát váltson. Harry is ezt tette volna a helyében.  
  
– Már majdnem ott vagyok, Perselus.  
  
– Értem.  
  
– Még szükségem van egy kis időre, és aztán természetesen támogatásra.  
  
– Arról már gondoskodtak – közölte Perselus. – Tájékoztathatom Pottert?  
  
– Minek?  
  
–  _Aprócska_  szerepet azért ő is játszik ebben.  
  
Harry felhorkant. Perselus szarkazmusa valóban mókás volt.  
  
– Ezt felfogom, Perselus, de…  
  
– Az együttműködése fokozhatná az álcát.  
  
– Igaz. – Lucius ismét elgondolkozónak tűnt. – Utasítottam Dracót, hogy megbeszélést  _kell_  folytatnia néhány dologgal kapcsolatban Potterrel.  
  
– Nagyon bölcs gondolat.  
  
– Draco nem bolond. Úgy hiszem, a Sötét Nagyúr elég mély benyomást hagyott Dracóban ahhoz, hogy az hangsúlyozza tetteink jelentőségét.  
  
– Helyes – felelte Perselus megkönnyebbültnek hangzóan. – Talán adhatnék nekik néhány büntetőmunkát együtt.  
  
– Az nagy segítség lenne.  
  
– Rendben, Lucius – bólintott a bájitalmester. – Kapcsolatba lépek veled, ha bármilyen segítségre lesz szükségem – tette hozzá.  
  
– Én pedig értesítelek, amint végeztem a  _feladatommal._  
  
Csend támadt és Harry kinyújtózott, hogy halljon valamit, ami jelzi Lucius távozását. Az ajtó csaknem Harry orrára nyílt, amitől megriadt.  
  
– Harry?  
  
– Pont itt – közölte megkerülve az ajtót.  
  
Perselus felemelt szemöldökkel nézett rá.   
  
– Azt hiszem, azt mondtam neked…  
  
– Még itt vagyok – védte magát a fiú.  
  
Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét, mintha vitázni készülne, de tudta, az előbbi megbeszélést meg kell vitatniuk.  
  
– Hallottad?  
  
– A legnagyobb részét.  
  
– Dracónak bizonyítania kell – állapította meg Perselus a nyilvánvalót.  
  
– Azzal, hogy közelebb kerül hozzám? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Ó! A pokolba!  
  
– Valóban – felelte Perselus. – Valami probléma?  
  
– Mit tegyek? – kérdezte Harry növekvő pánikkal. Sosem gondolkozott előre. Tegyen úgy, mintha kedvelné Malfoyt…  _úgy_? – Nem tudom megtenni, Perselus. Nem vagyok olyan jó.  
  
– Muszáj – közölte Perselus meg nem bocsátó hangsúllyal.  
  
– De…  
  
– Te kezdted.  
  
Harry az ajkába harapott. És persze Perselusnak  _feltétlenül muszáj_  emlékeztetnie erre.  
  
– Tudom, hogy meg tudod tenni.  
  
Harry belenézett a komoly, fekete szempárba.  
  
– Igazán?  
  
– Bebizonyítottad nekem, hogy egészen mestere vagy a csalásnak.  
  
Úgy hangzott, mintha Perselus büszke lenne rá. Melegség áradt szét a fiúban.  
  
– Kidolgozzuk.  
  
Harry bólintott, de nem igazán tudta, mit mondjon. Perselus úgy vélte, meg tudja tenni. Talán akkor képes rá.  
  
Perselus sürgetésére Harry befejezte az öltözködést. A fiú hirtelen valahogy kissé kába lett. Perselus átkísérte őt a szobán keresztül az ajtóhoz.  
  
– Emlékezz, Harry!  
  
A fiú megfordult és felnézett.  
  
– Mire?  
  
– Az enyém vagy!  
  
Harry elmosolyodott. Valamilyen oknál fogva, amikor Perselus ezt mondta neki, mindig összeborzongott.  
  
– Mintha hagynád, hogy elfelejtsem.  
  
– Jó megfigyelő vagy.  
  
– Igen, uram!  
  
Perselus lehajolt és megcsókolta Harry homlokát.  
  
– Na, most már tűnés, kölyök!  
  
Harry elmosolyodott és távozott. Már majdnem a Toronyban járt, amikor visszaemlékezett rá, hogy Perselus mondani próbált valamit, mielőtt félbeszakították.  
  
És az életére esküdött volna, hogy a férfi abban a pillanatban pontosan olyan ragaszkodónak látszott, mint amilyen ő is volt.  
  
Harry átkozta Lucius Malfoyt. Olykor nem lehet újból előidézni ugyanazokat a pillanatokat.  
  
  


****^^ To have and to hold **^^**

  
  
  
– Hol voltál… – Blaise félbeszakította magát, amikor rápillantott barátjára. – Merlinre! Draco te olyan fehér vagy, mint a fal!  
  
Blaise gyanakodva kutatta át a pincét Draco után, mivel azt hitte, megint Potterrel van. Épp a folyosón várakozott a mardekáros iskolaelsőnek kiutalt lakrész előtt.  
  
– Az apámmal voltam, Blaise – felelte Draco szelíden. – Ez mindent meg kell, hogy magyarázzon.  
  
– Bassza meg! – pislogott Blaise. – Milyen volt?  
  
– Ó, kibaszottul remek – vágta rá a fiú. – Kiadta a feladataimat, és úgy nézett rám, mint valami csokoládéval beborított csemegére, amit majd később óhajt felfalni.  
  
Blaise láthatóan megremegett.  
  
– Mik a  _te_  utasításaid?  
  
Draco rámeredt.  
  
– Mit gondolsz, te fasz? – tört ki belőle a düh. – Ő Sötét Nagyurasága meghallotta a híreszteléseket, amiket  _te_  kezdtél…  
  
– Én nem…  
  
– Ne is vesződj azzal, hogy tagadod, Blaise – legyintett Draco. – És már egyébként sem számít. Közel kell kerülnöm Potterhez, hogy félrevezethessem őt, és a  _Nagyúrhoz_  vihessem – felelte Draco a legnagyobb ellenszenvvel megnyomva a szót.  
  
– De én akartam…  
  
– Most már rohadtul késő, nem? – gúnyolódott Draco.  
  
Blaise – Draco távozása után – forrt a dühtől, miközben a szobája felé tartott. Draco Malfoy mindig mindent megkap! Minden figyelmet, az összes varázslatos szépséget, minden tekintélyt. Az összes tiszteletet.  
  
És most Harryt!  
  
Nos, Blaise Zambininek is jár némi elismerés saját magától. Akkor is megszerzi magának Harry Pottert. És amint ő már végzett vele, felőle a Sötét Nagyúré is lehet. Akkorra a Zambini név pont olyan befolyásossá válik majd, mint a Malfoyoké. Blaise apja végre számíthat rá, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrtól kiérdemelt szívesség gyanánt bekerül a belső körbe.  
  
És igenis, Neki is kijár az a félreérthetetlen tisztesség és gyönyör, hogy saját elégedettségére megbaszhatta Harry Pottert.  
  



	11. Fenntartások

11\. fejezet  
  


**Fenntartások**

  
  
  
  
Harry rettegve bámult a baglyára, amikor az a reggeli közben berepült a többi, levelet szállító bagollyal együtt. Leszállt Harry előtt, aki idegesen nyelt egyet.  
  
– Mi a gond, Harry? – suttogta Hermione.  
  
Hedvig kötelességtudóan kitartotta elé a lábát, és várakozó tekintete szinte sugallta Harrynek, hogy NE vegye el a tekercset.  
  
– Siriustól jött – morogta Harry. – Tudom, hogy tőle.  
  
– És? – érdeklődött Ron.  
  
Harry rosszalló arccal bámult legjobb barátjára.  
  
– Sirius olvassa a Reggeli Prófétát.  
  
Ron felhorkant, majd bekapott egy falat kolbászt.  
  
– És akkor mi van? – kérdezte újra. – Tudja, hogy az csak egy szennylap.  
  
Hermione megbökte a karját.  
  
– Vedd el, Harry.  
  
A fiú felsóhajtott, elvette a levelet, és felkínált egy kis szalonnát Hedvignek. A bagoly viszont inkább beledugta csőrét a fiú csészéjébe, és ivott a beletöltött italból, mielőtt visszatért volna a bagolyházba. Harry nézte, ahogy elegánsan távozik, majd elmélázva fordult a kezében tartott levél felé.  
  
Hermione megbökte, mire felriadt. Egy gyors pillantást vetett a tanári asztalra, és látta, hogy Perselus titokban őt figyeli. A férfi kihívóan megemelte egyik szemöldökét, mire Harry gyorsan félrenézett, nehogy nevetni kezdjen.  
  
Végül felbátorodva kinyitotta a tekercset. Valóban a keresztapjától érkezett.  
  
  
 _Kedves Harry!  
  
Egyenesen a lényegre térek. Úgy hallottam, hogy Draco Malfoyjal jársz. Azonnal tudasd, hogy ez igaz-e, vagy csak egy szimpla pletyka. Ha pletyka, ne nyugtalankodj miatta, egyszerűen ne is törődj vele! Rosszabb is lehetne; Pitonnal is hírbe hozhatnának. Ha pedig igaz, MI AZ ÖRDÖGÖT GONDOLTÁL?! Válaszolj, amint tudsz, és tudasd velem a valóságot! Tudod mit? Még jobb ötletem támadt: ott leszek, amint tudok.  
  
Sirius_  
  
Ui.:  **TARTSD MAGAD TÁVOL MALFOYTÓL!**  
  
  
– Idejön – jelentette ki Harry, és fejét a karjaira ejtette.  
  
– Mi a baj ezzel? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
Harry felemelte a fejét, hogy hitetlenkedve nézzen legjobb barátjára.  
  
– Elfelejtetted, hogy kivel állok  _valójában_  kapcsolatban?  
  
– Nos, azt nem kell megtudnia.  
  
– Hát rohadtul nem is fogja! – közölte erélyesen Harry. – Mindketten titoktartást esküdtetek, ugye emlékeztek?  
  
– Hát persze – felelte Hermione. – De Harry, biztosan el tudod mondani Siriusnak.  
  
– Megzakkantál? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
Harry elhessegette a megjegyzést.  
  
– Nem olvastad ezt? Teljesen kiborulna. Nem! – döntötte el a fiú. – Ezt titokban tartjuk mindenki előtt, és a  _mindenkit_ komolyan gondolom – nézett a barátaira. – Kérlek, ígérjétek meg, hogy nem mondjátok el, különösen most nem. Dumbledore-nak van néhány terve, amit ki akar főzni, és én nem akarom, hogy bármi is megbonyolítsa azt.  
  
– Persze, haver – biztosította őt Ron. – Tudod, hogy sose mondanám el.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd Hermionére nézett. Ám a lány a mondat másik részét kezdte el boncolgatni.  
  
– Terv? Milyen terv?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
– Még én sem ismerem egészen a részleteket, de elmondom, amint többet tudok – ígérte. – Esküszöm. Rendben?  
  
Hermione bólintott és körülnézett. A Nagyterem csaknem teljesen kiürült.  
  
– Ó, ne! – sikkantott fel. – Jobb, ha sietünk, különben elkésünk bűbájtanról.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Néhány órával később Perselus az osztálytermének ajtaja előtt állt. Ölni tudott volna, hogy megtudja, ki küldött reggel baglyot Harrynek, bár volt róla egy halvány sejtése. Az az átkozott dög valószínűleg kölyökkutyaként kapott az alkalmon, hogy írjon, amint megtudta, hogy a drágalátos Harryje együtt jár Malfoyjal.  
  
A diákok kezdtek beszállingózni, és Perselus észrevette, hogy a griffendéles trió is az osztályterme irányába tart. Egy csapat mardekáros közeledett feléjük. Amikor a tömeg szétoszlott és Perselus felé haladtak tovább, ketten hátra maradtak.  
  
Harry és Draco.  
  
Perselus összeszorított állkapoccsal figyelte, ahogy Draco marokra ragadja Harry talárját és félrehúzza, miközben kitartóan beszél hozzá. Amíg ők ketten fontos megbeszélést folytattak, a többiek folytatták útjukat az osztálytermébe, de Perselus nem tudta levenni a tekintetét a két sutyorgó fiatalemberről.  
  
Nem vette észre, hogy Granger intenzíven tanulmányozza az ő arcát, miközben bevonszolja mellette Weasleyt a terembe.  
  
– Túlságosan vonzóak, hogy egymagukban maradjanak.  
  
Ez a megjegyzés felkeltette Perselus figyelmét. Felnézett és szúrós tekintettel bámult a vigyorgó tinikre.  
  
– Tudom – követte egy másik női sóhaj. – Ez annyira nem fair!  
  
– Szerintem édesen néznek ki együtt.  
  
Perselus ki tudta volna tépni Miss Brown nyelvét a szájából.  
  
– Édes? Malfoy? – horkantott fel Parvati Patil.  
  
– Be kell ismerned, hogy jól mutatnak egymás mellett.  
  
– Nos, igen – ismerte be vonakodva a lány. – De ez sokkal inkább a színeikből – a bőr és hajszínükből – fakadó eltérés miatt van, mint bármi egyéb miatt. – A lány álmodozva elmosolyodott. – És  _neked_  is be kell ismerned, hogy bárki jól mutatna Harry mellett.  
  
Megjegyzését ostoba női vihogás követte.  
  
Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott. Az  _ **ő**_  Harryje váltotta ki ezt a hatást. A mosoly azonban homlokráncolásra változott, mivel ez egyben arra is emlékeztette őt, hogy Harry bárkit megkaphatna, akit csak akarna.  
  
 _Akkor még szerencse, hogy ő **téged**  akar._  
  
Valóban óriási szerencse.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
– Figyelj, Potter, találkoztam vele – mondta Draco. – Most már megértem, hogy ő becsavarodott. Már a tekintete is, ahogy rám néz, halálos rémületet kelt bennem. El sem tudom képzelni, mit tenne veled.  
  
– Én el tudom – nézett félre Harry.  
  
– Akkor mondd el, mi folyik itt? Miért kell neked állandóan idelenn lenni?  
  
– Már megmondtam neked és Zambininek…  
  
– Tudom, hogy mit mondtál… Bájitaltan korrepetálás. Nem vagyok teljesen hülye… Ahogy te sem.  
  
Harry sóhajtva bólintott.  
  
– Ezért mondtam végül Zambininek, hogy egy pár vagyunk.  
  
– Akkor, mi a valódi ok?  
  
Harry mélyen Draco szemébe nézett. Eljött a tenni vagy nem tenni ideje. Akármennyire szerette volna halogatni az elkerülhetetlent, tudta, hogy meg kell tennie.  
  
– Gondolod, hogy képes lennék megölni azt a mániákust alapos kiképzés nélkül? – kérdezte Dracótól.  
  
– Piton magánórákon képez ki téged? – Draco meglepettnek tűnt.  
  
Harry már nyitotta a száját, majd felrémlettek benne Perselus szavai és becsukta.  _Csak amit feltétlenül muszáj tudnia._    
  
– Valójában néhány tanár együtt képez – válaszolta. – Természetesen Dumbledore ösztökélésére.  
  
Draco töprengőnek tűnt.  
  
– Ennek van értelme.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig tanulmányozta a mardekáros fiút. Vajon mennyit tudhat? Nem akarta kockáztatni Perselus pozícióját Voldemortnál Draco kedvéért.  
  
– Csak azért mondtam Zambininek, hogy veled találkozgatok, hogy befogjam a száját – mondta végül. – Arra nem számítottam, hogy ez történik.  
  
– Draco gyanakodva nézett rá.  
  
– Nem tudtad, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr azt  _akarta_ , hogy kerüljek közelebb hozzád?  
  
– Honnan tudhattam volna? – horkantott fel Harry, majd nézte, ahogy Draco fel-alá kezd járkálni. Bizonytalannak látszott. Ráadásul a kifecsegett információ alátámasztotta a hűségét.  
  
– Szóval úgy gondolod, hogy már készen állsz? – kérdezte Draco. – Tudod, hogyan győzd le őt?  
  
– Nem tudom. – Legalább ez a téma elterelte a figyelmet arról a jelentős mennyiségű időről, amit Harry a pincében töltött.  
  
– Nos, az apám nagyon közel áll ahhoz, hogy kiderítse, hol van a titkos kastély.  
  
– Valóban? – Még több ismeret. Vagy Malfoyék vannak ennyire kétségbe esve, vagy ez egy ördögi csapda.  
  
– Igen. Amint biztosra tudja majd, elmondja Dumbledore-nak, és onnantól aztán gyorsan kell lépniük.  
  
Tehát ez Lucius  _feladata_. Harry megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Ez hihetetlen.  
  
– Mi?  
  
– Te… és az apád a mi oldalunkon.  
  
– Apám azt mondta nekem egyszer – sóhajtott fel Draco –, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr hatalmas lehetne. Kellően előrelátó és megvan benne a lehetőség, hogy nagyszerű vezető váljon belőle. De most csak egy ember eltorzult árnyéka. Még mindig hatalmas, de már nincs meg benne a logika vagy a célratörés. Bosszút akar állni. És nem csak rajtad, Potter. Amint egyszer halott leszel, az egész világ szenvedni fog.  
  
– És mi a helyzet veled?  
  
– Velem? – lepődött meg Draco. – Én már gazdag és jóképű vagyok, és egy erős családból származom. Kinek van szüksége rá, hogy egy dühöngő őrült belerondítson ebbe?  
  
Na  _ezt_ aztán Harry nem tudta bevenni.  
  
– Rendben, Malfoy. Akkor szükséged van rá, hogy egy kis időt szerezzünk neked. Mit javasolsz? – Az időszerzés jó. Harry magának is több időt akart. Pillanatnyilag most csak úszik az árral.  
  
– Nos… – Draco elmélkedve kezdett járkálni –, semmi túl durvát. Nézőközönség előtt megmaradhatnánk a szerelmi vitáknál, csakhogy minden fronton igazoljuk a szóbeszédet. Vitázhatunk valamin. Azt már úgyis tudományos szintre fejlesztettük.  
  
Harry elgondolkozó bólintással helyeselt.  
  
– Értem, mire akarsz kilyukadni. Igen. Ez jó ötlet. Jelenleg nincs… semmilyen társulásod… akit érdekelhetne, ha együtt lát minket? – kérdezte végül.  
  
– Társulás? Ez meglehetősen személytelen, nem? De nincs, pillanatnyilag senkivel sem járok, és ha így is lenne, az nem lenne kizárólagos.  
  
Harry elfojtotta nevetését. Nem, Draco Malfoy sosem randizott senkivel kizárólagosan.  
  
– OK, Malfoy, mit akarsz, mit tegyek?  
  
– Csak találkozz velem ma vacsora előtt a Nagyterem bejáratánál.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Mire elérkezett az ideje, hogy aznap este a Nagyterembe menjen, Harrynek egy csomó volt a gyomra helyén. Túlságosan felgyorsultak az események, vagy legalábbis számára nagyon úgy tűnt. Még több ember bonyolódott bele, és a valódi stratégia még csak félúton tartott.  
  
Harry rengeteget gondolkodott a nap folyamán, és úgy döntött – az alapján, amit Draco mondott el neki, Lucius pedig Perselusnak –, eléggé nehéz a helyzetük, hogy hitelesek legyenek. Még mindig nem bízott egyikükben sem, egy cseppet sem, de Dumbledore-nak nagyon jó emberismerete volt. Nem ítélte volna úgy, hogy érdemesek a Rend védelmére, ha nem származna ebből valamiféle haszon.  
  
Ezért Harry is kiveszi belőle a maga részét. Az egyedüli gond az volt, hogy volt egy olyan érzése, a dolgok kezdenek egyre jobban felgyorsulni.  
  
Végre boldognak érezte magát, volt valakije, akivel törődött, és persze kezdhetett aggódni Voldemort miatt… Már megint. Ez annyira nem tisztességes!  
  
– Potter?  
  
Harry megpördült, amikor Malfoy odaért mellé. Körülnézett az előcsarnokban, és észrevette, hogy egyedül vannak.   
  
– Malfoy – biccentett felé.   
  
– Felkészültél?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet és bólintott.  
  
– Mit akarsz, mit tegyek?  
  
– Kezdetnek kezdj úgy nézni, mint aki Rémisztő bájitalt szippantott be – utasította Malfoy. – Bízz bennem, minden rendben lesz!  
  
Harry felhorkantott. Nos, meg kell próbálnia – vélte.  
  
– Persze. Tehát mi a terv?  
  
– Csak sétálj be oda úgy, mintha az egész világra haragudnál.  
  
– Az nem tűnik túl nehéznek – jegyezte meg Harry, képtelenül arra, hogy elrejtse a keserűségét.  
  
Malfoy valóban elvigyorodott.  
  
– Csak kövesd az útmutatómat!  
  
Harry rábólintott.  
  
– Ennyi?  
  
– Igen – közölte Malfoy magabiztosan. – Ezt még te sem tudod elfuserálni.  
  
– Kösz – felelte Harry.  
  
A mardekáros fiú keresztbe fonta karjait és várt. Harry végigmérte, majd szembefordult az ajtóval. Ez valóban nem egy óriási terv, de ha Malfoy csak el akar kezdeni vitázni, akkor úgy vélte, tud improvizálni.  
  
Felvette arckifejezéseinek egyikét – természetesen a #2. számút –, és dühösen beviharzott a Nagyterembe.  
  
Mivel nem tudta, mire számítson, tovább folytatta mérges menetelését a Griffendél asztala felé. Nem tartott sokáig, amíg meghallotta maga mögül Malfoy hangját.  
  
– Ne merészelj elsétálni mellettem, Potter!  
  
Harry megfordult a hangra, miközben Malfoy tovább lépdelt felé. A fiú az ördögnél is őrültebbnek látszott, egész testéből sugárzott a harag. Harry egy pillanatra emlékeztette magát, hogy ez csak egy színjáték. Valójában meg kell majd dicsérnie Malfoyt ezért a pillantásért.  
  
– Én még nem végeztem veled – mordult rá Draco.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Nincs semmi más mondanivalóm a számodra – közölte.  
  
– Jó – állt meg előtte Malfoy. – Mivel már csak egyetlen dolog van, amit mondani kell.  
  
Harry leejtette táskáját a földre és összefont karral, amilyen ellenségesen csak tudott, ránézett.  
  
– És mi lenne az?  
  
– Az enyém vagy! – jelentette ki Draco, és hogy nyomatékosítsa álláspontját, mellkason bökte Harryt.  
  
A fiú majdnem felnevetett. Csípőre tette a kezét, megemelte fejét, és kérdőn felvonta egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Valóban?  
  
Bármilyen válaszra is számított Dracótól, nem azt kapta. Malfoy hirtelen előrenyúlt, két kézzel erősen megfogta Harry arcát, és egymáshoz préselte szájukat.  
  
Harry első reakciója az volt, hogy ellöki őt, de gyorsan emlékeztette magát, hogy  _elvileg_  együtt járnak. Egy nem kellemetlen borzongás futott át rajta, amikor megérezte, hogy Draco nyelve az övét cirógatja. Belesóhajtott a csókba és hagyta, hogy Draco megízlelje őt.  
  
Amikor a fiú végül eleresztette, és tett egy lépést hátra, Harry mély lélegzetet vett.  
  
Malfoy ismét mellkason bökte.  
  
– Emlékezz erre! – közölte, majd megpördült és elhagyta a Nagytermet.  
  
Harry a mellkasához emelte a kezét, és kábultan nézte, ahogy távozik. Határozottan feljegyzésre érdemes csók volt. Bár nem volt esélye rá, hogy reagáljon.  
  
– Merlin nevére, mi a bánat folyik itt?!  
  
Harry összerezzent az ismerős ordításra.  
  
– Ugyan, Sirius, beszéljük meg ezt az irodámban, rendben? – szólalt meg Dumbledore.  
  
Harry homályosan hallotta, hogy a Nagyterem zajszintje felerősödik, amikor kirángatták.  
  
A Nagyterem másik oldalán egy méreggel telt kék szempár követte Harry távozását. Blaise Zambini erősen ökölbe szorította a kezét, és megfeszítette állkapcsát, miközben a tomboló harag végigsöpört rajta.  
  
– Ezúttal nem! – esküdözött.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Harry némán, bár bosszúsan üldögélt az egyik széken Dumbledore irodájában, ahol róla, de nélküle folyt a vita.   
  
Sirius – akinek őszinte aggodalmát Harry értékelte – túlzásba vitt védelmezése már átlépett azon a ponton, hogy elfogadható legyen. És a férfi egyszerűen képtelen volt elfogadni a tényt, hogy a Malfoyok (Narcissa kivételével) úgy döntöttek, oldalt váltanak. Dumbledore megnyugtató szavai ellenére, hogy „megdönthetetlen bizonyítékai és garanciái” vannak, Siriust lehetetlenség volt meggyőzni arról, hogy a Malfoyok a testet öltött ördögön kívül mások is lehetnek.  
  
Harry hagyta, hogy a körülötte folyó megbeszélés elhomályosodjon, csak az a tény foglalkoztatta, hogy Sirius időnként még mindig kisgyerekként kezeli.  
  
– Black – szólalt meg Perselus, és hangja azonnal felkeltette Harry figyelmét. – Malfoyt félretéve, mi az esetleges gondod azzal, hogy kit visz Potter az ágyába?  
  
Sirius ingerülten emelte fel az állát.  
  
– Ez kiemelkedő aggodalommal bír a számomra, Piton – csattant fel. – Történetesen engem érdekel, mi történik a keresztfiammal. Ahogy azt mind tudjuk, ez Voldemort cselszövése is lehet.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is elvigyorodott. Ez  _valóban_  Voldemort cselszövése volt. Harry eltöprengett, vajon el fogják-e mondani Siriusnak, hogy ez az egész helyzet csak megrendezett színjáték.  
  
– Lehetne – engedett Perselus. – De nem gondolod, hogy a fiú már elég idős ahhoz, hogy…  
  
– Tizenhét éves! – csattant fel Sirius. – Emlékszel még, milyen tizenhét évesnek lenni?  
  
– Tehát nem hiszed, hogy Potter elég érett ahhoz, hogy…  
  
– Ennek semmi köze az érettséghez! – felelte Sirius – Itt pusztán hormonokról van szó.  
  
– És nem gondolod, hogy Potter képes túllátni azon?  
  
Sirius bocsánatkérő pillantást küldött Harry felé.  
  
– Semmi személyes, Harry, de én emlékszem, milyen volt tizenhét évesnek lenni, és mindent meg akarni dugni, ami él és mozog – jegyezte meg Sirius. – Csak azért, mert ezt a zsíros hajú nyálkacsomót nem fektették meg, nem azt jelenti, hogy _neked_  meg kellene állapodnod.  
  
Perselus talpra pattant.   
  
– Meg kell ismertetnem téged…  
  
– Uraim! – vágott közbe az igazgató.  
  
– Fáj az igazság, mi, Pipogyusz?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
– Nem az  _én_  szerelmi életemet beszéljük meg – sziszegte Piton a fogain keresztül.  
  
– Nem, mivel az amúgy is rövid és unalmas megbeszélés lenne – szúrta közbe Sirius.  
  
Harry lassan felállt. Ez sehova nem vezet.  
  
– Sirius – kezdte.  
  
Sirius Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry, csak nagyon aggódom. – Ismét Perselushoz fordult. – Azt akarom, hogy helyesen döntsön!  
  
Perselus felhorkant.  
  
– Döntés? – gúnyolódott. – Mikor hagytad valaha is, hogy meghozza a saját döntését?  
  
Sirius dühbe gurult.  
  
– Minek ütöd bele az orrodat – akármilyen nagy is – mindenbe? Ehhez egyébként sincs semmi közöd!  
  
– Neked sincs – vágott vissza Perselus. – A kölyök…  
  
– Én a keresztapja vagyok.  
  
– Aki sokkal szórakozottabb, mint…  
  
– Több jogom van nekem, mint neked – bizonygatta Sirius. – Te ugyanakkor…  
  
–  _Te_  vettél neki egy nőt… ami csaknem egy egész életre elijesztette – vicsorgott Perselus. – Mennyire volt hasznos ez?  
  
Harry felnyögött. Basszus!  
  
Siriusnak leesett az álla.  
  
– Mi?  
  
Harry korábban még sosem látta, hogy Perselus ilyen idegesen nézzen.  
  
– Honnan… – Sirius Harry felé fordult. – Honnan tudja ezt?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és elméje sebes pörgésbe kezdett.  
  
– Emlékezz, ő tanít Okklumenciára – felelte. – És most igazán, számít ez már bármit is?  
  
Perselus felmordult, és visszaült a székébe.  
  
– Harry – kezdte Sirius, ám a fiú felemelt kézzel megállította.  
  
– Nézd, igazán örülök, hogy aggódsz miattam, de én jól vagyok. Nem fekszem le Malfoyjal. Nem hagyom, hogy bármilyen trükkel belerángasson valamibe.  
  
– És mi van a…  
  
– Ő csak pont  _az_  a típus – felelte Harry. – Kihasználja a pletykákat, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.  
  
Sirius pislogott.  
  
– Tehát valójában a hírek egyike sem igaz.  
  
Harry egy pillantást küldött Perselus felé, akinek arca kiolvashatatlan volt, majd Dumbledore-ra nézett, aki enyhén megrázta a fejét. Tehát Siriust  _nem_  vonják bele az egész tervbe. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, most haragudjon, vagy örüljön.  
  
Megerősítette álarcát és felsóhajtott.  
  
– Nem, Sirius, nem igazak.  
  
A férfi csalódottan felmordult.  
  
– Nos, akkor miért nem ezt mondtad!  
  
– Mondta, Black – motyogta Perselus –, csak te túl messzire mentél az idióta kirohanásaiddal, hogy meghalld.  
  
– Piton, én esküszöm…  
  
– Sirius – csitította Dumbledore, majd Harry felé fordult. – Miért nem térsz vissza a körletedbe? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy akad még tanulnivalód. A R.A.V.A.Sz. vizsgák hamarabb itt lesznek, mint ahogy gondolnád.  
  
Harry, Dumbledore ártatlan arcára pillantott.  
  
– De…  
  
– Egészen biztos, hogy hamarosan újra látod majd Siriust – hárította el az igazgató. – Most azonban beszélnem kell vele.  
  
Harry bólintott és keresztapjához lépett, aki szorosan megölelte.  
  
– Minden rendben lesz – ígérte Sirius a vállánál átkarolva a fiút. – Majd meglátod.  
  
Harry ismét bólintott, megfordult és röviden Perselusra pillantott. A férfi a mennyezetre emelte a tekintetét és Harry elfojtotta kitörni készülő nevetését.  
  
Felsietett a toronyba, és csak egyetlen dolgot állt szándékában megtenni, mégpedig mihamarabb visszatérni a pincébe, hogy lássa Perselust. Bizonyos oknál fogva nem volt képes funkcionális működésre, ha nem beszélt Perselusszal, nem érezte maga körül a férfi karjait, és nem olvadt bele a csókjaiba.  
  
Ám amikor belépett a klubhelyiségbe, azonnal lecsaptak rá.  
  
– Mi történt?  
  
– Nagyon szörnyű volt, haver?  
  
Harry nem állt meg válaszolni a hálókörlet felé menet. Legnagyobb sajnálatára barátai oda is követték.  
  
– Azt mondtad, beszélsz nekünk a tervről – nézett rá homlokát ráncolva Hermione.  
  
– A tervről nem is beszéltünk – morogta Harry, miközben a csomagját pakolászta –, csak a szexuális életemről.  
  
Ron elfintorodott.  
  
– Ez rémesen hangzik.  
  
– Az volt – biztosította őt Harry.  
  
– De azt mondtad, mesélsz a tervről – kezdte ismét Hermione. – Miről van szó? – kérdezte. – Voldemort legyőzéséről?  
  
Harry elengedte a füle mellett, és tovább kotorászott a ládájában.  
  
– Olyasmi.  
  
– Az jó – vélte Ron. – Ha van terv, az jó.  
  
– Gondolom. – Harry megvonta a vállát, és előhúzta a köpenyét.  
  
Ron elvigyorodott.  
  
– Visszaszerezted – jegyezte meg, miközben megérintette a puha anyagot.  
  
– Aha – felelte Harry és örült a témaváltásnak.  _Nem_  akart még csak gondolni sem a tervre. Nem akart gondolni sem Voldemortra, sem a jóslatra. Mindössze Perselushoz akart menni. Méghozzá most!  
  
– Szóval elmondod? – Hermione most már bosszúsnak tűnt.  
  
– Talán később – kanyarította a vállai köré a köpenyt. – Most muszáj Perselushoz mennem.  
  
– Mi van Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Ron, és pont olyan zavartan nézett, mint amilyen zavart hangon kérdezte.  
  
– Ó, Ron, ne légy hülye – szidta Hermione. – Az volt az álca, igaz, Harry?  
  
– Aha – erősítette meg a fiú. Nem akarta most megmagyarázni az egész dolgot. – Mennem kell. Majd később találkozunk.  
  
Elfedte a testének többi részét is a köpennyel, és sietve távozott, mielőtt barátai megállíthatták volna őt. Tulajdonképpen valamivel több időt kellene eltöltenie barátaival a tanév vége előtt, de most csakis Perselusra tudott gondolni.  
  
Gyorsan lejutott a pincébe, ügyesen elnavigált egy csoport mardekáros mellett, akik a klubhelyiségük bejárata előtt gyűltek össze. Amikor elért Perselus irodájához, óvatosan belépett, és érezte, ahogy a védőbűbájok végigbizsergetik, miközben engedélyezik számára a belépést.  
  
Még mindig vigyorgásra késztette, hogy Perselus ennyire bízik benne, és megengedi, hogy ki-bejárjon a szobáiban. Remélte, hogy a férfi már visszatért Dumbledore irodájából. Nem hitte, hogy várni tudna…  
  
Alig húzta le magáról teljesen a köpenyt, máris erős karok ragadták meg, és vonták ismerős ölelésbe. Egy éhes száj tapadt az övére, és Harry beleolvadt az őt átfogó karokba. Perselus nyelve betört a szájába, és fürgén kivert a fejéből minden más gondolatot a férfi tehetséges ajkán kívül.  
  
A férfi szája végül eleresztette, hogy Harry lélegzethez jusson, ám arcát nem hagyta el. Perselus tovább csókolta és harapdálta a fiú arcát és állát.  
  
– Nem tetszett, ahogy megcsókolt – mormolta a férfi a torkán járva.  
  
Izgalom borzongatta meg Harry mellkasát.  
  
– Az ő ötlete volt – mormolta még mindig kifulladva a csóktól. – Csak a hatás kedvéért.  
  
– Az egész csak színjáték volt?  
  
– Igen – zihált fel Harry, amikor Perselus elért arra a pontra a nyakán, melyet annyira szeretett. Oda, amelytől Harry térdei elgyengültek. – Úgy hiszem, nagyon valódinak tűnt.  
  
Perselus felemelte a fejét, és Harryre mosolygott.  
  
– Igen, nagyon drámai volt. Merlin mentsen a kamasz színjátéktól!  
  
– Nem tudtad?  
  
– Nem, Draco nem konzultált velem az akcióját illetően.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és beletúrt Perselus hajába.  
  
– Nos, legalább szert tettünk némi időre. Vol… A Sötét Nagyúr úgy hiszi, Draco végzi a munkáját, és apjának is van ideje a saját dolgára.  
  
– Tehát tudsz róla?  
  
– Igen, abból, amit kihallgattam a közted és Lucius Malfoy közti párbeszédből. A többiről Draco informált – bólintott Harry és nekinyomta testét Perselusnak, hogy elvonja a figyelmét. Nem akart most a tervről beszélni.  
  
Perselus bólintott, kezei Harry hátáról a fenekére vándoroltak, hogy közelebb húzza magához.  
  
– És élvezted? – kérdezte.  
  
– Mit? – kérdezte Harry, miközben orrát Perselus füléhez dörgölte. Finom csókot lehelt a fül mögötti érzékeny bőrre. – Miért beszélünk még mindig?  
  
– Megcsókolni Dracót.  
  
Harry visszahúzódott és felnézett a férfire. Ó, igen, már megint féltékeny és birtokló.  
  
– Nos, nem volt rossz – ismerte be, de aztán sietett megnyugtatni férfit. –  _Neki_  sokkal több gyakorlata van, mint nekem. – Nem segíthetett a szúrós megjegyzésen.  
  
Amivel kiérdemelt egy önelégült mosolyt.  
  
– Valóban? Talán többet kellene gyakorolnod.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott.  
  
– Esetleg tudna valakit, aki segíthetne? – Ujját finoman végighúzta Perselus arcélén. – Professzor úr?  
  
– Esetleg – felelte a férfi rekedtes hangon, miközben ismét lecsapott Harry szájára.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
_Igazán megtanulhatnád már kordában tartani a birtoklási vágyad._  
  
Perselus a hálószobája felé kormányozta Harryt, miközben szája egyszer sem hagyta el Harry arcának puha bőrét. Még sosem kerültek le róluk gyorsabban a ruháik.  
  
Mire Harry alatta hevert, Perselus úgy vélte, meghal, ha hamarosan nem merülhet el szeretője testében. Egy gyors előkészítés után Perselus – teljesen elmerülve –, a szűk csatorna belsejében találta magát. Megállt levegőt venni, és lenézett Harry megfeszülő testére.  
  
A fiú hátravetette a fejét, kezével a lepedőt markolta, izmai összeszorultak, mellkasa a tökéletes vágy eszményképeként emelkedett és süllyedt.  
  
– Harry – suttogta a férfi.  
  
A fiú kinyitotta szemeit, amelyekben tombolt a szenvedély lángja.  
  
– A fenébe, mozogj már!  
  
Perselus lehunyta szemét, és boldog volt, hogy nem sebezte meg Harryt heves igyekezetében.  
  
 _Harry keményebb annál._  
  
– Pers – súgta Harry rekedten, és a férfi arcához nyúlt.  
  
Perselus felnyögött, csaknem teljesen kihúzódott, majd ismét becsapódott. Harry levegő után kapva felzihált. A férfi megfogta a fiú lábait, térdeinél fogva a mellkasához nyomta, majd ismét visszalökte magát.  
  
Harry ívbe hajlott, és élvezetes, vágytól fűtött hangokat hallatott, miközben Perselus döngölte. A férfi tudta, hogy most nem fog sokáig kitartani. Egyik kezét kettőjük közé csúsztatta, és megragadta Harry duzzadt vesszejét. Alig érintette a hegyét, amikor Harry teste megfeszült és Perselus nevét kiáltva elélvezett.  
  
A férfi egy pillanattal később követte, és Harry nevét mormolta egy vad csók közepette. Amikor egymásba fonódott végtagokkal, kielégült masszaként összerogytak, Perselus szorosabbra vonta karjait Harry körül.  
  
– Miért hagytad abba? – kérdezte Harry, miközben egyik karját átvetette Perselus mellkasán. – Úgy értem, aztán, hogy bennem voltál. Eléggé megmerevedtél.  
  
– Elvesztettem az önuralmam – ismerte be a férfi. – Azt hittem, fájdalmat okoztam neked.  
  
– Ó… – Harry egy pillanatra elnémult. – Tetszett.  
  
Perselus elvigyorodott, és kezét végigfuttatta Harry máris kócos haján.  
  
– Durvább voltam, mint amihez hozzászoktál.  
  
– Akkor is tetszett. – Harry feltámaszkodott, hogy lepillanthasson Perselusra. – Tudom, hogy szándékosan nem okoznál fájdalmat nekem.  
  
A férfi rábólintott.  
  
– Véletlenül sem akarok semmi olyasmit tenni, amivel megsebezhetlek.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott és visszahajtotta fejét a férfi mellkasára.  
  
– Tudod, elég kemény vagyok – mormolta.  
  
– Tudom, Harry – sóhajtott a bájitalmester. – Tudom.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Perselus bizonyosan elaludt, mivel amikor felébredt, akkor ébredt tudatára a hozzádörgölőző sima testnek. Egy láb kulcsolta át a térdét, és egy nagyon kemény merevedés dörzsölődött kitartóan a combjának.  
  
– Ha rajtam akarsz üzekedni, legalább emelkedj fel egy kicsit, hogy én is élvezzem.  
  
Harry halkan felnevetett, és addig mocorgott, míg el nem helyezkedett a férfi combjai között, majd ringatózni kezdett a csípőjén.  
  
– Jobb? – Miközben Harry tovább folytatta a hullámzó mozgást, arcát a férfi nyakába temette, és a sima bőrt csókolgatta és harapdálta.  
  
– Kevésbé elviselhetetlen.  
  
 _Kétszeres tagadás? Megpróbálod összezavarni ezt a szegény kölyköt?_  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a hangot, ellazult, miközben Harry érzéki mozgásai a gyönyör felé hajtották. Harry kezei és szája a mellkasán és a nyakán jártak, és gyönyört okozó stimulálásként hatottak lassan feléledő hímvesszőjére.  
  
– Perselus – suttogta Harry, megnyalva a férfi egy máris kőkemény mellbimbóját. – Lehet?  
  
– Szabad – javította ki a férfi.  
  
Harry felemelte a fejét és derűs mosollyal nézett le rá.  
  
– Szabad? – kérdezte reménykedőn.  
  
Perselus egy pillanatig bámulta Harryt, amíg rá nem jött, mit is kérdez. Száját kitátotta kicsit, majd becsukta, bizonytalanul, vajon tudja-e voltaképpen kezelni a fizikai és mentális bizalmat – Harry bizakodását, hogy ő lehet felül.  
  
– Nem érdekes – sóhajtott fel Harry.  
  
– Harry…  
  
A fiú kettőjük közé nyúlt, mindkettőjük duzzadt erekcióját a kezébe vette és kisöpörte a szavakat a férfi fejéből. Egyszerre simogatva magukat, farkuknak – mintha csak egyek lennének Harry kérges tenyerében – bűnös súrlódást okozott.  
  
Perselus tehetetlenül lökött felfelé az együttes melegük alkotta szoros marokba. Harry megszorította és tovább simogatta a gyönyörhöz vezető úton.  
  
 _Merlinre, ezt meg hol tanulta?_  
  
Perselus lehúzta Harry fejét, foglyul ejtette a fiú ajkait, és nyelvét az édes nedvességbe dugta. A csók szenvedélyessé vált, miközben mindketten Harry kezébe löktek, amíg hamarosan már csak lihegni tudtak egymás szájába.  
  
A csúcs egyszerre érte el őket, és a beteljesedés tetőfokán egyszerre kiáltottak fel.  
  
Amikor légzésük ismét a normálisra lassult, Harry újból elfészkelte magát Perselus mellkasán, és ujjaival a férfi hajában bóklászott. Mostanában sokszor művelte ezt.  
  
 _Észrevette, hogy tiszta, te tökfej._  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott a gondolatra. Harry sosem mondana semmit, de észreveszi… és értékeli.  
  
– Nem bízol bennem – jegyezte meg Harry csendesen  
  
– Tessék? – sóhajtott fel az idősebb férfi.  
  
– Nem bízol bennem eléggé, hogy megtegyem azt veled.  
  
 _Csak magyarázd el neki._  
  
– Ennek semmi köze a bizalomhoz.  
  
– Nincs? – Harry felült és lábait kitette az ágy oldalára.  
  
– Semmi szükség a drámára – sóhajtotta Perselus átfordulva, hogy nézze, amint Harry öltözködni kezd.  
  
A fiú felállt és megkereste a nadrágját.  
  
– Miért ne? Ha sokkal tapasztaltabb lennék…  
  
Perselus döbbenten ráncolta össze a homlokát.  
  
– Mire akarsz ezzel kilyukadni?  
  
– Te hoztad fel Siriusnak, nem? Hogy vennie kellett nekem egy nőt.  
  
 _És **annyira**  jól esett._  
  
– Erről van szó? A keresztapádról? Biztosítalak, hogy meggondolatlanul, hirtelen haragból cselekedtem, ahogy rendszerint teszem a társaságában. Mellesleg egészen jól korrigáltad a lélekjelenlétem pillanatnyi hiányából fakadó elszólásomat.  
  
 _Ami egy cseppnyi lenyelt büszkeséget jelent beismerni._  
  
– De téged ez zavar – folytatta Harry és az ingéért nyúlt. – A tapasztalatlanságom. Nem okollak.  
  
 _Azt hittem már túljutottunk ezen a bizonytalan állapoton._  
  
Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét. Így volt. Valami más állt a háttérben, ami oly mértékben zavarta a fiút, hogy úgy érezte, futnia kell.  
  
Kinyúlt, megragadta Harryt és visszahúzta az ágyra. Addig forgolódott, amíg Harry fölé nem hajolt, és kezeit ösztönösen húzta végig szeretője mellkasán.  
  
– Engedd meg, hogy elmagyarázzak neked valamit. Ennek semmi köze hozzá, vagy hozzánk, ami azt illeti. Egyszerűen néhány múltbeli tapasztalatom… kellemetlen volt.  
  
– Valaki bántott téged?  
  
– Igen. – Harry megrémült pillantását látva folytatta. – Ez az oka annak, amiért különösen elővigyázatos vagyok veled. – A fiú némán bólintott. – Egyszerűen nem állok rá készen, hogy újbóli ismeretséget kössek azzal a bizonyos tapasztalattal. Nem személyes, Harry.  
  
– Sajnálom – suttogta Harry elakadt lélegzettel.  
  
Perselus felbőszült sóhajt hallatott.  
  
– Potter, mit mondtam neked a mások nevében történő bocsánatkérésről?  
  
Harry kerülte a tekintetét.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy olyan szemét voltam ezzel kapcsolatban. Csak azt akartam…  
  
A férfi felemelte az arcát.   
  
– Fiatal és tapasztalatlan vagy, és mindent ki akarsz próbálni.  
  
– Csakis veled – suttogta.  
  
Perselus lágyan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Megmondtam, hogy mindent meg fogok mutatni neked. Még csak a felszínt súroltuk.  
  
– Igazán? És mi a helyzet  _azzal_? – tette hozzá Harry Perselus bólintására.  
  
Perselus elvigyorodott.  
  
– Igen, Harry, végül hagyni fogom, hogy te legyél felül.  
  
A Harry arcán megjelenő ártatlanság, a remény és az áhítat láttán – ami jelenlegi elcsábult állapotával párosult – Perselusban ismét felébredt a vágyhullám.  
  
 _Ez a kölyök függővé tesz._  
  
– Ostoba, kölyök – mordult fel –, most ismét le kell, hogy vetkőztesselek.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy Harry végigbandukol a szobán és ismét összeszedegeti a ruháit. Már későre járt, sokkal későbbre, mint ahogy ezelőtt eddig időztek együtt. Perselus ebben nem tudott hibát felfedezni, bár még mindig élt benne a gyanú, hogy Harry titkol előle valamit.  
  
 _Nem kérdezte, mi történt Dumbledore irodájában, miután elment._  
  
Nem tette. Nem kérte a részleteket Lucius átállásáról és Draco részvételéről sem. A kíváncsiság hiányának nagyon nem rá jellemző vonásait mutatta az egész ügy során. Nem akart tudni róla…  
  
– A terv… – mondta ki hangosan Perselus.  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Mi van vele?  
  
– Nem akarsz többet tudni róla?  
  
Harry elfordult.  
  
– Nem.  
  
 _Határozottan hibádzik valami._  
  
– Nem akarod tudni? – kérdezte Piton. Felült az ágyon, és magára terítette a talárját.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
Perselus felállt, közelebb húzta Harryt és felemelte az állát.  
  
– Valójában mi az, ami zavar, Harry?  
  
– Semmi.  
  
A férfi felvonta egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem akarod tudni, mit várnak tőled?  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Miért nem?  
  
– Csak.  
  
– Miért csak?  
  
– Mert csak.  
  
 _Merlinre!_  
  
– Harry!  
  
A fiú eltolta magától Perselus karját és arrébb lépett.  
  
– Rendben, azért, mert félek. Most örülsz?  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott.  
  
– Teljesen természetes, hogy félsz.  
  
Harry csendben maradt, ám lassan rázta a fejét, miközben az ajtóra meredt.  
  
– Én is ott leszek, és Lucius is.  
  
Harry felhorkant.  
  
– Lucius! – motyogta.  
  
– Tudom, hogy talán kételkedsz benne, Harry – biztosította őt a férfi. –, de komolyan gondolja. Dumbledore bízik benne. – Harry bólintott, ám Perselus folytatta. – És ő nagyon erős varázsló. Nagy nyereség lesz annál a jelenetnél Dumbledore mellett, amint egyszer az aurorok is megérkeznek.  
  
– És elvileg hogyan kellene megölnöm őt? – kérdezte Harry, de unottnak hangzott, mintha csak mintha csak illendőségből tette volna fel a kérdést.  
  
Perselus óvatosan tanulmányozta a kialakult feszültségszintet.  
  
– Elméletileg számos módszert ismerünk, amelyek működhetnek.   
  
Harry ismét felhorkant.  
  
– Feltéve, ha nem csap agyon azonnal, amint meglát.  
  
– Harry, magasan fenn lesznek a pajzsaid. Elég erős vagy, hogy visszaverd…  
  
– Igen-igen, felfogtam.  
  
– Akkor hát, mi a gond? – Perselus a tőle telhető legnagyobb mértékben igyekezett türelmes hangot megütni, de érezte, hogy mindjárt kitekeri a kölyök nyakát, ha hamarosan nem nyögi ki.  
  
– Semmi. Nagyszerűen hangzik.  
  
Üres tekintettel az ajtó felé lépett.  
  
 _Rendben. Most már **én**  félek._  
  
Perselus feltartóztatta és visszahúzta őt a karjaiba.  
  
– Mi van? Semmi búcsúcsók?  
  
Harry elfojtott hangot hallatott és reszketni kezdett. Perselus ismét felemelte az állát és vissza kellett fognia a lélegzetét attól, amit látott.  
  
Ekkora fájdalom, ilyen félelem!  
  
– Beszélj hozzám, Harry – könyörgött.  
  
– Hát nem érted?  
  
– Mondd el!  
  
– Félek.  
  
– Tudom, és ez rendben is van.  
  
– Nem, nincs.  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Nem akarok meghalni!  
  
– Természetes, hogy nem akarsz. Én sem akarom, hogy meghalj.  
  
Harry csalódottan elhúzódott.  
  
– Mondd el nekem, Harry.  
  
–  _Nem_  tudom megtenni. Hát nem érted? Nem fogod fel? Már elfogadtam, hogy nem élem túl. Elfogadtam! De most már van valamim, amiért éljek. És… Nem… Akarok… Meghalni!  
  
 _Te érted ezt el!_  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott.  
  
– Jó!  
  
Harry pislogva nézett fel rá.  
  
– Hogy?  
  
– Potter, hát semmit nem tanítottam neked? Az egész csak hozzáállás kérdése. Ha úgy nézel szembe a Sötét Nagyúrral, hogy arra számítasz, meghalsz, akkor máris megnyerte a csatát, még akkor is, ha megölöd őt. Az élni akarás, a harc azért, hogy életben maradj, pont az a pengeél, amire szükséged van ahhoz, hogy legyőzd őt.  
  
– Tessék? – Harry meglepettnek látszott. – Azt mondod, most sokkal nagyobb az esélyem, hogy legyőzzem őt?  
  
– Természetesen. Azt mondják, a szükség nagy tanítómester. Az elme küzdelme a túlélésért gondoskodik majd azokról az erőforrásokról, amikre szükséged lesz a folytatáshoz.  
  
– Tehát nem csak a szerencse mentett meg minden egyes kis csetepatém során a haláltól?  
  
Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott.  
  
– Neked is be kell ismerned, hogy alaposan kivetted belőle a részed. De nem gondolod, hogy te voltál a gyorsabb, a sokkal okosabb és a jóval találékonyabb ezen alkalmak során?  
  
Harry eltűnődött.  
  
– Elképzelhető.  
  
– Elképzelhető? – nézett rá kihívóan Perselus.  
  
Harry magasra emelte az állát.  
  
– Jól van. Én voltam az.  
  
– Így már jobb – mosolygott rá akaratlanul a férfi.  
  
Harry Perselus válla köré fonta a karjait és lábujjhegyre emelkedett, hogy megcsókolja.   
  
– Tehát pontosan  _mi_  is a terv?  
  
 _Na, ez már sokkal jobban illik hozzá._  
  
– Mennyit tudtál meg a hallgatózásod közben, és mi mindent mondott el neked Draco?  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, ellépett Perselus mellől és járkálni kezdett.  
  
– Miután túljutottunk a „mindketten utáljuk egymást, de bíznunk kell egymásban, hogy együtt tudjunk dolgozni” badarságon, elmondtam neki, hogy te képzel Sötét Varázslatok Kivédésére.  
  
– Igen?  
  
– Nem vette be a bájitaltan korrepetálás kifogást – magyarázta Harry.  
  
– És? – sürgette Perselus.  
  
– Először meglepettnek tűnt – mesélte Harry –, de aztán elfogadni látszott, mintha ennek lett volna értelme.  
  
 _Nagyon jó. Elfojtani Draco elméletét, már ha bármilyen kellemetlen következménnyel járó feltevéssel is rendelkezne._  
  
A legutolsó, amire szüksége van, hogy Lucius kitalálja. Nem mintha attól félt volna, hogy a férfi informálja a Sötét Nagyurat. Ezen a ponton az a lehetőség különösen alaptalan volt, mivel Lucius tudta, hogy Perselus egész idő alatt kémként tevékenykedett. Nem, ő attól félt, mit kezdhetne Lucius az információval, ha biztos lenne benne, hogy Perselus összegabalyodott A–Fiúval–Aki–Túlélte.  
  
Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Még valami?  
  
– Ez minden, amit tudnia kellett – vont vállat Harry. – Nem kérdezte, így nem is mondtam semmit.  
  
– Tanulsz.  
  
Harry visszatért a férfihez és a nyaka köré kulcsolta a karjait.  
  
– Kiváló tanárom van.  
  
Perselus megemelte szemöldökét.  
  
– Hízelgünk, Mr. Potter?  
  
– Működik? – kérdezte Harry pofátlanul elvigyorodva.  
  
– Talán – dünnyögte Perselus. – Attól függ, mi a célod.  
  
Perselusnak préselődve Harry felnézett, és megrebegtette szempilláit.  
  
– Több csók? – javasolta.  
  
 _Tud róla egyáltalán, mennyire csábító?_  
  
Nem is igazán próbált meg ellenállni a csábításnak, amikor lehajtotta fejét és egy erős, szenvedélyes csók erejéig ismételten összeolvasztotta a szájukat. Bár röviddel később megszakította a csókot, a vállainál átfogva tovább ölelte Harryt.  
  
– Akármilyen ízletes is a szája, Mr. Potter – közölte könnyedén Perselus –, igazán muszáj mennie.  
  
Harry beletörődve bólintott. Perselus eleresztette, és Harry az ajtóhoz lépett. A keze már az ajtógombon volt, amikor visszafordult.  
  
– Még egy dolog.  
  
– Igen? – érdeklődött Perselus.  
  
– Sirius is tud a tervről?  
  
Perselus rákényszerítette magát, hogy arckifejezése nyugodt maradjon és érzelmeit az irányítása alatt tartsa.  
  
– Nem. Az igazgató úr úgy döntött, nem tájékoztatja őt a részletekről addig, amíg nem muszáj.  
  
Harry eltűnődve bólintott.  
  
– Talán ez a legjobb – mormolta.  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy a fiú távozik, és akaratlanul is elégedett mosoly ült ki az arcára.  
  
Harry igen lenyűgöző személyiséggé vált.  
  
 _Elbűvölő._  
  
– Valóban – motyogta maga elé, majd a fürdőszoba felé indult zuhanyozni, mielőtt visszatérne az ágyba.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Harrynek volt min gondolkoznia. Elméje a nap eseményein járt, miközben haladt a pincén keresztül. A terv nem látszott annyira lenyűgözőnek, most, hogy a félelmei elcsendesedtek. A módszer szerint, amit Perselus festett, sokkal valószínűbb, hogy sikerrel jár most, hogy van valamije, amiért éljen. Most, hogy már itt van neki Perselus.  
  
Most, hogy itt van neki a szerelem!  
  
Harry megállt. A rádöbbenés olyan erővel ragadta meg, mint Perselus karja korábban. Szerelmes volt Perselusba! Elmosolyodott.  
  
Világgá akarta kiabálni a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyból. Ő, Harry átkozott Potter végül megtalálta a szerelmet! Szerelmes volt Perselus Pitonba.  
  
Természetesen nem tehette. Kuncogni kezdett. Nem, ehelyett neki settenkednie kell…  
  
A varázslat még azelőtt érte el, mielőtt újabb lépést tehetett volna. Minden izma megfeszült, és deszka mereven elvágódott.  
  



	12. Visszahatás

12\. fejezet  
  
  


**Visszahatás**

  
  
  
  
– Fogd meg a lábait!  
  
 _Tehát nincs egyedül_. Várjunk csak egy percet! Harry felismerte azt a hangot.  _Zambini? Ó, ne! Hogy lehetett ennyire hülye?_ Egyenesen beléje sétált. Perselus akkorát fog csalódni benne.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? – kérdezte valaki, akinek hangja enyhén remegett.  _Fél? Talán ezt felhasználhatja._  
  
– Fogd be, és csináld, amit mondtam! – parancsolta Zambini meglehetősen kifulladt hangon. Harry pillanatnyilag nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a büszkesége vagy az erőlködése befolyásolta-e a hangját.  
  
Egy csuklyát húztak a fejére, de még előtte sikerült észrevennie három pár lábat. Csendesen és gyorsan lépkedtek, Harry azonban nem tudta megmondani, hogy hova akarják vinni őt. De legalább nem verték oda semminek.  
  
Megpróbált gondolkodni. Még mindig nála van a pálcája, és bár pillanatnyilag nem tud mozogni, nyilvánvalóan el kell, hogy engedjék. De mi van akkor, ha Zambini egyenesen a halálfalókhoz viszi?  
  
Vajon a pálca nélküli varázslata akkor is működne, ha mozgásképtelenné van téve? Ki kell ebből jutnia! Logikusan kell gondolkodnia! Ők hárman vannak, de az egyikük valószínűleg eléggé meg van rémülve. És mivel Zambini a vezetőjük, feltehetőleg fiatalabbak nála. A többi hetedéves ritkán tett bármit is Malfoy közreműködése nélkül.  
  
Letették egy szőnyegre, és Harry megérezte a tűz melegét. Talán fel tudná használni, hogy felgyújtsa a szobát. Némi további küzdelem és furcsa zaj után – amit Harry nem tudott beazonosítani –, ismét varázslattal emelték meg, és tették át valami puhára.  
  
– Győződjetek meg róla, hogy azokat rendesen rárakjátok! – közölte Zambini erélyesen.  
  
Kapcsok szorultak Harry csuklóira és bokáira, és kezdett megijedni.  _Béklyók? A francba! Ez rossz jel. Lélegezz!_  – mondogatta magában.  
  
– Kényelmes, Harry?  
  
Lehúzták a kámzsát a fejéről, és Harry – amennyire tudott –, körülnézett. A hátán feküdt kikötve egy széles ágyon, és lábait enyhén behajlították. A szoba sötétjét, csak a kandalló tüze, és az ágy környékén égő néhány gyertya fénye árasztotta el tompa fénnyel.  
  
 _Mi ez, valami eltorzultan kifacsarodott, romantikus ábrándkép?_  
  
Visszafordította pillantását Zambinire, aki fölé hajolt. A fiú rámosolygott és felemelte a pálcáját. Némi dünnyögés után Harry teste ellazult, ahogy izmait eleresztette az átok.  
  
A varázslattól végre megszabadulva őrülten kezdett küzdeni a láncok ellen és tesztelte a béklyók erejét.  
  
– Szedd le rólam ezeket! – mordult fel Harry, miközben hasztalanul rángatta a láncait.  
  
Zambini lágyan nevetgélt.  
  
– Maga a Sötét Nagyúr sem tudna kiszabadulni ezekből a bilincsekből – tájékoztatta őt önelégülten a fiú.  
  
Harry a vastag fémbilincsekre és az egyszerűnek kinéző láncokra nézett, és fontolóra vette, hogy igen, talán bűbájjal vannak ellátva. Szíve mostanra már dübörögve kalapált mellkasában. Elképzelései a kiszabadulásról kezdtek kevésbé kivitelezhetőnek tűnni. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt.  _Tartsd őt szóval, és talán rájössz valami hasznosra!_  
  
– Akkor honnan szedted ezeket?  
  
 _Rohadt Zambini! Ezért meg fogom ölni!_  
  
– Évekig apám „játéktermében” voltak – ismerte be Zambini. – Végre behatóbban is tanulmányozhatom, hogyan is működnek.  
  
Harry igyekezett mágiáját a kezébe sűríteni, hogy a rögzítő kötelék engedjen.  
  
– Tudja apuci, hogy a játékaival szórakozol?  
  
Zambini elégedetten elvigyorodott.  
  
– Nem. De később tudni fogja, és akkor nagyon büszke lesz rám.  
  
– Valóban? – kérdezte Harry kihívóan, hogy kérdésekkel vonja el a figyelmét, miközben a mágiájával dolgozott. – Miért? – Rá kell jönnie Zambini tervére. És ez korábban mindig bevált nála. Egy gyors körbepillantás elárulta, hogy immáron egyedül vannak. Legalább mostanra ennyivel javultak a kilátásai. Bárcsak ki tudna szabadulni az acélból…  
  
– Amikor át tud nyújtani a mesterének, hatalmas jutalomban részesül.  
  
Harry megmerevedett. Basszus! Voldemort? Ez határozottan nem a terv része. És nem is Voldemort terve. Harry eltűnődött, vajon Zambini egyáltalán tud-e Voldemort tervéről.  
  
– Akkor hát mire vársz? – kérdezte. – Miért nem…  
  
Félbeszakította őt Zambini keze a mellkasán.  
  
– Mert először még nekem is vannak terveim veled – közölte, és figyelte, ahogy kezei Harry mellkasán köröznek. Felnézett Harryre. – Kedvesebbnek kellett volna lenned hozzám, Potter. Nagyszerűen tölthettük volna el kettesben az időt. – Összevonta a szemöldökét. – És távol kellett volna maradnod Dracótól.  
  
– Vedd le rólam a mocskos kezeidet! – figyelmeztette Harry, és ismét küzdeni kezdett. Ez hihetetlen! Ő korának leghatalmasabb varázslója. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy mindenki közül épp  _Zambini_  félemlítse meg!  
  
Zambini összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Átkozott Draco – motyogta, tudomást sem véve Harry kéréséről. – Mindig megszerzi, amit akar. – Tekintetét ismét Harryre emelte, és mosolya ekkor határozottan ragadozószerűvé vált. – De ezúttal nem.  
  
Meg akarja erőszakolni? A rohadt életbe! Kétségbeesetten kezdett ismét küzdeni a láncok ellen. Kell lennie egy trükknek, egy varázslatnak. Egyedül Zambini lesz az, aki lármát csap ma.  
  
– Nézd, Zambini… Blaise, ne csináld ezt – szólalt meg Harry és megpróbálta lecsillapítani őt. – Nem érem meg.  
  
Zambini végighúzta egyik kezét a combján.  
  
– Ezt majd én megítélem.  
  
Harry levegő után kapott, és légzése nehézkessé vált. Zambini a pálcája segítségével elkezdte róla levágni a ruháit.  
  
– Most már kezdesz felmérgesíteni, Zambini. Ugye nem akarod felhúzni az agyam?  
  
Pánik telepedett rá, amikor a beszivárgó hideg levegőt megérezte a bőrén. Ez nem olyan könnyű, mint ahogy azt elsőre gondolta. Megpróbált magához hívni egy gyertyát, hogy az talán a folyamat közben megégeti Zambinit. Semmi.  
  
– Capitulatus! – kiáltotta Harry.  
  
Zambini csak nevetett erre, és közben megérintette Harry feltárulkozó bőrének minden porcikáját. Harry remegett a dühtől és a csalódottságtól. Ó, Istenem! Ez nem fair! Tiltakozása és hasztalan küzdelme ellenére Zambini addig nem hagyta abba, amíg Harry cafatokká lett ruhái egy halomban nem hevertek körülötte.  
  
Mit akarna Perselus, mit tegyen? Harry megremegett – immáron a hidegtől –, és fuldoklott saját sebezhetőségétől.  _Ne add fel! A szükség a legjobb tanítómester!_  – jöttek vissza hozzá Perselus szavai. Küzdenie kell!  
  
Végül Zambini felállt, és lenézett Harryre.  
  
– Merlinre – lehelte. – Te tökéletes vagy!  
  
A pánik és a harag eltökéltségre változott, amikor az acélbilincs továbbra sem volt hajlandó kinyílni.  
  
– Figyelmeztetlek! – mordult fel Harry.  
  
– Mit fogsz tenni? – Vigyorgott rá Zambini. – Leátkozod a golyóimat?  
  
Lehajolt, és megnyalta Harry egyik mellbimbóját. Harry frusztráltan felmordult, és még nagyobbat rántott. A köteléket már felsértették a bőrét a csuklói körül.  
  
– Ne harcolj ellenem, Harry. Azt akarom, hogy élvezd!  
  
– Baszd meg! – köpte Harry, és tekintetét Zambini arcára szegezte.  
  
Zambini önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Azt is megtehetjük, ha akarod. Csak mond ki szépen a szót.  
  
Harry ismét rántott egyet a csuklóján, majd újból Blaise-re nézett.  
  
– Én… Nem… Akarlak… Téged! – Megbizonyosodott róla, hogy minden egyes szót elnyújtson. Szíve mostanra már ádázul kalapált, és alig kapott levegőt. Abba kell hagynia a pánikolást!  
  
– Kár – cöcögött Zambini a nyelvével.  
  
Epe kúszott fel Harry torkára, amikor Blaise végighúzta kezét a már meztelen bőrén. Mély levegőt véve igyekezett koncentrálni.  
  
Zambiniről lehullott a mardekáros talár, és miközben elkezdte kigombolni a saját ingét, mosolya egyszerre tükrözött győzelmet és állatias vágyat.  
  
Ez nem történhet meg! Nem hagyja, hogy ez megtörténjen. Neki már itt van Perselus. Mély levegőt vett, lenyúlt mágiája mélyébe.  
  
Zambini fölé mászott és ezúttal a csupasz bőrét dörgölte Harryéhez.  
  
Harrynek küzdenie kellett a rátörő pánikroham ellen. Lélegezz! Muszáj lélegeznie. Hagyta, hogy ereje a háttérbe szorulva erősödjön, és megpróbált megnyugodni. Érzett valami erőset a mellkasában, szinte egy gyomorégéshez hasonlót.  
  
Zambini a homlokát ráncolva kezdte megérinteni a különböző érzékeny pontokat Harry nyakán és felsőtestén.  
  
– Teljesen be vagy fedve az ő jeleivel. – Felemelte a pálcáját, Harryre mutatott vele, és elmotyogott egy gyógyító bűbájt. Elégedett vigyorral fektette maga mellé a pálcáját, és kezdte ismét simogatni Harryt. – Nem hagyhatom – mormolta. – Hamarosan az én jeleim borítanak majd be.  
  
Harry kétségbeesetten igyekezett összpontosítani és nyugodt maradni. Megpróbálta megismételni azt a gyakorlatot, amit Perselus tanított neki, de nehéz volt úgy koncentrálnia, hogy közben Blaise kezei mindenhol ott voltak rajta, és lassú mozdulatokkal köröztek a bőrén. Ösztönei azt sikoltották, hogy fusson, de a láncok szorosan tartották. Ismét megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni Blaise-t, és elérni a varázserejét, de az úgy tűnt, elérhetetlen…  
  
Valami kemény nyomódott Harry belső combjának. Zambini nagyon kemény volt, és merevedését belefúrta, belevájta Harry ágyékába. A fiú becsukta a szemét, hogy kizárja a látványt és a hangokat, ahogy Zambini szája a mellkasa fölött mozgott. Kizárólag a csuklója körüli kötelékre fókuszált, és kényszerítette varázserejét, hogy eltüntesse az acélon levő mágiát.  
  
Semmi.  
  
Zambini – elbolondítva Harry ellenállásának hiányától –, folytatta tevékenységeit. Harry igyekezett elméjét távol tartani attól, amit Blaise tesz vele, és arra összpontosított, hogy a mágiáját használva kilökje az erejét a mellkasából…  
  
Valami síkos érintette meg Harry nyílását.  
  
– NE! – kiáltott fel Harry.  
  
Zambini lerepült róla, és a földön landolt.  
  
Harry meredten bámulta a mardekárost, aki feltápászkodott. A fiú egy pillanatra meglepettnek tűnt, de gyorsan leplezte.  
  
– Ügyes trükk, Potter – jegyezte meg, miközben visszamászott az ágyra –, de ha azt hiszed, hogy egy apró kis védőpajzs megállít, akkor…  
  
–  _Pello pepulli pulsum semen-inis enim vitae!_  – kántálta Harry továbbra is Zambinire szegeződött tekintettel.  
  
A fiú csak nevetett.  
  
– Tessék? – hajolt ismét Harry fölé. – Nem hiszem, hogy ezt fogtam. Megpróbálsz száműzni? – Ismét felkuncogott, amikor Harry másodjára is megismételte a szavakat. – Még pálcád sincs.  
  
Közelebb hajolt Harryhez, és szándékában állt a saját szájával elhallgattatni őt, ám szemei elkerekedtek, amikor lángoló mágiahullám ölelte körül őket.  
  
– Mi…? – Elhúzódott és lenézett magára.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbült sóhajjal fellélegzett.  
  
– Te fattyú! – mordult fel, és amikor Harry felnézett, egy nagyon felbőszült mardekárost látott, aki ráfogta a pálcáját.  
  
– Agonius! – ordított, és mint egy megolvadt lávafolyam, úgy hömpölygött át Harryn a fájdalom.  
  
Felsikoltott, amikor izmai görcsbe rándultak a kíntól. Zambini ráugrott, az átok véget ért, és most az öklével kezdte el püfölni őt.  
  
– Te rohadt fasz!  
  
Harry érezte az arcán az ütéseket, és ismét becsukta a szemét, hogy még egyszer koncentrálni próbáljon. Elkülönítette magát a fájdalomtól, és arra koncentrált, hogy leszedje magáról Zambinit. A kimerültség lassan kezdte a hatalmába keríteni.  
  
Harry ide-oda lökődött a testének különböző részeire mért ütésektől. Ökölcsapások és átkok zúdultak a bordáira.  
  
Zambini hirtelen meghátrált. Harry nem tudta, vajon a saját mágiája tette-e mindezt, vagy Zambini csak belefáradt a kínzásába, de aztán meghallotta a zajt.  
  
– Ezért még megfizetsz, Potter! – volt Zambini utolsó megjegyzése, mielőtt egy marék hopp-port szórt a tűzbe és eltűnt.  
  
Hát ez rohadt jó. Most hogy a fenébe fog innen kiszabadulni?  
  
– Nyugi, senki nem tud erről a helyiségről, csak mi Mardekárosok! – hallott egy hangot az ajtón kívülről.  
  
Harry lenyelte a büszkeségét.  
  
– Segítség! – kiáltotta olyan hangosan, amennyire csak tudta. Tüdeje tiltakozott, és asztmatikus, sípoló hang tört fel a torkából. Eltörtek a bordái?  
  
Viaskodást, majd némi suttogást hallott. Aztán kinyílt az ajtó. Egy homályos alak közeledett az ágyhoz.  
  
– Bassza meg! Jól vagy, Potter?  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemeit. Ez kezd egyre jobb és jobb lenni.  
  
– Úgy néz ki, mintha jól lennék? – kérdezte vicsorogva, ami valószínűleg félig sem tűnt olyan meggyőzőnek, mint remélte. – Jöttél kárörvendeni? – tette hozzá.  
  
– Lehet, hogy elkerülte a figyelmed, Potter, de aligha kell bárkire is ráerőltetnem a szexet – válaszolt Malfoy, és a láncaira nézett.  
  
– Sajnálom – motyogta Harry, miközben felmérte minden fájó testrészét és kínjait. Mellkasa tűzben égett. Fél arca eltűnt, nos, legalábbis nem igazán érezte. Érezte viszont, hogy valami csurog lefelé a nyakán. Karjai fájtak, de úgy vélte, az valami átok része lehet.  
  
– Amint leszeded rólam ezeket a dolgokat, nem leszek többé a terhedre.  
  
– Ne légy idióta! – felelte Draco felháborodottan. – Emlékezz, elvileg egy pár vagyunk! Emellett mardekáros felségterületen vagy. Csomó mindent el lehet rólunk mondani, de nem vagyunk szívtelenek. Kész zűrzavar vagy.  
  
– Csak erőszaktevők és gyilkosok – jegyezte meg Harry, majd felsóhajtott. – Bocs.  
  
Draco megmerevedett.  
  
– Meg voltál? – kérdezte. – Úgy értem, megerőszakoltak?  
  
– Nem – felelt Harry halkan.  
  
Draco körülnézett, úgy tűnt, a bizonyosságot mérlegeli.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne?  
  
– Malfoy, csak szedj ki innen.  
  
Draco felhorkant, és takarót borított Harry meztelen alakjára, majd az ágy fejrészén levő bilincsek felé fordult.  
  
– Tehát ki tette ezt?  
  
– Mintha számítana – sóhajtott fel Harry.  
  
– Rendben, akkor legyen így! – csattant Draco. Számos varázslatot próbált ki a kapcsokon Harry csuklói körül. – Basszus, segítségre lesz szükségünk ezekkel.  
  
– Nem!  
  
– Fogd be, Potter – bosszankodott Draco. – Segítségre van szükséged. Meg vagyok lepve, hogy még magadnál vagy. Tedd meg magadnak a szívességet, és ájulj el végre. – Kipróbált még jó néhány varázslatot, majd sóhajtott. – Láttam már a rabszolga felszerelésnek ezt a típusát, de fogalmam sincs róla, hogyan kell kinyitni. Segítséget kell szereznem.  
  
Draco a lángokhoz lépett, és beleszórt némi hopp-port.  
  
– A tanáriban levő bármelyik tanár – szólt a lángokba.  
  
 _Kérlek, csak ne Piton! Bárki, csak ne Piton legyen az!_  Nem hitte, hogy most képes lenne elviselni, ha szembe kellene néznie Perselusszal.  
  
– Mi a gond, Mr. Malfoy? – szólalt meg McGalagony. – Jóságos ég, Potter…  
  
A kimerültség és a fájdalom közepette Harry végre megadta magát az önkívületnek.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
  
Perselus morgolódva lépdelt a kandallója felé a megzavart álma miatt.  
  
– Igen, igazgató úr? – szólt a lángokba. Szorosabban maga köré tekerte a köntösét a kora reggeli hideg ellen. Úgyszólván igen keveset aludt.  
  
 _Igazold csak magad, hogy állandó jelleggel vendégeket szórakoztatsz a hálószobádban._  
  
Perselus majdnem felhorkant a gondolatra.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy felébresztettem, Perselus. Muszáj tudnom, hogy látta-e Harryt egyáltalán tegnap éjjel – érdeklődött Albus.  
  
 _Ó, hogy az a magasságos!_  
  
– Én nem…  
  
– Megpróbáljuk megállapítani, miért volt idelenn a pincében olyan későn – fejtette ki az igazgató.  
  
 _Biztos megint megfeledkezett a köpenyéről._  
  
– Igen, lejött egy rövid időre – ismerte be Perselus. – Volt néhány kérdése a tervvel kapcsolatban, és válaszokat akart, szokás szerint természetesen azonnal.  
  
– Hmm, igen – hümmögött Albus. – És magát kereste fel.  
  
– Maga akarta, hogy bátorítsam, Albus – sóhajtott Perselus.  
  
– Nos, igen, de…  
  
– Most mi történt? – kérdezte számon kérően Perselus. Valami nem volt rendjén.  
  
Albus felsóhajtott.  
  
– Mr. Malfoy talált rá az egyik rejtett mardekáros helyiségben – magyarázta.  
  
 _Egy griffendéles a Mardekár felségterületének szívében? Kígyóid kezdenek gondatlanokká válni._  
  
– Talált rá? – nógatta Perselus.  
  
– Harryt megtámadták – folytatta Dumbledore. – És attól félek… Nos, Poppy attól tart, hogy megerőszakolták.  
  
Perselus szíve hirtelen kihagyott egy ütemet.  
  
– Nem – szólalt meg halkan.  
  
 _Nem, nem, nem!_  
  
– Poppy most is vele van – mondta tovább Dumbledore. – Csak azt akartam tudni, mit keresett idelenn. Mr. Malfoy látszólag nem tudta.  
  
Perselus kényszerítette magát, hogy arca nyugodt aggodalmat sugározzon.  
  
– Tudja, hogy ki tette?  
  
– Sajnálatos módon, Harry csak rövid ideig volt magánál, és nem árulta el, hogy ki támadta meg.  
  
Perselus elgondolkodóan bólintott, miközben magában forrongott.  
  
 _Valaki megérintette a te Harryd. Valaki megsebezte őt!_  
  
– Azt reméltem – folytatta tovább Albus –, hogy talán beszélhetne Dracóval, és…  
  
Perselus megértette.  
  
– Természetesen – bólintott. – Azonnal jövök.  
  
 _És megszerzed azokat a válaszokat. Egyébként is túl sok mardekáros van a házadban._  
  
– Köszönöm, Perselus.  
  
A bájitalmester ködös elmével távolodott el a kandallótól. Megtámadták? Harryt? Nyelt egyet, hogy megpróbálja lehűteni a vérét. Megerőszakolták az ő szépséges Harryjét? Draco talált rá?  
  
Sürgős tennivalója akadt.  
  
 _Valaki meg fog halni!_  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
– Mit kerestél ott?  
  
Perselus a gyengélkedő várószobájában szorította sarokba Dracót. Annyira korán volt még, hogy a kórterem még igen elhagyatott volt.  
  
– Csak a körletbe tartottam visszafelé, professzor – válaszolt Draco.  
  
– Valóban? – érdeklődött Perselus gyanakodva. – Pont a pince azon részén?  
  
– Rendben, szóval együtt voltam valakivel – ismerte be Draco. – Mindenki tudja, hogy nem tudok  _csak egy_  személlyel lenni. A kis csitri mindössze azt hitte, szükségem van némi változatosságra – közölte dacos vigyorgással a fiú.  
  
– És történetesen épp te találtál rá Potterre? – Perselus ismét ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy visszatartsa magát attól, hogy Draco nyakát szorongassa. Válaszokat akart és nem egy analízist Draco szerelmi életéről.  
  
– Ó, kérlek, Perselus! Ha én támadtam volna meg Pottert, azt hiszed, olyan hülye lennék, hogy arrafelé kószálok, hogy segítsek neki, és még tanárt is hívok hozzá? Emlékezz, elvileg már dugom őt!  
  
Piton csak bólintott.  
  
– Tudod, ki tette?  
  
Draco a fejét rázta.  
  
– Potter nem mondta meg.  
  
– Hmm. Igen, Azt is elutasította, hogy másvalakinek elárulja – jegyezte meg Perselus tűnődőn.  
  
 _Neked elmondaná._  
  
– Miért védené őket? – kérdezte Draco  
  
– Őket? – kapta fel a bájitalmester a fejét.  
  
– Nos, nyilvánvaló, hogy nem egy ember műve. Potter elég könnyedén meg tudta volna védeni magát egy támadóval szemben. Nem kedvelem őt, de tudom, hogy mire képes.  
  
 _Okos fiú._  
  
Pontosan ezt gondolta ő maga is. Ki tehette ezt?  
  
– Úgy vélem, szégyelli – dünnyögte halkan.  
  
– Szégyelli? – horkant fel Draco.  
  
Perselus kihúzta magát, és ismét a beszélgetésükre figyelt. Most nem kalandozhat el a figyelme; Harrynek szüksége van rá.  
  
– A nemi erőszak, az erőszak egy fajtája, Mr. Malfoy.  
  
– Ezt én is  _tudom_  – felelte Draco védekezőn. – Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy ha én lennék az ő helyében, én biztosan magam akarnék bosszút állni.  
  
– Ez egy mardekáros hozzáállás.  
  
– Szerintem vagyok olyan jó szakértő, hogy tudjam, Potter a Mardekárban is jól megállta volna a helyét. És neked is be kell ismerned, hogy időnként mutat mardekáros jellemvonásokat.  
  
A fenébe. Igaza van.  
  
 _És Harry is megmondta, a Teszlek Süveg a Mardekárba akarta beosztani._  
  
Perselusnak közelről kell felügyelnie a kölyköt.  
  
– Emellett – folytatta Draco –, azt mondta, hogy nem erőszakolták meg.  
  
– Igen?   
  
Draco bólintott, és Perselus kieresztett egy feszült lélegzetet. Hacsak Harry nem tagadta…  
  
 _Ha Harry tagadná, inkább nem mondana semmit, minthogy bármit is mondjon, és ezt biztosan nem ismerné be mindenki közül pont Draco Malfoy előtt._  
  
– Igazán fáradt vagyok, tanár úr.  
  
Perselus ismét Dracóra nézett és bólintott.  
  
– Rendben, Mr. Malfoy. Amennyiben úgy gondolja, van bármi más, ami segítségül szolgálhatna, akkor azonnal tájékoztasson.  
  
Perselus már éppen belépni készült a kórterembe, amikor észrevette, hogy Draco kényelembe helyezi magát az egyik kanapén.  
  
– Mit művelsz?  
  
– Lefekszem – közölte Draco és egy takarót borított magára.  
  
– Mr. Mal…  
  
– Nem gondolja, hogy viccesnek tűnne, ha  _most_  távoznék? – kérdezte a fiú kihívóan. – Mindenki tudni fogja, hogy Pottert megtámadták. Miféle barátja lennék, ha az előtt távoznék, mielőtt tudnám, hogy hogy van?  
  
Perselus pislogni kezdett. Barát?  
  
 _Igaza van.  
  
Told félre a birtokló gondolataidat, és mondogasd magadban, hogy ez csak egy színjáték. A fontos most az, hogy rájöjj, mi történt, és meggyőződj róla, hogy Harry épségben van._  
  
Perselus félretolta a birtokló gondolatait, és emlékeztette magát, hogy ez az egész csak egy színjáték. Az a legfontosabb, hogy kitalálja, mi történt, és megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy Harry épségben van.  
  
Az igazgatót és McGalagonyt, Potter ágya mellett találta Madam Pomfrey társaságában. Úgy tűnt, Harry alszik, de Perselus jobban tudta, minthogy bedőljön a kölyök trükkjeinek. Arcát vágások és zúzódások borították, de miközben Perselus figyelte, az is látható volt, ahogy a gyógyító varázslatok lassan kifejtik a hatásukat.  
  
Intenzív érzések csaptak le rá. A tagadás, amiben megpróbált megkapaszkodni, a megerősítéssel kéz a kézben együtt elpárolgott Harry összevert testének látványára. Szeretett volna Harry mellé futni, átölelni, biztosítani őt arról, hogy soha többé nem fogja senki bántani. Végig akarta húzni a kezét minden egyes vágás és zúzódás fölött, és csillapítani bármilyen elhúzódó fájdalmat. El akarta hessegetni Harryt, és meg akarta védeni.  
  
Ehelyett kihúzta a vállát és fürge léptekkel közeledett.  
  
 _Uralkodj magadon!_  
  
Amikor Perselus az ágyhoz ért, meghallotta a javasasszony diagnózisát.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló bizonyítékát látom a durva szexnek, de nem nemi erőszaknak – jelentette ki a nő. – Ami alátámasztja a tényt, hogy Potter bizonygatta, nem erőszakolták meg. Azt mondta, együtt volt valakivel, mielőtt megtámadták, és hogy meghiúsította a támadója szándékát. A támadóját nyilvánvalóan megakadályozta abban, hogy megerőszakolja őt, de nem abban, hogy kivédje a bosszúját. Kétségkívül nem sikerült a támadót megbénítani, aki elég mérges volt ahhoz, hogy csalódottságát Potteren vezesse le.  
  
– És? – nógatta Minerva.  
  
– Jó néhány fájdalmas átkot szórt rá – mondta nekik Poppy. – Valószínűleg azért, hogy eltérítse a figyelmét, majd hozzálátott a fizikai veréshez. Az egyik átok igen csúnya, és még néhány órán keresztül fájni fog. Figyelembe véve, hogy nem tudott küzdeni, testének fizikai sérülései sokkal rosszabbak is lehettek volna.  
  
– Úgy sejtem, Mr. Malfoy megjelenése szakította félbe a verést – értett egyet Minerva.  
  
– A legtöbb fizikai sérülés begyógyult, de még néhány napig bizonyosan érez majd némi fájdalmat – bólintott Poppy.  
  
– Azt hiszem, valamit kihagyott, Poppy – szólalt meg Albus. – Már fel kellett volna ébrednie, nemde?  
  
– Hát ez az – sóhajtott Poppy. – Elvégeztem egy vizsgálatot, és a mágiája erős igénybevételt szenvedett. – Levegőt vett, majd folytatta, hogy megmagyarázza. – Akármit is tett Potter, hogy megakadályozza az erőszakot, azt erős mágia segítségével tette, méghozzá pálca nélkül…  
  
– Pálca nélkül? – kérdezte Perselus.  
  
– A pálcáját a helyiséggel szemközt a padlón találtuk meg – magyarázta Minerva.  
  
– Így van – folytatta Poppy tovább. – És a stressz kimerítette egy kicsit, ámbár holnapra rendbe jön – biztosította őket a boszorkány.  
  
Albus Perselus szemébe nézett, és pillantása kutatóvá vált.  
  
– Tudott a pálca nélküli varázserőről, Perselus?  
  
 _A rohadt életbe!_  
  
– Bizonyos mértékig – ismerte be végül. – Láttam, amikor egyszer pálca nélkül hívta magához a pálcáját, de nem jártunk utána, mennyi mindent tudna tenni még.  
  
Albus felsóhajtott és bólintott.  
  
– Rendben. Amint Harry felébred…  
  
– Albus – vágott közbe Perselus. Lenézett Harry hamisan békés arcára, és önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Akár ki is nyithatja a szemét, Potter! Tudom, hogy hall minket.  
  
Az összeráncolt homlok, ami azonnal felváltotta a békés arcvonásokat, nem lepte meg Perselust. Mindenképpen válaszokat akart.  
  
– Ki tudna aludni, ebben az éktelen zsivajban a fejem fölött – motyogta Harry.  
  
Poppy azon nyomban tüsténkedni kezdett, újra megvizsgálta Harryt, és leerőltetett néhány bájitalt a torkán. Perselus felismerte őket: egy enyhe nyugtató, és egy gyógyító főzet.  
  
– Ez nagyon komoly dolog, Harry – kezdte Albus. – Muszáj elmondanod nekünk…  
  
– Nem! – felelte Harry és makacs dac ült ki az arcára. – Minden rendben.  
  
– Nem, nincs  _rendben_ , Mr. Potter – ugrott a szóra Minerva. – A támadás és egy nemi erőszak kísérlete büntetendő cselekmény, ami azkabani börtönbüntetést vonhat maga után.  
  
Harry elfordította a fejét a csoporttól, és Perselus meglátta, hogy ökölbe szorított keze még jobban megfeszül a lepedőn. Perselus fontolóra vette, hogy talán Dracónak mégis igaza lehet. Ezek szerint Harrynek megvannak a bűnösre vonatkozó saját elképzelései.  
  
– Akkor hát kivel volt? – kérdezte kihívóan. Összefonta a karját, és szeretett volna témát váltani.  
  
Harry visszafordult felé, de arca semmit nem árult el.  
  
 _Jól megtanítottad őt._  
  
– Semmi közük hozzá!  
  
– Nyilvánvaló a számomra, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg Poppy mély levegőt véve –, hogy durva anális közösülésben volt része…  
  
– És akkor? – vágta el a nő szavait Harry. – Néhány héten belül meghalhatok. Mit számít, hogy ha annyi anális közösülésben veszek részt, ahányban csak akarok? Miért ne lehetne részem annyi vad majom-szexben, amennyit csak elbírok?  
  
 _Vad majom-szex?_  
  
Perselusnak muszáj volt elismernie Harry érdemeit. Ez a kinyilatkoztatás, mind a négy felnőttet beszédképtelenné tette.  
  
– Mr. Potter! – nyikkant végül Minerva.  
  
– A lényeg az, Harry, hogy ez a támadás… – kezdte ismét Albus.  
  
– Semmi olyasmi, amit ne tudnék kezelni – vágott vissza Harry. – Az ég szerelmére, gondolja, hogy Voldemort…  
  
– Harry – szakította félbe ismét Dumbledore – ezúttal nem csak rólad van szó. Ez egy elfogadhatatlan viselkedés.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott és mérge elpárolgott.  
  
– Tudom. Sajnálom.  
  
 _Őt támadták meg, és már megint Harry az, aki rohadtul bocsánatot kér._  
  
– Most inkább nem beszélnék erről – mondta Harry, és esdekelve nézett fel az igazgatóra.  
  
Albus felsóhajtott, és megveregette a fiú vállát.  
  
– Rendben, Harry – bólintott beletörődően. – Majd később beszélünk.  
  
 _Balfék._  
  
A kölyök valóban az ujja köré csavarta az igazgatót. És nem csak arról van szó, hogy mire van szüksége Harrynek. Albus valóban törődött vele. A gondolat büszkeséggel töltötte el Perselust.  
  
 _Micsoda teljesítmény!_  
  
– Menjünk – intett Albus –, hagyjuk a fiút pihenni.  
  
– Piton professzor úr – szólalt meg Harry. –, tudna maradni egy percet?  
  
Perselus az igazgató szemébe nézett, és megrökönyödött attól a pillantástól, amit a normál esetben csillogó kék szempárból kiolvasott. Ez egy erőteljesen védelmező tekintet volt, ami kifejezte azt a vágyat, hogy találja ki, ki tette ezt. Perselus komolyan eltűnődött azon, vajon Albus nem maga szeretne-e bosszút állni.  
  
Perselus egy bólintással vette tudomásul Albus néma kérését, és Harry felé fordult, miközben a többiek elindultak. Elhúzta a paravánt Harry ágya előtt, és hallotta, amint Harry némító bűbájt szórt kettőjük köré.  
  
Amikor visszafordult Harry felé, hálás volt, hogy a gyógyító bűbájok hatásosan befedték a fiú arcán levő legtöbb nyomot.  
  
– Megmondtam neked, Perselus – szólalt meg Harry vigyorogva –, hogy nem hagyom, hogy rajtad kívül bárki más megérintsen.  
  
 _Jelentéktelennek akarja beállítani._  
  
– Nem vagy felzaklatva? – Perselus leült mellé az ágyra, és a vállára tette az egyik kezét.  
  
– Természetesen zaklatott vagyok, de már korábban is átkoztak meg. Nem estem pánikba, és megakadályoztam, hogy megerőszakoljon. Bebizonyosodott, hogy a pálca nélküli varázserőm meglehetősen erős – mondta Harry büszkén, majd az ajkába harapott. – Nem vagy csalódott miattam?  
  
– Tessék? – pislogott Perselus  
  
Harry félrenézett.  
  
– Megleptek – ismerte be. – Nem figyeltem, és egy kötöző bűbájjal eltaláltak.  
  
 _Gondolkodj, mielőtt beszélsz._  
  
Való igaz, hogy Perselus komolyan leszidta volna Harryt, hogy nem figyelt, de…  
  
– Harry – kezdte Perselus, és a másik kezét Harry másik vállára téve jelentőségteljesen nézett bele a fiú arcába. – Minden jogod megvan rá, hogy bizonyos mértékig biztonságban érezd magad itt a kastély falain belül. Nem lehetsz azért hibás, ha úgy sétálsz végig a folyosókon, hogy arra számítasz, nem fognak molesztálni.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát, és felnézett Perselusra.  
  
– Végül is megállítottam – tette hozzá.  
  
Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Mégis, mit tettél?  
  
Egy vigyor felelt rá.  
  
– Szerinted mégis mit?  
  
Piton vigyorogva fonta össze a karjait.  
  
– Áruld el – kérte, majd visszaemlékezett Harry fenyegetésére. – Nem mondod, hogy eltávolítottad a nemi szervét?  
  
– Rendben, akkor nem mondom. – Harry karba tett kézzel dőlt vissza a párnáira, és elmosolyodott. Azzal az igazi imádni való mosollyal, amitől Perselus tartott, hogy sosem fogja többé látni.  
  
 _Hát ez kiváló. Valóban remek módja a nemi erőszak elhárításának. Meg kellene tanítani minden tizenkét év feletti lánynak._  
  
–  _Azt_  a varázslatot használtad…  
  
– El is taszítottam őt – felelte Harry. – És egyébként csak a heréiről van szó.  
  
– Pálca nélkül?  
  
–Igen.  
  
 _Lenyűgöző!_  
  
Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát és az összes szóba jöhető variáció tisztává vált előtte. Merlinre, nem lehetett ennyire ostoba…  
  
 _Zambini!_  
  
– Zambini – mordult fel, és indulatos tűz árasztotta el a vénáit. – Megölöm!  
  
Harry villámgyorsan felült, és megragadta a karjait.  
  
– Nem!  
  
De Perselus nem figyelt. A megtorlás csodálatos kilátásai hömpölyögtek keresztül az elméjén.  
  
– Más tervem van a számára – közölte Harry komolyan, és megrázta a férfi karját.  
  
Perselus végre Harryre figyelt.  
  
– Mi?  
  
– Azt mondtam, más terveim vannak a számára.  
  
– Hallottam, mit mondtál – vágta rá Perselus, és haragját visszafogta az eltökélt pillantás, amit Harry arcán látott. – Fejtsd ki bővebben!  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
– Hagyom, hogy Voldemort gondoskodjon róla.  
  
Perselus megpróbált nem összerezzenni a névre.  
  
– Ó? – Emelte meg a szemöldökét.  
  
– Igen – bólintott a fiú. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy ez nem volt része Vol… a Sötét Nagyúr tervének. Draco panaszkodhat, hogy én a támadás után eltávolodtam és hűvössé váltam. Ezzel több időt szerzünk  _magunknak_ , és feldühítjük Voldemortot, hogy tervét az egyik halálfalójának fia késlelteti.  
  
 _Voltaképpen ez meglehetősen okos gondolat!_  
  
Perselus csak pislogni tudott.  
  
– Mit gondolsz, mit fog tenni Vo… a Sötét Nagyúr, Zambinivel? – nézett rá Harry kihívóan.  
  
– Nem igazán hiszem, hogy tudni akarod.  
  
– Nem, de…  
  
–  _Annyira_  dühös vagy Blaise-re?  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Tudtam, mit akart tenni – közölte élesen Harry. – Azt akartad volna, hagyjam neki, hogy…  
  
– Shh. – Perselus a karjaiba vonta a fiút. – Dehogy – mormolta. – Soha. Nem úgy értettem. Zambini megérdemli, bármit is kap.  
  
– Nem láttad az arcát – suttogott Harry –, hogy milyen tébolyult arcot vágott, amikor megakadályoztam.  
  
– Tudom, Harry – biztosította őt újra Perselus, és a haját simogatva közelebb húzta magához.  
  
– Nem leszek többé áldozat – jelentette ki Harry.  
  
Perselus felemelte a fiú arcát, büszkén nézte az elszántságot tükröző pillantást és a könnytelen szemet. Talán sajnálatot kellene éreznie Zambini és az apja iránt, de Harryvel a karjaiban – aki ép és relatív egészséges – semmilyen szimpátiát nem tudott a felszínre hozni. Harry túlélte valahogy egy másik személy támadását, és még erősebben, még eltökéltebben került ki belőle, mint valaha.  
  
Úgy tűnt, Harry rugalmasságának nincs határa.  
  
 _Varázslatos._  
  
– Mellesleg, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg Perselus kimérten –, én nem veszek részt vad majom-szexben.  
  
Harry elhúzta a fejét Perselus válláról és pislogva nézett fel a férfire.  
  
– Nem?  
  
 _Tényleg nem?_  
  
– Határozottan nem.  
  
– Akkor minek neveznéd azt, amit tegnap éjjel műveltünk? – kérdezte kihívó kíváncsisággal Harry.  
  
Perselus felidézte a vad, fesztelen tevékenységet és saját önuralmának elvesztését. Félresöpörte a hajat Harry szeméből.   
  
– Az a közösülés egy igen erőteljes változata volt.  
  
– Pont, ahogy mondtam. Vad majom-szex – jelentette ki felhorkanva Harry.  
  
Perselus mosolya harcolt, hogy kiüljön a mindig önuralma alatt tartott arcára.  
  
– Gazfickó – mormogta.  
  
Harry arca komollyá vált.  
  
– Nem fogod elmondani nekik, ugye?  
  
– Csak, amit feltétlenül tudniuk kell, Potter – válaszolta Perselus bölcsen.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– MI A KÉNKÖVES POKOL FOLYIK ITT?!  
  
Harry összerezzent, és arcát Perselus talárjába temette.  
  
– Basszus – suttogta.  
  
 _Black!_  
  
– Valóban.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
A nap többi része eseménytelenül telt el. A tanulók hallották, hogy Harryt megtámadták, de semmilyen részlet nem szivárgott ki. A spekulációkat szinte lehetetlen volt megfékezni, mint mindig, amikor Harryről volt szó.  
  
Szerencsére Perselusnak egyáltalán nem kellett foglalkoznia Blackkel. Gyorsan elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, és később Minerván keresztül hallotta, hogy Sirius egy erősen megcsonkított változatát kapta vissza annak, ami Harryvel történt, és amit a fiú védekező képességeinek dicséretével fűszereztek meg. Az eltérítés elég sikeresen megbékítette Black ostoba kötelességtudatát, és annak biztos tudatában hagyta el a kastélyt, hogy Harry képes megvédeni magát, ha szükséges.  
  
Perselust elküldték a Mardekár külön helyiségébe, ahol a támadás történt. Dumbledore javasolta, hogy vessen egy pillantást a helyiségre, hátha bizonyosságot szerezhet a támadó személyazonosságáról. Perselus nem találhatott volna egyetlen nyavalyás bizonyítékot sem, ami Zambinire utalhatott volna, de nem is akart találni egyet sem. Tiszteletben fogja tartani Harry kívánságát.  
  
Feltörő haragjának engedve megsemmisítette a szobát, és ezáltal bármilyen lehetséges bizonyítékot, amit az igazgató esetleg fellelhetett volna. Az ágy felgyújtása úgyszintén rohadt jó érzésnek bizonyult.  
  
Nagy elégedettségére szolgált végignézni a lepedők és az ágy faanyagának hamuvá égését.  
  
Blaise Zambinit senki nem látta. Amikor Perselus az igazgatónál érdeklődött, Albus elmondta, hogy Blaise apja aznap reggel eljött érte, és egy családi vészhelyzetre hivatkozva magával vitte. Perselus feláldozta volna a fél veséjét, hogy lássa az idősebb Zambini arcát, amikor a fiú elmagyarázza apjának heréi hiányát.  
  
Poppy vacsoraidőben eresztette el Harryt, aki azonnal hozzálátott „fortélya” véghezviteléhez. A legyőzött, visszahúzódó alakítás hibátlan volt. Távolabb ült a többi évfolyamtársától, állandó barátaival, Weasleyvel és Grangerrel, és kizárta a többieket. Draco egyszer próbált közeledni hozzá. Harry röviden beszélt is vele, de vele szemben is félszegnek látszott. Bárki, aki vette a bátorságot, hogy megkísérelje felmérni Harry hangulatát – és ebbe az iskola legnagyobb része beletartozott – azt gondolta, Harry most bárhol máshol szívesebben lenne, leginkább egyedül, és pontosan ez volt az, amit Harry el akart hitetni velük.  
  
A színjáték folytatódott másnap és a rákövetkező nap is. Harry nem merte meglátogatni Perselust, különösen nem a köpenye nélkül, attól való félelmében, hogy valaki kételkedni kezdene vonakodó viselkedésében. A nehézség ezzel a helyzettel szemben meglepetésszerűen érte Perselust. Hiányzott neki Harry.  
  
És nem csak a szex. Hosszú ideig élt cölibátusban korábban is, ezzel tehát meg tudott birkózni. Imádnivaló szeretőjének üdítő társaságát hiányolta.  
  
 _Ej-ej, ezek a melléknevek megváltoztak egy kicsit ebben a pár hónapban, nem igaz?_  
  
Hiányzott Harry kíváncsiskodó természete, egyáltalán nem ostoba magatartása, cinikus nézőpontja, átkozottul kifejező arcvonásai, most, hogy Perselus láthatta azokat a maguk mivoltában. A mód, ahogy elpirult a feje búbjától a lábujja hegyéig, amikor nem tudott lépést tartani Perselus kissé merész megjegyzéseivel. Ahogy belekapaszkodott Perselusba, mintha soha nem akarná elereszteni. Ahogy ránézett Perselusra, mintha ő lenne az egyetlen dolog a világon, aki számítana neki.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott, és elhelyezkedett kedvenc foteljében egy könyvvel a tűz mellett.  
  
 _Nagyon alkalmatlan helyettesítése ez Harrynek._  
  
De félő volt, hogy ma éjjel sem lesz kitüntetve Harry ragaszkodó társaságával. Épp belekortyolt portóijába, amikor hirtelen leejtette a poharát, és megragadta alkarját, ahol a Sötét Jegy felizzott.  
  
Intenzív, égető fájdalom támadt fel, ami türelmetlenséget és bosszúságot fejezett ki.  
  
– Bassza meg! – morogta Perselus, miközben összeszedte öltözetét, és a kandallóhoz lépett, hogy tájékoztassa Albust.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
– Miért tetted ezt, Blaise?  
  
Lucius nem segíthetett vigyorán, miközben nézte, ahogy a két Zambini remeg a Sötét Nagyúr előtt. Draco szerint ez a kis mutatvány újabb néhány hetet szerezhet nekik. Nem is szólva arról, hogy ezzel elterelik a Sötét Nagyúr figyelmét magukról.  
  
– Mert magamnak akartam őt – válaszolt Blaise halkan.  
  
A kis seggfej. Hát nincs benne egy cseppnyi önfenntartó ösztön sem?  
  
– Milyen mardekáros hozzáállás – dünnyögte a Sötét Nagyúr elgondolkozva, miközben lassú léptekkel járkált a trónusa előtt. – És átadtad volna az apádnak, miután kitöltötted a kedved?  
  
– Természetesen, Nagyuram.  
  
– Természetesen – visszhangozta Voldemort, és különös fény égett ördögi szemében. – Úgy tűnik, nem a megfelelő személyt választottam erre a feladatra. – Gyanakodva fordult Dracóhoz. – Mr. Zambini sokkal rátermettebbnek látszik, nem említve, hogy szenvedélyesebb és ambiciózusabb, mint a többiek, hogy megvalósítsák a terveim.  
  
– Inkább megszállottabb – motyogta Draco, a Sötét Nagyúr azonban meghallotta.  
  
Meglepő módon kuncogni kezdett.  
  
– Akkor pont olyan, mint én – jelentette ki. – És bár Blaise tettei lobbanékonyak és én nem engedélyeztem, ami nem igazán tetszik, de nem haragszom. Egyesek képesek átsiklani ilyen jelentéktelenségek fölött, amikor a fent említett tett haszna annyira kedvező.  
  
 _Jelentéktelenség?_  Lucius nyugtalan pillantást vetett Perselus felé. Természetesen semmit nem láthatott a maszk mögött, de tudta, a bájitalmester szintén érzékeli a fenyegető döntést.  
  
– Haszon? – érdeklődött.  
  
– Valóban, Lucius – ajándékozta meg Voldemort a férfit a válaszával. – Mr. Potter… mik is voltak Draco szavai…? Visszahúzódó és legyőzött. Ez az incidens hatással volt rá, jobban, mint ahogy arra számítottam. Tökéletes az idő, hogy a terv szerint járjunk el.  
  
– Nagyuram? – kérdezősködött Draco. Lucius csodálta bizonytalanságának hiányát. Most semmi jó nem származna abból, ha Draco vonakodónak látszana.  
  
– Potter sebezhető – jelentette ki a Sötét Nagyúr. – Könnyedén félre lehet vezetni.  
  
– Azt hiszem, túl óvatos lesz, hogy megbízzon…  
  
– De hát már bízik, Dracóban – szakította félbe Luciust, Voldemort. – Draco megmentette őt. – Helyet foglalt a trónján. – Ez a tökéletes lehetőség.  
  
– Azt javaslom…  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr egy pillantással elhallgattatta a vétkező halálfalót, de Lucius megjegyezte magának Perselus közbeszúrását.  
  
– Potter érzelmileg sérült – közölte, majd ismét Dracóra nézett. – Hozd őt el hozzám, Draco. Itt az idő!  
  
Draco azonnal meghajolt.  
  
– Mikor?  
  
– Holnap – jelentette ki a Sötét Nagyúr, és elégedetten elmosolyodott. – Küldök egy zsupszkulcsot. Még a vacsora előtt elhozod hozzám!  
  
– Ahogy óhajtja – hajolt meg Draco.  
  
  
  



	13. Szembesítések

13\. fejezet  
  
  


**Szembesítések**

  
  
  
– Hogy érted azt, hogy Voldemort nem volt mérges?  
  
– Nyugodj meg, Potter – csitította Perselus az íróasztalának dőlve. Harry a legújabb fejlemények miatt hamuszürkén járkált fel és alá az irodájában heverő rövid futószőnyegen.  
  
Perselus – miután tájékoztatta a találkozó részleteiről Albust – gyorsan távozott. Látnia kellett Harryt, ebbe pedig Dumbledore is beleegyezett. A fiú biztosan mérges lesz a tervben történt változtatások miatt, ezért Perselus akart az lenni, aki közli vele a híreket.  
  
 _ **Elbűvölő**  látványt nyújt szenvedélyes dühe teljes hevében._  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta az átkozott belső hangját. Bármennyire is szeretné Harry szenvedélyének hevét újra átélni, tud várni, ha szükséges. Ez a legelső alkalom, amikor kettesben lehet vele a támadás óta. A lehető leglelkesebben érintette volna ismét Harryt, de biztos akart lenni abban, hogy a támadás nem hagyott benne semmilyen pszichológiai traumát. Meg kellett bizonyosodnia róla, hogy Harry még mindig akarja őt, de nem fogja siettetni a dolgokat. A világ minden kincséért sem!  
  
 _De hát magad is hallottad. Vad majom-szexre van **szüksége.**_  
  
Ám ennél jóval fontosabb kérdéssel kellett megbirkóznia. Meg kellett bizonyosodnia róla, hogy Harry készen áll. Mindenképpen szükségszerű, hogy a fiú stabil szeretetet érezzen, mielőtt elindul, hogy szembenézzen a Sötét Nagyúrral. Mágiaszintje és testi ereje ismét normális, de mi a helyzet az érzelmeivel?  
  
Harry abbahagyta a járkálást és a férfi felé fordult.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem büntette meg Zambinit?  
  
– Nem egészen.  
  
Egy homlokránc tűnt fel Harry arcán. Számos arckifejezés suhant át rajta, többek között harag és csalódottság, de végül a kíváncsiság nyerte a csatát.  
  
– Mit jelent az, hogy nem egészen?  
  
– Nos – kezdett bele Perselus a magyarázatba –, a Sötét Nagyúr látszólag úgy gondolta, hogy Blaise egy nagyon elfogadható tervvel állt elő, hogy legyengítsen téged.  
  
– Elfogadható?  
  
– Igen. Ahogy elterveztük, Draco elmondta, hogy a támadás legyengített téged – folytatta a férfi. – Így úgy véli, megérett az idő a folytatásra.  
  
Harry az egyik székbe rogyott, és fejét a tenyerébe ejtette, mintha belesüppedt volna.  
  
– Voldemort akcióba lépteti a tervet – mondta ki elkeseredetten. – Ahelyett, hogy több időt szereztünk volna magunknak, most aztán végképp kifutottunk belőle. – Felnézett, és arca komolyságot tükrözött. – És Zambini? – kérdezte. Tekintete fáradtnak látszott.  
  
– Jutalmat kapott – közölte Perselus, és önelégülten elmosolyodott. – Már ha azt annak lehet nevezni.  
  
A hír megzavarta Harryt, és felkapta a fejét.   
  
– Hogy érted ezt?  
  
– Blaise veled kapcsolatos rögeszméje nyilvánvaló volt. Ami egészen őszintén felizgatta a Sötét Nagyurat.  
  
– Már milyen értelemben?  
  
– Olyan értelemben, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr úgy döntött, azzal jutalmazza Blaise-t, hogy megengedi neki, hogy élvezetet okozzon neki/számára.  
  
Harrynek leesett az álla.  
  
– Úgy érted…  
  
– Ó, igen – bólintott a férfi. – Blaise ma éjjel a Sötét Nagyúr teljes figyelmét fogja élvezni.  
  
Harry pislogott, és a földet bámulta, mintha az elképzelt képen tűnődne. Arca kellőképpen elborzadt, de Perselus nem tudta biztosan, hogy a felfedezés végül örömmel tölti-e el Harryt vagy pedig megzavarja őt. Végül úgy döntött, témát vált.  
  
– A jó hír az, már ha annak lehet nevezni, hogy szerintem, Blaise nem említette az általad végrehajtott pálcanélküli varázslatot.   
Harry felnézett.  
  
– Erre nem is gondoltam – motyogta.  
  
És vajon ezen most meg kellene lepődni?  
  
– Talán nem kellett volna…  
  
– Nem! – kiáltott fel Perselus és közelebb lépett Harryhez. Állát a kezébe fogva felemelte a fejét, és belenézett a nyugtalan zöld szempárba. – Azzal az egyetlen módszerrel védted meg magad, ahogyan tudtad. Még ha a Sötét Nagyúr tudomást is szerez is erről a bizonyos képességedről, akkor is határozottan úgy véli, hogy egy érzelmi roncs vagy.  
  
Harry bólintott és felállt. Perselus karjai közé lépett, amelyek azonnal átfogták/átkarolták a derekát, miközben a fiú a férfi nyaka köré kulcsolta a karjait.   
  
– Nem tudom, hogy készen állok-e – súgta, és Perselus arcát fürkészte.  
  
 _Merlinre, annyira tökéletes érzés a karjaidban tartani!_  
  
Perselus előredőlt, és csókot nyomott a sebhelyére.  
  
– Készen állsz – mondta magabiztosan. – Holnap reggel megbeszéljük a részleteket Dumbledore-ral.  
  
 _Ne **nyugtalanítsd**  őt most!_  
  
Ő maga épp eléggé nyugtalankodott kettőjük helyett is, de Harrynek szüksége volt rá, hogy bizakodást és magabiztosságot érezzen. És ő mindent megtett volna azért, hogy könnyítsen a fiú terhein. Jobb szerette volna messzire vinni innen és elrejteni őt életük hátralevő részére, mintsem hogy elküldje őt, hogy ismét szembekerüljön a Sötét Nagyúrral.  
  
Harry szorosan összezárta a szemét és arcát a férfiéhez préselte.  
  
– Mi az Harry?  
  
– Szükségem van rád – suttogta a fiú, és forró lélegzetét a torkán érezte.  
  
 _Hála Merlinnek!_  
  
– Szükségem van rá, hogy ott legyél velem! – A kimondott szavak pont olyan halkak voltak, mint amennyire kétségbeesettek, és Perselusnak küzdenie kellett azért, hogy elrejtse a saját testének remegését.  
  
– Ott leszek – ígérte, és némán közölte belső hangjával, hogy pofa be.  
  
– Szükségem van rá – kezdte ismét Harry és arcát belefúrta a férfi nyakába. – Tudnom kell…  
  
Perselus eltartotta magától a fiút, és két kezébe fogta az arcát.  
  
– Mit kell tudnod?  
  
Harry a fogai közé harapta az alsó ajkát, és szemei tágabbra nyíltak és sokkal sebezhetőbbé váltak, mint amilyennek Perselus valaha is látta.  
  
– Csak azt – nézett félre –, hogy én azt akartam, hogy megfizessen.  
  
– Tudom, Harry – válaszolt Perselus, és addig cirógatta az arcát, amíg a fiú vissza nem nézett a szemébe. – Zambini mindenért megfizet! Ezt megígérem!  
  
Perselus a homlokát ráncolva figyelte, ahogy Harry ismét kerülni kezdte a tekintetét.  
  
Na, most jön!  
  
– Csak arról van szó, hogy amikor megérintett… nos… É… én…  
  
– Mi az, Harry? – bátorította Perselus. – Nekem elmondhatod.  
  
 _Ó, és neked olyan könnyű volt beszélned erről?_  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott, hüvelykujjával végigsimított Harry reszkető ajkán, és megpróbált emlékezni rá, ő hogyan érzett.  
  
– Piszkosnak érezted magad – mondta készakarva halkan. – Mintha sosem tudnád magadról lemosni a kezeinek az érzését. – Harry tekintete elkerekedett, miközben Perselus tovább beszélt. – Mintha soha többé nem akarna téged senki, mert valahogy, még ha tudod is, hogy nem az, de úgy gondolod, mégis a te hibád lehetett.  
  
Lehajolt és gyengéden hozzáérintette ajkát a fiúéhoz. Harry nem húzódott arrébb. Felemelte a fejét, és Perselus belenézett ifjú szeretője sugárzóan zöld szemébe.   
  
– Sem ő, sem senki más soha nem tudja kisebbíteni az értékedet, Harry – mondta végül, miközben apró csókokkal hintette tele a fiú arcát. – Sem mint varázslóét, sem mint emberét, és határozottan nem, mint szeretőét.  
  
Harry tekintete megkönnyebbüléssel és hálával tündökölt fel. Ujjaival Perselus hajába túrt, és ismét magához húzta a férfi fejét.  
  
 _Jól mondtad, vénember._  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Harry belesóhajtott Perselus csókjának tökéletességébe. Nagy ég, ez a férfi hihetetlen! Jobban érti Harryt, mint ő saját magát. Perselus valamikor ezt mind átélte már, pontosan tudja, hogyan érez. Tud támogató lenni és vezetni őt szánalom vagy ítélkezés nélkül.  
  
Annyira sokrétű volt ez a férfi, és Harry minden egyes felfedezéssel még tovább és még mélyebbre temette magát a hihetetlen áhítat és imádat gödrébe.  
  
Ez tehát a szerelem?  
  
Harry szorosan Perselus testéhez préselődött, karjait összeszorítva kapaszkodott a másik testébe. Többet akart, de a férfi tétovázott. Érezte.  
  
– Perselus, akarlak téged – súgta a fülébe. – Kérlek, ne lökj el magadtól!  
  
Perselus ekkor kissé eltartotta magától és olyan áthatóan nézett le Harryre, ami a fiút az Okklumencia leckéikre emlékeztette.  
  
– Harry – szólalt meg a férfi – Nemrég mentél keresztül…  
  
– Ezt hagyd abba! – vágott közbe Harry. – Bárki másnál jobban tudom, min mentem keresztül. Szívósabb vagyok annál, mint amilyennek kinézek, te is tudod.  
  
– Tudom, Harry, de…  
  
Harry túlvédelmező szeretőjére vetette magát. Csókjai mohókká váltak, miközben szája egybeolvadt Perseluséval. A férfi reakciója azonnali volt, nyelve követte Harry érzéki táncát. A fiú ujjai megkezdték missziójukat Perselus gombjain, miközben tovább csókolták és csipkedték egymás száját.  
  
– Harry – nyögött fel Perselus.  
  
– Perselus – szólalt meg Harry és hangja esdeklővé vált. – A Sötét Nagyúr majd holnap… – mondta egy újabb csók közepette. – Ma éjjel csak mi.  
  
Perselus olyan hangot adott ki, ami mordulásnak is beillett, aztán átvette az irányítást a csók felett, és a szobája felé kormányozta a fiút. Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, amikor Perselus szája lefelé mozdult, hogy a nyakán levő érzékeny pontot csipkedje és gyötörje tovább, amitől a lábai kocsonyává változtak. Halványan érzékelte, hogy ruháját lehámozzák a testéről, de elveszett a szenzációban, ahogy Perselus ajka a bőrén kalandozott. Érezte, hogy belapul alattuk a matrac, amikor a férfi a hátára eresztette.   
  
Harry elmerült az érzésekben, ahogy egy mohó száj és a gyakorlott ujjak folytatták a kényeztetését és a simogatását. Az odaadó ujjak emlékeztették Harryt, mennyire törődő is Perselus a szeretkezéseik során. Hogy milyen alaposan készíti őt elő, és mennyire óvatosan hatol bele.  
  
Számtalan alkalommal szexeltek már, de még sosem érzett így. Még az első alkalom – amikor annyira türelmetlen volt –, sem volt ennyire érzéki és lassú.  
  
Hamarosan a szükség felülkerekedett rajta. A vágy még több érintésre, nagyobb közelségre, még több mindenre. Kezei bebarangolták a másik bőrének minden darabkáját, amit el tudott érni, de már ez sem volt elég. A szenvedély tüze hajtotta őt, mígnem könyörögni kezdett.  
  
– Pe… Pers, akarlak – zihált Harry. – Szükségem van rád!  
  
Perselus szája – útja során – az egyik mellbimbóra tévedt. Előbb megnyalta, majd szopogatni kezdte, amitől Harry ívben a meleg nedvességbe hajlott. A fiú érezte, hogy Perselus kezei behajlított háta alá kerülnek, amikor a férfi még közelebb húzta őt magához, és minden megerőltetés nélkül belecsúszott.  
  
Harry felnyögött a végső összetartozás érzésére, amikor szeretője kitöltötte őt, és lábait a másik dereka köré fonta. A férfi a térdeire ült, és magával húzta Harryt. A fiú szeretője vállaiba kapaszkodott, fejét hátravetette az ágyékában kígyózó tűzre válaszul. Perselus hasa nekisúrlódott a péniszének, és a férfi benne elfoglalt helyzetétől – ahogy minden egyes mozdulattal a prosztatáját simogatta – szétolvadt benne a vágy.  
  
– Per’sus, ó, te jó ég! – szólalt meg Harry rekedtes hangon, miközben apró, hintázó lökésekkel lovagolt a férfi farkán.  
  
Perselus felsóhajtott Harry torkánál járva, miközben szája ismét a griffendéles fiú arcát kereste. Végül ajkaik ismét találkoztak, és testi-lelki szenvedéllyel, mohón falták egymást.  
  
Perselus kezei újból megmozdultak; az egyik Harry derekára, a másik a tarkójára csúszva húzta még hihetetlenül közelebb magához, és csúszott bele még mélyebben.  
  
Harryt elvakította az orgazmusa, egy hördüléssel átadta magát neki, és miközben túláradt rajta a kéj, ívben Perselus mellkasának feszült.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Perselus csak nézte, ahogy Harryt elszakítja tőle az extázis. A fiú elragadtatottan vetette hátra a fejét, duzzadt, vörös ajkai néma sikolyra nyíltak a beteljesedéstől. Még Perselus belső hangja is furcsán csendben maradt, amikor visszaeresztette a fiú elernyedt testét a matracra.  
  
Túlságosan elborította őt a hév, hogy hosszasan időzzön Harry szépséges, elcsábult alakján, így széttolta Harry lábait, és visszalökte magát a fiú testébe. Harry meghajlította magát és felnyögött, miközben kezeivel az ágyneműt markolászta.  
  
– Tölts ki, Perselus! – suttogta, és szemét nyitva tartva nézett Perselus arcára. –Add nekem egy részed!  
  
A férfi egy mély sóhajjal lehunyta a szemét, újra és újra előrelökött, míg testét görcsbe rántotta a megkönnyebbülés, és elárasztotta a fiú szűk belsőjét a magjával.  
  
Elcsigázottan és kimerülten az ölelésébe vonta Harryt, és mélyen megcsókolta.  
  
– Ez nagyszerű volt – mormolta Harry álmosan.  
  
Valóban.  
  
– Aludj – suttogta Perselus és a pálcájáért nyúlt. Egy bűbájjal megtisztította magukat, visszatette a helyére a pálcáját, és szorosabbra fonta karjait a szeretője körül.  
  
– Az igazgató kora reggel vár minket az irodájában.  
  
Úgy hallottam Amerika egy remek hely, ha el akarsz tűnni.  
  
– Bárcsak…  
  
Harry összefüggéstelenül motyogott és közelebb fészkelte magát a férfi oldalához. Légzése elmélyült és egyenletessé vált. Perselus megcsókolta a homlokát.  
  
És rohadtul nagy is hozzá.  
  
– Tennünk kell a kötelességünket!  
  
A nagyobb jóért és az összes hasonló badarságért!  
  
– Mm… igen. – Nem mintha a világ megérdemelné ezt a bizonyos hőst. Perselus még szorosabbra vette ölelését a fiú körül. – Szeretlek, Harry – súgta.  
  
Átkozott, gyáva alak. Ezt korábban kellett volna mondanod!  
  
Perselus nem vitatkozott belső hangjával. Mélyet sóhajtott, mire a kamilla illata betöltötte az orrát. Behunyta a szemét és álomba szenderült.  
  
Nem vette észre, hogy a zöld szempár felpattan, és akkorára nyílik, mint a csészealj.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
– Már elnézést – szólalt meg Harry a hajába tépve –, ez mind nagyon szép és jó, de hogyan kellene elvileg megölnöm őt?  
  
– Attól tartok, a gyilkos átkot kell használnod – válaszolt Dumbledore szomorkás arccal.  
  
Harry egy csalódott intéssel felállt az igazgató íróasztala előtt álló székéről. Perselus sürgette őt, amikor felkeltek, és Harrynek nem jutott elég ideje rá, hogy gondolkozzon. Sietős zuhanyt vett, felvette azokat a ruhákat, amiket Dobby kerített neki, majd betessékelték Dumbledore irodájába.  
  
Draco már ott volt. Azt is elmondták Harrynek, hogy Lucius Malfoy a múlt éjjel és ma reggel is beszélgetést folytatott a kandallón keresztül az igazgatóval.  
  
– A temetőben történt rituálé során – magyarázta Dumbledore –, Voldemort ismét halandóvá vált. Amennyiben kiszórod magatok köré az elszigetelő varázslatot, akkor képes leszel megölni őt.   
  
– De mi van akkor, ha ismét megpróbál megszállni? – kérdezősködött Harry.  
  
– A legutóbbi próbálkozása során nyilvánvalóvá vált a számára, Harry, hogy sokkal, de sokkal több szeretet lakozik benned ahhoz, hogy maradni tudjon. Ameddig nincs számára más alak, hogy birtokon belül maradjon, addig kénytelen lesz visszatérni a saját testébe.  
  
Immáron mérgesen – hogy ez ennyire egyszerű lehet – Harry tovább folytatta a kirohanását.  
  
– Akkor miért nem tette meg maga?  
  
– Én nem tudtam, Harry – mondta neki Dumbledore. – Nincs meg bennem a kellő erő és akarat, hogy így öljem meg őt.  
  
Harrynek tátva maradt a szája a meghökkenéstől. De aztán emlékezett Voldemort gúnyolódására a Minisztériumban, hogy Dumbledore nem azért harcol, hogy öljön.  
  
– És bennem megvan? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
Az igazgató hirtelen gyengének tűnve bólintott.  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Azok után, amiket veled művelt, nem akarod őt halottnak látni? – kérdezte kihívóan Draco.  
  
Harry felvillanó tekintettel nézett Dracóra.  
  
– Természetesen, de…  
  
– De mi? – kérdezte Draco, mintha Harry féleszű lenne.  
  
Nyilvánvaló, hogy ezek az emberek semmit nem tudnak arról, hogy milyen érzés az, amikor valakit hidegvérrel meg kell ölni. Ki akarta rángatni Perselust a székéből, ahol olyan csendesen ücsörgött, és addig rázni, amíg egy „valódi” terv ki nem hullik a száján.  
  
– Hogyan? – kérdezte újból.  
  
– Avada Kedavra.  
  
Harry rosszalló arccal meredt Dracóra.  
  
– Ismerem azt a két átkozott szót, Malfoy. – Visszanézett az igazgatóra. – Sosem tanította meg nekem, hogyan kell kiszórni azt az átkot.  
  
– Nincs valós módszer arra, hogy megtanuld – szólalt meg végül Perselus. – Egyszerűen csak a szándékra van szükséged.  
  
– Szóval egészen pontosan mire is? – fordult Harry, Perselus felé. – Csak komolyan kell gondolnom?  
  
Perselus bólintott, bár szomorúnak tűnt.  
  
– Pontosan.  
  
Harry a levegőbe emelte a kezeit.  
  
– Tudják mit? Ez a terv igazán gáz!  
  
– Nézd, Potter. Ez igazán egyszerű. Odaviszlek a Sötét Nagyúr elé. Te kiszórod az elszigetelő bűbájt, én, az apám és Piton professzor segítünk azt a helyén tartani, mindenki mást pedig távol tartani a közbeavatkozástól, aztán te kiszórod az átkot, és rajta tartod addig, amíg meg nem hal.  
  
Harry úgy nézett Dracóra, mintha a fiú váratlanul két fejet növesztett volna.  
  
– Ne légy már ilyen csecsemő, Potter!  
  
– Miért nem fogod be inkább, Malfoy? Nem te vagy az, akire ácsingózik.  
  
– Nem, csak a seggem! – vágott vissza Draco.  
  
– Kérem, uraim! – szólalt meg Albus atyáskodóan, majd Malfoyhoz fordult. – Draco, hol van a zsupszkulcs?  
  
A mardekáros fiú egy apró könyvet húzott elő talárjának zsebéből.  
  
– Nagyon jó. – Dumbledore átvette a könyvet és felemelte a pálcáját.  
  
– Tehát ez a dolog egyfajta időzítő? – érdeklődött Harry, mire Dumbledore rábólintott. – Akkor mit fognak tenni? – kérdezte ismét Harry.  
  
– Egy nyomkövető bűbájt helyezek el a zsupszkulcson – válaszolt Dumbledore.  
  
– De a nyomkövető bűbáj nem fog átjutni a ház védővarázslatain, uram – szólt közbe gyorsan Draco.  
  
Az igazgató a szemüvege fölött nézett át rá.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez nem egyesen a kúriába fog vinni. Csak ügyelj rá nagyon, hogy elejtsd odakinn a zsupszkulcsot, mielőtt beléptek.  
  
Harry oda-vissza tekintgetett kettőjük között.  
  
– Hogy lehet ebben biztos? – tette fel az őt leginkább érdeklő kérdést.  
  
– Azért, Harry, mert rengeteg erőfeszítést igényelne szinkronizálni a helyet és az időpontot Voldemort óhajaihoz – válaszolt az igazgató. – Könnyebb lesz hagyni, hogy odakintről lépjetek be, miközben a védővarázslatok értesítik őt az érkezésetekről.  
  
– Ó. – Harry megigézetten nézte, ahogy Dumbledore elhelyezi a varázslatot a könyvön, majd visszanyújtja Dracónak.  
  
– Már kaptunk egy helymeghatározást Mr. Malfoytól, de a nyomkövető bűbájt gyorsabb és könnyebb lesz követni. – Dumbledore felállt és fáradtan az asztal fölé hajolt. – Figyelj rám alaposan, Harry! – nézett a fiúra. – Nem leszel egyedül! Már tudjuk az időt és a helyet. Az egész Rend ott fog állni közvetlenül mögötted. Mi, én, mind ott leszünk. Ezt nem tudom eléggé hangsúlyozni!  
  
– Draco közvetlenül vacsora után elvisz téged az elrejtett kastélyba, és a teljes Rend követni fog. Siriust már előreküldtem, hogy figyeljen, és amint te és Draco beléptek, jelezni fog a Rendnek, hogy ezzel is elősegítse a teljes támadást.  
  
Harry tanulmányozta Dumbledore-t és rájött, hogy itt áll mellette az az Egyetlen Személy, akitől Voldemort fél. Ebből ugyan vigaszt tudott meríteni, de…  
  
Még mindig úgy vélte, hogy a terv igen silány. Túl rövid és száraz, és túl sok benne a buktató, ami félresikerülhet. Tudta, hogy ő maga nem egy stratéga, de azért nincs teljesen híján az észnek. Még akkor sem, ha a saját terveinek nagy része, minden valódi gondolat híján, vaktában eltervezett volt is.  
  
Dumbledore kihessegette őket az irodájából és Harry tétova tekintettel indult lefelé Perselus után, aki fürge lépteivel tempósan és mérgesen haladt a Nagyterem felé. Harry még a Tűzvillámát is odaadta volna néhány megnyugtató szóért cserébe.  
  
A férfi még csak nem is nézett rá Harryre, de a fiú az előző éjszakájuk miatt meg tudta neki bocsátani ezt. Az elmúlt éjjel Harry rájött, hogy a férfi szereti őt.  
  
– Nézd, Potter – szólalt meg Draco, és megragadva Harry egyik karját félrehúzta őt a lépcső félreeső oldalához. Mindketten körbenéztek, hogy megbizonyosodjanak róla, egyedül vannak. – Csak bocsánatot akartam kérni.   
  
– Miért? – pislogott Harry.  
  
– Blaise miatt.  
  
– Az aligha volt a te hibád – mondta Harry összeráncolt homlokkal. – Sem a te helyed, sem a te jogod, hogy bocsánatot kérj, vagy kárpótlást nyújts valaki más nevében. – Malfoy döbbentnek tűnt. – Most meg mi van?  
  
– Semmi – válaszolt Draco. – Csak ez pont olyannak hangzott, mint amit az apám vagy Perselus mondott volna.  
  
Ez felkeltette Harry figyelmét. Perselus? – gondolta magában. Még sosem hallotta, hogy Malfoy a keresztnevén szólította volna a tanárukat.  
  
– Perselus? – kérdezte fennhangon.  
  
– Nem mintha akkora titok lenne – közölte Draco dölyfösen –, de ő a keresztapám.  
  
– Tényleg? – hadarta Harry. Nos, ez minden bizonnyal sok mindent megmagyaráz. Vajon miért nem mondta ezt el neki Perselus? Halálra aggódta magát a Malfoyok szövetsége miatt, erre most meg kiderül, hogy ők gyakorlatilag Perselus családja?  
  
Draco kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá.  
  
– Tudod, nem olyan rossz ember ő – jegyezte meg.  
  
– Ezt én is tudom – vágta rá Harry, és csaknem rácsapott a szájára a kezével. – Úgy értem, azzal a rengeteg külön órával már észrevettem, hogy nem teljesen szörnyeteg.  
  
Malfoy jóindulatúan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Rendben – motyogta. – Mellesleg csak azt akartam, hogy tudd, sajnálom – nem téged –, hanem azt, hogy Blaise furcsán viselkedett körülötted, és igazából valahogy többet kellett volna tennem, hogy megállítsam.  
  
Harry alaposan szemügyre vette őt.  
  
– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy bármit is tehettél volna.  
  
– Valószínűleg nem – mondta Draco. – De közrejátszott bizonyos mennyiségű irigység is. Blaise utálta a másodhegedűs szerepét játszani mellettem. És erre figyelmeztetnem kellett volna téged.  
  
Együtt léptek be a Nagyterembe.  
  
– Majd később találkozunk – súgta a fülébe Draco, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha arcon csókolta volna, aztán továbbindult a Mardekár asztalához, míg Harry a Griffendél asztalhoz telepedett le.  
  
Harry nem számított arra, hogy képes lesz enni. Egy torzító bűbájt használt a beszélgetésükhöz, és a reggeli közben halkan beszámolt Ronnak és Hermionének az állítólagos tervről. Mindkét barátja dühös lett, amiért nem mehetnek a Renddel, hogy velük harcoljanak.  
  
Hermione átment kioktató módba, és felidézett minden információt, amit csak tudott a gyilkos átokról. A tudása – mint mindig – kiterjedt mértékű volt, de Harrynek most gondot okozott összpontosítani. Elméje gondolatok és érzelmek kavalkádja volt.  
  
Perselus szereti őt.  
  
Ma este szembe kell néznie Voldemorttal.  
  
Perselus szereti őt.  
  
Valakit meg kell ölnie.  
  
Perselus szereti őt. Perselus, amint lassan és szenvedélyesen szerelmeskedett vele, majd azt mondta, hogy szereti őt.  
  
Aztán eljött a tanórák ideje.  
  
A nap, amely valószínűleg bekerül majd a történelembe, pontosan ugyanolyan átlagosan indult, mint bármelyik másik. És mégis… a mai napra úgy fognak emlékezni, mint amelyik megváltoztatta a világot. Ez érzékelhető hatással bírt Harryre. Miután elrontotta a Proteus bűbáját átváltoztatástan órán, úgy döntött, a mágiatörténelem órát kihagyja.  
  
Céltalanul bámult a tóba, amikor Draco közeledett felé.  
  
– Te is pont olyan ideges vagy, mint én, Malfoy? – sóhajtott fel Harry.  
  
– Fogalmad nincs róla – válaszolt a mardekáros fiú és megragadta Harry karját.  
  
– Mi…?  
  
Mielőtt azonban befejezhette volna, Draco az oldalához nyomott valamit, majd ismerős rántást érzett a köldökénél. Bassza meg!  
  
Ez volt az egyik legjobb landolása, amit zsupszkulccsal végzett, de ahogy előhúzta a pálcáját, Draco elkapta a karját és egy kisebb kastély felé kezdte őt rángatni.  
  
– Mi folyik itt Malfoy? – kérdezte számonkérően Harry, amikor megbotlott Draco mögött. Pálcáját az inge ujjába, biztos helyre rejtette, úgy gondolva, jobb, ha fegyvertelennek tűnik. Meglepve vette észre, mennyire nyugodt.  
  
– Változott a terv – közölte a szőke fiú, és betaszította őt az ajtón. Harry érezte, hogy a kastélyt védő varázslatok felsisteregnek, majd összezáródnak mögöttük, és éles fájdalom jelentkezett a sebhelyében.  
  
Harry megtántorodott kicsit, majd Draco arcába nézett. A fiú tekintete üveges volt, és arca kifejezéstelen ürességet tükrözött. Imperius? A rohadt életbe! Ez akkora kibaszás!  
  
És persze senki nem tudja. Harry úgy vélte, nem tarthat túl sokáig, míg valaki észreveszi, hogy mind ő, mind pedig Malfoy eltűntek a birtokról. De hogyan tudna időt szerezni, ha Voldemort úgy dönt, egyszerűen megöli őt? Draco a pálcája hegyével ösztökélte őt a folyosókon keresztül.  
  
Miért ilyen hosszú ez a kastély? Kétszárnyas ajtók nyíltak előttük, és Harry egy másik varázslat áramlását érezte maguk körül, amikor egy nagy kihallgató terembe léptek. Úgy tűnt, egykor ez lehetett a bálterem, de mostanra néhány falikárpittól és egy óriási csillártól – ami félmagasságban függött a terem közepén – eltekintve kevés maradt meg bármiféle díszítésből.  
  
Máskülönben a helyiség üresnek látszott, nem voltak benne asztalok és székek, szekrények vagy festmények, és látszólag egyetlen ember sem.  
  
– Á, gyere be, Draco – szólalt meg Voldemort… a trónusáról? – Üdvözlöm, Mr. Potter! Örülök, hogy ismét találkoztunk.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
– Úgy vélem, elkerülhetetlen, hogy most már elküldje Blacket! – csattant fel Perselus. – Nem hinném, hogy tovább kellene várnia vele.  
  
– Ez merőben szokatlan hozzáállás magától – sóhajtott Albus.  
  
– Te? – kötekedett Minerva is. – Te óhajtod belekeverni Siriust?  
  
– Most Potter életéről beszélünk, igazgató úr – mutatott rá Perselus. – Black nyilvánvalóan az a személy, akit küldeni kell.  
  
– Egyetértek…  
  
Weasley és Granger rontott be McGalagony osztálytermébe, elnémítva ezzel a három, odabenn tartózkodó tanárt.  
  
– Miss Granger, Mr. Wea…  
  
– Harry eltűnt – tört ki egyszerre mindkettőjükből.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Mindenhol kerestük, de nincs itt – mondta Weasley még mindig lihegve.  
  
Granger elkapta Perselus tekintetét.  
  
– És Malfoyt sem látta senki.  
  
 _NE! Ez túl korai!_  
  
A hideg marok, ami összeszorította Perselus szívét, semmihez sem hasonlított, amit valaha is érzett.  
  
– Perselus, jöjjön velem az irodámba – szólalt meg Albus. – Minerva, kérem, intézkedjen a szükséges hívásokról!  
  
– Máris – felelte Minerva McGalagony és szinte futva távozott.  
  
Perselus csak követni tudta, és küzdött a zsibbasztó érzéssel, ami azzal fenyegetett, hogy elárasztja az érzékeit. Tompán hallotta, hogy az igazgató elküldi Weasleyt és Grangert, de csakis a lábaira ügyelt, miközben a lehető leggyorsabb léptekkel haladtak az igazgatói iroda felé.   
  
Albus egyenesen a mágikus detektor asztalához lépett, nézte, ahogy a különböző tárgyak forognak és füstölögnek.  
  
 _Kérlek, add, hogy itt legyenek!_  
  
– Attól tartok, eltűntek – mondta végül Albus. Gyorsan a kandallóhoz lépett és egy marék hopp-port dobott a tűzre. – Malfoy kúria! – szólt bele a lángokba.  
  
Lucius feje tűnt fel a lángokban.  
  
– Igazgató úr, mi…  
  
– Nincs idő udvariassági körökre, Lucius. A fiúk eltűntek.  
  
Perselus örömmel látta Lucius meglepődését. Ha Lucius tudta volna, tehát segített volna a fiának…  
  
– Most rögtön indulok – szólt a lángokba Lucius.  
  
– Nagyszerű – helyeselt Albus. – Ott találkozunk.  
  
Lucius eltűnt a lángokból, Albus pedig előhúzta a pálcáját és egy kört rajzolt vele előttük a levegőben. Különös, izzó fény áradt ki a körből.   
  
– A nyomkövető bűbáj továbbra is működik – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten.  
  
– Akkor mire várunk még? – kérdezte sürgetően Perselus.  
  
 _Igen. Indulnunk kellene. Gyerünk. Gyerünk!_  
  
Albus, Perselusra nézett.  
  
– Nem hívta még Voldemort?  
  
Merlinre!  
  
Miben mesterkedik most vajon a Sötét Nagyúr?  
  
 _Mégiscsak el kellett volna menni Amerikába._  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
  
Harry sebhelye most, hogy már közeledtek Voldemort székéhez, erősen égett. Küzdött, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja félelmét, miközben felötlött benne, hogy egyedül vannak. És hogy még nem halott, szóval talán tud időt szerezni. Voldemort még nem mozdult.  
  
– Hol a  _családja_? – kíváncsiskodott hát Harry. – Azt hittem, azt akarja, hogy mindenki lássa, ahogy megöl.  
  
A vékony ajkak felkunkorodtak, és talán egyedül önelégült mosolynak lehetett volna nevezni azt, ami kiült a férfi arcára.  
  
– Mindent a megfelelő időben, Mr. Potter. – Dracóhoz fordult. – Magunkra hagyhatsz minket, Draco. Később megkapod majd a jutalmadat.  
  
– Köszönöm, Nagyuram – válaszolt Draco üres hangon.  
  
– Kifelé!  
  
Draco tiszteletteljesen hajlongva kihátrált a teremből.  
  
– Kösz a semmit, Malfoy – szólt utána Harry, és remélte, hogy a varázslat eltűnik a fiúról, és Draco értesíteni fogja a Rendet. Hacsak a szövetségük nem teljes hazugság volt…  
  
Nem, Harry nem hitte, hogy hazugság volt. Ez Voldemort műve. Nézte, ahogy Draco elhagyja a termet, és hallotta, amint Voldemort elsuttogja a saját behatároló elszigetelő varázslatát a hatalmas helyiségre. Nos, legalább ez megfelel a tervnek.  
  
– Hát akkor – kezdte újból Voldemort. – Mit kellene kezdenem veled?  
  
– Nem fogsz megölni?  
  
– Olyan sietős meghalni?  
  
– Nem különösebben.  
  
– Remek. – Voldemort felállt és Harry ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést. – Nekem úgy szintén nem sietős szembetalálkozni a halálommal. – Tett néhány lépést. – Tehát, mit tegyünk? Ott az a bosszantó jóslat, amivel meg kell birkóznunk.  
  
 _Ez percről percre furcsább_  – gondolta Harry.  
  
– Trelawney egy vén szélhámos – jegyezte meg Harry.   
  
– Hm… igen, én is úgy hallottam – értett egyet a másik. – És mégis, Dumbledore meglehetősen komolyan veszi ezt a jóslatot.  
  
– Te nem?  
  
– Így volt – felelte Voldemort. – Beismerem, türelmetlenül hallani akartam a jóslat minden jellegzetességét. Bármelyik Sötét Nagyúr tudni óhajtaná az előre megjósolt pusztulásának részleteit. – Tett még egy lépést Harry felé, akinek feje erős nyilallásba kezdett tiltakozásának jeléül. – És látszólag az egész prófécia mégis teljes mértékben körülöttem – folytatta, miközben Harry körül körzött –, és aközött a személy körül forog, akit „egyenrangú felemként” választok meg. Ebben az értelemben azt is mondhatnám, hogy én tettelek azzá, aki ma vagy.  
  
Voldemort ugyanolyan arrogáns felhanggal beszélt, ahogy az ifjú Tom Denem, akivel másodévében találkozott a Titkok Kamrájában. Voldemort önbizalma pedig pont olyan nyugtalanító volt.  
  
– Mondhatnád – felelte Harry elbátortalanodva, amikor Voldemort közvetlenül előtte megállt. Megpróbálta elszeparálni magát a fejében tomboló fájdalomtól, és arra fókuszálni, amit a másik mondott és csinált.  
  
– Épp az  _imént_  mondtam. Te mit gondolsz?  
  
Harry eltűnődött, és belenézett az izzóan vörös szempárba.  
  
– Értem, mire gondolsz. Neville-¬t is választhattad volna.  
  
– Neville-t?  
  
– Longbottomot.  
  
– Áh – jött rá, miközben újrakezdte a járkálást –, valóban. Ő is betölthette volna a prófécia kívánalmait. Ám én téged választottalak, nemde?  
  
Harry bólintott és remélte, Voldemort hajlik rá, hogy úgy érezze, hosszúra nyúlt ez a mai nap. Tenyerét a talárjába törölte, és eltöprengett, vajon mennyi időbe telik, mielőtt a Rend futva megérkezik. Mostanra már tudniuk kell. Érezte, hogy nála a pálcája, és megkönnyebbült, amiért még mindig ott van az ingujjában elrejtve.  
  
– Tehát, Mr. Potter… Harry… Szeretnék felajánlani egy újabb lehetőséget.  
  
Harry pislogott.  
  
– Újabb lehetőséget? Mire? – kérdezte meglepetten.  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr érdeklődve tanulmányozta őt, vörös tekintete Harry arcát és alakját pásztázta. Az alapos szemrevételezéstől Harry megborzongott.  
  
– Nagyon erőteljessé nőttél – mormolta Voldemort. – És ahogy tudom, párszaszájú is vagy.  
  
– Tehát? – Nehéz volt kiiktatni a gyanakvást a hangjából.  
  
– Tehát, mindent, amid van, tőlem kaptál.  
  
Harag növekedett Harryben, ami felülkerekedett a félelmén. Pont úgy, amikor Tom Denem nevezte őket egyformának; az előtte álló sötét, rusnya teremtményhez való bármiféle összehasonlítás még tovább szította az iránta érzett gyűlöletét.  
  
– Valójában – folytatta Voldemort –, pont ugyanannyi van meg  _belőlem_  benned, mint akár a szüleidből. Ugyanaz a vérünk, közös az anyád védelme, és egyedi kapcsolat köt össze minket a sebhelyeden keresztül.  
  
– Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? – kérdezte Harry türelmetlenül.  
  
– Ha most csatlakoznál hozzám, együtt meglehetősen verhetetlenek lehetnénk.  
  
– Csatlakozni hozzád? – döbbent meg Harry.  
  
– Igen. – Voldemort, Harry arcához emelte a kezét, és a fiú sebhelye úgy lüktetett, mintha felrobbanni készülne. – A Sötét Nagyúr és a Fiú-Aki-Túlélte… Együtt.  
  
Voldemort lenyűgözöttnek látszott az elképzeléstől. Harry nem is értette.  
  
– De hát a jóslat…  
  
– Azt egy vén sarlatán adta – hessegette el egy kézlegyintéssel Voldemort. – Gondolj bele, Harry. Korlátlan hatalom, halhatatlanság. Ezrek hajbókolnak majd minden szeszélyed előtt.  
  
– De hát én félvér vagyok.  
  
– Ahogyan én is.  
  
Harry elhajolt az arcához emelt kéztől.  
  
– És mi hasznom származik ebből?  
  
Voldemort belenézett a fiú szemébe, és Harry gyorsan blokkolta az elméjét. A francba, majdnem elfelejtette a legilimencia kérdését.  
  
– Béke – mondta Voldemort és leeresztette a kezét. – Senki nem próbál többé megölni téged. Elintézek neked egy házat, egy egész várost, ha szeretnéd, ahol azzal élhetsz, akivel csak szeretnél. Minden barátod biztonságban lesz, semmi baj nem érheti őket.  
  
– És mit kell mindezért tennem? – kérdezte Harry bizonytalanul, mintha valóban feléledt volna az érdeklődése. A gondolat, hogy lehetősége lenne békében és biztonságban élni Perselusszal, roppant csábító volt.  
  
– Amit csak szeretnél – felelte Voldemort. – Alkalomadtán persze majd lesz néhány követelésem feléd.  
  
Harry kiragadta magát a gondolataiból.  
  
– Milyen áron? – kérdezte.  
  
Voldemort látszólag képes volt olvasni benne, ami idegessé tette őt.  
  
– Nos, ez itt a kérdés, nemde, Harry? – mondta. – Hogy pontosan milyen mértékben törődsz azzal a világgal, amelyik olyan emberekkel zárt össze, akik utáltak téged. Egy olyan világgal, amelyik minden második héten ellened támad. Amelyik az egyik pillanatban őrültnek nevez, aztán a következőben az egészségedre iszik.  
  
Voldemort ismét cirkálni kezdett, és szemét Harry alakjára szegezte.  
  
– Tudod, hogy ők sosem szerettek téged igazán. Amint teljesítetted a feladatodat, mit fogsz tenni? Foglalkoztál valaha is azzal, hogy fontolóra vedd, mit akarsz kezdeni az életed hátralevő részével? Az emberek félre fognak lökni, akár egy tegnapi Reggeli Prófétát – állította Voldemort.  
  
 _Ó, te jó ég, ez az ember maga a megtestesült ördög. A vélt érzelmi ingatagságát használja ki._    
  
– Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy éld a magad egyszerű, boldog életét, és soha többé nem lesz szükségünk ezekre a kis drámai erőpróbákra.  
  
– Miközben te átveszed a hatalmat?  
  
– Még neked is be kell ismerned, hogy jobb választás vagyok Caramelnél.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is felhorkantott.   
  
– Ez egy egyszerű döntés, Harry.  
  
Dumbledore szavai ötlöttek fel Harryben negyedéves korából.  
  
 _„Emlékezzetek rá, ha úgy hozza a sors, hogy választanotok kell a helyes út és a könnyű út között. Jusson majd eszetekbe…”_  
  
És Harry emlékezett. Mint ahogy eszébe jutottak Perselus szavai is.  
  
 _„Nem engedne 10 yardon belülre, mielőtt átváltoztatja a te nagymacskádat egy kiscicává. Majd, mivel ő egy csúnya Sötét Nagyúr, azonnal eltaposna a sarka alatt.”_  
  
De hát már most is 10 yardon belül áll… Talán most lenne értelme az eredeti tervének, különösen, mivel egyedül vannak.  
  
– Te nagyon jó vagy – szólalt meg Harry.  
  
Voldemort várakozóan vonta fel csupasz szemöldökét.  
  
– Kiforgattad az igazságot, hogy még rémesebben hangozzon, mint ahogy azt valaha elképzelni tudtam.  
  
– Kiforgattam? Nem hinném.  
  
– Egyetlen apró dolgot felejtettél el csupán.  
  
– És mi lenne az?  
  
– Te ölted meg, illetőleg te vagy a felelős a teljes családom haláláért, és változtattad az életemet valódi pokollá.  
  
– Hát valóban.  
  
– Ha azt hiszed, hogy csatlakozom hozzád, akkor hiú ábrándokba ringatod magad.  
  
– Egy egyszerű „NEM” is megfelelt volna – húzta elő Voldemort a pálcáját.  
  
Ám mielőtt a férfi kinyithatta volna a száját, Harry ráugrott, és az ugrás kellős közepén átváltozott.  
  
A gyűlölet és a létfenntartó ösztön vezette, amikor karmai tépni és szaggatni kezdtek mindent, amit csak elértek. Az erőteljes állkapocs összezárult a vézna nyak körül, ami oly könnyedén kínálta fel magát a támadásra.  
  
Megérezve a reccsenést és a vér ízét, Harry elhátrált az elnyúló, véres alaktól. Visszaváltozott és lenézett a Sötét Nagyúr összetört testére.  
  
Voldemort zihálva kapott levegő után. Ajkai a „nem” szót formálták, miközben lehunyta a szemét.  
  
A hirtelen érzett intenzív fájdalom térdre kényszerítette Harryt.  
  
Mindent felölelő agónia hasogatta a lelkét, pont olyan mélyreható alapossággal, ahogy az ő fogai és karmai végeztek Voldemort húsával. A kín megegyezett azzal, amit a Minisztérium átriumában érzett, és megbénította az izmait. Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy Voldemort nem lesz képes hosszú ideig megszállni őt. De már ennyi idő is túlságosan hosszú volt. Meg akart halni, bármit, csakhogy véget vessen ennek a fájdalomnak.  
  
 _Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy átadod magad nekem, Harry._  
  
Nem, azt nem teszi. Most nem hibázhat. Már annyi vesztenivalója van. Küzdeni kezdett a fájdalommal, ami megpróbált felülkerekedni az érzékein.  
  
Most már ott van neked Perselus.  
  
 _Perselus?_  
  
Harry érezte Voldemort meglepetését, amikor az együttlétük emléke kiáradt az elméjéből. Az elégedettség, a törődés… a szerelem, ami meleg takaróként ölelte körül őt, és védte meg minden mástól. Az elsuttogott szavak emlékei…  
  
 _„Szeretlek, Harry.”_  
  
És feketeség borult rá.  
  



	14. Érzékelések

14\. fejezet  
  
  


**Érzékelések**

  
  
  
  
Lucius talpra lökte magát, és kirázta a bódultságot a fejéből. Egyenesen a bejárati csarnokba hoppanált, mint bárki, aki képes volt rá azok közül, akik a Sötét Jegyet viselték, de nem jutott át a kihallgató terembe vezető védőfalon. Az elszigetelő varázslat nagyon erős volt, valószínűleg a Sötét Nagyúré.  
  
Amint Dumbledore kapcsolatba lépett vele, és tájékoztatta, hogy Potter és Draco eltűntek, azonnal tudta, mi kellett, hogy történjen. A Sötét Nagyúr különösen kedvelte azt a bizonyos átkot, és Draco mindig csekély ellenállást tanúsított az Imperiusszal szemben. A zsupszkulcs, ami a Rend számára a nyomravezetést szolgálta, egyúttal minden bizonnyal magában hordozta azt a lappangó átkot is, amit Voldemort a saját kényelmére bármikor aktiválhatott – még ha fel is fedezte a mágiát –, attól való félelmében, hogy elveszíti a kínálkozó alkalmat.  
  
Nem volt bölcs lépés alábecsülni a Sötét Nagyurat. Lehet, hogy Potterrel kapcsolatban megszállott, de még mindig a legnagyobb elmék egyike, akik valaha is megfordultak a Roxfortban.  
  
Nagyjából egy órával később jártak ahhoz a becsült időhöz képest, amikor a fiúk elhagyták az iskola területét. A Rendet riasztották, és a tagok követték Dumbledore nyomkövető bűbáját az elhagyatott kastély felé. A Sötét Jegy ugyanakkor kezdett égni, így jelezve a halálfalóknak, hogy ideje csatlakozni Voldemorthoz. Perselust – ezt Lucius jól tudta – arra utasította Dumbledore, hogy maradjon a Renddel. És ez egy olyan parancs volt – ezt szintén jól tudta –, ami valószínűleg alaposan felbőszítette a bájitalmestert.  
  
Lucius – mivel más utasításokat kapott, nem említve saját feladatkörét – egyenesen az apró kastélyhoz ment.  
  
A folyosón talált rá a céltalanul kóborló Dracóra, mire gyorsan elhoppanált a fiával az otthon biztonságába. Amikor visszatért a kastélyhoz, szembetalálkozott azzal az erővisszahatással, ami az eszméletlenségbe taszította őt.  
  
Mostanra a helyiséget körbevevő szigetelő mező meggyengült, így könnyedén megtörte azt, betolta az ajtót és lassan belépett. Mágia sistergett fel körülötte. A Sötét Nagyúr trónusa előtti jelenet meglepte őt: két test hevert egy hatalmas vértócsa közepén.  
  
Lucius előbb az urához lépett – már csak a biztonság kedvéért is. Amit látott, az… undorító volt. Vagy jóval inkább… Sokkal undorítóbb, mint normál esetben. A Sötét Nagyúr egy véres massza volt… Szó szerint. Úgy tűnt, mintha egy medve vagy valami még annál is rosszabb marcangolta volta szét. Lucius, aki varázslatok széles körét ismerte, semmi olyasmit nem tudott elképzelni, ami ezt a fajta sérülést okozhatta volna.  
  
Érdes lélegzetvétel vonta a figyelmét a fiú felé. A hason fekvő alak mellé térdelt, ügyelve arra a vértócsára Potter feje mellett képződött. A válla alá nyúlva Lucius óvatosan megfordította a fiút. Egy gyors bűbájjal letisztította a vért és minden mást az arcáról.  
  
Az első, amit észrevett, hogy a törékeny arcvonások ellazultak az eszméletlenségben. Merlinre, a fiú – férfi – feltűnő jelenség volt. Potter felnőtt és alaposan megváltozott. Bőrének színe hibátlan, ajkai vörösek és teltek. Finom erő lakozott abban az állkapocsban, amitől a vonások nem váltak nőiessé, de a magas arccsontok és a hosszú, fekete szempillák határozottan érzékiek voltak. Lucius eltűnődött, hogy is felejthette el Draco megemlíteni ezt a lenyűgöző részletet.  
  
A második dolog, amit észrevett, a vér. Bőségesen folyt a híres sebhelyből, és csorgott le Potter frissen megtisztított arcának oldalán. Ismét előhúzta a pálcáját és elmormolt egy varázsigét, hogy elállítsa a vérzést.  
  
Amikor semmi nem történt, körülnézett valami után, amit hozzányomhat a sebhez, hogy megállítsa a vérzést. Lucius kaján vigyorral az arcán pillantott a Sötét Nagyúr talárjára. Nem, az túl koszos – nézte meg közelebbről –, így a saját talárjából szelt le egy csíkot a pálcája segítségével. Az anyagcsomót a sebre nyomta és szorosan Potter feje köré tekerte a levágott csíkot.  
  
Hamarosan segítséget kell neki szereznie, különben Potter elvérzik.  _Számára_  nagyon is kedvező lenne, ha ő lenne az a személy, aki a megmentőt biztonságba viszi, következésképpen ezzel megszilárdítja a helyzetét most, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr elment.  
  
A bebugyolált fejet óvatosan a mellkasához húzta – a puha fekete hajtincsek pont az álla alá kerültek – és a lábait összefogva megemelte Pottert. Egy pillanatig botladozott, míg visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. A fiú nem is volt olyan könnyű, mint amilyennek kinézett. Majdnem ismét elvesztette az egyensúlyát, amikor az egész épület megrázkódott.  
  
A kinti védelem leomlott – jött rá Lucius. Dumbledore és az aurorok végeztek a halálfalókkal, akiket iderendelt a sötét Nagyúr, és most megpróbálnak belépni a kúriába. A kastély újból hintázni kezdett, mintha valami alapjaiban rázta volna meg. A Sötét Nagyúr nagyon intenzív biztonsági rendszert épített ki. Az épület előbb omlik össze, mint hogy engedjen.  
  
Megerősítette fogását a Fiún–Aki–Túlélte, és gyors léptekkel elindult kifelé a helyiségből.  
  
Mire a bejárati ajtó elé ért a tetőgerendától a padlódeszkáig minden nyöszörgött és rázkódott a támadás súlya alatt. Nem volt rá idő, hogy ismét megmozdítsa Pottert, és a pálcájához férjen, így Lucius kirúgta az ajtót, és kiordított azoknak, akik odakint vártak rá, hogy ne átkozzák meg őket.  
  
Dumbledore, Perselus, és számos névtelen auror sietett mellé.  
  
– Dumbledore! Potternek azonnali orvosi ellátásra van szüksége – tájékoztatta a férfit Lucius nyersen. – A sebhelye folyamatosan vérzik, és nem tudom elállítani.  
  
– Add ide nekem, Lucius – szólalt meg Perselus kissé túl mohón is. – Majd én elviszem.  
  
– Perselus, tudod mennyi időbe telt nekem, amíg egyensúlyba hoztam őt? – kérdezte Lucius tömören. – Nincs ennyi időnk! – Ezzel visszafordult Dumbledore felé.  
  
– Perselus, menj velük a Roxfortba! – utasította őt Dumbledore. – Majd én befejezem itt.  
  
Perselus bólintott.  
  
Lucius megmarkolta a pálcáját, amely jelenleg Potter oldalához nyomódott, és az iskolához hoppanált.   
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Perselus háborogva követte Luciust.  _Neki_  kellene vinnie Harryt a biztonságba. Az  _ő_  karjainak kellene átkarolnia a kedvesét, a megmentőjüket. Perselus érezni akarta Harry szívverését a mellkasánál, érezni akarta testének melegét, hogy tudja, Harry még mindig él.  
  
 _Lucius mindig is dicsőséghajhász volt._  
  
Lépteik gyorsan vitték őket át a Roxfort területén a gyengélkedő bejáratáig. Szerencsére a kórházi részleg viszonylag üres volt, de Luciusnak a legkevésbé sem állt érdekében eltitkolnia a jelenlétüket, amikor beléptek.  
  
– Madam! – kiáltott Lucius, és körbefordult, hogy átkutassa a kórtermet a matróna után.  
  
– Jóságos ég! – kiáltott Poppy, miközben feléjük sietett. – Mi történt? – kérdezte számon kérően, miközben utasította Luciust, hogy Harryt a sarokban levő ágyhoz vigye. Az ágy az ablak alatt állt, és így a beragyogó késő délutáni napfény olyan izzással világította meg Harry sápadtságát, és az arcán lassan csordogáló vért, amitől Perselus összeborzongott.  
  
 _Csak nem marcangolást említett az imént Lucius?_  
  
Perselus a szőke férfire fordította a figyelmét, aki épp azt a jelenetet írta le, amit felfedezett a Sötét Nagyúr kihallgató kamrájában. Mialatt Poppy Harry teste fölött fontoskodott, megtisztította őt, és egy diagnózis bűbájt futtatott le rajta, addig Lucius azon kezdett spekulálni, hogyan okozhatott Potter olyan sérülést.  
  
 _Harry ismét improvizált._  
  
Nagyon úgy tűnt. Azzal, hogy a terv füstbe ment, Harry arra kényszerült, hogy a saját lábára álljon. Vagy ebben az esetben… a mancsaira.  
  
– Perselus, segíts nekem – szólt Poppy. –Muszáj lenyelnie ezt a vérpótlót.  
  
Perselus gyorsan Harry mellé ült, hogy legalább addig is átkarolhassa szeretőjét, és megtámassza, amíg Poppy beleönti a szájába a bájitalt. A nő Harry torkához nyomta a pálcáját és arra kényszerítette Harryt, hogy a csésze tartalmának nagy részét lenyelje.  
  
Amikor Poppy végzett, letette a poharat, kiegyenesedett és összeráncolta a homlokát.   
  
– Ehhez ide kell hoznom a könyvem – nézett Perselus szemébe. – Maradj vele, amíg érte megyek.  
  
Perselus bólintott, miközben megigazította a kötést Harry feje körül, és ujjai viszkettek, hogy végigsimítsanak azon a tökéletes arcon.  
  
– Tökéletes – szólalt meg Lucius. – Hát nem az?  
  
Perselus szeme dühösen villant meg, miközben Luciusra nézett.  
  
 _Miért van ez még mindig itt?_  
  
Lucius figyelme éhes tekintettel fókuszált Harry arcára. Perselus buzgón igyekezett elleplezni a haragját.  
  
– Mire gondolsz?  
  
– Komolyan gondolom – varázsolt elő egy széket az ágy mellé és ült le rá. Harry feje fölé hajolt és ujját végighúzta a fiú arcán lefelé. Pont azon az ösvényen, ahol Perselus is tervezte a saját érintését. – A fiú felnőtt. Nagyon is.  
  
Lopott pillantást vetett Perselus kőszoborszerű arcára és önelégülten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem mintha neked valaha is lett volna szemed a szépséghez, de ez – fogta meg Harry egyik kezét –, ez művészet.  
  
 _Hagyd abba a fogdosását!_  
  
Mivel Lucius mindezt nem fenyegető stílusban adta elő, Perselus minden riasztója kikapcsolt. Nem fogja megengedni Luciusnak, hogy gondolatai  _abba_  az irányba száguldjanak az ő Harryjéről.   
  
– Továbbra is ámulatba ejt, hogy Dracónak ennyire nehezére esett elcsábítani őt – folytatta Lucius, nyilvánvalóan nem végezve még a spekulációival. – Említette, hogy lehet valaki különleges a fiú életében – töprengett a férfi hangosan, és felemelt szemöldökkel fordult Perselus felé. – Van bármilyen ötleted, kivel lehet Potternek viszonya?  
  
Perselus megregulázta az arcvonásait.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs – közölte. – Számos dologra tanítottam a kölyköt, de nem én voltam a személyi titkára.  
  
Lucius gyanakvó tekintettel, kutatón méregette. Perselus kihívó pillantással viszonozta a vizsgálódást.  
  
– Értem – vigyorodott el Lucius.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Perselus az első 24 órát vérpótló főzet készítésével töltötte, és olyasmin dolgozott, ami segíthet elállítani a vérzést. Ez egy állandó fenyegetés volt, és Pomfreynek esélye sem volt magához téríteni Harryt, amíg az abba nem marad.  
  
Dumbledore számos varázslatot kipróbált, hogy bezárja a sebet, remélve, hogy az ereje nagyobb, mint a sötétségé, ami nem engedett a szorításából. Varázslatokkal, bájitalokkal és bűbájokkal próbálkoztak, még a mugli seböltéssel is, de semmi nem használt.  
  
Harryt a vérpótló főzetekkel és a tápláló bájitalokkal tartották életben, amiket mágia segítségével juttattak le a torkán.  
  
Már az éjszaka közepén jártak, amikor Perselus egy új ötlettel állt elő, hogy szőjék össze a bőrt egy bájitalba oltott izomrost szövettel. Ez működhet, ha teljesen kivágják a sebet Harry homlokáról.  
  
Egy próbát mindenképpen megér, még ha Perselusnak számos különleges hozzávalóra is lesz hozzá szüksége. El kell mennie a gyengélkedőre Poppyhoz, megnézni, neki van-e. Kételkedett ugyan benne, hogy a javasasszony bármilyen ritka összetevővel is rendelkezne, de ez egy kedvező lehetőség, amit hasznos megvizsgálni.  
  
 _Ráadásul újabb ürügy, hogy láthasd Harryt._  
  
Perselus elmélyedt tekintettel ráncolta össze a homlokát arra a fájdalomra, amit ez a gondolat okozott. Mellkasa mindig összeszorult, amikor meglátta Harry törékeny testét az ágyon, és a véráztatta rongyot a homlokán, ami állandó társaságává vált.  
  
 _Nem beszélve azokról az emberekről._  
  
Igen, azok az esztelen idióták, akik most, hogy Harry valóban a világ megmentőjévé vált, ott csoportosulnak az ágya mellett. A sajtó nagyon kegyes volt mindazokhoz, akik összekapcsolódtak a végső terv kidolgozásában, hogy legyőzzék a Sötét Nagyurat, ami őt és mindkét Malfoyt is magában foglalta.  
  
Noha Malfoyék vagyonát befagyasztották, és nevüket bemocskolták, mind Lucius, mind Draco a tárgyalás kimenetelétől függően valószínűleg meg fogja úszni a börtönt.   
  
Draco – mivel nem viselte a Sötét Jegyet – visszatérhetett az iskolába és Lucius…  
  
 _Az az átkozott szemétláda…_  
  
Lucius önként kötelezte magát, hogy addig, amíg nem zajlik le a tárgyalás, nem hagyja el az országot. Elvesztette a Felügyelő Bizottságban betöltött állását – szintén a tárgyalás kimenetelének függvényében –, és utazásait a Minisztérium épületére, a Roxfortra és az otthonára korlátozták.  
  
És Lucius…  
  
 _A rohadt szörnyeteg…_  
  
…meglovagolta ezt az egész átkozott dolgot, azzal az ígérettel, hogy valaki tisztázni fogja őket. Perselus tudta, hogy kötött valamiféle alkut Dumbledore-ral. És természetesen ott volt az a gyalázatos fénykép, ami valamilyen módon megtalálta az útját a Prófétához, és amelyik nem ártott Malfoy hitelességének. Az, amelyiken Lucius a karjaiban cipeli vissza az iskolába a Fiút–Aki–Túlélte.  
  
Igaz, ha Lucius akkor nem lett volna a kastélyban, amikor dolgozni kezdtek a védőbűbájokon, az egész épület Harryre – és mindazokra, aki odabenn tartózkodtak – omlott volna. És Lucius a végletekig kihasználta ezt az eseményt.  
  
Folytonosan azt kérték tőle, hogy meséljen Voldemort megsemmisítésének színhelyéről. És Mint Halálfalóból Lett Kémet, aki kimentette Harryt az összeomló épületből, Luciust üldözte a sajtó, és népszerűvé tették őt a rajongói.  
  
A többi Malfoy eltűnt. Lucius jelentette ugyan, hogy eltűnt a felesége, ugyanakkor egyértelműen kimutatta azt is, hogy sokkal jobban aggódik Harryért. A sajtó kapva kapott ezen a híren.  
  
A férfi szinte naponta meglátogatta a fiút a betegágyánál, ami időnként a rosszulléttel töltötte el Perselust. De közel sem annyira, mint ahogy az a szeretetroham, ami kitört, amikor kiderült az igazság Harry és Draco hamis viszonyáról.  
  
Amint leírták, hogy az csak a Sötét Nagyúr megtévesztésére kieszelt tréfa volt, és a Fiút–Aki–Túlélte ismét „elérhető”-nek gondolták, megkezdődött a támadás. Csodálók végeláthatatlan áramlata indult meg, hogy Harry oldalán nyüzsögjenek.  
  
Nem mintha Harry tudatában lett volna ennek.  
  
 _Hála Merlinnek!_  
  
Harry erről az egészről szerencsére nem tudott. Nem hallotta a gazdag örökösnőt esküdözni megingathatatlan szerelméről és támogatásáról. Nem látta a felettébb vonzó medi-varázslót, aki megvizsgálta a fejét, és közben leplezetlen vággyal szemlélte Harry arcát és alakját. Perselus csaknem megátkozta a fent említett varázslót.  
  
Az igazat megvallva a férfi nagy nyomás alatt volt, hogy ne átkozza meg a legtöbbjüket. A sajtó és a nyilvánosság ájuldozása a Férfi–Aki–Legyőzte–A–Sötét–Nagyurat fölött elég volt ahhoz, hogy még Perselus – legszorosabb gyeplőn tartott – vérmérsékletét is derekasan próbára tegye.  
  
Csak a kora reggeli órákban élvezhette az egyedüllétet Harryvel. Amikor a szerelmüket és a nyugodt időt, amit eszméletlen kedveséhez beszélve töltött, távol tarthatta a kíváncsi tekintetek elől. Órákat töltött el azzal, hogy fogja Harry kezét, meséljen neki arról, hogy halad a bájitalokkal, tájékoztassa őt az iskolában történtekről, lehordja őt a lustasága miatt, de leginkább csak azzal, hogy vigasztalja mind a fiút, mind pedig saját magát a jelenlétével.  
  
Most pedig új hévvel vetette bele magát ebbe az új elméletbe. Maga a bájital elég egyszerű volt, amint beszerezték a hozzávalókat. Poppy biztosította őt arról, hogy az ő részéről a sebészeti beavatkozás minden nehézség nélkül elvégezhető.  
  
Így tehát Voldemort halála után egy héttel Poppy ismét felnyitotta Harry sebhelyét. Perselus ekkor bevonta azt a bájitalával, és nézte, amint a bőrszövetek működésbe lépnek és összehúzódnak. Egy mágikus úton összevarrt elhalványodott rész maradt csupán a helyén, miután letörölték a vért. A seb meg fog maradni, mint a Sötét Nagyúr befolyásának változatlan emlékeztetője Harry életére. És ugyanaz a vakító jelzőfény marad a nyilvánosság számára, amint meglátják őt.  
  
Poppy felemelte a pálcáját.  
  
–  _Stimula!_  – mondta.  
  
Lélegzet visszafojtott csend támadt a helyiségben, miközben mindenki izgatottan várta, hogy Harry felébredjen.  
  
 _Miért kell ennek az összes embernek itt lennie?_  
  
Igazság szerint Dumbledore megpróbálta őket távol tartani, de az új Miniszter azt mondta, jobb, ha vannak jelen tanúk, amikor Harry először tér magához az önkívületből. Számos javasasszony és varázsló orvos volt ott azok közül, akik megvizsgálták Harryt, mint ahogy a sajtó két kiválasztott tagja is. A Rend legtöbb tagja szintén maradt arra az esetre, ha valami kicsúszna a kezükből, és fatális tévedést jelentett volna kizárni _akármelyik_  Weasleyt is.  
  
Granger a kezeit tördelve állt a közelben, és Lucius, az átkozott, középen elől helyezkedett el abban a reményben, hogy ő lesz a legelső személy, akit Harry meglát, amikor felébred.  _Amit_  Perselus nem fog megengedni!  
  
Harryje fölé hajolt, és kezét a sötét fej két oldalán megtámasztva nézte Harry arcvonásait és kutatta az eszmélet jeleit.  
  
– Gyerünk, Potter – parancsolta Perselus. – Ideje magadhoz térni!  
  
A szemek, amik a szemhéj mögött ide-oda jártak – mintha az alvási ciklus REM(1) fázisában járnának – megrebbentek, s úgy tűnt, lehúzzák őket a sötét szempillák.  
  
– Potter! – szólította meg Perselus, és kemény hangot ütött meg, hogy egyúttal azt is közvetítse, nincsenek egyedül.  
  
Végül a zöld szempár ráfókuszált Perselus arcára és a férfi elmosolyodott, bár csakis azért, mert senki nem láthatta őt.  
  
 _Nem, mert senki nem téged néz._  
  
– Tanár úr? – szólalt meg Harry, bár sokkal inkább károgásnak hangzott.  
  
A helyiség éljenzésben tört ki, és Harry összerezzent. Perselus a tömeg felé fordult.  
  
– Csendet, maguk ostobák – sziszegte.  
  
Ám senki nem csendesedett el. A Férfi–Aki–Legyőzte–A–Sötét–Nagyurat életben volt, felébredt, és  _mindenki_  akart belőle egy darabot.  
  
Mielőtt Perselus ráeszmélt volna, mi történik, az összefutó tömeg kiszorította őt a helyiség sarkába.  
  
 _Rohadékok!_  
  
Mindössze abból a tényből merített vigaszt, hogy fény villant, majd felharsant Albus figyelmeztetése, hogy senki nem mehet túl közel. Amit aztán Poppy felettébb undok fenyegetése követett, arra vonatkozóan, mi történik velük, ha Mr. Pottert túlságosan sokáig megfosztják a pihenésétől.  
  
Néhány perc múlva egy bozontos, barna fej bukkant elő a tömegből, akit egy magas, vörös fej húzott maga után. Perselus rémületére egyenesen feléje indultak.  
  
– Köszönjük, tanár úr – szólalt meg Granger.  
  
– Minek köszönhetem ezt a hálát?  
  
– Az idei és a tavalyi évi összes edzés nélkül Harry biztosan nem csinálta volna meg.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Potter most is szerencsésen túlélte volna.  
  
Weasley mélyen a zsebeibe lökte a kezeit, és csónak nagyságú lábait bámulta.  
  
Granger egyenesen a férfire nézett.  
  
– Professzor, mi mindent tudunk arról, amit Harryért tett – jegyezte meg felettébb szuggesztív hangon.   
  
 _Átkozott griffendélesek!_  
  
– És hálásak vagyunk.  
  
– Öhm… igen – szólalt meg Weasley és röviden felnézett Perselusra. – Igazán boldoggá tette Harryt.  
  
Nem akarván felhívni a figyelmet magukra, vagy a beszélgetésre, Piton biccentett a fejével.  
  
– Tudomásul vettem – mormolta. – Akkor legyenek olyan kedvesek és mondják meg Potternek, hogy később majd benézek hozzá – tette hozzá és egy pillantást vetett az ott időző emberek felé, akik összezsúfolódtak Harry ágya körül. Észrevette, hogy Poppy nagyjából ott tart, hogy mindegyiküket megátkozza.  
  
 _Poppy túlságosan visszafogja magát._  
  
– Természetesen, tanár úr – felelte Granger mosolyogva.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Perselus az utolsó dolgot tette azok közül, amit tenni akart. Megfordult és elhagyta a szobát.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Kétségtelen, hogy ennél mélyebbre már is nem süllyedhet.   
 _Fogd be és menj oda, mielőtt Mr. Bujaság szanaszét folyatja a nyálát a te Harryd után!_  
  
Perselus lassan lépkedett végig a gyengélkedő folyosójának fala mentén, amíg Harry ágya a szeme elé került. A varázsló orvos biztosan ott lebzsel Harry ágya mellett, és Harry fejének vizsgálatát használja kifogásként, hogy kezét az ő kedvesének arcán pihentesse. Már megint.  
  
 _Átkozd meg! Ne is! Változtasd őt gőtévé. Ez az! Egyébként is több gőteszemre van szükséged._  
  
Körülnézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon, Rémszem nem lézeng-e a kórteremben, majd közelebb araszolt, hogy hallja a hangjukat.  
  
 _James vajon teljes dührohamot kapna, ha tudná, arra használod az ő régi köpenyét, hogy a fia után kémkedj?_  
  
Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott és figyelmét az előtte álló néhány varázsló felé fordította.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
– Ez fáj?  
  
– Nem – hazudta Harry.  
  
A gyógyító megemelte a fejét és felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett le Harryre.  
  
– Ne hazudjon nekem, Mr. Potter. Láttam, hogy összerezzent.  
  
– Nos, nem fáj  _annyira_  nagyon – vont vállat Harry.  
  
Augustus Pye gyógyító tovább folytatta a vizsgálatát Harry homlokán.  
  
– Nos, a fájdalomtűréstől eltekintve őszinte válaszokra van szükségem.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
Augustus „szólítson csak Gusnak” Pye felírt néhány dolgot egy darab pergamenre, majd letette a pennát. Leült Harry ágyának szélére, és ismét a fiú arcához nyúlt, ám ezúttal Harry állát fogta meg, miközben egyik ujját végighúzta lefelé az arcélén. Harry a férfi szemébe nézett, ami áthatóan csillogott.  
  
– Tehát? – szólalt meg Harry elbátortalanodva a másik varázsló közelségétől.  
  
Pye felsóhajtott és eleresztette Harry arcát.  
  
– Néhány napig még megfigyelés alatt kell tartanom önt – mondta Harrynek, miközben pillantásával továbbra is a fiú tekintetét kereste. – Bár úgy tűnik, nincs agyrázkódása.  
  
Ó hát erről van szó – fogta fel Harry megkönnyebbülten. Pye bámulásától kezdte magát nagyon kényelmetlenül érezni. Fellélegzett, hogy a gyógyító csak a szemét ellenőrizte. Ugyanakkor szerette volna, ha távolabb is megy tőle.  
  
Mióta felelős gyógyító lett a Szent Mungóban, Pye figyelme az „alternatív gyógymódok” iránt ismét megerősödött, és ezért igencsak érdekelte őt Harry problémája. A fiú azonban még mindig szkeptikus volt kissé a módszerei iránt. Két évvel ezelőtt nem sikerült segítenie Arthur Weasleyn, és a férfit látszólag kicsivel jobban érdekelte maga Harry személye, mint a sérülése. Állandó célzásokat ejtett arról, hogy Harrynek egy teljes munkaidőben foglalkoztatott gyógyítóval kellene társulnia. Akármit is jelentett mindez.  
  
Harry szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy Perselus annyira szorgalmasan dolgozott, mert biztos volt benne, hogy máskülönben még mindig eszméletlen lenne.  
  
Volt egy kis összetűzés az ajtó közelében, és az orvos felállt. Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és remélte, hogy Pye most már békén hagyja. Még Pomfrey sem sürgölődött ilyen sokat körülötte. A javasasszony folytonosan arra ösztökélte, hogy pihenjen, ami most igazán a hasznára válna. A fáradtság kitartóan ostromolta őt.  
  
Ami most nem fog megtörténni, mivel az ajtóban csoportosuló tömeg Harry ágyának irányába indult. Beletörődő ásítással hátradőlt ágyának párnáira és várta, hogy felhangozzanak a kérdések. Ismét felhangzott Madam Pomfrey helytelenítő figyelmeztetése, hogy megfosztják Harryt a pihenésétől és mi fog történni, ha bárki is túlzottan felizgatja őt. Dumbledore szintén közölte az újságíró haddal, hogy csak néhány percet kapnak arra, hogy feltegyék a kérdéseiket Harrynek, miután ő maga nyilatkozott.  
  
Dumbledore nyilatkozata „A Terv” halvány részleteit tartalmazta, amit kicsit kifényeztek, hogy azt mutassa, valójában nem tértek el tőle. Harry véleménye szerint ez egy meglehetősen heroikus beszámoló volt, amit több mint valószínű, hogy egyébként is az egekig magasztalnak majd, szóval úgy vélte, nem fog annyira számítani.  
  
Amikor Dumbledore befejezte, a riporterek mohó tekintettel fordultak Harry felé.  
  
– Vannak olyan beszámolók, amely szerint a Sötét Nagyurat szétmarcangolták – szólalt meg az egyik újságíró. – Mi történt?  
  
Harry Dumbledore-ra pillantott, aki elmosolyodott és bólintott.  
  
– Nos, az igazság az, hogy Voldemort – itt mindenki egyöntetűen felhördült, amivel Harry nem foglalkozott – megpróbált meggyőzni, hogy csatlakozzak hozzá. De bárki, aki ismer engem, tudja, hogy ezt sosem tenném meg.  
  
Harry kellő ideig várt, és hagyta, hogy mondandója célba érjen.  
  
– És mivel elég közel voltam hozzá, átváltoztam az animágus alakomba, és… öhm… megtámadtam.  
  
– Maga animágus?  
  
– Milyen alakot ölt?  
  
– Nyilvánvaló okokból nem voltam regisztrálva, de most már természetesen bejelentem a megfelelő hatóságoknál – mondta nekik Harry kikerülve a nekiszegezett kérdést. Dumbledore megmondta neki, hogy ne említse a megszállást, sem a küzdelmet a saját testének birtoklása érdekében, amivel a fiú teljes szívéből egyetértett. Csak azt, amit muszáj tudniuk. – Aztán a visszacsapó energia, amikor Voldemort – itt újabb levegő utáni kapkodás következett – ténylegesen meghalt, olyan erővel ütött meg, hogy elájultam.  
  
– Igaz, hogy Lucius Malfoy vitte ki magát az összeomló kastélyból?  
  
– Igen – felelt Harry. – Nekem azt mondták, hogy mialatt az aurorok és a Főnix Rendjének tagjai azzal próbálkoztak, hogy betörjenek, addig a védőbűbájok megsemmisítették a kúriát.  
  
– És mi a helyzet azzal a szóbeszéddel, hogy maga Draco Malfoyjal jár?  
  
Harry nem lepődött meg azon, hogy az újságírók nem kaptak a Főnix Rendjének említésén. Valamilyen különös oknál fogva mindig is jobban érdeklődtek a szerelmi élete iránt.  
  
– Volt néhány ezzel kapcsolatos történet, amit hagytunk keringeni annak érdekében, hogy lóvá tegyük Voldemortot – mondta Harry, és majdhogynem felnevetett a harmadik kollektív felhördülés hallatán. Mindössze annyi teendője volt, hogy elmormolta Voldemort nevét, és máris könnyedén témát válthat.  
  
– Tehát nem áll kapcsolatban Dracóval?  
  
– Professzionális munkakapcsolatunk van – jelentette ki Harry, majd hozzátette. – Nem utálom őt annyira, mint ahogy régen. – Mintha az jutott volna eszébe, hogy ezt még egy későbbi alkalommal felhasználhatja. Megszólalt a benne élő mardekáros, és tudta, hogy Perselus most nagyon büszke lenne rá.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Mindössze néhány perccel azután, hogy az újságírók elhagyták a kórházi részleget és Harry lehunyta a szemét, ismét megzavarták. Egy furcsa kinézetű varázslócsoport közeledett az ágya felé, akiket Dumbledore kísért be.  
  
– Újabb látogatói érkeztek, Mr. Potter – közölte vele mosolyogva az igazgató. – Ígértem nekik egy rövid bemutatkozást veled, cserébe a visszatérésükért.  
  
Harry felpillantott a csoportra, akik mind homályosan ismerősnek tűntek. Ha nem ült volna ott a vakító tisztelet az arcukon, úgy vélte volna, hogy ők mind rossz helyen vannak. Fekete talárjuk számos helyen szakadt volt és mind olyan hosszú hajat viseltek, amitől a saját hajviselete egészen szolidnak tűnt.  
  
Visszatérés? Harry hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy a Walpurgis Leányai tagjait látja.  
  
– Az igazgató felkért minket, hogy jöjjünk el és játsszunk ma este az ünnepi vacsorán – szólt az egyik vidámnak tűnő tag, miközben Harry felé nyújtotta az egyik kezét. – Myron Wagtail vagyok – közölte, amikor Harry gyengén kezet rázott vele –, a frontember.  
  
Egytől egyik odamentek hozzá, és kezet ráztak vele. Mindannyian udvariasan bemutatkoztak, és áhítattal néztek rá. Harry remélte, hogy nem vörösödött el túlságosan.  
  
Valójában inkább elfehéredett és ezt Dumbledore észre is vette.  
  
– Azt hiszem, bőven elég izgalomban volt már részed egy napra – jegyezte meg.  
  
Harry teljes szívéből egyet értett, és szemei máris kezdtek lecsukódni. Hallotta a távolodó léptek zaját és az elfojtott mormogást.  
  
– Már épp ideje volt – zúgolódott Madam Pomfrey, miközben segített Harrynek kényelmesen elhelyezkedni az ágyában. – Nem kellett volna ideengednie ezt a rengeteg látogatót, igazgató úr.  
  
– Tudom, kedvesem, de alkalomadtán muszáj engedményeket tenni.  
  
Pomfrey a torkát köszörülve elviharzott.  
  
– Tanár úr? – szólalt meg Harry a fáradtságával küzdve. Igazán látni akarta Perselust.  
  
– Igen, Harry?  
  
– Hol van Piton tanár úr?  
  
Dumbledore csillogó szemmel mosolyodott el.  
  
– Ó, úgy hiszem, közelebb, mint gondolnád.  
  
Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, mit akart mindez jelenteni.  
  
– Beszélni szeretnék vele – mondta.  
  
– Pihenned kell – csitította Dumbledore. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan meglátogat téged.  
  
– Nem, amíg ezek az emberek itt lábatlankodnak – mordult fel a fiú, majd ráeszmélt, hogy hangosan beszélt.  
  
Dumbledore mindössze kuncogott egy sort.  
  
– Talán, fiam, talán – értett egyet. – De ő meglehetősen leleményes és makacs ember, akárcsak te magad. Biztosan megtalálja a módját.  
  
– Gondolom – motyogta Harry és felsóhajtott.  
  
– Aludj, Harry. Nehéz napod volt.  
  
Nehéz volt nem aludni azzal a fájdalommal és fáradtsággal, ami teljesen kiszívta az erejét. Körülvéve takarójának melegével és a védőbűbájok csendjével, az álom gyorsan a hatalmába kerítette.  
  
Egy nedves súrlódás az ajkán ébresztette őt a szundikálásából. Vagy legalábbis úgy hitte, ébren volt.  
  
– Szép munka! – suttogta egy hang az arca mellett.  
  
– Per’sus? – szólalt meg Harry álmosan. – Hol vagy?  
  
– Közvetlenül melletted, Harry.  
  
A fiú nagyon szerette volna, ha képes kinyitni a szemét. Addig tapogatózott, amíg meg nem találta a mellette támaszkodó kart. Ezzel megelégedve hagyta, hogy karja visszahulljon az ágyra.  
  
– Annyira fáradt vagyok – suttogta.  
  
– Akkor aludj.  
  
– El akartam mondani neked.  
  
– Elmondani? Mit? – kérdezte súgva Perselus.  
  
– Te voltál. Ismét megmentettél. – Harry megpróbálta rávenni a száját, hogy azt mondja, amit az agya gondol.  
  
– Te mentettél meg mindenkit, Harry.  
  
Harry kifújta a levegőt és végre kinyitotta a szemét, ami tiltakozott ellene és nem is tudott teljesen arra az éjfekete tekintetre fókuszálni, ami visszanézett rá.  
  
– De te voltál az, aki megmentett engem – mondta.  
  
– Nem számít.  
  
– De igen – bizonygatta Harry, miközben az erőlködés ismét kimerítette őt. Sóhajtott egyet, és szemei megrebbenve lecsukódtak. – El kell mondanom neked…  
  
– Ne butáskodj, Harry. Hagy abba a küzdelmet és aludj egyet.  
  
Harry bólintott és fáradtan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Végre szabadok vagyunk.  
  
– Tudom, Harry.  
  
– Szeretlek, Per’sus.  
  
– Kezdesz összefüggéstelenül hablatyolni, Potter – fedte őt Perselus, Harry azonban kihallotta az örömet a hangjából.  
  
– Nem – mondta Harry és ismét megpróbálta kinyitni a száját, ám egy ajak megakadályozta őt ebben. Erős nyelv támadta meg a száját, és a lassú, kóstolgató mozdulatok eltérítették a gondolatait. Harry belélegezte a férfi illatát és élvezte a csókot, amíg Perselus meg nem szakította, és utoljára még beszívta az alsó ajkát.  
  
– Most már aludj, Harry, vagy hozom a bájitalokat.  
  
Harry ajka vigyorba görbült, és nyelvét körbefuttatta, hogy érezze Perselus ízét az ajkain.  
  
– Igen, uram – mormolta.  
  
Amint az álom visszatért, hogy erőt vegyen rajta, Harry érezte, hogy Perselus ujjai gyengéden végigsiklanak lefelé az arcán. Harry álmodozva ébredt rá, hogy már nem lesz többé szüksége bájitalokra. Nem kell látomásoktól vagy a Voldemorthoz fűződő kapcsolattól tartania. Valóban szabad lett és van jövője.  
  
Egy jövő Perselusszal az életében.  
  
Az ő élete. Előtte áll az élet.  
  
És azért van élete, mert Perselus szereti őt.  
  
És Harry is megtalálta a szerelmet.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Lucius bevezette Dracót Perselus irodájába, és védőbűbájokat helyezett el, hogy elszeparálja magukat. Rendes volt Perselustól, hogy felajánlotta az irodáját, amikor megtudta, hogy Luciusnak olyan hírei vannak, amikről tájékoztatnia kell a fiát.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad, Draco?  
  
– Ostobán – felelt a fiú, és lehuppant egy nagy, kényelmes fotelbe a kandalló előtt.  
  
Lucius megállt a fia előtt és keresztbe tette a karjait.  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Képesnek kellett volna lennem rá, hogy ellenálljak az Imperiusnak, és jobban kellett volna uralkodnom…  
  
– Nálad erősebb varázslók sem tudnak ellenállni annak az átoknak, különösen nem akkor, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr volt az, aki kiszórta azt rájuk.  
  
– Te igen – mondta Draco, majd felmordult. – Pont úgy, ahogy Potter is.  
  
Lucius elmosolyodott.  
  
– Igen. Úgy tűnik, hogy Mr. Potter képességei sokkal szélesebb körűek, mint ahogy azt mi, vagy bárki más gondolta volna.  
  
– Valóban? – nézett fel Draco.  
  
– Igen – dünnyögte maga elé Lucius, miközben járkálni kezdett. – Az imént hagytam ott azt a rövid sajtókonferenciát, amit Dumbledore engedélyezett neki, hogy megtartson.  
  
– És?  
  
– És úgy látszik, hogy Mr. Potter egyúttal animágus is.  
  
Dracónak leesett az álla, de sikerült hangos csattanással, gyorsan becsuknia.  
  
– Gondolhattam volna.  
  
Lucius megszánta a fiát.  
  
– Draco, Potter egyéni bánásmódban, és intenzív edzésben részesült.  
  
– Tudom – sóhajtott Draco, leszedve egy láthatatlan porszemet a talárjáról. – Csak úgy tűnik, rendelkezik az összes képességgel. Le tudja győzni az imperius átkot, animágus, párszaszájú és ne feledjük, képes túlélni a gyilkos átkot.  
  
Lucius azonnal abbahagyta a járkálást.  
  
– Potter párszaszájú?  
  
– Ezt mindenki tudja, apa – horkant fel Draco.  
  
Lucius eltűnődött, vajon  _ő_  hogyan szalaszthatta el ezt az információ-morzsát. Persze a Sötét Nagyúr, Narcissa, az állásáról nem is beszélve, elfoglalttá tette őt, de mindig azzal kérkedett, hogy milyen jól informált. De a párszaszájúság… a kilátás leplezetlenül provokáló volt.  
  
Lucius már attól is megkeményedett, ha csak hallgatta a Sötét Nagyurat, amikor Naginihoz beszélt.  
  
– Te hallottad őt úgy beszélni? – kérdezte.  
  
Draco felnézett az apjára és tanácstalan szemöldökránc tűnt fel az arcán.  
  
– A fél iskola hallotta őt, amikor másodikosak voltunk.  
  
– Értem – bólintott Lucius apró fintorral. Megköszörülte a torkát, és ismét a fia szemébe nézett. – Jobb szeretted volna, ha  _te_ vagy az, akinek ilyen végzettel kell szembenéznie? – kérdezte Lucius kihívóan, remélve, hogy fia elég bölcs hozzá, hogy tudja, időnként jobb másoknak engedni, hogy övék legyen a rivaldafény.  
  
– Nem vagyok hülye – volt Draco minden válasza.  
  
– Jó – mosolygott rá Lucius.  
  
– Tehát mennyiben is érint minket ez? – kérdezte Draco.  
  
– Dumbledore biztosított engem arról, hogy korábbi befolyásommal és a háború végén nyújtott segítségünkkel el tudom kerülni, hogy bármennyi időt is az Azkabanban töltsek. Kétségtelen, hogy a bírság tetemes lesz.  
  
– Nos, talán abba még nem szakadunk bele – vágta rá Draco.  
  
– Feltéve, hogy megtarthatjuk a javainkat, amihez viszont számos személyt kell meggyőznünk, hogy tanúként kiálljon mellettünk.  
  
Draco elgondolkodva bólintott és ismét felnézett.  
  
– És mi a helyzet anyával?  
  
Lucius közelebb húzott egy széket Dracóhoz, és leült rá.  
  
– Draco, édesanyád elszökött – mondta óvatosan.  
  
– Elfutott? – pislogott rá Draco.  
  
Lucius csak bólintani tudott.  
  
– Nem hitte, hogy segítenénk neki?  
  
– Nem  _akarta_  a segítségünket – mondta neki Lucius. – Ő teljes mértékben a  _saját_  családjához és ezáltal a Sötét Nagyúrhoz volt hűséges.  
  
– De…  
  
– Te nem hallottad a vitáinkat, amiken keresztülmentünk az első alkalommal, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr elbukott – nézett félre Lucius, visszaemlékezve Narcissa keserű szavaira. – El volt tőle ragadtatva, amikor ismét felemelkedett.  
  
– Igen, másról sem tudott beszélni mostanában, mint a beiktatásomról.  
  
Lucius komolyan bólintott.  
  
– Csalódást okoztam számodra, amiért minket, a  _mi_  családunkat helyeztem a Sötét Nagyúr elébe? – kérdezte.  
  
Draco egy pillanatig fontolóra vette a kérdést, majd megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, apa – mondta végül. – Sosem voltam igazán oda azért, hogy hajlongjak és csúszkáljak  _előtte._  
  
– A nagyúr erejét megrontotta a bosszúszomj – bólintott Lucius. – Hajdan talán végig tudott volna menni az úton. A bosszú gátlástalan szörnyeteggé tette őt. Édesanyád, akárcsak a nővére, mindkettőnket az ő szeszélyei alá rendelt volna.   
  
– El fogsz válni tőle?  
  
– Jobb szeretnéd, ha minket is magával rántana? – kérdezett vissza Lucius, de Draco nem válaszolt. – Ha visszatért volna hozzánk, talán segíthettünk volna neki, de ő úgy döntött, elhagyja a Malfoy családot.  
  
Draco továbbra is csendben maradt.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nehéz ezt elfogadni, Draco – tette Lucius egyik kezét a fiú vállára. – De az ő kötelékei a Sötét Nagyúrhoz erősebbek voltak még azoknál is, amelyek hozzád kötötték őt.  
  
Draco lassan bólintott egyet.  
  
– Ez annyira nem tűnik fairnek.  
  
– Tudom, de háborúban soha semmi nem az.  
  
– Szóval akkor most mihez fogsz kezdeni, apa?  
  
– Most, én kis sárkányom, helyre fogom állítani a család nevét, méghozzá olyanná, amilyennek lennie kell, és visszaszerzem a vagyonunkat.  
  
– Hogyan? – pislogott Draco.  
  
– Természetesen úgy, hogy  _nagyon_  jó barátságot kötök Harry Potterrel.  
  
Draco nagyot nyelt.  
  
– Valóban?  
  
– Igen. – Lucius felállt és lesimította a talárját. – Számíthatok a támogatásodra, igaz?  
  
– Igen, apa – egyezett bele Draco készségesen, miközben ő is felállt. – Szeretnéd, ha ismét megpróbálnám?  
  
– Azt hittem, hogy még az a színlelt kapcsolat is nehézséget okozott mindkettőtöknek.  
  
– Igen… nos, ha úgy hittem volna, hogy valóban lehetne esélyem… – Draco elcsuklott és zavartnak, ám ezzel egyidejűleg valahogy megkönnyebbültnek is látszott, hogy nem az övé lesz a felelősség.  
  
– Emellett, tudod, hogy vonzalmam a saját nemem felé húz – mondta a férfi, hogy enyhítsen fia bűntudatán.   
  
Draco bólintott.  
  
– Jó. – Megemelte Draco állát és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – A családért teszem, Draco.  
  
Draco elvigyorodott.  
  
– Ez neked semmilyen nehézséget nem fog okozni.  
  
– Annyira jól ismersz engem – mosolyodott el önelégülten Lucius Malfoy.  
  
– Tudom, melyik nemet részesíted előnyben, és azt is, hogy egyesek vonzónak tartják, de te tényleg akarod  _őt?_  
  
– Draco – kezdte Lucius. Nem fog most belemenni egy vitába Potter testi adottságait illetően. – Harry Potter elpusztította az évszázad leghatalmasabb Sötét Nagyurát. Ő lesz a világ legerősebb varázslója és a legbefolyásosabb is egyben… ha nem máris az. Szerinted?  
  
– Ez a fajta erő rendkívül vonzó – értett egyet Draco. – És mi a helyzet azzal a viszonnyal, amit elvileg folytat?  
  
– Hagyd, hogy én nyugtalankodjam emiatt – jelentette ki Lucius magabiztosan, ámbár óvatosan kell lépnie, ha valóban Perselusról van szó. – Időközben légy vele kedves.  
  
– Rendben – sóhajtott Draco.  
  
– És légy tisztességes a barátaival is.  
  
Lucius egy felháborodott pillantást kapott.  
  
– Még a sár…  
  
– Még vele is – közölte Lucius szigorúan. – Ha meg akarjuk győzni Pottert és a világot az őszinteségünkről, meg kell barátkoznunk azokkal, akikkel érintkezik.  
  
– Rendben apa – mondta vonakodva Draco. – Még valami?  
  
Lucius megölelte a fiát.  
  
– Gondosan ügyelj a hátsódra, Dragon – figyelmeztette őt. – Még mindig vannak a kastélyban olyanok, akiknek megkérdőjelezhető a hűsége.  
  
Draco felnézett rá, de már közel sem olyan mélyről, mint egykor. A fia mostanra kész férfi lett.  
  
– Tudok magamra vigyázni apa, még  _ott_  is.  
  
Lucius bólintott.   
  
–És hagy legyek büszke, amikor megjönnek majd a R.A.V.A.Sz. eredményeid.  
  
Kopogás zavarta meg őket, és Lucius leeresztette a bűbájokat, hogy beengedje Perselust.  
  
– Végeztetek? – kérdezte a férfi, amikor belépett.  
  
– Igen, Perselus – lépett el Lucius Dracótól. Perselus mellé lépett és nyugodtan a szemébe nézett. – Köszönöm, hogy használhattam az irodádat.  
  
Perselus oldalra döntötte a fejét.  
  
– Gondolom, minden rendben, igaz?  
  
–Amennyire csak lehet – válaszolt Lucius, miközben Perselus az iroda belseje felé indult. Draco kimentette magát, és elhagyta a helyiséget.  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy távozik.  
  
– Draco jól van?  
  
– A büszkesége csorbát szenvedett kissé, de rendbe jön – mondta Lucius. Perselus bólintott, mire a szőke férfi folytatta. – És mi a helyzet a mi Mr. Potterünkkel?  
  
Perselus azonnal megfordult, tekintete megvillant egy kicsit a „mi” szócska hallatán.  
  
– Mit értesz ez alatt?  
  
– Épp most jöttél tőle, igaz? – Perselus bólintására Lucius tisztázta. – És az állapota?  
  
– Végre elaludt – adta meg magát Piton. Szétszórt néhány pergamen darabot az asztalán. – Azok az átkozott idióták nem hagyják őt békében – morgott.  
  
– És attól tartok, ez még csak a kezdet a számára. – Perselus felnézett és Lucius felvonta a szemöldökét. – A figyelem csak egyre rosszabb lesz – jósolta Lucius. Tudta, hogy Perselus ki nem állhatja „a nyilvánosságot”, és egyszerűen utál osztozkodni. – Nem lesz megállás a csodálói számában, mind az előkelő, mind az egyszerű emberek körében.  
  
Perselus bólintott és az íróasztala mögé ült.  
  
– Mindenki őt akarja majd – tette hozzá a szőke férfi.  
  
Perselus az ajtaja felé intett.  
  
– Ha végeztél, Lucius… Még vár rám néhány osztályozásra váró dolgozat.  
  
Lucius elmosolyodott és az ajtó felé indult.  
  
– És Lucius…  
  
A férfi megfordult, keze megállt az ajtógombon.  
  
– Már most is mindenki őt akarja. – Perselus sötét tekintete intenzíven csillogott. – De ő a legjobbat érdemli.  
  
Lucius elvigyorodott.  
  
– És mi meg fogunk győződni róla, hogy meg is kapja – felelte. – Nem így van?  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott és Lucius csak pislogni tudott. Nem látta mosolyogni Perselus Pitont már… már… nos, jó régóta.  
  
– Gondolom, észrevetted, hogy Mr. Potter tud magára vigyázni.  
  
Lucius a szemét forgatta.  
  
– És mi abban a szórakoztató? – Ezzel megfordult és nagy léptekkel elhagyta az irodát.  
  
  


**^^  **To have and to hold**  ^^**

  
  
  
Harry mélyen és bájitaloktól mentesen aludt. Álmai édesek voltak, a megszerzett szerelem töltötte ki. Mindamellett ezek az álmok hamarosan rémálommá változnak majd, és meg kell tanulnia, milyen nehéz is megtartani azt a szerelmet, amit épp csak megtalált.  
  
  
VÉGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Alvási ciklus REM fázis:  
> Az alváskutatók az alvás folyamán mérik a szem körüli izmok és a végtagok mozgását, a szívritmust, valamint a légzés mélységét. Az alvás kezdetén az izmok állapota még az éber állapothoz hasonló, a szívritmus és a légzésszám azonban már csökken. Az alvásnak ezt az időszakát gyors–szemmozgás–nélküli (Non–Rapid–Eye–Movement, NREM) fázisnak vagy lassú hullámú alvásnak (LHA) nevezik. Az NREM fázis alatt áll helyre a szervezet energiája és ilyenkor szabadulnak fel a növekedési hormonok. Az NREM–től jól elkülöníthető a REM (Rapid Eye Movement – gyors szemmozgás) fázis, aminek ez a fő jellegzetessége. A légzés szabálytalanabb, gyorsabb és kevésbé mély. A szemek gyors mozgást végeznek mindenféle irányban, a végtagok izmai átmenetileg képtelenek a mozgásra. Az álmok túlnyomó többsége a REM fázisban történik. A vizsgálatok szerint ekkor az agynak azok a területei aktívak, amelyek a tanulásban, a gondolkodásban, a dolgok megszervezésében vesznek részt.  
> Az egyes fázisok jellemzői:  
> 1\. NREM fázis: átmenetet képez az éber és az alvó állapot között, az álmosságérzet fokozódik. Az agyhullámok, és az izmok aktivitása lassul.  
> 2\. NREM fázis: könnyű alvási periódus, mely alatt a szemmozgás abbamarad, az agyhullámok tovább lassulnak, a szívritmus és a testhőmérséklet csökken.  
> 3\. NREM fázis: rendkívül lassú agyhullámok jellemzik. A vérnyomás csökken, a légzés lassul.  
> 4\. NREM fázis: a legmélyebb alvás fázisa, az agy a leglassabb hullámokat állítja elő. Szemmozgás nincs, de a végtagizmok még képesek a mozgásra. Ebben a fázisban a legnehezebb felébreszteni valakit. A 3. és 4. fázis alapvető a test energiájának helyreállításában, és ekkor szabadulnak fel a növekedési hormonok is.  
> 5\. REM fázis: erős agyi aktivitás jellemzi, ekkor álmodunk. A mozgatóizmok átmenetileg lebénulnak.  
> Egy alvási cikluson belül a fázisok sorrendje szigorúan kötött, és a következőképpen alakul: 1–2–3–4–3–2–1–5, majd kezdődhet a következő ciklus. Az 5., vagyis REM fázisból a legkönnyebb felébredni, ez gyakran meg is történik néhány másodpercre (de erre nem emlékszünk). A sorrend olyannyira kötött, hogy ha például megpróbálunk valakit a 4. fázisban felébreszteni, az, mielőtt tudatára térne, gyorsan végigjárja a 3–2–1–5 fázisokat.  
> (WIKIPÉDIA)
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Ezúttal is szeretném megköszönni mindenkinek, aki végigolvasta a történetet, és véleményével megajándékozott. Ha tetszett, és szeretnétek olvasni a folytatást, akkor kérlek, hagyjatok pár sort, hogy tudjam, nem csak a magam örömére fordítom tovább.
> 
> Valamint itt is szeretném megköszönni anagrama és Gernon nagyszerű munkáját, akik nélkül a történet nem ugyanaz lenne, és akik végig biztattak és kitartottak mellettem. Köszönöm.


End file.
